Sin dejar de Luchar
by Katsumi-phoenix
Summary: Miku no conoce el pasado de su madre, pero al aparecer un día Inuyasha, su padre, hablando de Kikio y sufriendo ataques en sueños, decide averiguar el pasado de sus padres y arreglar lo que paso hace diecisiete años. No es solo InuKago, hay mucho más!
1. Chapter 1 Soy Miku

Bien, este es el primer fic que escribo asíq ue espero que os guste^^

El fic cambia solo parte del último capítulo del anime así que no es muy complicado seguirlo, así que si alguien no ha terminado de verlo y no quiere que le hagan spoiler por favor no lo veais. Al resto espero que os guste^^.

**CAPITULO I, SOY MIKU:**

El despertador sonó y el dulce sueño en el que era capaz de comerme un bol gigantesco de ramen terminó de inmediato haciéndome volver al mundo real, recordándome que tenía que ir al instituto. Resignada me levanté, me duché, me puse el uniforme y tras peinarme bajé a la cocina.

- Buenos días – me dijo Kagome.

- Hola mamá – iba a prepararme el desayuno, pero miré el reloj y… - ¡Llego tarde!

- ¿No me digas? – dijo sarcásticamente, yo le quité el sándwich que estaba a punto de comerse y salí disparada por la puerta mientras me lo metía en la boca y arreglaba la posición de mi bolsa como podía.

- ¡Te quiero! – dije a modo de despedida y salí dispara por el patio del templo. Corrí como alma que lleva al diablo en dirección al tren.

Mi nombre es Miku Higurashi, mi madre me tuvo con tan solo quince años, desconozco el paradero o aspecto de mi padre, ni siquiera sé si está vivo. Lo único que sé con seguridad es que se trataba de un medio-demonio y en consecuencia yo soy un cuarto-demonio

Mi madre, Kagome Higurashi, nunca me habla de ello, de hecho las pocas veces que he sacado el tema su rostro se oscurece y se vuelve una persona distante durante horas, es algo terrible, así que nunca he vuelto a preguntar. Por lo que deduzco es que mi padre fue una mala persona que cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada la dejó y no quiso saber nada de ella.

No me hace ninguna gracia ser fruto de una relación así, y mucho menos que algún tipo de tal calibre pudiera reclamarme como su hija. De hecho estuve durante casi dos años de mi vida en una constante nube de depresión y auto-reproche. Pero mi mejor amiga me sacó de aquello de la forma más inesperada posible y volví a ver el mundo como lo hacía antes.

Ya había dejado de darme importancia todo lo relacionado con mi padre, si no estaba aquí para verme crecer, él se lo perdía. Si había decidido abandonarnos era cosa suya y a mi ya me importaba muy poco quien fuera. Tenía a Kagome a mi lado y con eso me bastaba, así no tenía que compartir amor…

* * *

Llegué al colegio cuando sonaba la campana. Entré en el salón sin hacer el menor ruido posible, pero… parecía que el profesor tenía orejas de demonio porque era capaz de oírme hasta estando de espaldas, eso o que tuviera una cámara en la clase conectada a un pantalla que escondía entre las hojas del libro.

- Señorita Higurahi, llega tarde.

- ¿No me diga? – murmuré para mi misma, pero me oyó.

- ¿Esta utilizando el sarcasmo conmigo Higurashi?

- No, solo era un comentario.

- Bien – hizo una de esas pausas en las que se puede cortar la tensión con una cuchara - antes de que tenga más excusas para mandarla al director, le sugeriría que se sentara en su sitio – resoplé y me dejé caer en mi silla.

- Si sigues así, realmente vas a acabar yendo – me murmuró mi mejor amiga que se sentaba a mi lado

- Lleva amenazándome desde que empezamos el curso, es un farol…

- señorita Higurashi, espero que esté hablando para pedir los apuntes perdidos…

- Por supuesto – sonreí a Sakura.

- ¿Lo ves? – ella tornó los ojos y empezamos a atender a la clase.

* * *

A la hora de comer estábamos en la azotea, con un grupo de cuatro chicos y tres chicas más, todos ellos pertenecientes al grupo de tiro con arco, al que había pertenecido el año pasado, y al que tanto idolatraba Sakura.

Yo me dedicaba a saborearme mi comida mientras Sakura me contaba el problema que tenía con un chico con el que estaba saliendo, pero quería cortar, las otras chicas la escuchaban anonadadas, pero para mi habían perdido valor esas quejas a partir del ligue numero diez.

- Tu problema es que aceptas todas las propuestas de los chicos que te invitan a salir – y no me extrañaba, Sakura era una mezcla entre inglesa y japonesa, tenía el pelo de un castaño claro con mechas rubias, unos ojos grandes y azules como el mar y una piel perfecta. Las mezclas siempre eran bonitas, la miraras por donde la miraras

- Es que no sé si me van a gustar, a lo mejor uno de ellos puede ser mi hombre perfecto…

- Pe… - iba a decir algo, pero una presencia me congeló las venas. Estaba muy lejos pero su olor me resultaba familiar y era el ser más poderoso y con más fuerza demoniaca que había sentido nunca.

Vivía en el siglo XXI, donde ya no quedaban demonios, por lo que cualquier ser que tuviera un poco más de energía demoniaca que yo me sorprendería. Pero no era el hecho de que fuera más poderoso que yo, si no que me era familiar, venía directo hacia aquí y la espada que portaba era mucho más poderosa que él.

- Tú – estaba de espaldas a las rejas de la azotea, pero podía sentirlo perfectamente detrás de mí. Mis amigos pusieron cara de asombro y luego de asustados; sin embargo yo me di la vuelta tranquilamente y me encontré cara a cara con un chico que rondaría entre los 17 y los 20 años. Iba vestido con un atuendo completamente rojo y la espada que portaba estaba completamente oxidada y vieja. Pero lo que más me llamó la tención no fueron sus orejas de perro, sino el precioso pelo plateado que le caí por la espalda y le llegaba hasta más abajo del muslo. Que se parecía demasiado al mío.

- ¿me hablas a mi?

- ¿A quien sino? – tenía el ceño fruncido, pero su mirada no mostraba ningún sentimiento, miré a mi alrededor y vi que todos seguían allí. Me puse de pie - ¿Dónde está Kagome? – eso me dejó en shock ¿de qué conocía ese maleducado a mi madre?

- ¿Tengo cara de ir a decirte algo al respecto? – Frunció más el ceño – A demás, ¿no tengo ninguna intención de decirle nada a un desconocido?

- No soy ningún desconocido, al menos para Kagome, dime ¿qué relación tienes con ella?

- ¿Te repito lo mismo? No pienso decirle nada a un desconocido, y menos a uno que me exige la respuesta – apretó fuertemente los puños.

- Ya te he dicho que la conozco niña.

- ¿Y tú vas a garantizármelo? Dime ¿cómo te llamas? – se lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder, como si le diera rabia.

- Inuyasha, me llamo Inuyasha – en ese momento noté como si una parte de mí se quebrara y quedé en estado de shock, ¿Inuyasha? ¿El chico delante de mí acababa de decir que era Inuyasha? Entonces… ¿eso lo convertía en mi padre? Era un medio-demonio (podía sentir su parte humana,) tenía el pelo del mismo color que el mío y se llamaba Inuyasha, además de que conocía a mi madre. Lo único que no encuadraba es que aparentaba ser un adolescente, pero seguro que el tema de la edad para los demonios y medio-demonios (y a lo mejor para los cuarto-demonios) era diferente que para los humanos – Mira niña no tengo todo el día así que o me dices donde está Kagome o… - salí de mi estado de shock tan enfadada que una catástrofe natural se quedaría corto para describirlo.

- ¡¿O qué? ¿Sacaras esa espada oxidada he intentarás matarme? – sabía que era muy poderosa y que era muy, muy probable que ese no fuera su verdadero aspecto, pero me estaba sacando de mi casillas. Si realmente era mi padre, el que había abandonado a mi madre, no tenía ningún derecho a venir exigiendo cosas, aunque no parecía saber que era su hija, a lo mejor ni se lo imaginaba.

- No me tientes… - pero antes de que pudiera sacar la espada una ráfaga de viento pasó jugando entre mis cabellos con el olor de mi madre impregnado en él. Giré la cabeza bruscamente y la vi andando en dirección a la puerta del instituto ¿qué hacía ella allí? Pero antes de poder reaccionar Inuyasha había saltado y se plantó delante de mi madre, en la calle, varios pisos por debajo de nosotros.

Corrí a la barandilla, donde me siguieron todo mis amigos, consiguiente que me clavara el pico en la tripa, pero me tuve que aguantar.

- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? – me preguntó Sakura mientras mantenía los ojos en mi madre, que llevaba un buena rato en estado de shock, y no me extrañaba nada.

- Si lo supiera… - no podía decirle que pensaba que un chico que a sus ojos tenía nuestra edad podía ser mi padre – te lo diría.

- Es que ha aparecido así tan de repente… parecía salido de la nada.

- Yo ni siquiera lo he visto aparecer – pero lo había sentido – de repente he oído: "tú" y os habéis puesto a temblar.

- No es verdad – se quejó uno de los chicos. Inuyasha empezó a zarandear a mi madre que seguía en estado de shock.

- Nooo – utilicé la ironía – que va – mi madre reaccionó y le pegó una bofetada, haciendo que retrocediera unos metros.

- Tienes que estar de broma Inuyasha – conseguí oír de los labios de mi madre, gracias a mi oído.

- ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? – Murmuró Sakura - ¿por qué le ha pegado?

- ¿tengo pinta de poder oír lo que están diciendo? – dije mientras ella refunfuñaba.

- ¡Sientate! – dijo mi madre e Inuyasha se incrustó en el suelo, dejándonos a todos atónitos y pensando si reírnos o asustarnos. Acto seguido dio media vuelta y se largó por donde había venido dejando allí a Inuyasha.

- Vale, eso si que ha sido raro – murmuró una de las chicas.

- Sabemos que tu madre trabajaba como sacerdotisa del templo – dijo una – pero no que fuera una de verdad, de hecho no sabíamos que existían

- No creo que eso tenga que ver con la segunda profesión de mi madre.

- ¿A no?

- Voy a tener que someterla a un interrogatorio esta noche – sonreí malévolamente, pero no nos dio tiempo a nada más porque sonó el timbre y tuvimos que volver a clase.

* * *

Por la tarde, tras ir a tomar algo con Sakura al centro y pasarnos por el centro comercial, llegué a mi casa a la hora de cenar con tantas preguntas en la cabeza que empezaba a echar humo, pero también me daba miedo preguntar, porque como mi madre se volviera a encerrar en su mundo la casa iba a estar algo callada los próximos días…

Y para mi sorpresa, mamá estaba en casa, y por la cantidad de cosas cocinadas que había pude suponer que se había tomado el día libre. Pero eso no era bueno, cuando mi madre cocinaba de forma compulsiva es que algo iba mal.

- Hola Miku ¿qué tal el instituto? – demasiado contenta para lo que había pasado…

- Bien – dejé la mochila en el salón y entré en la cocina – a excepción de un chico que casualmente se llamaba Inuyasha me ha preguntado donde estabas.

- Y no le habrás dicho nada – afirmo.

- ¿Suelo hacer lo que me dicen?

- No – sonrió de forma nostálgica – más te valía – sonreí como una niña pequeña.

- Pero mamá… ¿quién es?

- ¿Quién? – ahora se estaba haciendo la loca.

- Ya sabes… el chico ese de… - me paré al percibir su presencia. Me volteé a tiempo para verlo entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

- Sientate – murmuró mi madre e Inuyasha se estampó contra el suelo, pero se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para no dejar pasar a mi madre. Cuando esta fue a abrir la boca para mandarlo al suelo de nuevo se la tapó.

- Necesito hablar contigo – le miré a los ojos mientras me sentaba en la encimera con una galleta en la boca, pero no vi absolutamente ningún sentimiento en sus ojos, nada que me indicara que quiso alguna vez a mi madre; o ese tipo era un monstruo o se había transformado en un robot.

- Tienes un minuto – consiguió decir mi madre al cabo de un minuto de lucha interior y este le retiro la mano de la boca.

- Kikio se está muriendo.

- Sientate… - Kagome estaba en frente de él, temblando; estuve tentada de saltar de la encimera, abrazarla y echar a patadas a aquel individuo pero… - ¿Con qué derecho me vienes a decir esto? – el medio-demonio se levantó.

- No habría venido, si no hubiera sido mi última opción, por favor, necesito tu ayuda.

- Al suelo – tras conseguir abrir un boquete en el suelo, Kagome pasó por encima y salió de la cocina. Iría a su habitación y no saldría en unos días. Yo suspiré, nunca me había dejado entrar en esa parte de su mundo, la que se relacionaba con su pasado, no podía hacer nada, era una batalla interior que había decidido luchar sola y a mí me había dejado completamente al margen; por lo que si intentaba ir a consolarla solo empeoraría las cosas, había aprendido eso ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Inuyasha se levantó, dispuesto a seguir a mi madre, pero eso era algo que no iba a permitir, necesita al menos unos días para digerir esto… ¿cómo podía mi madre haberse enamorado de un tipo con tampoco sentido común? (también quedaba la opción de que no se hubiera enamorado y mi padre perteneciera a los Yakuza, pero no tenía el cuerpo tatuado así que no podía ser) cogí uno de los cuchillos, lo lancé y se clavó a pocos centímetros de su cara que ya se disponía a avanzar.

- ¿Pero qué te crees que haces criaja? - ¿criaja? ¿Me acababa de llamar criaja? Este no salía vivo de la cocina.

- ¿Tú eres idiota o te lo haces? No puedes salir corriendo detrás de ella como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- No tengo tiempo para lloriqueos – realmente este tipo era una piedra de mármol con la palabra idiota escrito en la frente, ¿es qué no entendía que mi madre estaba sufriendo? – Kikio no lo tiene

- Pues vas a tener que tenerlo, porque ella necesita tiempo para pensar, y si no se lo das no va a ayudar a esa tal Kikio – me mantuvo la mirada, con una intensidad superior a la mía normal, pero me había llamado criaja, y mi enfado con aquel tipo estaba por las nubes. Al final retiró la mirada soltando un suspiro que lo desinfló y relajó.

- No sé que tiene que pensar.

- ¿Quién esa Kikio? – dije pasando del comentario que había conseguido que se me enervaran más los nervios.

- ¿Por qué iba a tener que contestarte? ¿Y dónde están Souta, y la madre y el abuelo de Kagome?

- ¿Por qué iba a tener que contestarte? – frunció el ceño y yo coloqué mis codos sobre mis rodillas - ¿QUIEN-ES-K-I-K-I-O? – volví a preguntar, primero me miró frunciendo el ceño, pero luego resopló.

- Es… algo así como mi mujer – se me atragantó el trozo de galleta que estaba mordisqueando. ¿No estaría hablando en serio? ¿Había venido a mi madre después de dieciséis años ha pedirle que salvara a otra mujer? Que además intuía que tenía que ver en el abandono… o este tipo estaba loco o muy desesperado - ¿Dónde están ellos?

- ¿Quiénes?

- ¡su familia, las personas que viven aquí! – le miré ladeando la cabeza y luego levanté las manos.

- Yo soy su familia, si te refieres a Souta, vive en el centro de Tokio, su madre vive por ahí y el abuelo murió hace cuatro años…

- ¿Cómo qué eres su familia? ¿Acaso vives aquí?

- Claro que vivo aquí, soy su hija – pareció entrar en un semi-estado de shock, pero en seguido gritó…

- ¿Su hija? – Inuyasha abrió tanto los ojos que pensé que se le saldrían de las órbitas. El hecho de que fuera su hija, era algo que no podíamos esconder, pero no pensaba decirle que él era mi padre, no sé si en el fondo se merecía saberlo…

- Sí – dije tranquilamente mientras él seguía atónito – como veo que no vas a irte, el sillón es tuyo – dije poniendo un bol algo de la pasta que mi madre había preparado.

- ¿El sillón?

- Si esa cosa alargada que está en el salón, ahí podrás dormir – empecé a comer con tranquilidad mientras Inuyasha me observaba con detenimiento - ¿tengo monos en la cara?

- Me recuerdas un poco a alguien a quien no tengo mucho aprecio…

- ¿Asi? – Levanté la ceja curiosa y sin dejar de comer crucé las piernas encima de la encimera - ¿A quién? - como no fuera el mismo…

- Un demonio llamado Koga – noté que una pequeña parte de mí se resquebrajaba al oír eso.

- ¿Koga?

- Si, ambos tenéis la misma manía de retar con la mirada y ser algo arrogantes – "tú también" estuve a punto de decir, pero me callé.

- ¿Qué clase de demonio?

- Un demonio lobo – la tensión se había relajado tan poco a poco que ni me había dado cuenta, pero ahora, de alguna forma u otra no estaba enfadada con él, más bien estaba curiosa por lo que se escondía detrás de él y cuanta parte de su pasado estaba relacionado con el de mi madre. Iba a decir algo más, pero Sakura me llamó al móvil; me despedí de Inuyasha y tras dejar el plato en el friegaplatos subí a mi habitación.

Allí me pasé cerca de una hora hablando con ella por el móvil, hasta que sus padres le dieron un toque por lo que gastaba en el saldo telefónico y me hizo prometer que al día siguiente llegaría puntual antes de colgar. Me puse el pijama y sin preocuparme de si Inuyasha había ido al salón me quedé dormida.

* * *

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, normalmente no me gusta cambiar los personajes del anime, pero es que es una gran idea que tuve y tenía que escribirla, si os ha gustado sería genial que me lo contarais en los reviews

Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2 Vida humana

Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews! Los ocntestaré al final^^

Soy rápida escribiendo y parte ya lo tenía escrito así que no os preocupeis en cuanto a esperar que no va a ser cada mucho tiempo palabra

Espero que os qiga gustando^^:

**CAPITULO II, VIDA HUMANA:**

Cuando me levanté esperé sentir la tensión desde mi cama, pero para mi sorpresa la casa esta DEMASIADO tranquila, agucé el oído y pude distinguir que mi madre aun seguía durmiendo, iba a llegar tarde al trabajo, y en cuanto a Inuyasha… estaba en los alrededores de la casa, pero no se encontraba dentro.

Me levanté tras remolonear unos minutos más en la cama, me duche, me vestí con el uniforme y tras peinarme bajé a la cocina, exactamente igual que ayer. Me preparé yo sola el desayuno, ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo iba con tiempo, y me senté en la encimera a comérmelo cuando llegó Inuyasha.

- Ey – por las mañanas a excepción de mi madre mi vocabulario estaba lleno de monosílabos.

- ¿Y Kagome? – señalé hacia arriba con la boca llena de cereales. Dio media vuelta para ir hacia allí pero le tiré una magdalena a la cabeza - ¿pero qué? – negué tranquilamente y el frunció el ceño.

- Está durmiendo – gruño por lo bajo, pero luego empezó a prestarle atención a lo que le había tirado y se lo comió.

- Estoy despierta – dijo al cabo de un rato mi madre entrando por la puerta de la cocina, con… ¿falda? ¿Hacía cuanto que no la había visto con falda? ¿La boda de Souta varios años atrás? ¿Qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza? – te voy ayudar Inuyasha, pero con una condición, pueda o no pueda ayudarla, cuando todo esto termine te irás y no volverás a atravesar el pozo - ¿el pozo? ¿qué pozo? Ahora era yo la que estaba perdida.

- Vale – acto seguido mi madre dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina, Inuyasha la siguió y un minuto después ambos se habían ido.

- Adiós – dije irónicamente a la nada. Me terminé los cereales, dejé el bol en el friegaplatos y tras acicalarme un poco más el pelo, cogí mi mochila y me dirigí tranquilamente hacia el instituto. Pero al salir de casa el olor de Inuyasha y de mi madre se perdía dentro del templete que guardaba el pozo, entonces… ¿a eso se refería con lo del pozo? ¿realmente era mágico? Pero y si lo era ¿a dónde llevaba? Me sacudí la cabeza antes de que me estallara de preguntas y seguí andando.

* * *

Cuando llegué al instituto estaba en mi propio mundo, la gente me saludaba y sonreía, incluso las personas que no recordaba. Sakura me sacó del grupo de mosquitas curiosas y me sometió a un tercer grado del que no consiguió sacar nada porque en seguida mis palabras se enredaban con mis pensamientos y volvía a empezar a hacerme preguntas…

Me había pasado lo últimos tres años de mi vida convenciéndome de que el pasado no me importaba, que lo único importante era como mirara hacia el futuro, pero la curiosidad me había vuelto a picar y era un grifo muy complicado de cerrar, sobretodo cuando te lo ponían delante de nuevo, pero nadie te lo quería explicar, sobretodo cuando mi madre sufría y no sabía porque, sobretodo porque mi vida parecía sacada de una historia de cuento de hadas pero mi hada madrina no aparecía por ningún lado para ayudarme.

Al sonar la última campana Sakura me obligó a acompañarme a mi casa, porque decía que en el estado de distracción extrema que me encontraba no sobreviviría al primer semáforo, lo que no sabía era que si cruzaba un paso de cebra en rojo lo menos probable es que un coche me pudiera atropellar, pero no dije absolutamente nada.

Como esperaba no había nadie en casa, y Sakura decidió quedarse; la ayudé con las matemáticas y ella me ayudó con filosofía (lo mío no es memorizar cosas). Cuando ya se hizo tarde me preguntó por mi madre y yo me encogí de hombros. Ella decidió quedarse a dormir, después de todo era como su segunda casa. Cenamos algo de lo que mi madre cocinó ayer y nos pusimos a ver unas películas cuando terminamos.

* * *

Cuando íbamos por la mitad de la primera sentí la presencia de mi madre, salí del salón diciéndole a Sakura que iba al baño y tras cerrar la puerta tras de mí vi a mi madre abriendo la puerta de casa de la forma más silenciosa posible.

Tenía los ojos rojos, el pelo manchado, temblaba y parecía veinte años mayor del cansancio que aparentaba. Se sobresaltó al verme, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada, estoy cansada, me voy a la cama – pasó por mi lado y yo suspiré sabiendo que no le sacaría nada.

- ¿No pensarás volver mañana?

- Tengo que hacerlo, tú no has visto lo que ahí, tengo que sacárselo.

- No tienes por qué hacer nada.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme parada cuando alguien sufre – eso era verdad, lo único que le importaba es que nadie sufriera, menos ella. Resoplé, no habría forma de detenerla

- Al menos date una ducha.

- Y vosotras deberíais iros a la cama, mañana hay instituto.

- En un rato – ella asintió y subió las escaleras tras murmurar un buenas noches y dedicarme una sonrisa.

Al terminar la película fuimos a mi habitación y tras sacar la cama supletoria y ponernos el pijama caíamos rendidas. Pero no sin antes de hacer una nota mental de echarle en cara a Inuyasha lo que estaba haciendo con mi madre, la próxima vez que le viera.

* * *

Cuando me levanté por la mañana temprano para darme una ducha antes de que Sakura se despertara (porque era capaz de darse una ducha de tres horas y media y luego meterme prisa diciendo que era mi culpa que llegáramos tarde) sentí que mi madre ya se había dicho y mi instinto me decía que no precisamente a trabajar, lo que me puso los nervios a flor de piel.

Cuando salí de la ducha Sakura seguía durmiendo, ahora acaparando el resto de mi cama que por la noche no había podido acaparar pero había intentado quitarme, bostecé y tras despertarla a base de cosquillas y dejar que se duchara fui a preparar el desayuno.

- ¿Sabes que mi madre me acaba de mandar un mensaje preguntándome por qué no he ido a dormir a casa? – dijo Sakura entrando en la cocina con el uniforme y el pelo intacto.

- Como se preocupa tu madre por ti – bromeé pasándole un bol de cereales

– Bueno, luego está tu madre, que ayer no vino a dormir…

- En realidad sí, la vi cuando salí al baño, pero ha salido hoy temprano – ella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo es que llegó tan tarde? – me encogí de hombros – porque tú y yo sabemos que tu madre trabaja, pero tampoco le importa escaparse del trabajo de vez en cuando, no es de las que hace horas extras para nada.

- ¿Te acuerdas del chaval ese de pelo plateado y orejas de perro?

- ¿Orejas de perro? ¿Tenía orejas de perro? - se encogió de hombros – pues no me figé, a lo mejor iba cosplayiado.

- Posiblemente, bueno pues últimamente a estado algo rara, creo que tiene que ver con eso y con mi padre.

- ¡¿Tu padre? – casi saltó de al silla - ¿Tu madre ya te ha dicho quien es?

- No, es intuición.

- Intuición – me reprochó con desgana.

- Sabes que nunca falla, hasta me hizo sacar un diez en un examen de historia que no había estudiado relacionándolo con un manga.

- Eso fue tu maldito don para la buena suerte.

- Llámalo como quieras, yo lo llamo intuición – me miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de meterse otra cucharada en la boca.

- Osea que… el hecho de que tu madre casi no esté en casa lo atribuyes a algo relacionado con tu padre.

- Aha

- Que tras estar dieciséis años perdido por ahí sin dar señales de vida siendo un agente secreto del FBI – las historias sobre al vida de mi padre que se hacía Sakura eran peores que las mías – tu padre ha decidido aparecer… - asentí - ¡Eso quiere decir que estás en peligro, porque su mayor enemigo quiere matarte en venganza por haber descubierto toda la droga que ocultaba la mafia rusa! – mi tic en la ceja decía claramente:"¿De qué coño estás hablando?"

- Si, ya – dije sarcásticamente - y mi madre resulta que estaba dentro de la mafia japonesa de joven y al conocer a mi padre decidió salir, pero su relación era imposible, porque se ponían en peligro mutuamente ¿no?

- no, no, tú madre es el amor de una misión del que jamás podrá olvidar, pero con el que no puede estar porque no puede revelar su identidad y pondría su vida en peligro… - nos quedamos mirándonos un rato y luego nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas, casi acabamos en el suelo.

- Vale, creo que esa es una de las mejores historias que hemos sacado sobre mi padre – me sequé las lágrimas que me había humedecido los ojos.

- No yo creo que fue mejor la de que tu madre era una princesa sirena y para poder estar con su amor se convirtió en humana, pero su padre mató al chico – así fue como gracias a Sakura años atrás le quité importancia al hecho de no saber nada sobre mi padre. Me levanté y dejé los boles vacios de cereales en el fregadero.

- No, fue mejor cuando intentaste explicar mi color de pelo diciendo que un angel se había enamorado de mi madre y había bajado a la tierra a estar con ella, pero Dios lo castigó y lo recluyó en el cielo – eso me haría a mí un nefilim.

- Aun no sé, porque te reíste tanto con esa versión – Sakura me seguía escaleras arriba para coger las mochilas.

- No sé – me encogí de hombros, la verdad era la paradoja de que mi padre fuera un medio-demonio, lo contrario a un angel – me hizo pensar, nada más.

Cogimos las mochilas y tras salir de casa sentí que, como había intuido, el olor de mi madre se perdía dentro del pozo, apreté fuertemente los puños sin entender por qué volví a aquel lugar, ¿por qué iba si lo único que iba a encontrar era dolor y frustración? Pero más importante ¿qué era ese lugar? ¿El infierno? ¿Una dimensión paralela?

- ¡Miku!¡Que llegamos tarde! – sakura me sacó de mi ensoñación y corrí hasta ponerme a su altura. Me sacudí la cabeza y sonreí.

- No será mi culpa esta vez.

* * *

Al terminar el instituto y volver a salir con Sakura, esta vez me llevó de compras al centro de Tokio porque decía que la próxima fiesta de cumpleaños de vete tú a saber quien (porque nunca me acuerdo) iba a ser dentro de poco y tenía que encontrar el vestido perfecto para los zapatos que su tía le había traído de París.

Cuando terminó el día, se había probado mil y un vestidos pero no había encontrado ninguno que le terminara de gustar, como siempre, así que como ya me sabía de que iba esto, antes de empezar la arrastré a una librería y me compré un libro, con solo decir que ya voy por la mitad uno se puede hacer una idea de la cantidad de tiempo que pierde probándose cosas.

Decidí ir a cenar a casa de mis tíos sabiendo que no habría nadie en casa, no me apetecía estar sola porque mi cabeza empezaría a rumiar una y otra vez todo lo que estaba pasando y al no tener nadie que pudiera darme respuestas las conclusiones que sacaría serían realmente espantosas.

Tras mandarles un mensaje me encaminé hacia allí, aun quedaban unas horas para la cena , su casa estaba muy lejos y me apetecía andar, así que desde donde estaba me dirigí a la otra punta de Tokio (una de las ventajas de tener parte demoniaca es que no te cansabas nunca)

* * *

Tuve dos horas de reflexión que me sirvieron para tratar de convencerme a mi misma de que este asunto no me concernía en absoluto, que era sobre mi madre e Inuyasha, que yo no tenía nada que ver y por consiguiente nada interesante que sacar. Cuando ya entraba en el portal de mis tíos no sabía si creérmelo o no.

- ¡Miku! – gritaron a pleno pulmón los mellizos mientras se abalanzaban sobre mis piernas, desde que había aprendido a andar eran tan hiperactivos que si fuera su madre los llevaría con correa, y aun así seguirían dando vueltas en círculo.

- Hola enanos

- No somos enanos – protesto Kokone – él cumplirá cinco el día de su cumpleaños – dijo señalando a Yunna.

- Y ella cumplirá cinco el mismo día – señaló su hermano.

- Eso espero porque como cumplierais años el día que no tocaba íbamos a tener un problema – dije mientras caminaba con dos monos cogidos de mis piernas – Hola Souta – dije abrazándole.

- Hola enana.

- ¡Oye! Los enanos en cuestión son ellos – señalé a mi pies.

- A no, no, ellos son pulgas, tú eres enana.

- Siéntete importante al menos has pasado de nivel – dijo mi tía que llegaba del salón.

- ¡Miyu! – la abracé como pude para no aplastar a los pequeños monstruitos que se habían apoderado de mi piernas.

- Espero que tengas hambre.

- Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- Perfecto porque hoy ha cocinado Miyu y no yo, y ya sabes las cantidades de comida que hace.

- Perfecto – entonces me volví a los enanos que estaban empezando a llenar mis pantalones con el olor de sus gatos – bueno pulga uno y pulga dos ¿tenéis pensado soltar mis piernas?

- Nooooo – dijeron energéticamente, un bozal desde que aprendieron a hablar tampoco les habría venido mal. Seguí andando con la carga de mi primo y mi prima en cada pierna, hasta que llegué hasta una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor y tras sentarme saltaron a mi regazo, definitivamente se había puesto de acuerdo para estrangularme hoy por la noche.

- Y dime Miku – dijo mi tío apareciendo con un bol de espaguetis que dejó sobre la mesa - ¿Cómo es que no hay nadie en casa? – con un rápido y conciso movimiento me quitó a Yunna antes de que pudiera darse cuenta y lo sentó en su silla.

- Es algo complicado, antes de ayer ocurrió algo… - Souta frunció el ceño mientras Miyu aparecía con una bandeja de salsa y repetía el mismo proceso que su esposo pero con Kokone

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – cuando empezamos a comer y cuando estuve segura de que estaban todos atentos, para no tener que repetirlo comencé.

- Antes de ayer apareció Inuyasha – mi tío casi se atraganta con lo que estaba tragando y Miyu frunció el ceño mientras le salía un hipo de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué, qué? – consiguió decir Souta tras beber un largo trago de agua.

- Como has oído, se presentó en el colegio preguntándome por Kagome, yo le dije que no tenía ni idea, pero la encontró y antes de ayer por la noche estuvo en casa… - antes de que me pidieran mas detalles empecé a contárselo todo, evitando las partes relacionadas con la palabra "demonio" "sobrenatural" y "un padre que aparenta las misma edad que su hija", porque estaba segura que Miyu me tomaría por loca y a Souta no tenía ni que explicársela.

Me pase toda la noche contándoles cosas y preguntando, pero no saqué nada en claro porque Souta evitaba todas las preguntas que podía, diciendo que era cosas que le correspondían a mi madre contarme.

Al final, cuando me despedía de Miyu que se fue a acostar a mis primos, estaba en la puerta con Souta lejos de los oído de su mujer.

- Al menos respóndeme una pregunta – el frunció el ceño - ¿A dónde lleva el pozo? – estuvo largo rato mirándome pero suspiró.

- Lleva al pasado.

- ¿Al pasado?

- Retrocede unos 500 años en el tiempo, a la época de las guerras civiles.

- El… ¿Sengoku? – dije recordando a duras penas las clases de historia.

- Sí el Sengoku, pero yo no te he dicho nada

- Por supuesto que no – sonreí y tras darle un beso en la mejilla salí de la casa.

* * *

Cuando salí a la calle ya era de noche y mi reloj marcaba que eran alrededor de las doce, mañana ni un cubo de agua fría me sacaría de la cama, pensé calculando a cuantas clases faltaría por falta de sueño. Suspiré y miré al cielo deseando que todas las luces de Tokio desaparecieran para que pudiera observar las estrellas que debían de estar luciendo sobre mi cabeza.

¿Se vería el mismo cielo allá a donde quisiera que fuera el lugar donde mi madre había ido a parar? Porque aun me costaba creerme que retrocediera 500 años en el tiempo ¿Acaso eso no era imposible? (aunque no sé que hago preguntándome esto, siendo yo un cuarto-demonio) Y así andaba distraída cuando noté instintos ofensivos contra mí. Me aparté a un lado y una botella voló por mi lado, para estrellarse en el suelo unos metros por delante de mí.

- Hola prreciosa… - dijo un hombre que apestaba a alcohol, parecía el más borracho del grupo de siete que formaba, si es que el resto lo estaba, porque parecía sobrios.

- Parece que tienes buenos reflejos – dijo entre dientes el que parecía el cabecilla de aquel grupo, me sonaban de algo, pero ¿de qué? – Aunque creo debe de haber sido suerte – hicieron un círculo a mi alrededor, bloqueándome todas las salidas posibles.

- Esta me gusta más que al de ayer – oí decir a otro que sujetaba una botella de sake, a ese le quedaban pocos sorbos para parecerse a su compañero.

- Y dime – se acercó demasiado a mí y me cogió el pelo y lo olió de forma que me hizo levantar una ceja - ¿qué hace una flor como tú a estas horas de la noche en un sitio así? – intenté adivinar a que quería llegar y luego me di cuenta que había tomado el camino de los callejones, un sitio poco recomendable a cualquier hora del día.

- Dar un paseo – dije con un leve movimiento de cabeza recuperando mi pelo – así que si no te importa – dije serenamente – apártate, estás en medio – se empezaron a reír a carcajadas y yo suspiré, esto iba a acabar mal.

- La florecita tiene carácter – me cogió el mentón – puede que no te mate y te guarde como un trofeo – ¡ya me acuerdo! Este tipo salió ayer en las noticias, él había sido, junto con su grupo, el culpable de las chicas que se había encontrado muertas y violadas en diferentes sitios de Tokio, lo estaban buscando como locos y yo me los tenía que encontrar volviendo a casa...

- Para guardarme como trofeo tendrías que hacer mucho más que rodearme con esta panda de ineptos, te lo advierto, yo si fuera tú me dejaría ir antes de que alguien salga lastimado – se volvió a reír, yo se lo había advertido.

- Realmente tienes valor niña, dime ¿Qué podría hacer una pequeña y delicada florecita contra nosotros?

Con un suspiro pegué un ligero salto, pasé sobre sus cabezas con una elegante voltereta y me posé sin apenas hacer ruido fuera del círculo. El jefe cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Cada vez me gustas más pajarito, realmente te vas ha convertir en uno de mis trofeos ¡cogedla! – el grupo de seis hombres se abalanzó sobre mí.

Al primero le pegué con ambas palmas abiertas en el pecho enviándolo hacia atrás y arrastrando con él al segundo consigo. El tercero sacó un cuchillo de algún lugar de su humanidad, pero me agaché, di una vuelta sobre mi misma con la pierna extendida y lo tiré al suelo. Me levanté a tiempo para arrebatárselo y ponérselo al cuarto en la garganta que estaba sacando una navaja. Se la quité y lancé ambas armas contra el edificio más cercano, clavándolo en el segundo piso, muy lejos del alcance de sus dueños. Tras varias patas y puñetazos conseguí tumbar al cuarto hombre, pero el tercero, había aprovechado que estaba ocupada con su compañero y me había llevado algún que otro puñetazo en la tripa o la cara. Utilicé al borracho para lanzarlo igual que había hecho con el primero y que llevara al tercero consigo.

- Venga ya – dije que al ver que sexto y último, que parecía la segunda cabeza del grupo, tenía una katana - ¿en serio te crees que eso me va a hacer algo? – miré por encima de su hombro y vi al tipo que intentaba atraparme, se había quedado perplejo al ver que había tumbado a todos sus hombres pero me miraba con deseo y lujuria, lo que le ganaría un buen golpe en la cara.

Las primeras envestidas del tipo con la katana las esquivé. La tercera fue un ataque horizontal a la altura de la cintura así que tuve que tirarme al suelo. Cuando me atacó de forma frontal paré la espada con las manos, pero al ver que seguía avanzando al sujeté cerrando el puño izquierdo a su alrededor, lo que me ganó un buen corte.

- ¿Qué coño…? – dijo el chico al ver que al agarrar la katana no me había cortado los dedos - ¿Cómo…? – lo que el tipo no sabía era que yo era un cuarto-demonio y mi piel era diferente a la suya, a veces la ignorancia podía sorprenderte. Le pegué una patada en la tripa a la vez que abría el puño y salió disparado hasta darse con al espalda contra una pared y aterrizar sobre un cubo de basura.

- Ahí estás mucho mejor.

- Vaya, vaya – me di la vuelto y el tipejo que más asco me daba de todos sonreía malévolamente – has acabado con mi grupo, has dejado inconsciente a mi segundo y todo eso sin despeinarte. Estoy impresionado, pero nena, he decidido que vas a ser mía.

- No... me llames… nena… - murmuré intentado controlarme las ganas de matarle recordándome que era un pobre humano que no conocía otra cosa que la violencia.

- ¿no te gusta? No te preocupes cuando seas mía te acostumbraras.

- ¡dios!, que manía con los pronombres posesivos, ¿sabes que las personas no son objetos que se pueden poseer?

- ¿Tú crees? Porque yo tengo todo aquello que deseo.

- Por personas como tú el mundo da asco.

- Me alagas pequeña – este hoy no salía vivo. Sacó una pistola de la chaqueta y eso hizo que me quedara en el sitio, no me lo esperaba – pero como te he dicho, yo consigo lo que quiero – cuando le vi mover el dedo para disparar, me posicioné fuera del alcance de la pistola justo a tiempo para oír el estruendo de la bala. Antes de que el pudiera reaccionar conseguí ponerme detrás suyo y agarrarle del cuello con un brazo y reforzando con el otro.

- Para todo hay una primera vez – con la rodilla conseguí hacer que soltara la pistola que tiré lejos de nosotros. Pero no me dio tiempo a más porque se deshizo de mi aprisionamientos y me lanzó contra una pared. Antes de chocar cambié de posición, mis pies tocaron la superficie dura y me impulsé hacia delante, al principio le sorprendió y eso me dio ventaja para darle una patada y tumbarle en el suelo.

La pelea duró unos minutos hasta que después de llevarme varios puñetazos y una herida en el labio lo dejé inconsciente de una patada en el mentón. Miré a mi alrededor, todos estaban inconscientes, menudo desastre.

Los até a un poste de electricidad con una cuerda que encontré en el callejón y tras dejar un aviso anónimo a la policía decidí irme.

- ¿Cómo…? – me di la vuelta y sonreí pícaramente al jefecillo que estaba medio inconsciente.

- Yo te lo advertí – tras eso di media vuelta y me alejé bastante más contenta que antes, porque aunque no me gustaba meterme en problemas de este tipo la pelea me había dejado el cuerpo lleno de adrenalina que había consumido todo el estrés que la presencia de Inuyasha me había provocado lo último días.

- No había visto pelear a una chica así desde que Sango dejó de ejercer como caza-demonios – pegué un sobresalto porque no había sentido nada y como salido de la nada tenía un demonio detrás de mí. No sabía que pensar, era el segundo ser sobrenatural que me encontraba esta semana y no sabía si podía fiarme de él.

- Gracias – dije tranquilamente mirándolo de arriba abajo, además de que llevaba quimono me sorprendió que no tenía pies, si no patas de zorro y por detrás se le podía ver una enorme cola moviéndose tranquilamente.

- Oye, ¿sabrías decirme donde esta el templo que dirige una sacerdotisa llamada Kagome? – espera un segundo… ¿de qué conocía este demonio a mi Madre? Ladeé la cabeza pensando, no parecía mala persona, tal vez podía confiar en él…

- De hecho voy en esa dirección ahora mismo, si quieres te acompaño

- Sería genial… Me llamo Shippo.

* * *

Bueno, en este capítulo he estado tan solo enseñando un poco la vida de Miku, lo que piensa y un poco sus habilidades como cuarto-demonio. Pero ahora que Shippo ha aparecido en la historia va a ¡empezar todo!

Bueno contestando a los reviews^^

Nieve Taisho:

Jeje, me lo pasé genial escribiendo esa parte y tambien otras muchas que están por llegar^^. Cuando pensé en el personaje de Miku quería que se viera relfejada que se parecía a Inuyasha, tanto fisicamente, por el pelo, como en caracter. ¡Es genial darle vida a ese personaje!

tania 56:

Como ves no creo que he tardado mucho, pero es que quería poner toda la parte de familia y presentación de la vida de Miku juntas así que he tardado un pelín más. En cuanto a lo que les pasó a Inuyasha y Kagome, ya verás ya verás, pero no pienso decir nada, aunque sería genial si intentais adivinar, solo digo que puedo responder si o no xdxd.

Bueno gracias al resto por agregar la historia a favoritos o alertas!

Si teneis preguntas las contestaré en el siguiente capitulo, bueno no me pregunteis como termina la historia porque obviamente eso es una sorpresa xdxd.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta la proxima!


	3. Chapter 3 Shippo

Gracias a todos los que habeis leido, sé que el anterior capitulo no fue muy interesante, no pasaba nada relacionado con el otro lado del pozo, pero como ya dije ahora empiezan a pasar cosas^^ Y para los que querían saber que pasó entre Kagome e Inuyasha... ya hay cosad que empiezan a salir a la luz^^

Espero que os siga gustando^^

**CAPITULO III, SHIPPO:**

_- Sería genial… Me llamo Shippo._

El chico que tenía ante mí me mostró una medía sonrisa que consiguió que me mordiera el labio y me permití unos segundos para observarlo. Alto, de unos diecisiete años, pelo entre castaño y pelirrojo, pero con la luz que había no habría sabido distinguirlo. Condenadamente guapo, para mi gusto y parecía que sus ojos casi negros también se habían tomado unos segundos para examinarme a mí

- Encantada de conocerte – el frunció el ceño.

- ¿No vas a decirme tu nombre?

- Es algo irrelevante ahora ¿no crees? – el me miró con cautela – y dime Shippo ¿Cómo es que un demonio como tú no puede volver? – un pequeño brillo salió de sus ojos.

- ¿Me estás llamando inútil? – dijo divertidamente

- Yo no he dicho nada de eso… - el suspiró.

- El humo que sueltan esos trastos de metal han nublado mi sentido del olfato y no puedo seguir el rastro a ras del suelo.

- Ah, ya, ya te acostumbrarás si vienes por aquí más a menudo.

- ¿Y cómo es que una cuarto-demonio puede diferenciarlo?

- Yo no necesito guiarme por los olores en una ciudad que conozco tan bien, pero ya me he acostumbrado. Llevo viviendo aquí dieciséis años.

- ¿Justo dieciséis? – murmuró de forma calculadora.

- Tengo dieciséis años, no he vivido más tiempo – entrecerró los ojos y yo me pregunté que hacía revelándole datos de mi vida a un completa extraño. Pero me intrigaba, era el primer demonio completo que veía en mi vida y me fascinaba, irradiaba poder, no había ningún signo de humanidad en él y a la vez irradiaba calidez y su alma estaba intacta. El hecho de estar a su lado reconfortaba, jamás pensé que un demonio pudiera tener un alma tan cálida.

- Y dime – dijo cuando ya estábamos al pie de las escaleras - ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí a estas horas de la noche?

- Vivo aquí – él se paró de golpe.

- Entonces deberás conocer a un chica llamada Miku Higurashi – me paré ya casi al final de las escaleras ¿Cómo es que él sabía mi nombre?

- ¿De qué conoces tú a Miku? – entrecerré los ojos mientras lo decía y él terminaba de acercarse a mí.

- En persona no la conozco – eso era obvio, si no me habría reconocido – pero es la hija de Kagome, y necesito hablar con ella – sin poder evitarlo me reí, no sé por qué pero aquel chico me daba totalmente la sensación contraria a Inuyasha, bueno y sin malas intenciones - ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – preguntó exasperado.

- Supongo que puedo confiar en ti – le extendí la mano – Yo soy Miku Higurashi – Abrió lo ojos de golpe mientras me daba la mano. Me miró de arriba abajo y luego sonrió.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿sabes que habríamos terminado antes si me hubieras dicho tu nombre desde el principio? – se puso las manos detrás d en la cabeza y empezó a caminar a mi lado.

- Posiblemente – me encogí de hombros – bueno, ahora que ya estamos aquí – abrí la puerta de casa – dime ¿para qué me quieres? … ¡espera! No…. Antes dime… ¿tú de que conoces a mi madre?

- Hace unos dieciséis años aproximadamente – me siguió a la cocina – estuve con ella ayudando a juntar los fragmentos de una perla.

- Espera, ¿tú vienes del otro lado del pozo?

- Si… - resoplé ¿y debía confiar en él o no? Pertenecía al pasado, pero ¿él también había hecho daño a mi madre o pertenecía a los recuerdos malos? Sacudí la cabeza y abrí la nevera – bueno ¿tienes hambre?

- Me estoy muriendo –dijo con una sonrisa que me dejó parada en el sitio. Aquella sonrisa era tan cálida como el aura que sentía a su alrededor, abierta y con una pizca de inocencia y picardía que consiguieron que durante los siguientes segundos lo mirara sin apenas pestañear. Cuando me di cuenta de lo estúpida que estaba siendo sacudí la cabeza y saqué un bol lleno de carne asada.

- Bien Hmm… ¿te apetece un bocadillo?

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Abrí la puerta de la nevera sacando mil y una cosas, luego corté unos trozos de pan - ¿dónde tenéis el fuego? – yo levanté una ceja.

- ¿El fuego?

- Si, ya sabes, donde se cocina – miraba la estancia entre divertido y curioso, parándose en detalles, formas o incluso colores que a mi me resultaban insignificantes.

- Ahh… ahí – señalé la vitrocerámica y el frunció el ceño – son como placas de metal

- Hmm… - frunció el ceño y yo le pasé el bocadillo. Lo cogió con gusto y empezó a devorarlo - ¿Sabes? Tu mundo es interesante – yo sonreí.

- Seguro que no mucho más que el tuyo, teniendo en cuenta que hay más como yo… -y que no tenéis internet pensé, él frunció el ceño.

- ¿no hay más demonios en esta época?

- No que yo haya visto… - sus ojos separaron pensativos en algún punto de la encimera mientras le daba vueltas a alguna idea que tuviera en la cabeza. Saqué un bol de patatas asadas que mi había preparado y le pasé los palillos a Shippo.

- ¡Mm! – la cara de Shippo se iluminó en cuanto probó la pasta - ¡Esta delicioso! – sonreí.

- Es una de las especialidades de mi madre

- Una de muchas…

- ¿? ¿De qué conoces tú su cocina? – el frunció el ceño mientras terminaba de tragar y parecía pensarse muy bien lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Kagome nunca te ha contado nada sobre… bueno… sobre lo que paso al otro lado del pozo?

- Nuca, jamás habla de ello. Se pone mala cada vez que tan siquiera lo menciono – el asintió imperceptiblemente.

- No me extraña… - susurró él y yo fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo que no le extrañaba? ¿Qué sabía él sobre el pasado de mi madre? ¿Y hasta qué punto él conocía a mi madre? ¿Eran viejos amigos? Porque aunque Shippo era claramente más joven que Inuyasha, y no precisamente por la apariencia, lo sentía, la calidez que Shippo desprendía llevaba a mi cabeza a pensar en alguien más joven, pero ¿Cuánto más joven? A lo mejor Shippo tenía treinta o cuarenta años, era muy complicado de saber…

- ¿Por qué no te extraña? – frunció los labios.

- Fue algo que pasó entre tu madre y un chico.

- ¿de pelo plateado y kimono rojo? – se le abrieron los ojos de golpe

- ¿Cómo…? – sonreí de forma cansada.

- Hará cosa de dos días se presentó en casa, se llama Inuyasha, ¿no?

- Sí – se había quedado en blanco mirándome, su mente estaba guiándolo a alguna reflexión, algo que había pasado y lo que había dicho lo había puesto a pensar. Eso me dio tiempo a observarlo mejor, lo que había pensado que eran ojos negros resultó que a la luz se tornaron con reflejos verde oscuro que ahora le daban un aire misterioso viéndolos entrecerrados de esa forma, sus orejas eran un mezcla ente humanas y élficas, pero no llegaban a ser tan largas. Su pelaje, tanto en la cola como en las patas no era como el de un zorro normal, si no que más bien de una marrón muy clarito casi blanco, como si fuera un zorro albino, lo que lo hacía mucho más… interesante.

- ¿Y qué paso exactamente entre mi madre e Inuyasha? – el entrecerró los ojos.

- Pues, digamos que… - antes de que pudiera seguir hablando me llegó el olor de mi madre y de sangre a su alrededor. Shippo también debió notarlo porque se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Shippo dejó el bocadillo en la encimera y corrimos hasta el pozo.

* * *

La visión de mi madre a punto de darle un ataque de nervios, temblando, empapada y con sangre en las manos en el fondo de un pozo no era una de las cosas más agradables que una podía ver cuando estaba en medio de una cena. Más todavía cuando mi madre se había pasado toda su vida a base de auto-controlarse las ganas de llorar aunque pensara que nunca me daba cuenta.

Shippo pegó un salto y aterrizó casi flotando en el interior del pozo, sin llegar a tocar el suelo, recogió a mi madre en brazos con una facilidad pasmosa, como si lo hiciera todos los días y tras pegar un elegante empujón con las piernas saltó hasta la parte superior del pozo.

- Mamá – le aparté los pelos de la cara y ella se abrazó a mí a la vez que Shippo la soltaba. No me veía con ninguna motivación para preguntarle qué había pasado, así que simplemente la abracé y la guie dentro de la casa – ey, ya ha pasado, sea lo que sea ahora estás en casa y ya ha pasado – la senté en una de las mesas de la cocina, Shippo le puso una toalla alrededor de los hombros y mechón a mechón empezó a secarle el pelo – Mamá… - dije suavemente mientras con un trapo de cocina le iba quitando poco a poco la sangre de los dedos.

- Ha sido horrible – dijo al fin y Shippo paró frunciendo el ceño – eso era como… - empezaron a caerle lágrimas por los ojos de las que seguramente no sería consciente - … como una pesadilla… - rompió a llorar y yo la abracé - ¡no puedo! No puedo curar a Kikio, no sé como… es…

- Imposible – dijo Shippo. Kagome levantó la cabeza algo aturdida y yo le miré frunciendo el ceño – es imposible que cures a Kikio porque Kikio está muerta.

- ¿Qué? Pero si acabo de estar con ella hace unos minutos – él se pasó la mano por el pelo como si fuera a decir algo complicado, se puso delante de Kagome y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

- Esa no es Kikio, no sé lo que es, pero esa cosa de ahí fuera no es Kikio.

- ¿Cómo que no es Kikio? ¿Qué puede ser eso? – me puse a secarle el pelo a mi madre sentada en la encimera mientras hablaba con Shippo.

- Durante todos estos años el bosque ha estado cubierto por una esencia completamente asquerosa y repugnante que oprime las almas y ha hecho huir a todos los animales. Kaede murió intentando purificarlo y solo consiguió crear una barrera permanente alrededor de la casa de donde ahora vive Rin - ¿Rin? ¿Quién era Rin? ¿Por qué de repente me había picado la curiosidad por aquella chica? Decidí seguir escuchando – Y lo que ha creado eso es lo que ahora esta dentro del cuerpo de Kikio.

- Explícate mejor – parecía como si de repente sus lagrimas hubieran desaparecido, aunque seguían cayendo por sus majillas, y su voz sonó completamente calculadora

- Cuando el cuerpo de Kikio se materializó ante nosotros pensamos que se trataba de ella, y al principio nos los pareció – mi madre se estremeció en esa parte y parecía que volvería llorar… espera, espera, espera ¿cómo que se me materializó? ¿Las personas se pueden materializar? ¿Desde cuando? Porque por mucho que mi madre me hubiera explicado sobre mi energía demoníaca no había nada sobre aparecer de la nada– pero empezó a actuar de forma extraña: convenció a Inuyasha para que vivieran en el boque apartados de todos y después no volvió a pasarse por la aldea. Año a año la cosa esa empezó esparcirse por el bosque. Muchas veces fui a intentar convencerle de que volviera, pero su mirada estaba apagada y su rostro no reflejaba ningún tipo de sentimientos. Pero después de unos años descubrí que el cuerpo de Kikio se estaba deteriorando, parecía tener cuarenta años, y apenas habían pasado cinco, y toda aquella esencia rondaba a su alrededor con tal intensidad que no pude estar cerca de ella por mas tiempo – mi madre escuchaba atónita, pero asentía de vez en cuando, como si realmente entendiera que estaba pasando – entonces nos dimos cuenta de que ella no era Kikio, si no un recipiente para guardar durante algún tiempo toda aquella esencia, pero el recipiente se deterioró y la esencia salió al exterior.

- Eso explicaría muchas cosas – dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Lo entiendes ahora? - ella asintió con mucha tristeza y ahora las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas

- Si – se levantó, aun con la toalla alrededor de los hombros – gracias Shippo – le puso una mano en el hombro mientras pasaba a su lado. Miré a su mano que temblaba de la forma que lo hacía cuando se estaba aguantando las ganas de desarmarse delante de mí.

- Mamá – cuando estuvo en la puerta se volvió

– Shippo, has crecido mucho, me alegra haberte visto.

- A mí también.

- MIku… - se lo pensó primero, pero no la vi con muchas ganas de decirlo, así que - …no te vayas a la cama muy tarde.

- Sí mamá – desapareció y lo último que oí de ella fue el cerrar de la puerta de mi habitación.

- ¿A dónde ha ido? – murmuró Shippo mientras le devolvía la atención a lo que quedaba de su bocadillo.

- A su habitación a llorar, siempre lo hace cuando se acuerda de lo que "pasó" – el asintió y yo bostecé - ¿te quedas hoy a dormir? – él se encogió de hombros tragando el último bocado.

- Claro – lo guie escaleras arriba

* * *

– Esta es la habitación de invitados, la cama está ahí y bueno, si necesitas algo llámame, estoy en la habitación de al lado – el asintió – y… gracias

- ¿?

- yo no habría sabido manejar aquello ahí abajo, no tengo paciencia para esas cosas – él sonrió nostálgicamente – además parece que tu presencia la relaja un poco – me siguió mirando con esos ojos que ahora solo reflejaban la poca luz que había en el pasillo. Parecía los ojos del Dios de la noche, oscuros y misteriosos, pero que irradiaban calidez con esa media sonrisa que tenía dibujada en su rostro – Buenas noches – susurré por miedo a perder la magia que inundaba el pasillo.

- Buenas noches – me dijo él. Yo me fui a mi habitación, pero antes de meterme en ella me volví a Shippo y le sonreí tímidamente.

Al cerrar la puerta estaba sonrojada y con el corazón a mil por hora… ¿pero bueno Miku, qué eres una novata? Teniendo a Sakura como amiga no me puedo creer que te estés pillando por un chico como si estuvieran en la secundaria, me reproché a mi misma.

Respiré hondo, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama pensando que mañana era sábado y no sabía que hacer.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, el siguiente no tardará mucho en llegar porque ya tengo pensando lo que va a pasar y va a ser muy gracioso

Reviews...

Tania56:

Bueno, en cuanto a la pregunta que me hiciste... voy a emparejar a Miku con algún chico... bueno... ¡Si! pero no pienso revelar quien va a ser, jeje, aunque se puede intentar adivinarxdxd

Gracias a los reviews y a todos los que seguis la historia^^. Hasta la proxima^^


	4. Chapter 4 Mi mundo y el tuyo

Perdón, perdón, perdon por tardar, pero es que mi wi-fi había decidido irse de vacaciones, pero bueno ahora está todo arreglado y tengo más de lo que planeaba subir en este capitulo, pero digamos, que lo voy a subir en compensación^^

Gracias a todos los que seguis leyendo el fic^^. Espero que os siga gustando.

**CAPITULO IV, MI MUNDO Y EL TUYO:**

Me desperté y mi madre no estaba, como era de esperar. Suspiré, bostecé y volví a acurrucarme entre las sábanas, era sábado y era un pecado levantarse pronto. Los sábados se vivían por la tarde, se dormía hasta las doce y se acostaba uno de madrugada (eso si se acostaba, que había veces que no daba para eso).

Y estaba a punto de volver a sumirme en un delicioso sueño cuando me percaté de la presencia intranquila de Shippo alrededor de la casa. Di una vuelta sobre mi misma, miré el reloj: 7:50. Sakura me iba a echar la bronca por levantarme tan temprano un sábado y yo misma recordaría este esfuerzo sobrehumano el resto de mi vida.

Me estiré, me senté en la cama y miré por la ventana, al menos era de día. Volví a bostezar y tras levantarme bajé a la cocina. Había una nota en la encimera: "Volveré tarde". Mi madre ya se había vuelto a deprimir y se pasaría el día deambulando para pensar. No sabía a donde iba cuando estaba en ese estado, nunca me había atrevido a seguirla por miedo a que me descubriera, y mucho menos a preguntarla. Lo que si era seguro es que volvería tarde, muuuy tarde.

Cerré el puño sobre la nota, arrugándola, estrujándola. Intenté regular mi respiración antes de perder los nervios y romper algo. Al final con un grito de frustración estampé el trozo de papel contra el suelo.

- Parece que nos hemos levantado con el pie izquierdo – me di al vuelta y Shippo sonreía socarronamente apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Bueno días Shippo – dije eludiendo la conversación. Él sonrió y se acercó.

- Kagome ya se había ido cuando me había levantado, pero había dejado eso – señaló una caja de cartón, yo la abrí e inspiré profundamente, cerrando los ojos, el delicioso aroma de donuts recién hechos.

- Y ahora me quiere hacer la pelota.

- ¿Qué son?

- Son donuts – cogí uno - ¿quieres?

- Claro – le pasé la caja y dejé que escogiera.

- Y hoy son nuestro desayuno – dio el primer bocado - ¿te gusta?

- ¡Estan riquísimo! – yo sonreí.

- Lo sé, pero engordan… - el levantó una ceja y me miró de arriba abajo frunciendo el ceño, como preguntándome de que me tenía que preocupar – Bueno, ¿qué te apetece hacer hoy?

- ¿Hoy?

- Sí, hoy es sábado, día de descanso. Así que tenemos toooodo el día libre.

- ¿Y qué se supone que se hace en el día libre?

- Pues uno lo dedica a divertirse – o a estudiar en época de exámenes me dije a mi misma – a quedar con sus amigos, ir al cine, de compras… no sé, muchas cosas.

- Tu mundo es algo extraño... – yo sonreí en cuanto se me vino una idea a la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe mi extraño mundo?

- ¿Enseñármelo?

- Sí, iremos en tren hasta el centro, te enseñaré los centros comerciales, los cines, los parques, no sé como es el Sengoku – porque para empezar me quedo dormida en clase de historia – pero seguro que es muy diferente a lo que tú conoces… ¿qué me dices? – pareció meditarlo pero al final…

- Vale, ¿por qué no? Puede ser interesante.

- Perfecto… - lo miré de arriba abajo – pero primero tenemos que ir de compras.

- ¿De compras? – parecía empezar a entender que quería hacer y frunció el ceño.

- Sí, no creo que la gente de este mundo le parezca normal las ropas que llevas, a si que vamos a modernizarte un pelín – levantó la ceja y yo sonreí – no va a ser tan malo no te preocupes.

- Bueeeeno – sonreí y tras terminarnos el desayuno subí a mi habitación, cogí ropa y me metí en la ducha.

* * *

Al cabo de una media hora salí vestida con una falda por encima del muslo de color azul clarito con algún detalles en plateado por la parte del cinturón. Una camiseta negra de tirantes, una torera vaquera y unas converses negras a las que yo misma le había añadido meses atrás algo de tacón.

Shippo me miró de arriba abajo y sonreí mientras bajaba las escaleras y levantaba una ceja.

- ¿Siempre lleváis ropa diferente todos los días?

- Bueno, para el colegio tenemos que llevar uniforme – cogí el bolso con las llaves, el monedero, el móvil y el IPod y cincuenta cosas más de la que no me acordaba y salimos de casa – pero sí, nadie suele llevar dos días seguidos lo mismo.

Nada más salir del templo la curiosidad le venció y empezó a preguntarme por todo lo que teníamos alrededor, desde que era un coche y como funcionaba hasta las normas no escritas que regían la sociedad. Cuando cogimos el tren se sintió reacio a meterse dentro pero en cuanto le demostré que era seguro se quedó a mi lado mirando a derecha e izquierda y algo tenso.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial me dirigí a la tienda que tenía en mente, lo suficientemente cara como para que me gustara la ropa y hubiera alguien ayudándonos y lo suficientemente barata como para que no le doliera a mi tarjeta de crédito.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí? – dijo Shippo paseando la mirada por las miles de ropas que había colgadas.

- Vestirte – puso cara de terror y yo sonreí.

- Ya estoy vestido.

- Digo, voy a vestirte como si fueras de mi época.

- Empiezas a darme miedo – yo sonreí un poco de forma macabra - ¡no! Esa sonrisa no, es la que Sesshomaru pone cuando se le ocurre algo… y lo mejor es salir corriendo lo más lejos posible – solté una carcajada preguntándome quien era ese tal Sesshomaru.

- Vale, vale, prometo no ponerte pantalones ajustados – suspiré – aunque estarías genial con ellos.

- ¿Pantalones… ajustados? – le cogí del brazo y lo hice avanzar.

- Tú solo sígueme.

- Bienvenidos – giré 90 grados y me encontré con un asistente de unos 30 años, tenía el pelo en punta de color azul metálico, llevaba solo el chaleco y la camisa que identificaba a los que trabajaban en la tienda, sin la chaqueta. En ese momento supe que me iba a venir muy bien su ayuda.

- Hola – dije alegremente.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

- Pues de hecho sí… - me volví a Shippo y… ¿cómo iba a explicar esto? – mi amigo viene de una sesión de fotos – dando a entender perfectamente que iba cosplayiado – pero se ha dejado la ropa en casa y no tenemos tiempo para ir a por ellas así que hemos venido a ver si podemos encontrar algo.

- Por aquí seguidme – nos guio hasta uno de los probadores– seguro que puedo encontrar algo que le venga como un guante.

- Eso sería perfecto.

- Este será vuestro probador.

- Gracias, Shippo de esto me encargo yo – el levantó las manos dando a entender que le importaba más bien poco.

Estuvimos un rato dando vueltas cogiendo mil y un tipos de diferentes ropas. No sabía que le quedaría bien a Shippo y quería estar segura de que encontraba algo que no terminara de molestarlo. Pero antes de nada me fui a la zona de ropa interior y cogí un par de calzoncillos confiando en mi habilidad para adivinar la talla.

- Ponte esto – se lo di y lo miró como si fuera un perro verde.

- ¿Qué es?

- Son unos calzoncillos.

- ¿Y?

- Es lo primero que uno se pone, va debajo de toda la ropa – levantó un ceja – es ropa interior – pasó a fruncir el ceño.

- ¿En serio pretendes que me ponga esto? – yo sonreí y lo empuje hacia el probador.

- Si, esta parte delante, esta detrás y los dos agujeros están para las piernas – conseguí meterlo en el probador – venga que no es tan complicado – cerré la cortina.

- Pero si esta cosa se me pega al cuerpo.

- Exacto – dije mientras me sentaba – es elástica así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

- ¿Cómo que no tengo de que preocuparme? Me acabas de meter en una habitación de un metro por un metro, haciéndome que me ponga… ¡esto! ¿Y me dices que no tengo de que preocuparme?

- Oh tranquilo – dije sarcásticamente – sobrevivirás – tras eso lo oí algo sobre que prefería enfrentarse a Sesshomaru, pero luego se lo pensó dos veces y él mismo lo negó – cuando termines avisa – tenía unos cuantos pantalones en la mano que irían perfectamente con la que había considerado mi camisa favorita de toda la tienda.

- ¡Tienes que estar de broma! Los chicos de tu época no pueden llevar esto puesto – yo sonreí.

- Lo digo realmente muy serio, pero lo que llevas puesto es algo normal, hay algunos que son mucho peores. Yo si fuera tú me sentiría afortunado – lo oí mascullar de nuevo y me reí.

- Seguro que estás disfrutando mucho con esto.

- Más de lo que tú te piensas – abrió la cortina de tal manera que solo se le viera la cabeza y parte del torso que claramente estaba al descubierto.

- ¡Oye!

- ¿Qué? – sonreí y le pasé unos pantalones vaqueros – ponte esto – dije antes de que pudiera quejarse – ya sabes, parte de adelante, de detrás, piernas – entrecerró lo ojos pero cogió la prenda y se metió dentro.

- Señorita Miku – me volví al asistente que acababa de llegar - ¿Cómo va todo?

- De momento genial, hemos tenido una pequeña discusión acerca de una prenda de ropa, pero al final lo he convencido.

- Perfecto, ¿qué pantalones le ha dado?

- Lo vaqueros claros con los rotos en el lateral.

- Esos irían genial con esta camisa – me pasó un camiseta de manga corta blanca con el dibujo de un dragón chino en negro en la espalda – cogí y me volví al probador.

- Shippo.

- ¿Qué?

- Toma ponte esto y cuando termines sal – tiré la camiseta por encima del probador.

- ¡Oh! Creo que he visto un cinturón que le iría genial – y se fue antes de que pudiera decir nada.

- Ya estoy – dijo al cabo de un rato y la cortina se abrió - ¿me puedes explicar como los chicos de tú época llevan cosas tan apretadas? – llevaba la camiseta puesta, los pantalones en su sitio y el pelo algo alborotado, seguramente debido a que se había tenido que quitar el kimono. Me acerqué a él y le desabroché le primer botón de la camisa que juraría que lo estaba asfixiando.

- Ningún chico se abrocha todos los botones, a no ser que quiera morir ahogado - le desabroché otro – y queda más sexi así – si no hubiera sido por la poca luz que había a nuestro alrededor hubiera jurado que estaba un poco sonrojado.

Le sonreí sinceramente y me aparté unos pasos para observarlo mejor. Ahora estaba mucho mejor, pero… los pantalones le quedaban un pelín grandes y se le bajaban un poco más de lo normal. Decidí que me gustaba más así

- ¿Qué andas pensando? – me di cuenta que me había quedado en blanco observándolo mientras meditaba. Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí.

- Nada.

- He traído el cinturón – era de tela de color marrón y con una calavera blanca dibujada en un lateral, el cierre era de los que tenían dientes y se cerraban con forma cuadrada - ¡Oh! Pero el pantalón le queda perfecto así… - yo sonreí.

- Lo sé, pero a lo mejor el cinturón le queda bien – se lo dio y yo le indiqué con una señas como pasarlo por las hebillas. Cuando se lo hubo puesto ladeé un poquito la cabeza y sonreí satisfactoriamente.

- Mm… ¡perfecto! – dijo el hombre.

- Sí, le queda bien… - suspiré y miré a Shippo – pero no me convence – ese conjunto me lo iba a llevar, pero quería verlo con más cosas puestas.

- ¡¿Qué? – dijo el demonio.

- Venga, tenemos mil cosas que hacer así que rapidito – lo volví a meter en el probador.

Sabiendo que no tardaría mucho en perder los nervios, escogí adecuadamente la ropa y tras dos intentos encontramos otro modelo que me gustaba de pantalones anchos de un color verde militar con muchos bolsillos y una camiseta negra con un cinturón, también de tela con un estampado algo diferente.

Salimos de la tienda tras haber dejado el segundo conjunto y la ropa de Shippo en con la dirección de mi casa para que me lo enviaran allí, ya que él se había puesto la camisa y los vaqueros y no me apetecía cargar con el resto.

- ¡Bien! ¡Ahora vamos a enseñarte todo esto!

Aunque estaba un poco picado por lo de la tienda de ropa, toda muestra de mal humor desaparecieron en cuanto salimos de ella, fuimos a los recreativos y luego al parque y cuando no se me ocurrían más cosas que explicarle me contaba como era su mundo.

* * *

Tras mucho pensarlo decidimos ir a un pequeño centro comercial donde había un restaurante genial, que a mí y a Sakura nos encantaba, pero me arrepentí en el mismo instante que puse el pie en el edificio y oí la voz de…

- Miku – se me erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo y yo forcé una sonrisa mientras me volvía.

- Azami – y mi exnovio se materializó delante de mis narices. Él muy imbécil me había engañado con otra y aun se creía que me gustaba y seguía intentado que volviera con él.

- ¿Quién es este? – yo levanté una ceja

- Es un amigo ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – lo miró de reojo y Shippo pasó deliberadamente de él mientras me miraba de manera interrogante.

- ¡Ey! Tú, no te hagas ideas equivocadas – Shippo lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡ERES TU…! – antes de que pudiera terminar la frase una voz chillona ahogó todo el ruido del centro comercial

- ¡MIKUUUU! – Sakura apareció y tras cogernos a Shippo y a mí del brazo nos arrastró lejos de allí dejándome a mí con la palabra en la boca y a Azami con las ganas de partirle al cara a Shippo - ¡No sabes lo que te tengo que contar! – cuando casi nos empotra dentro de uno de los restaurantes, que casualmente resultó ser al que teníamos pensado ir, nos sentamos en una mesa.

- Gracias – murmuré mientras le pasaba un menú a Shippo.

- ¿Quién era ese tipo? – dijo el demonio.

- ¿Y quien eres tú? – Sakura lo miró de arriba abajo, más de forma pervertida que curiosa.

- Sakura, este es Shippo, Shippo esta es Sakura – ella suspiró.

- Y yo que pensaba que estabas libre…

- ¡¿Qué? Shippo y yo no…

- ¿Entonces me lo puedo quedar? – se abrazó a su brazo y él protestó.

- Yo no soy propiedad de nadie – se la quitó de encima de una manera que me pareció hasta cómica.

- Pues con el cuerpo que tienes deberías o se te echarán todas encima – me pegué una palmada en la frente, la delicadeza no era para nada una cualidad de mi amiga. Miré a Shippo de reojo y tenía el ceño fruncido aunque estaba algo sonrojado – una cadena con un candado al cuello irían bien…

- Sakura… - ella sonrió.

Tras echarla una pequeña bronca a modo de insultos cariñosos ella se relajó un poco y pudimos tener una comida algo tranquila, aunque de vez en cuando soltaba algún comentario pervertido entre frase y frase. Pero no me preocupé porque al final de la comida Shippo estaba tan acostumbrado a ellos que ya los respondía.

* * *

Nos despedimos de ella, ya que había quedado con un nuevo chico que apostaba que no durarían más de dos citas y yo llevé a Shippo al Parque temático y al cine.

Lo más divertido de la tarde fue conseguir que Shippo se montara por 2ª vez en una montaña rusa, y el como enseñarle a comerse el algodón de azúcar sin llenarse la cara de rosa.

* * *

Al final de la tarde decidimos caminar tranquilamente a casa porque lo bueno de ser nosotros es que no nos cansábamos con facilidad y nos apetecía relajarnos al final del día caminando. La calle estaba empinada hacia abajo y teníamos una preciosa puesta de sol casi completamente anaranjada en frente nuestra.

- Tengo que admitir que al final las ropas no han sido incómodas, es más no me molesta llevarlas – yo sonreí

- Eso quiere decir que al final el día no ha sido tan terrible como se presentaba – se paró y me miró.

- No, ha sido genial – yo sonreí mientras lo miraba a los ojos que ahora mismo reflejaban los colores naranjas y dorados del atardecer. Cuando pensé que el mundo se detendría, que solo existiríamos nosotros dos ahí parados, el viento me trajo el olor de mi madre. Ambos nos volvimos y vimos su silueta negra recortada contra el atardecer.

- ¿Mama? – Nos acercamos y ella sonrió mientras nos abrazaba - ¿estas bien?

- Sí, ahora sí – su sonrisa era sincera, pero aun podía ver dolor, mucho dolor en sus ojos. Siempre había oído que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, y mi madre aun sufría. Cuando nos separamos miró a Shippo de arriba abajo y sonrió.

- No preguntes – casi suplico el demonio.

- No lo haré, pero veo que os lo habéis pasado bien – ambos sonreímos a la vez sin ni siquiera saberlo – tengo el coche ahí abajo, ¿os llevo? – miré a Shippo y este se encogió de hombros.

- Vale – aunque podría haber seguido andando durante horas y luego haber corrido una maratón porque mi cuerpo no estaba cansado, mi mente ya empezaba a protestar por el sobre-esfuerzo que había hecho levantándome tan pronto por la mañana.

Caminamos hasta el coche, donde Shippo y yo nos sentamos en la parte de atrás.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho hoy? – yo ya estaba cerrando los ojos así que fue Shippo quien habló.

Mientras le relataba las cosas que habíamos ido haciendo yo fui poco a poco rindiéndome a la batalla contra Morfeo. Al final mi cabeza se apoyó en el hombro de Shippo y me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

No llegué a despertarme, mi consciencia se paró a las puertas del sueño y noté como alguien me cogí en brazos desde el coche y me subía a la habitación; y dado que mi madre no podía conmigo figuré que se trataba de Shippo.

Pero cuando me dejaron tumbada en la cama y mi mente volvió a dormirse, algo, en mis sueños o fuera de ellos empezó a molestarme. Se trataba de una presencia completamente desagradable, sucia y muerta que me presionaba y a pesar de estar soñando tenía la sensación de que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

Estaba en un espacio completamente negro, sin ningún punto de luz, yo flotaba en aquel infinito, pero para mi sorpresa era capaz de verme el cuerpo, pero nada más, ni siquiera lograba a distinguir lo que mis dedos podían estar tocando sin darse cuenta.

- Miiku – una voz resonó dentro de mi cabeza, como si no tuviera cuerdas vocales, pero sentía su hedor con mayor intensidad cuando esta hablaba – por fin nos conocemos.

- ¿Quién eres? – intenté decir asustada, pero nada salió de mi boca, si no que mi grito retumbó en mi cabeza haciendo que me sintiera como si me hubieran golpeado con un martillo. Me llevé las manos en a la cabeza y maldije mentalmente. Cuando pensé que se me había pasado el dolor aquella cosa se rio de la forma más grotesca y tétrica posible, haciendo que me estremeciera por completo y sintiera unas ganas inmensas de vomitar.

- Solo alguien que quiere venganza.

- ¿Venganza? ¿De qué? Yo no he hecho nada… - volvió a reírse y yo me estremecí, casi sacudí, de arriba abajo, pidiendo que esto se acabara pronto y alguien me despertase.

- ¿Tú qué vas a hacer mosquito insignificante? Me refiero a tus padres.

- ¿Mis padres? ¡Oye no metas a mi madre en nada que tenga que ver ese Inuyasha! – se volvió a reír y si no hubiera sido un sueño habría vomitado algo.

- Tu madre tiene tanto o más peso que tu padre - ¿De qué estaba hablando? – ellos me asesinaron, y ahora es mi turno de vengarme – espera, espera, espera… esa cosa… fuera lo que fuera ¿estaba diciendo que mi madre había asesinado a alguien o algo? Tenía que estar de broma…

- Deja de contarme tonterías.

- No son tonterías, y pronto tú serás mía – entonces sentí como algo se abalanzaba sobre mí, pero antes de poder asustarme más me desperté sudando y jadeando y con un fuerte dolor en la garganta.

Antes de volver a dormirme del agotamiento que me había supuesto la posesión de aquella cosa pude ver a Shippo a mi lado con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero mi cabreo con aquella cosa por no haberme dejado dormir era superior a ello, me duché, me puse unos vaqueros y una sudadera y bajé a desayunar. Como de costumbre, mi madre no estaba.

- Hola – dijo Shippo mientras masticaba una magdalena - ¿estás mejor?

- Sí – sonreí – gracias, por lo de anoche – el sacudió la cabeza.

- Me preocupaste, estabas gritando.

- ¿grite?

- Sí, pero cosas sin sentido – fruncí el ceño, que cosa más rara, pero hoy me había propuesto hacer una cosa…

- Shippo… - me acerqué a ver que dulces había en la caja y cogí un donut -… ¿me llevarías al Sengoku?

- ¿Al Sengoku? ¿Para qué quieres ir? Ahora mismo no es un lugar muy seguro.

- He tenido un sueño algo raro, quiero ir a comprobar una cosa y ya que estamos me lo enseñas – me observó durante un rato hasta que…

- Vaale, a lo de enseñártelo… lo de investigar ya se verá – iba a quejarme pero me di cuenta de que al menos vendría conmigo y estaría a mi lado.

Mi verdadero propósito era cargarme a Kikio, o a lo que se suponía que era Kiko, porque suponía que era lo que no me había dejado dormir. Si ambas cosas estaba relacionadas, tenía que pararlo lo antes posible, antes de que hiciera daño a mi madre y me dejara sin dormir en época de exámenes

* * *

Cuando terminamos el desayuno decidí coger una de las espadas del templo, en comparación a una espada demoniaca no eran gran cosa, pero era mejor que nada. Noté que Shippo había recuperado sus ropas normales y estaba más que encantado de volver a llevarlas, yo sonreí.

- Este es el portal – me señaló al pozo.

- ¿Este?

- Sep – se subió encima – simplemente hay que tirarse y apareceremos al otro lado.

- ¿No va a doler?

- No – me tendió una mano – confía en mí – me subí y antes de que pudiera echarme atrás me lanzó con él.

La caída en si no duró mucho y antes de tocar el suelo una luz nos envolvió y una presión tan fuerte que me hizo soltar el aire de los pulmones me invadió. Hizo que mi dolor de cabeza aumentara y me aferrara más fuerte a la mano de Shippo. Un instante después sentí tanta energía pasando a través de mi cuerpo que me dolió hasta el alma (si eso puedo doler) y acto seguido me desmayé.

* * *

Me desperté dentro de una pequeña casa hecha de madera, bastante antigua, con un techo bajo y podía oír el crepitar de unas llamas en algún sitio de la estancia. La cabeza ya no me dolía y toda la presión que sentí al entrar en el pozo había desaparecido, o al menso ya no la notaba.

- Al fin despiertas – oí decir a una voz femenina mientras me incorporaba. Busqué a la dueña de la voz y me la encontré sentada enfrente del fuego, avivándolo.

- Mm…

- Me llamo Rin - en cuanto mi vista se enfocó me di cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer joven, no llegaría a los treinta ni queriendo, su cara, aun algo redondita le daba un aire infantil e inocente, pero en su mirada podía ver madurez y cariño – soy amiga de Shippo – entonces me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, estaría cerca de los cinco o seis meses porque ya se le notaba la tripa lo suficiente – ¿Te llamas Miku no? – en ese momento recuperé el habla.

- Eh… sí, encantada… ¿cómo lo sabías?

- Shippo me lo a contado – yo sonreí y luego empecé a pensar… ¿qué relación tenía ella con Shippo?

- ¿Rin? – Me giré y vi al demonio entrando por la puerta - ¡Miku! Al fin despiertas ¿estás bien? - yo asentí.

- Como una rosa.

- Genial, venid las dos a ver esto – las dos salimos y nada más llegar a la puerta nos encontramos con un precioso atardecer que oscilaba entre los colores dorados y rojos, era una autentica maravilla, las nubes le daban tonalidades rosas y naranjas, esto en Tokio no se podía ver.

- Es precioso, no teníamos una así desde las lluvias – murmuró Rin.

- Rin… ¿tu vives aquí no?

- Sí, vivo aquí con Shippo – yo me empecé a inquietar – es la única casa en el bosque que está protegida por una barrera, así que aquí puedes estar tranquila – yo sonreí – y dime Miku… Tu padre es un medio-demonio ¿no?

- Sí

- ¿Quién de todos tus abuelos era el demonio?

- Sinceramente, no lo sé, No conozco esos detalles… - ella frunció el ceño apenada, pero lo que más me sorprendía es que una humana en esa época no se asustara y saliera corriendo, luego me acordé que vivía con Shippo.

- Hhmm… me pregunto como será los demonios perros en tu mundo – Shippo rio por lo bajo.

- ¿Por qué demonios perros?

- Bueno… tu parte demoniaca viene de un demonio perro ¿no es así?

- ¿Cómo…? - ¿Cómo lo sabía Rin? ¿Acaso sabía que Inuyasha era mi padre?

- Je, estoy bastante familiarizada con los demonios perros, reconocería un pelo como el tuyo en cualquier parte.

- No tienes que jurarlo – dijo Shippo sarcásticamente.

- ¡Cállate! – le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo mientras Shippo se reía.

- Hmm… - dato interesante – no lo sabía - Y… - no me dejaron tiempo para continuar.

- ¿En serio no sabías eso? – Rin me miraba entre sorprendida extrañada.

- No, mi madre no suelta prenda – No me dio tiempo a decir nada más porque una presencia algo extraña se abalanzó sobre nosotros, olía a muerte y putrefacción y a su alrededor tenía un aura de poder que no me gustaba nada.

- ¡Cuidado! – Rin, que no había pasado del umbral de la puerta se metió en la casa y a mí solo me dio tiempo a darme la vuelta y ver como un enorme zorro se abalanzaba mordiendo y arañando contra aquel ser, sin ninguna forma reconocible, con dientes, huesos y pelo repartidos por el cuerpo como si lo hubiese diseñado un niño de tres años.

El zorro arremetió contra él varias veces pero aquel ser era muy escurridizo y alargado. Su cuerpo que se enrollaba alrededor del enorme animal como una serpiente, tenía varias cabezas repartidas por el cuerpo que mordían allá donde podían, además de que se le veía gran parte del esqueleto y volaba sin tener alas, era algo realmente repugnante.

- ¡Shippo! – miré hacia mi derecha y pude ver dos chicas exactamente iguales corriendo, gemelas supuse, una vestida de sacerdotisa y la otra con un extraño traje de color negro, con lugares azul perla repartidos por diferentes sitios de la extraña vestimenta.

La sacerdotisa corrió hasta donde estaba yo, y Rin, sin salir de la puerta, le hizo saber que estaba bien; la otra, sin embargo siguió corriendo en dirección a la batalla que estaban teniendo esos dos enormes seres sobre-naturales.

- ¡Kirara! – Un pequeño gato blanco de dos colas, que hasta entonces no me había fijado que corrí a los pies de la chica, rugió y tras envolverse en llamas creció de manera desmesurada y la chica se montó en él

Sacó una especie de bastón de su espalda, que nada más tocar su mano creció convirtiéndose en un enorme palo de metal bien afilado.

El enorme zorro desapareció en una nube de polvo de la que salió Shippo con enormes mordeduras por todo el cuerpo, la mitad de la ropa rasgada y una pequeña hoja destrozada encima de su cabeza.

Giró el arma varias veces sobre su cabeza y luego lo lanzó sobre el ser alargado. Mientras el palo, que parecía tener vida propia porque no paraba de girar, atacaba a la bestia la chica voló hasta donde estaba Shippo y lo subió detrás de ella antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

- ¡Fuego Fatuo! – En cuanto el demonio dijo eso, unas llamas salieron de sus manos en dirección al enorme ser que ya se empezó a arder antes de tocar el suelo muerto.

Aterrizaron muy cerca de la cabaña, Kirara se volvió a transformar en el adorable gatito de dos colas con un sonido muy adorable, el arma volvió a su dueña y las tres chicas empezaron a examinar al demonio zorro que intentaba tranquilizarlas, sin entender por qué una pequeña punzada de celos asomó en mis pensamientos, pero intenté quitármela de la cabeza, no tenía ningún motivo para estarlo.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien, solo son unos mordiscos, esta tarde estarán curados – Me di cuenta de que no me había movido de mi sitio, que había observado todo aquello entre fascinada, sorprendida y asustada. Parecía que todo este mundo estaba repleto de seres sobre-naturales. Yo me había criado siendo la única en todo mi mundo, había sido siempre más fuerte, siempre había tenido más poder que nadie, pero este mundo me hacía sentirme pequeñita e insignificante.

- Mira que eres tonto, dejarte avasallar así por un demonio inferior – dijo la chica con la extraña vestimenta.

- Ese no era un demonio inferior cualquiera.

- Buena, pero aun así mira que eres torpe – le rebatió la sacerdotisa que había vuelto al lado de Rin tras ver que las heridas de Shippo eran superficiales.

- ¡Aaahh! No os aguanto – y se metió en la cabaña mientras las dos gemelas se reían, Rin sonrió y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Y tú eres? – dijo la que iba vestida de sacerdotisa y la que empezaba a suponer que tenía más paciencia y un carácter más calmado que la otra.

- Me llamo Miku.

- Encantada de conocerte, yo soy Yuuna y esta es mi hermana Nanami – se me quedó mirando, eran totalmente humanas, sin embargo una de ellas había conseguido matar aquel enorme demonio – vaaaya – dijo al cabo de unos segundos – sabía que existían los medio-demonios, pero no seres con tan solo una cuarta parte de demonio – me quedé de piedra, ¿cómo lo había averiguado? ¿Esta chica a lo mejor tenía un poder espiritual como mi madre? Seguramente, tenía a su alrededor esa aura que caracterizaba a las personas con poder espiritual, pero era apenas una gota de lo que mi madre tenía.

- Jo – dijo la otra, en ese momento me di cuenta de que tenían mi edad, o quizás serían algo pequeñas, lo que me extrañó, debido a la fuerza que tenían - y yo que pensaba que tendría orejas – en ese momento Rin se rio y yo ladeé la cabeza.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo Yuuna

- Dispara.

- ¿Quién era el medio-demonio? ¿Tú padre o tú madre?

- Mi padre, ¿por?

- Está obsesionada, piensa que todos los medio-demonios son chicos – dijo Nanami

- ¡Es que nunca he visto un medio-demonio chica!

- ¡Yo sí! – gritó Shippo desde dentro de la cabaña

- ¡Pero yo quiero verlo! No me vale solo tu palabra – no podía parar de sonreír, habían matado a un demonio más grande que dos autobuses sin despeinarse y momentos después podían parecer chicas normales e infantiles, era algo realmente alucinante.

Una de las cosas que más me sorprendía era que aquellas humanas no les molestasen la presencia de un demonio, es más, hablaban de medio-demonio y demonios como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Cuando, según lo que había oído por lo que había estudiado en historia y literatura mediaval, todos los humanos despreciaban a los demonios, les temían e intentaban alejarse de ellos. Esto no era exactamente lo que me esperaba.

- A mamá le resultará interesante conocerte

- Y a papá.

- A papá, por desgracia, le resultan interesantes todas las mujeres – las dos se rieron y yo volví a ladear la cabeza, sin entender el porqué de sus risas, ¿no deberían preocuparse de que su padre no les fuera buscando las faldas a todas las mujeres y solo se fijase en su madre?

- Bueno – Yuuna se dirigió a Rin y a mí – ¿os venís a cenar a casa? ¡Hoy mamá ha empezado la colecta de hortalizas!

- Vale – Rin sonrió y metió la cabeza dentro de la casa – Shippo ¿vienes?

- No, id vosotras, quiero descansar – Rin frunció el ceño por la aspereza de la voz del demonio.

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente – Rin suspiró se metió en la cabaña.

- ¿Y tú Miku? ¿Vienes?

- Eres un cascarrabias cuando te lo propones – dijo Rin y se oyó un sonoro beso, exagerado a posta.

- Mm, vale – dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero la punzada de celos que había conseguido reprimir antes volvió a aflorar un poquito más grande que antes.

- Pega un grito si pasa algo – le dijo Shippo en el mismo tono que antes y acto seguido Rin salió de la casa.

- Lista – Kirara se transformó de nuevo – Estoy embarazada, no soy invalida.

- Ya bueno – dijo y – la última vez que casi te pasa algo estando en tu estado el querido padre de tu retoño casi aniquila el pueblo, ¿verdad Shippo? – yo ladeé la cabeza, ¿Shippo era el padre…?

- ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! – gritó aun con la voz un poco ronca y las chicas se empezaron a reír mientras Rin se subía encima de Kirara e íbamos las cuatro hacia las casa de las dos chicas que nos habían salvado.

Me sentí un poco mal porque muy a mi pesar, había empezado a sentir algo por aquel demonio que no podría corresponderme, así que tenía que dejar de pensar en él, podía ser un amigo, pero jamás algo más. ¡De todas formas! Lo conociste hace dos días estúpida, no puedes empezar a sentir nada por alguien que casi no conoces… ¡no seas estúpida!

Con esto en la cabeza y mi fascinación por el Sengoku llegamos hasta el pueblo. Donde todos los niños salían a recibir a ambas chicas, a Rin la saludaban un poco de lejos y la sonreían, como si no les cayese mal, pero temieran acercase. En cuanto a mí, lo niños procuraban no tocarme y las mujeres cuchicheaban cosas como que tenía el pelo del mismo color que de Inuyasha, pero que parecía completamente humana; algunos debatían entre si era otro medio-demonio o un demonio completo; y los que mejor me cayeron comentaban que si Yuuna y Nanami estaban tan tranquilas a mi lado no podía ser peligrosa.

- Ya pensé que tendría que salir a ayudaros – dijo un chico desde el umbral de la puerta de entrada que daba a un pequeño jardín con cultivos y hortalizas. El chico tendría unos catorce o quince años, tenía en brazos a otro niño más pequeño, de unos tres años y una niña agarrada a su pierna que aparentaba diez años.

- Mamá ya te ha vuelto a dejar de niñera – y le revolvió el pelo cuando pasó a su lado y cogió a la niña pequeña.

- Hola señorita Rin – dijo el chico cuando pasó a su lado – y… - me miró a mí.

- Se llama Miku – aclaró Yuuna.

- Es amiga de los dos independentistas.

- ¿Así? – Levantó una ceja mientras yo me preguntaba porque les llamaban independentistas – pues nunca la había visto.

- Ni yo – en cuanto oímos la voz masculina todos miramos hacia delante y vimos a una mujer de largo cabello oscuro recogido en un lazo por debajo de la nuca, con flequillo separado y un kimono rosa cubierto desde la cintura con un delantal verde. Detrás de ella había un hombre, un poco más alto que la mujer, vestido como un monje, que la cogía por la cintura de una forma cariñosa.

- Miku – me aclaró Yuuna – estos son nuestro padre y nuestra madre, Miroku y Sango – yo sonreí intentando recordar de que me sonaban esos nombres – mamá, papá, esta es Miku.

- Encantada – dijo Sango sonriendo.

- Un placer.

- El placer el mío – formulé recordando las normas de educación que mi madre me había metido en el cerebro a base de hartarse de repetirme las cosas cien veces.

- Este de aquí es mi hermano Daiki, esta pequeñaja es Momoka y el pequeño que tiene mi hermana en brazos es Ashahi.

- Intentaré acordarme de todos – dije provocando las risas de las tres chicas que había a mi alrededor.

- Tú vienes de la época de la señorita Kagome… - me quedé de piedra cuando Miroku pronunció esas palabras - ¿no? – yo ladeé la cabeza.

- De hecho… soy su hija – no sé qué hacía allí con personas que no conocía de nada, en una época que no era la mía dando datos de mi vida privada, pero algo me decía que podía confiar en ellas

- ¿Su hija? – casi gritó Sango

- Pero sí el otro día que estuvo aquí, que ya de hecho me sorprendió, creí que el pozo estaba cerrado y ya habían pasado dieciséis años – dejó de enrollarse y volvió a dirigirse a mí - nos dijo que no había vuelto a estar con nadie…

- Digamos… que mi padre la abandonó – la pareja se miró entendiendo lo que quería decir, pero por la mirada que ponían entendiendo demasiado.

- ¿Cómo has acabado atravesando el pozo? – el bonzo empezó a mirarme de arriba abajo, pero antes de poder quejarme yo, Sango le dio un codazo en el estómago y lo miró de reojo con ojos asesinos. Miroku sonreía de forma inocente, debería haberme preocupado por la reacción tan poco inusual pero viendo que ni siquiera uno de los presentes se inmutaba ante lo que acababa de pasar, me tranquilicé y sonreí.

- Digamos que me cansé de que solo lo atravesara mi madre, pero no lo habría intentado de no ser porque Shippo se dejó caer por mi época.

- Ya os decía yo que no estaba por aquí cerca – dijo Sango mientras con un gesto nos invitaba a entrar.

- Sí, pero hay veces que ha desaparecido durante un mes entero, siempre vuelve, por eso no nos preocupaba – se defendió Nanami

* * *

El resto de la velada fue tranquila y acogedora, descubrí que Sango y Miroku se habían conocido debido a varios altercados que provocó un tal Naraku y que se habían unido a Inuyasha y mi madre para matarle y reconstruir un esfera que daba poder a aquellos que la usaban… intentaba creer que era mentira, sonaba todo a cuento y mitología, pero en el fondo de mi cabeza una vocecita me decía que todo eso era verdad y decidí creerla.

Cuando terminamos de cenar ya era de noche así que nos ofrecieron una habitación, a mí y a Rin, para dormir. La chica andaba por esa casa como si fuera suya y se sentía muy cómoda estando allí y como no podía volver al pozo ahora que era de noche decidí aceptar la invitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el sonido del gallo, cosa que no había hecho en mi vida. Me estiré y sentí el poder correr por mis venas, el Sengoku me estaba sentando realmente bien, y no por desintoxicarme de toda la polución que reinaba en Tokio, sino porque me estaba llenando de vitalidad y fuerza.

Al mediodía Shippo apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre y nos acompañó a Rin y a mí hasta su cabaña. Una vez allí dejó a Rin dentro y me acompañó hasta el pozo.

- Nos vemos – le dije a punto de saltar – por cierto… ¿vas a volver por aquí?

- Sí seguramente, la peste de Kikio me afecta más que al resto, además, tú madre me adora – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Kikio! Yo había venido al Sengoku para matarla y se me había olvidado por completo – déjalo estar, aun no estás preparada para enfrentarte a ella – dijo como si me hubiera leído la mente – por cierto, tú espada, muy buena espada, un filo increíble, pero no tiene ningún poder…

- En mi época no existen personas que forjen espadas con poderes…

- ¡Ah! Tu mundo es un tanto extraño…

- Anda que el tuyo – sonrió y yo le saqué la lengua.

- la espada la tiene tu madre se la llevé mientras estabas inconsciente

- Gracias – y tras eso salté y nada más llegar a mi época miré hacia arriba y me encontré con la cara de mi madre que me observaba desde arriba con el ceño fruncido.

- Miku…

- Hola mami… - dije en el típico tono en el que saludas a tu madre cuando has hecho algo malo pero no sabes el tamaño del castigo que te toca.

- Sube aquí ahora mismo – pegué un salto y me posé suavemente en el borde del pozo, era algo que no se me habría ocurrido hacer nunca, pero me sentía más fuerte que antes, más capaz de cualquier cosa.

Y mi madre en vez de alegrarse de que me hubiera vuelto más fuerte sin hacer aparentemente nada, bufó, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y salió del santuario haciéndome sentir culpable por algo que no sabía que había hecho.

* * *

La seguí hasta la casa, hasta la cocina y me senté al otro lado de la encimera esperando a que me dijera algo y dejara de hacer que me sintiera como si había matado a alguien.

- Miku…

- ¡¿Qué? – salté sobresaltada en cuanto habló, pero en seguida me callé. Ella volvió a suspirar.

- Mira – jugueteaba con las manos y tenía la vista gacha – nunca te habría querido ocultar nada.

- ¡¿Qué? - estaba de broma ¿verdad? - Pero si te has pasado toda tú vida ocultándome todo.

- Si no fuera porque no tenía elección.

* * *

Y ahora es cuadno van a empezar las explicacione, muchas cosas empezaran a tener sentido^^ pero habrá que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo^^.

Reviews...

_Bakuinu:_

_Gracias! prometo tardar menos la proxima vez, palabra^^_

_Arlenes:_

_Gracias por decirmelo, muchas veces me lio y no me doy cuenta, pero tienes razón, no se volverá a cometer ese error y creo que lo he corregido... ¡gracias! e intentaré tardar poco^^_

¡Gracias por los reviews y todas als personas que siguen el fic! Hasta la proxima^^_  
_


	5. Chapter 5 Que pasó en el pasado

Bueno, esta es el capítulo cinco y contando, he tardo un pelin más que me gustaría porque quería meter toda la explicación y buneo, sé que os va a gustar^^

Tengo que pedirle perdón a Arlenes y me pidio una cosita, pero aun no he podido hacerlo porque quiero dejar el suspensé, pero, Arlenes te prometo que te va a gustar como todo va a ir, te va a gustar^^

Bueno gracias a todos los que lo seguis el fic, espero que os siga gustando:

CAPITULO V, QUE PASÓ EN EL PASADO:

- Si no fuera porque no tenía elección.

- ¡¿Qué? – ella volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que te has ido haciendo más fuerte según ha ido pasando el tiempo en el Sengoku?

- Sí

- No era por el tiempo que pasabas en el Sengoku, sino por lo que has descubierto.

- ¡¿Qué? – ella volvió a suspirar cuando solté la que parecía haberse convertido en mi palabra favorita y alzó la cabeza, en ese momento supe que me iba a decir algo importante, su cara era la viva imagen de una persona que temía el rechazo.

- A ver, no sé por donde empezar… - en ese momento sentí una presencia pero la tensión en la sala no me permitió reconocerla.

- Mamá…

- No déjame terminar – se estaba acercando y me di cuenta de que era un ser sobre-natural – Ya sabes, como descubriste hace unos años, que Inuyasha es tu padre.

- ¡Mamá! – dije en cuanto adiviné que la persona que se había acercado era Inuyasha. Kagome se dio la vuelta y se le desfiguró la cara al ver la cara de asombro e incredibilidad del medio-demonio.

- Inuyasha –susurró y este sin articular palabra salió de allí y mi madre lo siguió corriendo. Yo oculté mi rostro con las manos mientras suspiraba y negaba enérgicamente, los gritos que se avecinaban iban a ser legendarios.

* * *

Kagome:

Corrí detrás de Inuyasha pero cuando llegué fuera no estaba, corrí al pozo, pero no sentí su presencia entre esas cuatro paredes, por lo que no había pasado por ahí. Lo busqué en las copas de los árboles y en el árbol sagrado pero tampoco estaba.

Me tentó la idea de pedirle a Miku que lo rastreara pero no quería que me viera en ese estado, y mucho menos que me viera discutir con Inuyasha, era algo que tenía que hacer yo sola.

Intenté buscar en mí memoria lugares de Tokio que Inuyasha conociera: mi instituto, aquel parque en el que estuvimos una vez… Entonces se me encendió la bombillita y recordé la capacidad que tenía el medio-demonio para subirse a lugares altos cada vez que tenía que pensar.

Busqué desde el patio del templo el lugar más alto que se podía divisar desde allí. Lo encontré, el patio de un colégio público, y corrí en esa dirección.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que mi piernas me permitieron pero cuando llegué él no estaba. Miré a mi alrededor y desde allí pude divisar un edificio aún más alto.

Corrí hasta allí, subí hasta el último piso en el ascensor, poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa, conseguí encontrar las escaleras que llegaban a la azotea y cuando atravesé la puerta, divisé edificios más y más altos.

Pegué un grito de frustración y recorriendo el mismo camino llegué abajo y me dirigí al edificio más alto de todo Tokio. Era un lugar con toda la parte superior acristalada y convertida en un enorme invernadero abierto solo a un pequeño grupo de personas.

En cuanto llegué había varios coches de policía en la entrada, pero ningún indicio de grandes problemas… cogí el ascensor y subí hasta donde me permitió llegar.

Al abrir las puertas pude ver una oficina, aparentemente tranquila, perfectamente decorada con mármoles de diferentes colores. Había varios policías haciendo preguntas a diversos hombres y yo me acerqué a la secretaria.

- Perdone, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

- Oh, nada, un intento de robo en un banco unas plantas más abajo – yo levanté una ceja – no han robado nada pero los dos individuos han conseguido escapar – suspire mentalmente al saber que Inuyasha no estaba metido en ningún lío.

- Gracias, mm – me arriesgué a preguntarle - ¿ha pasado por aquí un chico de pelo plateado, con orejas?

- ¡Oh! Sí, claro que ha pasado, era un chico muy peculiar… creo que fue a la planta invernadero…

- ¿Se puede ir?

- Hoy está abierta al público – Menos mal…

* * *

Tras darle las gracias e indicarme el camino salí disparada hacia el invernadero. Era un sitio enorme con grandes árboles con enredaderas que colgaban de estos y enormes arbustos.

- Inuyasha – susurré de forma nerviosa por si había gente por ahí. Lo estuve buscando durante un buen rato, mirando hacia arriba a las copas y más allá de de las copas de los árboles, por si había decidido atravesar el cristal.

Cuando ya empezaba a pensar que se había ido lo vi subido a una rama que estaba pegada a uno de los cristales y desde donde se podía ver perfectamente toda la ciudad.

- Inuyasha – miró hacia abajó y para mi sorpresa en su cara podía leer ¿culpa? – Inuyasha baja, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿De qué? – dijo posándose suábemente a mi lado, cosa muy poco inusual en él ya que solía ser muy bruto para esas cosas - ¿De qué me has ocultado esto durante todos estos años, y qué el otro día cuando estuve con vosotras, ninguna delas dos me dijo absolutamente nada? – ese comentario hizo que me enfadara…

- ¡Me estás echando la culpa! ¡Me estás diciendo que porqué no te lo dije!

- ¡Sí! ¡Tenía derecho a saberlo.

- ¿En serio? – el asintió y mi enfado empezó a sobrevolar límites insospechados - ¡¿En serio crees que tenías derecho a saberlo? ¡Después de lo que me hiciste! - bajó las orejas pero no la cabeza ni la mirada - ¡Después de jurarme amor eterno! ¡Y después de eso… después de lo que pasó aquella noche! ¡Después de todo eso! – El tono de mi voz no me obedecía y se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un susurro y yo no pude seguir mirándole – después de todo lo que vivimos antes de matar a Naraku, no dudaste ni un segundo ¡ni uno! – le miré alzando la cabeza que seguramente tendrían lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas que me había aguantado durante años para que Miku no me viera llorar, lágrimas que me había guardado para los que estaban a mi alrededor no supieran lo mucho que me había afectado, lágrimas que no me había permitido derramar cuando me enteré del regalo que aquella noche me había dado – no dudaste ni un segundo en volver a los brazos de Kikio, de elegirme antes que a ella, de olvidarte completamente de mí

- … - tenía la mandíbula apretada, el ceño fruncido, pero no en señal de desaprobación, sino como cuando intentas no cerrar los ojos y te cuesta hacerlo.

- Durante el tiempo que Kikio andaba sobre este mundo– mi voz era un susurro apenas audible para el oído humano, pero yo sabía que Inuyasha lo oía perfectamente – yo me mantuve a un lado, no te lo eché en cara porque sabía que era complicado para ti, ¡incluso le salvé la vida! E interpuse mis necesidades a las tuyas.

- Kagome…

- Pero luego ella murió definitivamente – dije como si no le hubiera oído pronunciar mi nombre – y te di tiempo para que lo superaras y tras eso viniste una noche a mi y…

* * *

FLASH BACK

Las estrellas se podían contar en el firmamento de lo claras que se veían, la luna, apenas dejaba que se le viera una pequeña rendija de toda su gran superficie, mañana habría luna nueva, mañana Inuyasha sería humano durante una noche.

Estaba sentada en lo alto de una colina, lo suficientemente cerca como para ver el fuego del campamento que Shippo había encendido y lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír ni una palabra de lo que estaban diciendo. Había veces que momentos así de relajados, con el frío de la noche refrescándome y el pequeño cantar de los grillos me sentaban con agua bendita, en medio de todo aquel mundo de caos y destrucción que Naraku se molestaba en enseñarnos una y otra vez.

- Kagome – el susurro de la voz de Inuyasha hizo que girara levemente la cabeza, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la muerte de Kikio y aunque habíamos hablado tanto o más que antes, había dejado a un lado mis sentimientos para comportarme solo como una amiga, para dejar a Inuyasha asumir lo que había pasado.

- Inuyasha – le sonreí a medias y él se sentó a mi lado.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio mirando las estrellas, yo tumbada sobre la hierba y el sentado con las piernas medio flexionadas, al final el habló.

- Lo siento – eso me hizo levantarme de golpe

- ¿Qué?

- Lo siento.

- ¿Lo siento? – mi voz era suave pero interiormente me estaba preocupando - ¿lo siento por qué?

- Por estas dos últimas semanas, desde que murió Kikio no he hecho otra cosa que comerme la cabeza pensando que podría haber hecho algo más para salvarla – movía mucho las manos como cuando estaba nervioso, pero mi preocupación había desaparecido – y tú no hacías más que estar a mi lado y hacer que me olvidara completamente de Kikio durante el tiempo que estabas conmigo, que me hablabas e incluso que me mandabas al suelo – yo sonreí y me puse totalmente en frente de él – Pero no sabía como recuperarte.

- ¿? – fruncí levemente el ceño, no quería decir nada, solo dejar que Inuyasha siguiera hablando.

- No quería que te sintieras como una segunda opción, no quería… - no sabía como explicarse y por eso se le trababan las palabras y miraba hacia los lados – no sabía como explicarte que no eres algo secundarios, y sigo sin saber como hacerlo…

- Ey – aunque yo sonreía tenía los ojos húmedos, pero no sabía si era de felicidad o de otra cosa, le cogí la barbilla y le hice mirarme – ya sé que Kikio era muy importante para ti – el negó la cabeza y me cogió la mano.

- Y tú también, pero… pero no me parecía justo recurrir a ti ahora que ella está muerta.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo qué por qué? Porque no quería hacerte sentir como si fueras una segunda opción, como…

- No me haces sentir así – el me miró directamente a los ojos y yo sonreí ya sin lágrimas en los ojos – sé que Kikio era importante para ti, y lo sigue siendo, no tienes por qué olvidarla – solté aire y empecé a hablar - Cuando yo llegué ella pertenecía a tú pasado y durante un tiempo pensaste que seguiría así. Luego ella volvió a formar parte del presente y yo no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. No te podíamos pedir que eligieras definitivamente a una, después de todo lo que habíais sufrido por Naraku no me parecía justo. Pero ahora ella me ha permitido hacerte feliz, Inuyasha, ella sabía que pertenecía al pasado y me ha pedido que cuidara de ti, que te hiciera feliz.

- Pero…

- Es por eso que no me siento como una segunda opción Inuyasha, solo quería darte tiempo para que lo entendieras.

- Pero… ¿Cuándo te dijo eso? – yo sonreí.

- Mejor no desveles los secretos de las personas que comparten una misma alma – susurré y él también sonrió.

- Quiero que sepas… - dijo muy cerca de mi oído – que no me enamoré de ti porque te parecieras físicamente a ella – yo me separé un poco y lo miré a los ojos.

- ¿solo físicamente?

- Solo físicamente. Porque en realidad sois completamente diferentes, sois tan diferentes como el fuego y el hielo. Me enamoré de ti porque puedo ser yo, gritar o maldecir y tú gritas más que yo, cualquier chica de esta época retrocedería y lloraría. Puede que al principio me acercara a ti picado por la curiosidad del parecido, pero luego me di cuenta de que eras lo contrario a ella y sé que si hubieras tenido otro aspecto, me habría enamorado igualmente de ti – en ese mismo instante todas mis dudas se despejaron, por mis mejillas cayeron lágrimas de felicidad y le acaricie el rostro con la mano que tenía libre – y todavía no sé lo que he hecho para merecerte – sonreí y tras cogerme el rostro con ambas manos me besó. Fue un beso lento, pero perfecto y aunque no fue nuestro primer beso lo sentí como tal.

Aquella noche contemplamos las estrellas tumbados hasta que nos quedamos dormidos y yo volví a soñar con Kikio, la Kikio que había vivido en el Sengoku ochentena años atrás, la Kikio que había muerto semanas atrás en los brazos de Inuyasha. Me sonreía y al final del sueño hizo una leve reverencia y se alejó hasta desaparecer de mi mente.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

- … Durante todo ese tiempo creí que lo que me habías dicho era verdad, y aunque fue breve y aparentemente igual que siempre, yo fui la chica más feliz de ambas épocas. Días antes de matar a Náraku, después de que casi muero me prometiste amor eterno a modo de unión… - me costaba recordar todo eso sin que las lágrimas corrieran por mi rostro – y aquella noche fue mágica… - las palabras morían en mi garganta y no salían más que casi inaudibles susurros – y… luego ella volvió a la vida, después de decirme que yo no era secundaria la elegiste a ella a pesar de todo lo que creía que me habías dicho en serio.

- … - a veces miraba hacia ambos lados incapaz de mirarme directamente a los ojos.

- ¡Después de todo eso! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que no tenía derecho a criarla yo? ¡¿Qué no tenía derecho a decidir si quería que te conociera y saber lo que eras capaz de hacer?¡¿Lo qué me habías hecho? – en ese momento rompí a llorar.

- Lo siento - esas dos palabras me hicieron olvidar cualquier cosa que hubiera oído antes y volví a mirarle. Tenía las orejas gachas, las manos apretadas y temblando, pero lo que más me chocó de todo es que lloraba – yo… - no entendía que había pasado con él, el inuyasha que se había presentado en el instituto, en mi casa y el que me había acompañado al Sengoku era una persona que cuando me miraba no denotaba ningún sentimiento, como si se hubiera vuelto un témpano de hielo y no me reconociera; sin embargo, el Inuyasha que tenía ahora delante había vuelto a sentir, y estaba reflejando esos sentimientos delante de mí. No sabía si se trataba de una treta para engañarme o seguir jugando conmigo, o realmente lo decía en serio – fue… fue verdad todo aquello que te dije… - ahora si que no podía estar hablando en serio

- ¡¿Qué fue verdad? ¡¿Qué fue verdad? – Con cada grito Inuyasha se encogía - ¿¡Pretendes qué me crea eso! – después de todo lo que había pasado no podía estar diciéndome aquello.

- No tengo forma de explicarte el porqué – cada palabra que formulaba se le quebraba la voz e iba bajando el volumen – no tengo forma de decirte que sucedió, ni de enmendar lo que hice.

- … - había querido herirle, pero jamás dejarle en este estado, y no me veía capaz de arremeter contra él. Era la primera vez que le veía así, la primera vez que parecía tan destrozado – no, no la tienes – y tras decir eso di medio vuelta y volví por donde había llegado incapaz de permanecer más tiempo allí.

No podía volver a casa en ese estado, Miku no podía verme llorar de aquella manera, no podía mostrarle lo mucho que me afectaba. Tenía que mantenerla fuera de todo eso, tenía que mantenerla al margen, neutral. Pero sobretodo tenía que intentar que supiera lo menos posible para mantenerla a salvo.

* * *

Miku:

¡Jo! Yo me quería enterar de que pasaba, pero Inuyasha había salido corriendo sin pensar con racionalidad a algún lugar de Tokio del que luego no sabría volver. Podría haberse parado a pensar un segundo y discutirlo aunque fuera en el patio del templo. Después de todo, lo que se iban a decir iba a ser lo mismo, pero mas enfadados por haber tenido que andar mas...

Pero no iba a seguirles, tenían que solucionar eso entre ellos, yo era la razón por la que estaban así, por lo que era la menos indicada para meterme en medio. Pero no me iba a deprimir por ello, ya lo había hecho, es mas, cuando lo descubrí me entro tal depresión que mi pelo se torno negro y durante mis 13 y mis 14 me volví gótica con venazos emos. Pero había aprendido que lo hecho, hecho estaba y por pensar que mi vida era una porquería no iba a cambiar el pasado.

Y como no me apetecía quedarme en casa, ponerme una película y esperar a que mama volviera llorando como una descosida decidí salir. Me puse el uniforme de deporte del colegio, me hice una coleta de caballo y en esta una trenza y tras ponerme los cascos y conectarlos al Ipod me fui a correr, siempre lo hacia cuando tenia que pensar, quería estar sola o tenia la adrenalina por las nubes.

Bajé las escaleras del templo y corrí siguiendo el olor de mi madre, pero cuando llegue a una zona muy transitada me mezclé entre la gente para camuflar mi olor y que no pudieran encontrarme durante un tiempo. Luego volví a elegir una zona con poca gente y el camino más largo que llevaba al parque mas cercano.

* * *

Cuando llegue mire al cielo y calcule que serian las tres de la tarde, pero lo raro era que no tenía hambre, sino sueño, y la extraña sensación que rondaba alrededor de Inuyasha me acababa de calar hasta lo más hondo, impregnando cada célula de mí ser, cada lugar de mi alma.

No sabia que hacer y el sueño aumento a una velocidad desmesurada, tanto que estuve a punto de quedarme dormida de pie, en medio del camino. Las fuerzas me iban abandonando y el cansancio aumentaba por segundos, pero no entendía porque, eso no era normal.

Así que ande hasta el árbol mas cercano, me recosté en el tronco, porque no tenía fuerzas para subirme a una rama y me quede dormida en el acto

Volvía a estar en aquel sueño suspendida en una oscuridad infinita, fría y completamente sola, a excepción de aquella repugnante sensación que ahora identificaba como malvada y putrefacta.

- "¡Tu estúpida "mama" esta arruinando mis planes!" – y tras oír eso en lo mas profundo de mi mente sentí un escozor horrible debajo de la garganta, como si me hubieran dado un zarpazo, pero no había visto nada, no había nada. Mire hacia abajo y vi que donde sentía aquel horrible escozor había una marca negra de garras que eempezaba en la clavícula y me cubría todo el escote.

- ¡Aahh! – intenté arrancarme esa cosa de mi cuerpo, pero estaba incrustada en mi piel como una herida o un tatuaje - ¡A mí no me metas en tus problemas!

- "¡Tú eres el problema!" – tras decir eso volví a sentir aquel horrible escozor y el dolor y la marca aparecieron, esta vez en mi tripa haciendo que me encogiera en un acto reflejo. Volví a intentar quitarlo de mi tripa, arañando, en un acto desesperado en el que sentía que el dolor me carcomía la parte de piel que cubría.

- ¡¿Qué yo soy el problema? ¡No entiendo por qué! – empecé a sentir esos zarpazos por todas partes; primero en el brazo derecho, luego en el antebrazo izquierdo - ¡No la tomes conmigo porque algo te haya salido mal! – intenté quitarme las marcas y el dolor de mis pies y brazos.

- Despierta – oí la voz de una mujer, era serena y dulce, pero autoritaria. La escuchaba lejos y, aun así, en toda esa oscuridad se presentaba como un rayo de luz.

Intenté alcanzarlo estirando la mano pero otro zarpazo en la parte baja de la espalda me hizo retroceder y encogerme.

Cuando volví a mirar hacia arriba pude ver que la luz estaba ahora mucho más cerca de mí, y era mucho más grande, y esta vez cuando la voz volvió a hablar la oí tanto fuera como dentro de mi mente, mucho más clara y más alta.

- Despierta – nada más oír eso abrí los ojos en la realidad, despertándome, saliendo de aquel horrible sueño y me encontré abrazándome y sudando. A mi alrededor había una sensación de tranquilidad, protección y calidez que durante unos segundos me hizo olvidar el horrible sueño. Miré a ambos lados buscando a la mujer que me había despertado pero no había ni un alma en el parque.

De repente, la sensación de tranquilidad y bienestar se esfumó, sentí el frío de la tarde en mi piel y sobretodo, el dolor de las heridas que tenía. Me di cuenta que me los había hecho yo misma, arañándome, también me di cuenta de que tenía heridas profundas que llevaban un tiempo sangrando. Me encogí sobre mi misa por el frío y por el dolor.

- ¿Miku? – esa voz me sonaba - ¡Miku! – levanté la cabeza y me encontré con Shippo que acababa de llegar donde yo estaba - ¿¡pero qué…? – dijo nada más verme e intenté ponerme de pie para que no pareciera que estaba tan mal, pero no pude. En ese momento me di cuenta que en el suelo estaba manchado de rojo, había perdido mucha sangre y además estaba entumcida por frio, debía de haber dormido más de cinco o seis horas - ¡¿Estás bien?

- Eso creo – intenté volver a levantarme, esta vez apoyándome en el árbol, pero tampoco pude.

- No, no lo estás – me obligó a sentarme y me inspeccionó las heridas – esto… ¿te lo has hecho tú? - me miró preguntándome que había pasado…

- Estaba soñando con esa cosa horrible… - no pude seguir porque me interrumpió.

- Espera, espera, espera, ¿ya habías soñado con eso antes? – comprendí que él sabía a lo que me refería cuando decía "cosa horrible". En ese momento el viento sopló a nuestro alrededor y yo temblé de frío.

- Sí.

- Tengo que llevarte a casa – dijo olvidando la conversación anterior y sin previo aviso me cogió en brazos, provocando una mueca de dolor debido a un tirón mi espalda, que me escocía como hierro candente. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en dirección a casa.

- Pero…

- Ssh… no puedes ni moverte – de repente sentí algo suave y caliente a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que Shippo había puesto su cola por delante y me cubría parte del cuerpo.

- Gracias – recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y sentí todo el calor que emanaba de él.

- Descansa, ya hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a casa.

- ¡¿A casa? No, mi madre no puede verme en este estado, se pondrá histérica.

- No te preocupes, a tú madre le queda muuucho tiempo para volver a casa.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

- Digamos que seguí su rastro… - yo fruncí el ceño – cuando vine del Sengoku no había nadie en casa y el rastro de kagome era el único que pude seguir, luego me di cuenta que no había sido muy buena idea…

- Pensé que te pasarías unos días en el Sengoku antes de venir… solo has tardado horas…

- Ya… digamos… que alguien estaba de visita y no me apetecía estar presente.

- ¿Cómo cuando te visitan familiares inaguantables?

- No exactamente… es más bien, miedo a meter la pata.

- ¿Tanto miedo da?

- Creeme, Sesshomaru puede dar mucho miedo.

- ¿Así que es Sesshomaru el que esta de visita?

- Sí.

- Y tú has venido aquí con la cola entre las piernas.

- No exactamente, en realidad, la cola ahora mismo está encima tuya – utilizó el sarcasmo para que me diera cuenta que estaba bromeando y yo sonreí – lo que pasa es que prefiero no estar rondando cerca, pero no me da miedo si tengo que hablar con él. Desde hace varios años está más… más relajado.

- Ya… y ¿cómo és?

- ¿Sesshomaru?

- Sí

- ¿Quieres conocer a tú tío? – me quedé helada.

- espera.. ¿¡Qué, queé?

- ¿Pensabas que no lo sabía? ¡Vega ya era obvio!

- ¿en serio?

- El único hombre del que tú madre se enamoró es Inuyasha, su hija tiene el pelo plateado, característica única de los demonios perros, para colmo eres un cuarto de demonio, por lo que tú padre tiene que ser un medio-demonio. En esta época apenas hay demonios y después de recorrerme todo el Sengoku solo he conocido a un medio demonio perro: Inuyasha… blanco y en botella – tras enumerar todo aquello me di cuenta de que realmente era muy obvio – y después de lo que he oído hoy lo he terminado de confirmar.

- No me había dado cuenta… entonces… todos lo saben.

- En realidad solo Rin, el resto de personas que conociste no saben nada de este mundo, no lo conocen, para ellos existe la posibilidad de que existan otros demonios aquí.

- ¿Y Rin?

- Además de porque casi me tortura para sacarme información, es una de las personas que más cerca está de los demonios, de hecho es la mujer de uno… ¡ah! Y espera – empezó a utilizar el sarcasmo – que también vive con un demonio - yo sonreí pero con algo de celos carcomiéndome la conciencia.

- Vale, vale, lo he pillado, pero tampoco pasa nada porque Rin lo sepa, ahora que Inuyasha lo sabe no creo que nada impida que se extienda el rumor.

- Ahora sí… ¿pero antes?

- Antes posiblemente te habría mirado mal.

- ¿Solo?

- No me va lo de pegar a lo chicos… son muy débiles.

- ¿Quién es la que está en brazos?

- Ese no es el tema – me empezaba a doler la cabeza de haber hablado tanto y la sangre que había perdido, pero mi parte de demonio ya había empezado a actuar y las heridas habían dejado de sangrar.

- ¿A no? – dijo levantando una ceja y sonriendo, en ese momento miré hacia delante y vi que ya habíamos llegado a las escaleras del templo – entonces hagamos una carrera, quien llegue antes gana.

- ¿Ahora? – él sonrió – estás loco, no puedo ni andar.

- Por eso, así ganaré yo y te demostraré que no es verdad lo que tu dices – le di un golpe flojo en el pecho y él se empezó a reír.

- Eso sería hacer trampas.

- ¿No me digas? – volvió a utilizar el sarcasmo… Volví a alzar la cabeza y ya vi mi casa en frente.

- Ñaaa – dije enfurruñándome.

Nos metimos en casa, me sentó en el sofá más cerca de la chimenea y la encendió y tras eso cogió el botiquín, que no sabía como lo había encontrado y empezó a revisarme las heridas.

- No me puedo creer que te hayas hecho esto solo con las uñas – puse una mueca de dolor al sentir el agua oxigenada cayendo sobre las heridas, ¿cómo sabía Shippo que era eso lo que tenía que utilizar?

- Yo tampoco, no las tengo tan largas – el suspiró y procedió a sacar las vendas.

- Dijiste que no era la primera vez que soñabas con eso…

- No, ¿te acuerdas el primer día que te quedaste a dormir a casa?

- Aquella que por la mañana estabas gritando.

- ¿Gritaba?

- Mas o menos y tenías la asquerosa presencia que impregna mi mundo encima tuya.

- ¡Lo sabía! Lo mismo que rodea a Inuyasha es lo que está en el Sengoku sobre el bosque como una enorme cúpula.

- Te has dado cuenta ¿eh? Sí, pero quien realmente lo tiene metido en las entrañas, tanto que cuesta acercarse, es el ser ese que tiene la forma de Kikio– terminó con el escoté y empezó a revisarme la tripa.

- ¿El que – hice un además con los dedos – "está" con INuyasha?

- Si, ese.

- ¿Sabés? tengo la sensación que esa cosa lo manipula de alguna manera.

- Yo también, incluso hoy, cuando estaba viéndoles discutir, ese aura ha ido poco a poco desapareciendo de INuyasha, yéndose y él ha ido "cambiando"

- ¿Cambiando? ¿En qué sentido?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que no parece tener muchos sentimientos?

- un poco

- Es porque solo los muestra con la cosas esa. – refiriéndose al ser con forma de Kikio – pero cuando estaba con Kagome, lejos del pozo, eso desapareció volvió a ser él, volvió a ser el medio-demonio que yo conocía…

- Espera… si lo que me está atacando a mí y lo que está "manipulando" a Inuyasha es lo mismo entonces todo está relacionado con alguien que mataron mis padres en el pasado

- ¿?

- En el primer sueño la cosa esa me habló y me dijo que era algo o alguien, no lo recuerdo muy bien, que quería vengarse de aquellos que lo mataron – noté que la piel de Shippo se ponía de gallina – y que aquellas personas eran mis padres.

- Pues eso nos reduce a una cantidad infinita de demonios…

- ¿Cómo que infinita?

- No puedes ni imaginarte la cantidad de demonios que tus padres mataron años atrás con una espada, un arco y una flecha.

- No puedes ser tantos – me puse erguida para que Shippo pudiera pasarme la venda.

- Pensemos a ver si puedo reducir la lista… - empezó a vendarme la tripa pero cuando iba a pasar a la espalda soltó la cinta de golpe - ¡Ahh!

- ¿Qué? ¿qué pasa?

- No – tartamudeó casi sin voz - no, no, esto no puede estar pasando.

- ¡Shippo me estás asustando!

- No, no, no.

- ¡Shippo! ¡Relájate! – Le cogí por los hombros y le hice mirarme - ¡relájate! – no sabía que había visto para poner tan nervioso a un demonio como él. Ni siquiera cuando había estado a punto de ser estrangulado por aquella serpiente gigante había dado signos de pánico, pero ahora parecía estar reviviendo su peor pesadilla.

- No puede ser – temblaba de arriba abajo como un flan.

- Ey, relájate, dime ¿qué pasa?

- Acabo de reducir la lista de sospechosos a un nombre

- ¿Quién es? - ¿Y quien era para poner a Shippo tan nervioso? Y más aun ¿qué había visto en mi espalda para reconocerlo.

- Es…

* * *

Bueno espero que os siga gustando^^

Muchas gracias por todas las personas que seguis el fic y a los reviews

Contestaciones a los reviews:

bakuinu:

Si, me apetecía meter un pelín de tensión también con Miku, pero ya verás lo que pasá después. En cuanto a lo segundo, ya verás, al final va a ver una vuelta a la historia, te va a gustar, eso lo garantizo^^. Esta ha sido la espera más larga, pero ya tengo gran parte del siguiente escrito así que no habrá que esperar tanto hasta el siguiente, es solo que no terminaba de encontrar tiempo para subir el fic porque he estado muy ocupada esta semana^^.

Arlenes:

Sé que me pediste una resoluciónde que pasaba con Shippo.. pero habrá que espara un pelínmás hasta que la verdad salga a la verdad, pero prometo que no te voy a decepcionar, te va a gustar :) Perdón por el retraso, la siguiente espra no será tan larga^^

KaitOsCaRLEt PF:

Me hace mucha ilusiónq ue te haya gustado^^, esta espra no ha tenido que ser nada larga para tí, y prometo que la proxima no será muy larga:

Nos vemos en el siquiente capítulo! gracias a todos!


	6. 6 Líos del pasado, enredos del futuro

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón. Sé que debería haberlo subido antes, os lo prometí, os lo dije y... bueno... no he cumplido, perdón, perdón, perdón. La verdad es que tenía pensado subirlo hace como dos semanas, porque de hecho escrito lo tenía escrito, pero como soy monitora en un campamento tuve que ir antes a ayudar y no lo subí.

Esta vez tengo algo para compensaros^^, algo de emoción y tensión, pero lo mejor es que la siguiente parte ya casi la tengo terminada y la subiré dentro de poco, para que sea un poco más continuo^^ (al menos lo intentare, que ya sabéis que siempre digo algo y luego se me cruzan los cables, pero haré lo imposible por subirlo lo antes posible.

Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir el fic, me hace mucha ilusión que haya tenido tan buen recibimiento para ser mi primero, ya no os entretengo mas y os dejo con él:

**CAPITULO VI, LÍOS DEL PASADO, ENREDOS DEL FUTURO:**

Un portazo hizo que giráramos inmediatamente la cabeza y Shippo me obligó a tumbarme tapando de nuevo mi espalda. Mi madre apareció en el salón con los ojos rojos, pero en seguida giró la cabeza y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

- NO tengo hambre, subo a mi habitación.

- Vale mamá – dije en con un hilo de voz que dudé si lo había oído. En cuanto oí la puerta cerrase me volví a Shippo - ¿Por qué no quieres que mi madre sepa eso? – dije en un susurro refiriéndome a lo que acababa de descubrir.

- Tu madre ya tiene suficiente con lo suyo como para que encima le recuerden una de sus peores pesadillas.

- ¿? – Fruncí el ceño - ¿Quién es Shippo? – el trago saliva.

- Es… Naraku – estuve mirándole un rato haciendo que el suspense se incrementara en la sala, pero…

- A mí eso no me dice nada.

- Fue un medio-demonio, un humano corroído por el poder, el odio y el amor.

- ¿El amor? – Él se pasó la mano por el pelo y volvió a ponerme erguida para seguir vendándome la tripa - ¿Alguien puede corromperse por amor?

- Alguien tan ambicioso, tan malvado, tan perverso que destrozó familias, aldeas e ilusiones sí puede corromperse por amor si la persona que desea no le corresponde.

- ¿Y cómo os visteis mezclados vosotros con un ser así?

- Tu madre por Inuyasha, Inuyasha, porque era la persona que Kikio amaba y era KIkio la persona que Naraku amaba. Yo por unirme al grupo de Inuyasha y…

- Sango por vengar a su familia y Miroku para quitarse el vórtice de la mano ¿no?

- Sí…

- me lo contaron el otro día – el sonrió y terminó con la tripa para empezar con los brazos - ¿Y cómo es que acabaste uniéndote al grupo?

- Unos demonios mataron a mi padre cuando era pequeño

- Oh

- No te preocupes, en ese mundo es normal perder a alguien – volví a poner una mueca a causa del agua oxigenada – y quise hacerme con las esfera para matar a los asesinos, pero Inuyasha y Kagome aparecieron y por decirlo de alguna manera, me salvaron de acabar muy mal. Luego no tenía donde ir así que me quedé con ellos.

- … - no sabía que decir, la historia en sí era impactante, pero la contaba como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

- Pero eso ahora no tiene importancia… ¿qué fue lo que soñaste?

- Mmm… -mientras el terminaba de vendarme los brazos le relaté todos mis sueños, no le oculté absolutamente nada. Intenté estrujarme la cabeza buscando los más pequeños detalles con la esperanza de poder resolver aquel quebradero de cabeza que parecía durar ya dieciséis años.

Cuando terminé de contárselo todo, se sentó de golpe en el sofá a mí lado, temblaba levemente, como si se estuviese aguantando las ganas de gritar y salir corriendo, pero simplemente se volvió a pasar la mano por el pelo y resopló.

- Ey, ¿estás bien? – dije cogiéndole la mano. El negó con la cabeza, fruncí el ceño preocupada y no pude evitar abrazarle. Cerré los ojos un segundo y me vi disfrutando de aquello, pero disfrutando realmente y en ese momento admití, muy a mi pesar, que me estaba empezando a gustar. Era un chico que podía ser dulce y sensible, un chico que mostraba sus sentimientos, pero también fuerte, seguro de sí mismo. Shippo realmente era un chico increíble… pero no era mío. Se separó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos.

- No, Naraku nos hizo pasar un infierno… una y otra vez. Era un ser que no tenía remordimientos, era y es, la única persona que realmente se merecía morir. Cuando lo hizo pensé que todo había acabado, que por fin éramos libres de vivir nuestras vidas, que por fin podía comportarme como un demonio zorro.

- … - no sabía que decir, parecía afectarle más que ese tal Naraku hubiera revivido que contarme la muerte de su padre… realmente ese ser debía de haberlos hecho pasar mal.

- Pero… pero, ahora… es que aún no me puedo ni imaginar que durante todos estos años que lo creíamos muerto, estaba delante de nuestras narices con la forma de Kikio.

- Ey, entonces solo hay que terminar de matarlo – el soltó una risa única y melancólica.

- Si fuera tan fácil matarlo ya lo habríamos hecho hace muchísimo, pero estoy empezando a pensar que Naraku es inmortal, no hay forma de matarle – le miré a los ojos que amenazaban con ponerse húmedos, pero al parecer Shippo no lloraría esta noche. Me di cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca.

- Mira, por deprimirnos hoy no lo vamos a solucionar, han pasado muchas cosas en el mismo día. Necesitamos asimilarlas. Y ya veremos mañana que hacemos – el asintió y de repente el sonido de las tripas de ambos despejaron toda la tensión creada e hizo que nos empezáramos a reír.

- Creo que tanta desgracias nos ha abierto el apetito – dijo sonriendo.

- Venga – me levanté pero el escozor de la espalda hizo que me llevara ambas manos a donde estaba la marca – Au.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, es que me escuece – intenté mirármelo pero no llegué a ver nada - ¿Cómo es?

- Es una araña – anduve hasta el espejo, me puse de espaldas y me levanté la camiseta. Era verdad, era una araña que parecía que estaba puesta en mi piel como una quemadura, como si me hubieran marcado como a los animales, con hierro ardiendo.

- ¿Por qué una araña?

- Naraku no fue siempre – empezó diciendo mientras yo iba a buscar una pomada – un medio demonio. Era un humano llamado Onigumo, por lo que recuerdo – volví con la pomada y empecé a echármela - fue traicionado, casi muere en un incendio donde sufrió terribles quemaduras y una de ellas, la que se le quedó en la espalda era exactamente como lo que tu tienes en la espalda, pero más grande y la cubría entera. Luego lo tiraron por un precipicio y fue cuando Kikio lo encontró – terminé y la guardé un poco impactada por la historia.

- Dios, después de eso es normal que se corroyera – él negó la cabeza.

- Onigumo ya era malo antes de eso, era un bandido que saqueaba aldeas, era un ser sanguinario.

- Mm – le tendí la mano – venga arriba, tenemos que comer algo – me la cogió y tiré de él hasta ponerlo de pie. Volvió a quedar muy cerca de mí, pensé que el corazón se me saldría del pecho, pero mi mente fue más rápida y pensó con racionalidad.

Me escabullí por un lateral y llegué a la puerta de la cocina, mientras me maldecía por ser tan infantil, ¿acaso no había salido ya con otros chicos? ¿Por qué esto era diferente? Él me siguió y llegó cuando yo ya estaba rebuscando cosas en la nevera.

- ¿Qué quieres cenar?

- Lo que sea, tengo tanta hambre que me comería cualquier cosa…

- Bien - empecé a sacar todas las cosas de sobras que había en la nevera: pizzas, macarrones, espaguetis, carne asada, lasaña, algo de sopa…

- ¿Esto es todo? – dijo utilizando el sarcasmo y yo le un pequeño codazo en la tripa. Saqué dos platos, él se sentó en una silla alta al lado de la encimera y yo al otro lado de pie.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo señalando a la pasta.

- Rico, tú come.

- Siempre me dices que esta rico, pero nunca me dices lo que es.

- Eso es porque sé que confías en mí y confías que no haya puesto veneno – él levantó una ceja – o que me tienes mucho miedo y prefieres morir envenenado a despertar mi furia.

- Sí – volvió a utilizar la ironía – mira como tiemblo – y movió la mano de forma exagerada como si estuviera temblando.

- ¡te estás burlando de mí! – dije sonriendo y llenando el plato de comida mientras él hacía lo mismo.

- Nooo, si no me burlaba de ti – ironía otra vez. Nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos despejando del todo toda la tensión que el tema de Naraku había provocado… - solamente digamos que…

- Me estás dando la razón como a los tontos.

- Tú misma lo has dicho – dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Jooo! – se iba a llevar el primer bocado de comida a la boca - ¡espera!

- ¿Qué?

- No puedes comerte eso frío.

- ¿A no? ¿Es qué el veneno funciona solo en caliente?

- ¡Idiota! – dije sonriendo – es porque está frío. Es mejor caliente – le quité el plato y junto con el mío lo metí en el microondas.

- Y esa caja va a calentarlo – dio la vuelta a la mesa y se acercó a mí.

- ¿Te refieres al microondas?

- Si es así como se llama…

- Pues sí, va a calentarlo – el miró dentro.

- Pues ya me dirás como, porque lo de dar vueltas no suele funcionar.

- Emmm… pues sinceramente… no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona…

- ¡!

- Solo sé que si lo metes dentro la comida sale caliente y funciona con electricidad.

- Hasta ahí llego… eso va conectado a la red eléctrica – dijo señalando el enchufe y haciendo uso de lo que le había enseñado.

- No sé como funciona, ¡pero me da igual!

- ¿? ¡Oh! Podrían estar calentándolo a base de magia negra y a ti te daría igual – yo me encogí de hombros.

- Mientras la comida esté caliente cuando la saque – sonó el sonido del final del proceso y abría la puerta - ¿ves? – dije tendiéndole el plato de comida caliente a Shippo que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Me tengo que seguir creyendo que esto no tiene nada que ver con la magia?

- Solo si quieres – volvió a sentarse y empezamos a comer – no te voy a obligar a que te lo creas… aunque después de haber visto a una persona cambiar de masa a su antojo no debería ser muy difícil para ti creerte eso.

- Mmm… yo cambio a mí antojo.

- Por eso – puse cara de "no me digas" lo había visto transformarse en un precioso, enorme y aterrador zorro gigante para protegernos de aquella serpiente – pero… ¿puedes cambiar en lo que quieras?

- Técnicamente sí – yo levanté una ceja – de momento todo en lo que me he querido transformar lo he conseguido. Aunque pero no ha sido así siempre – dijo sonriendo como cuando estás pensando en algo vergonzoso pero gracioso y que te trae recuerdos.

- ¿A no? ¿Y eso?

- Para poder hacer transformaciones perfectas y… - movió los brazos – bonitas o aterradoras he tenido que practicar mucho estos último años, de hecho había veces que me pasaba más de medio año fuera.

- Y antes de… - imité los aspavientos que había hecho Shippo para explicarse – ser perfectos… ¿Cómo eran?

- Je, te vas a reír.

- Seguro – el frunció el ceño divertido.

- Normalmente en estos casos tendrías que decir – puso voz de chica - no tranquilo no me río.

- Jajajaja, es, jaja – dije intentado no reírme de la voz que había puesto el demonio – es que no vale la pena decirte eso si luego me voy a reír.

- Tiene sentido… - puso cara pensativa – porque al final todo el mundo se acaba riendo – sonrió.

- Bueno… ¿Y cómo eran esas transformaciones?

- Mmm… - volvió a sonreír – cuando quería volar, me convertía en una bola gigante con cuatro brazos diminutos- intenté aguantarme la risa y él sonrió – o me convertía en un pájaro, en una gaviota con mofletes y una lazo detrás, en un intento de hacer un águila – no pude aguantar más y me empecé a reír y él conmigo.

- Venga ya…

- Si le preguntas a tú madre podrá dar fe de ello.

- ¿En serio? – dije entre risa y risa.

- Sí, más de una vez, la salve de mojarse o chocarse contra el suelo gracias a la gran bola que hacía – imitó a un niño orgulloso y tras mirarnos unos segundos volvimos a empezar a reírnos.

Terminamos de cenar y guardamos las sobras como estaban antes y metimos los platos en el friegaplatos.

- Otra caja que hace cosas – dijo nada más cerrarlo y me miró a los ojos. Momento en el que me di cuenta de que estábamos a apenas un metro de distancia.

- Esa sí que sé como funciona – dije en un susurro y él se acercó a mí.

Podía olor ese delicioso olor a bosque y libertad que emanaba del demonio como una fragancia única en el mundo que se me había grabado en la memoria nasal a fuego. Podía ver tan cerca esos ojos llenos de energía y decisión y que a la vez tenían un brillo infantil y curioso, que había descubierto que me volvía loca. Aspiré profundamente y sin darle previo aviso a mi racionalidad a pensar, el corazón tomó las riendas y terminé de acercarme a él.

- ¿Seguro? – susurró tan bajo que apenas pude oírle. Le miré con decisión a los ojos, buscando sarcasmo en los suyos. Me acarició el rostro con la mano derecha y un estremecimiento de felicidad me recorrió la columna vertebral

- seguro – dije muy bajito. El soltó una risita y acercó mi cara a la suya, su nariz tocó la mía y sus labios, tan cerca de los míos que casi podía saborearlos.

Entonces mi mente racional volvió a funcionar, me di cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo a Rin y, sinceramente, no podía. No podía permitir que Shippo se comportarse de esa manera, no me pegaba para nada en el tipo de persona que era. Además ya me habían hecho algo así a mí, con mi primer novio, mi primer "amor", y después de pasarme llorando un fin de semana entero no podía hacerle algo así a alguien más. Separé mi cara de la suya y lo miré a los ojos.

- De hecho – me separé muy lentamente de él, como si mi cuerpo se negara a afrontar la realidad y miré al lavaplatos – lo estudié el año pasado y es un mecanismo muy fácil, te lo puedo enseñar – no podía mirarlo a los ojos, porque si no, no sería capaz de decirle que no.

- No, estoy cansado, me voy a dormir – y tras decir eso salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras. Yo le pegué una patada a la encimera de la cocina y maldije mentalmente.

Intenté relajarme e hice lo mismo que Shippo, subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto. Me puse el pijama, evitando hacer movimientos bruscos porque las heridas me seguían doliendo y más aún después de haber intentado cargarme un mueble de la cocina con el pie. Me tumbé en la cama y tras no poder contener dos silenciosas lágrimas que fueron a caer sobre mi almohada y oler el ligero aroma de Inuyasha pasar por ahí y desaparecer por el pozo me quedé dormida.

* * *

Cuando me levanté supe que no había nadie en casa, el aura de mi madre parecía desaparecida pero intuía que estaría en el trabajo, o al menos intentando hacerme creer que estaba allí, como si no hubiera pasado nada y pudiese continuar con su rutina de siempre. En cuanto a Shippo no llegaba ni a olerle, por lo que intuí que se habría ido al Sengoku cuando todavía era de noche.

Suspiré, era verdad que le había rechazado, de una forma un poco indirecta, la noche anterior pero pensé que al menos me lo echaría en cara, y yo podría discutir con él y desahogarme, pero su silencio era mucho peor y me sentaba como una patada en el estómago.

Me duché, me puse el uniforme del instituto y salí de casa sin ni siquiera desayunar. Necesitaba realmente volver a un ritmo normal de vida para olvidar toda esa locura de pasado que había descubierto en tan solo un fin de semana. Pasé por una pastelería de camino al instituto y me compré un bollo bien cargado de azúcar.

* * *

Cuando llegué al instituto tanto chicos como chicas me saludaban al entrar. No es que me hubiera apetecido ser popular, es más, hubiera deseado pasar desapercibida y ser una chica normal en el instituto, pero vuelvo a repetir… un pelo plateado hasta los pies, y ser buena en cualquier deporte por naturaleza no se puede esconder. Sonreía mientras pensaba en lo que pasaba con Shippo, exteriormente parecía normal y centrada en la gente que me hablaba, pero interiormente estaba dándole vueltas una y otra vez…

¿Por qué le hacía algo así a Rin? ¡Había visto que se llevaban realmente bien! Y se portaba bien con ella, de hecho, cuando había aparecido el demonio ese no se lo había pensado dos veces para protegerla, entonces ¿por qué tonteaba conmigo? Tenía la sensación de que estaba jugando conmigo, pero la forma en la que me había mirado ¡no era posible! ¡Esto era muy complicado…!

- ¡Aleluya! – Sakura me sacó de toda de mi entramada mental y espantó a las mosquitas que me preguntaban constantemente como conseguía tener así el pelo - ¡La niña desaparecida apareció!

- ¿?

- Desde el sábado que te vi con esa escultura andante – la delicadeza no era su fuerte… - te he mandado mil y un mensajes y ayer no apareciste por aquí, no respondiste a mis llamadas y mi sentido de alerta se disparó, ¿ha pasado algo? – ella me miró de arriba abajo – ha pasado algo – terminó por afirmar. Me cogió la mano y me sentó en la silla más alejada de toda la clase, luego ella se sentó en frente.

- Es muy complicado… - intenté decir para que se olvidara del tema.

- Tienes quince minutos, resume – yo suspiré, no había forma de decirle que no.

- Creo que me he pillado por un chico que está cogido – ella levantó la ceja.

- ¿en serio? ¿No te ha empezado a gustar de verdad ni nada de eso? Porque si no te habría afectado tanto – me asustaba que pudiera leerme como un libro abierto.

- Emm – suspiré y bajé la cabeza – no lo sé.

- Puff… que problema

- ¿?

- Si dudas es que te gusta, pero de verdad.

- ¿Qué? ¿en qué revista de tres al cuarto te has leído eso?

- En una de Barbie cuando tenía cinco años – yo puse lo ojos en blanco – pero luego me he dado cuenta que es verdad.

- Explicate.

- Dices que el chico que te gusta está con otra, pero a ti te gusta, pero no quieres admitirlo porque él no te corresponde y eso te haría daño.

- … - ¿en serio era tan predecible? O es que Sakura sabía mucho de ese tema.

- Puedes hacerle ver que tú eres mejor que ella y sustituirla.

- Pero es que no puedo hacer eso, la chica es muy dulce y encantadora y puedo ver que se quieren…

- ¡¿Qué encima la conoces?

- Baja el volumen – dije entre dientes. Miré a ambos lados y solo había varias chicas dadas la vuelta por el grito que había pegado mi amiga, ninguna interesada en nuestra conversación.

- Vale… ¿La conoces?

- Sí… y me cae bien…

- Tienes un marrón encima más grande que cuando me pillé por el profesor de literatura.

- El enamoramiento te duró dos días…

- Pero era un marrón… estuve dos días con el corazón roto – su intento de hacer teatro había fracasado… - lo que quiero decir es que realmente tienes un problema…

- ¿No me digas? Gracias genio, no me había dado cuenta – usé en todo momento en tono irónico pero mi amiga pasó del comentario.

- ¿Cómo es el chico?

- El chico que conociste el sábado.

- ¿Ese que tenía cola y patas de zorro?

- Ya te dije que era modelo y estaba cospleyado.

- Ya, ya – se quedó pensativa – realmente era un chico especial, diferente - ¡no fastidies! Era un demonio de la época del Sengoku, era completamente diferente a lo que ella había conocido – no me extraña que te hayas enamorado de él, tenía una sonrisa muy bonita y esos ojos podían cautivar a cualquiera – no sabía si me tenía que empezar a preocupar de que se hubiera fijado tanto en Shippo o del ojo que tenía para fijarse en los chicos.

- Es que tengo la cabeza hecha un lío.

- Mira, ese chico, teniendo alguien a su lado no se va a fijar en ti – había omitido la parte en la que Shippo había intentado besarme, en la que nos mirábamos y el resto del mundo dejaba de existir y en la que cuando hablábamos, sin saber cómo, nos entendíamos perfectamente – tienes que olvidarte de él – me sobresalté ante la forma tan directa de decirlo, era verdad que era lo que esperaba que me dijera, pero no tan repentinamente – necesitas que otro chico te ayude a olvidarlo – me guiñó el ojo – ya verás que pronto te olvidarás de ese – yo sonreí con tristeza… no iba a ser tan fácil. Pero Sakura tenía razón en una cosa.

- Tienes toda la razón, tengo que olvidarme de él – tenía que conseguir al menos sacármelo de la cabeza y el fuego se apaga con fuego…

- Bien dicho – no pudimos hablar nada más porque la campana sonó y tuvimos que sentarnos y callarnos.

Estuve pensando en el chico con el que me había estado texteando antes de que empezaran a pasar todas estas cosas, era un chico del equipo de Kendo que, intuyendo que no le diría que sí si me pedía salir directamente, empezó a intentar hacer que le gustara, me interesó el método occidental y cedí a quedar solo como amigos, hablar por las noches y mandarnos mensajes. Podía intentar olvidar a Shippo con él. Pero por otra parte sería un poco cruel por mi parte utilizarle… pero si al final conseguía olvidar a Shippo ese chico sería mi mundo y no sería del todo cruel.

* * *

Después de la clase le mandé un mensaje para quedar después del instituto, comí con mi grupo de amigos que sabiendo lo poco que me gustaba hablar de mis problemas eludieron el tema de mi estado de mi ánimo y durante una hora me olvidé de todo y me sentí normal.

* * *

Por la tarde, tras prometer a Sakura que la llamaría por la noche me fui con Taiga, el chico del Kendo. Fuimos a tomar algo, y luego al karaoke, me lo pasé realmente bien, pero cuando estaba peligrosamente cerca de mí me acordaba de Shippo.

Al final de la tarde me llevó a casa, bueno hasta las escaleras del templo, me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

- Hoy ha sido genial – yo sonreí y él se acercó a mí – y de hecho, me ha pillado por sorpresa – yo volví a sonreír y se inclinó sobre mí. En ese momento me acordé de Shippo, otra vez, de cómo mi corazón había tomado las riendas de la situación, pero con Taiga no era así, podía pensar lo que hacía, no sentía un deseo desenfrenado que me incitara a juntar sus labios con los míos. Pero no me dio tiempo a pensar más porque quise olvidarme de todo y lo besé. Fue un beso lento y cuidadoso, pero no fue largo porque algo, que jamás me habría imaginado que estaría ahí nos interrumpió.

Un sonido de tos sonó en lo alto de la escalinata y nos separamos, miré hacia arriba y se me calló el alma a los pies ¡¿Shippo? Mi cara se volvió pálida y deseé que me tragara la tierra.

* * *

Bueno y hasta aquí por hoy e intentaré que no esperéis mucho, porque sé que estos momentos son los peores, y seguro que si tardo mucho a alguno le entran muchas ganas de estrangularme^^, y como no esta en mis planes morir tan joven y se lo mucho que se necesita una continuación después de esto la traeré en cuanto pueda.

Contestaciones a los reviews:

Arlenes:

¿Sabes? te pasa como a una amiga mía, casi no duerme y luego ella me pasa los mejores fics para leer porque ella esta toda la noche en fanfiction xdxd. EN cuanto a que pasa con Kagome e INuyasha... jeje, pronto, pronto, no te preocupes, poco a poco las cosas se irán viendo y aclarando^^. Por otra parte... lo de Shippo y MIku, bueno, digamos que solo tendrás que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo para que sepas que va a pasar^^. Y prometo no tardar tanto como la última vez...

Celeste KAiri:

^^ Espero que te haya gustado la conti^^, GAsias por leerlo^^

NiceGoingLife:

Si, tienes muy buena memoria, todas las creaciones de Naraku tenían una araña en la espalda y bueno, como has podido leer algo así pasa, pero bueno, no te puedo contar mucho más porque si no sería desvelar parte de la historia, pero en una cosa estás en lo cierto: y es que Miku no es una creación de Naraku, es completamente hija de su madre^^ Gracias a ti^^

Y muchas gracias a todos los que siguen el fic, me hace mucha ilusión saber que lo escribo para gente que le gusta^^.

Hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7 Aclariones

__Digamos que no he tardado tanto como la otra vez, y además me hacia mucha ilusión escribir la parte del final, bueno ya vereis por qué^^

Espero que os siga gustando y que al espera no haya sido muy.

CAPITULO VII, ACLARIONES:

_Un sonido de tos sonó en lo alto de la escalinata y nos separamos, miré hacia arriba y se me calló el alma a los pies ¡¿Shippo? Mi cara se volvió pálida y deseé que me tragara la tierra._

- Creo que me tengo que ir – dije en un susurro.

- Vale, ¿nos vemos mañana? – me murmuró muy seguro de si mismo.

- Claro – tras eso dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección a su casa. Cuando volví a mirar hacía arriba el demonio había desaparecido e intenté reprimir las ganas de echar a correr, pero no pude, y me desplacé lo más rápido que me lo permitieron mis piernas hasta que las escaleras se terminaron. Busqué al demonio con la mirada pero no lo vi y me entró un pequeño nerviosismo.

- Es que – al oírlo me giré en redondo y lo vi apoyado en la rama de un árbol – no lo entiendo – yo ladeé la cabeza de forma involuntaria – no entiendo que pasa contigo.

- ¡¿Conmigo? – solté la bolsa del colegio a la vez que me acercaba al árbol.

- Sí contigo – aterrizó en frente de mí – ayer estuviste a punto de besarme – me sonrojé ante lo directo que había sido – y sin previo aviso te echaste para atrás y hoy te veo con otro, que además ni quieres, dejas que te toque sin siquiera sentir nada por él.

- ¿Me echas en cara esto cuando tú te me ibas insinuando cuando estabas con otra? – el levantó una ceja

- ¡¿Qué yo estoy con alguien?

- ¡Sí! No intentes negarlo – Shippo se había tranquilizado repentinamente y no entendía por qué

- Espera… - empezó a poner caras raras, como cuando pasa algo muy gordo o una catástrofe por una tontería, como si entendiera algo que yo no – dime, por favor - yo ladeé la cabeza aun con el ceño fruncido – que la chica con la crees que "estoy" no es…

- ¡Rin! – el se llevó las manos a la cara y soltó maldiciones tan alto que pensé que le estaría oyendo todo Japón – y estos días que has estado conmigo han sido geniales, incluso llegué a pensar que podía ser algo – los ojos se me humedecieron pero no pensaba llorar – pero tú estabas con Rin, incluso está embarazada de un hijo tuyo y tu…

- ¡¿Qué? – en vez de sorprendido parecía intentar aguantarse la risa

- ¡Ahh! – di media vuelta, realmente estaba jugando conmigo pero el me cogió el brazo y me hizo volverme, quedé muy cerca de él y mi corazón quiso coger las riendas de la situación… pero estaba enfadada con él, tenía que recordar eso… estaba enfadada.

- Miku, no hay nada entre Rin y yo a parte de un amor incondicional – me intenté soltar de él cuando dijo eso – de hermanos –me paré y lo miré a los ojos.

- ¿¡Qué!

- El bebé de Rin no es mío – yo fruncí el ceño – es más, si lo fuera no seguiría vivo – soltó una risa de alivio y yo empecé a querer creerme lo que me estaba contando – La persona por la que Rin esta enamorada es Sesshomaru, el hermano de Inuyasha, y él es el padre del retoño.

- ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Entonces cuando y se refirió al padre del bebé te señaló a ti?

- Sesshomaru me encargó la protección de Rin y si le pasara algo la mayoría de su furia recaería sobre mí y sinceramente no quiero ni imaginármelo – yo lo miraba atónita – es por eso que cuando Sesshomaru está en casa les dejo intimidad y tiempo para estar solos – yo seguía mirándole sin terminar de creérmelo – ven conmigo – me cogió la mano, me llevó hasta el pozo y nos metimos dentro. Una vez al otro lado me sentó en el bordé del pozo y me hizo esperar.

Al cabo de un rato mis oídos se agudizaron y pude escuchar una conversación muy lejana de forma tenue, pero era la voz de Rin, que hablaba con alguien de voz más grave, pero hermosa.

- Sesshomaru, quédate, ya no falta mucho para que nazca – no parecía suplicarle, si no una sugerencia.

- Sabes que me encantaría, pero ahora no puedo – hubo un silencio un poco largo y tras eso Rin volvió a hablar.

- Te amo.

- Yo también – hubo otro silencio y luego el aire se movió y los árboles dejaron que el viento los acariciara y moviera sus hojas. Al cabo de unos segundos por encima de nuestras cabezas pasó un demonio de cabellos plateados, una especie de kimono blanco una meda armadura.

El tal Sesshomaru, que había resultado ser mi tío, miró hacia abajo y asintió a modo de despedida en dirección a Shippo, que le respondió de igual manera. Pero entonces clavó sus ojos en mí y pude observarle mejor mientras él me miraba de arriba abajo, parecía un dios con la luz de la luna bañándole cada parte de su piel, su semblante era frio, pero que hacía unos segundos seguro que había mirado a Rin con amor y cariño. Su pose y poder lo tachaban de inalcanzable y perfecto, ¿cómo había conseguido Rin cautivar a semejante criatura?

Tras el mutuo estudio retomó la marcha y se alejó de allí en dirección este. Cuando volví a mirar hacia delante Shippo estaba en frente de mí, muy muy cerca.

- ¿Lo ves? No te he mentido – y a mí se me escapó una lágrima de felicidad mientras me echaba a sus brazos y el me correspondía.

- Dios mío, no sé cómo he podido ser tan ingenua. Tan tonta y como he estado a punto de echar todo a perder por una suposición.

- Ey – no dijo nada más, pero me hizo alzar la barbilla y mirarlo a los ojos – solo una pregunta ¿qué significa ese chico para ti? – yo contuve el aliento sabiendo que si no escogía las palabras adecuadas podía acaba muy mal.

- Pensé, que si salía con él, podría… podría olvidarte, tenía que hacerlo, porque no podía hacerle eso a Rin.

- Saliste con un chico porque no querías hacerle daño a Rin…

- Y porque no podía dejarte hacer lo que pensaba que estabas haciendo – soltó una risa de alivio y me volvió a abrazar.

- ¿Sabes cómo podría haber acabado esto?

- Muy mal – dije sin querer sepárame de él, ahora que sabía que podía ser mío no pensaba soltarlo.

Él me hizo mirarle alzándome la barbilla y yo lo observé como si lo hiciera por primera vez. Su pelo rojizo, ahora parecía querer brillar con los reflejos de la luna, sus ojos que solo me miraban a mi reflejaban el brillo de mi pelo y su porte elegante pero despreocupado me hizo no poder soportar más el no tocarle y lo besé.

Sin dudarlo un segundo respondió a mi beso, y aunque ya había besado a chicos antes tuve la sensación de que ese era mi primer beso, con mi corazón volando de emoción y felicidad, pero con miedo a que no le gustase.

Cuando tuvimos que separarnos yo apoyé mi mejilla sobre su pecho y soltamos una pequeña risita nerviosa, de esas que sueltas cuando un problema muy difícil se ha resuelto de la forma más sencilla posible.

Lo volví a mirar y entonces supe que me quería, que no me compartiría, pero sobre todo, que ahora su corazón era mío

Me giré en redondo, cómo cuando tienes la sensación de que alguien te está observándote y riéndose a tú costa. Pero no había nada, solo esa horrible sensación que cubría el bosque, que hizo que me estremeciera por un sentimiento de peligro y malestar. Miré a Shippo y el también parecía haberlo sentido por la cara que tenía.

Murmuró algo tan bajo que apenas pude oírle pero leí en sus labios el nombre de "Naraku", me estremecí de arriba abajo tan solo de pensar que la esencia de ese horrible ser impregnaba todo el bosque.

Sabía que Shippo debía ir a casa a cuidar de Rin y sabía que yo mañana tenía colegio y debía ir… cosa que no me apetecía lo más mínimo. Y aunque sabía que cada uno teníamos que hacer cosas diferentes no quería separarme de él. Oficialmente hoy empezábamos a salir

- Shippo… - dije aferrándome a él.

- A mí tampoco me apetece , pero…-

- Lo sé – dije resignada – bueno… ¿nos vemos mañana?

- Cuando vuelvas del colegio estaré en el futuro… - yo sonreí y tras darle un corto beso poniéndome de puntillas me dirigí al pozo. Antes de tirarme volví la cabeza y le miré y él a mí. Durante unos segundos solo existíamos nosotros y no había aire entre uno y otro. Luego volví a la realidad y tras dedicarle una sonrisa y un sonrojo me lancé al pozo.

* * *

Llegué a casa sin hacer el menor ruido posible, pero el oído de mi madre parecía querer competir con el de un demonio, eso o que me conocía demasiado bien.

- ¿Dónde has estado?

- Mm…

- He visto tu mochila tirada en la entrada del templo – salió de la cocina al recibidor y me la señaló – me he preocupado.

- Perdona – dije sin poder evitar una sonrisa – estaba arreglando algo… - no me parecía contarle que mi vida amorosa iba genial cuando la suya estaba hecha polvo.

- Vale, pero si vas a llegar tarde al menos mándame un mensaje la próxima vez.

- Sí mamá – subí las escaleras al piso de arriba

- ¿¡Tienes hambre! – me gritó desde la cocina que olía deliciosamente.

- ¡Claro!

- ¡Bien! La cena estará en media hora.

- ¡Vale! – ese tiempo lo empleé para ducharme, lavarme el pelo, ocuparme un poco de mí, que estos últimos días era en lo que menos había pensado; y en llamar a Sakura, contarle que "el problema" con Shippo estaba solucionado, todavía no quería contarle la verdad, pero no la mentí, simplemente omití información, pero fue muy fácil cambiar de tema, de hecho lo cambió ella.

- ¡La cena está lista! – dijo a los cuarenta minutos.

- Vale – me despedí de ella y baje a la cocina – diez minutos tarde.

- Perdóneme su real alteza por retrasar su cena diez minutos – sonreí y me serví en el plato el delicioso estofado de carne que había preparado. Nos sentamos una en frente de la otra y no tardó ni dos segundos en volver a abordar el tema - ¿Está Inuyasha por aquí?

- Ni rastro de él – dije despacio y cautelosamente.

- Bien, me gustaría que retomáramos el tema del otro día…

- Mamá, si no quieres no hace falta…

- Es que, llevo todo este tiempo callándomelo, y necesito contártelo – le hice un gesto con la mano para que comenzara a hablar - A ver por donde empiezo…

- Dijiste que el hecho de descubrir cosas me hacía fuerte, eso no tiene ningún sentido…

- En realidad sí que lo tiene – miró al plato, que todavía no había tocado y yo ladeé la cabeza. Volvió a suspirar y me miró a los ojos – cuando se unen un humano y un demonio la parte demoniaca dentro del ser que sale de esa unión es tan grande y poderosa que no se puede ocultar. Cuando un medio-demonio y un humano se unen, el ser que nace es en su mayoría humano ¿Hasta ahí bien?

- Mamá, yo soy la prueba viviente de ello, claro que lo entiendo

- Vale, tanto los medio-demonio como los… cuarto-demonios tienen un mecanismo natural de defensa desde que nacen que la proporciona su parte humana – ahora es cuando no empezaba a entender.

- ¿?

- Ya que son la mezcla de las dos razas más numerosas de la tierra, la parte humana, la más débil durante el embarazo del bebé intenta sellar la parte demoniaca – yo ladeé la cabeza – en el caso de los medio-demonios es prácticamente imposible porque la parte demoniaca es igual que la humana, pero consiguen apaciguar su poder mientras no estén en peligro y las noches de luna nueva.

- No lo entiendo, eso no puede ser un mecanismo de defensa… si realmente quisieran protegerse del mundo tendrían que ser más fuertes…

- La única forma que tienen los medio-demonios de sobrevivir en un mundo en el que los demonios los desprecian y los humanos los temen es pasar desapercibidos. Pero también les sirve para ser más fuertes a la hora de luchar.

- Ahora es cuando me he perdido del todo…

- Vale, a ver cómo te lo explico… - miró a ambos lados y luego a mí – imagínate una jeringuilla llena de aire y taponada con un dedo. Si yo no hago nada con eso y quito el dedo el aire sigue igual que siempre.

- Sí.

- Bien, pero ahora imagínate que lo vuelvo a taponar y comprimo el aire para que se haga más pequeño, sí quitase el dedo el aire saldría disparado con mucha más fuerza de la que lo habría hecho si no lo hubiera comprimido.

- Aha.

- Pues eso es lo que hace la parte humana, apacigua o intenta que la parte demoniaca pase desapercibida y en el momento de tener que utilizarla por que estén en peligro sale con muchas más fuerza.

- Vale, creo que empiezo a entenderlo…

- En el caso de los medio-demonios espiritualmente casi no se nota la diferencia porque, al ser parte iguales, la humana no tiene tanto poder sobre la de demonio. Pero en el caso de los cuarto-demonio es diferente.

- ¿Diferente? ¿En qué sentido?

- Los cuarto-demonios, al ser en su mayoría humanos son capaces de sellar su poder demoniaco en su totalidad y vivir una vida normal – volví a ladear a la cabeza, me fijé en el plato de mi madre, que no lo había tocado y yo sin embargo había terminado hace mucho – de hecho los cuarto-demonios nacen humanos, con la parte demoniaca sellada.

- Osea… que… ¿yo nacía siendo totalmente humana?

- Sí, y habría pensado que no eras hija de Inuyasha de no ser porque fue con el único... – no la dejé continuar.

- Vale, vale, lo he pillado, no hace falta que me des más detalles – esbozó una leve sonrisa y continuó.

- Pero los cuarto-demonio tienen ese poder dentro de ellos, pero sellado por ellos mismos.

- ¿Por nosotros mismos?

- Durante el embarazo, el embrión sella el poder demoniaco inconscientemente y el sello que emplea es uno que no puede ser empleado por humanos, dioses o demonios, es un sello natural, que se podrá quitar o debilitar de la forma más complicada posible. En cada caso es diferente, cada cuarto-demonio, dependiendo de la situación en la que se encuentre tiene un sello u otro.

- Y el mío…

- El tuyo es el conocimiento de lo que pasó en el pasado.

- Tú pasado

- Técnicamente.

- ¿Y cómo supiste cual era mi sello?

- Fue cuando tenías apenas cuatro años, aun llevabas el pelo corto y negro - ¿yo el pelo corto? – seguramente no te acuerdas, estábamos en casa de los tíos cenando, cuando tú ya te habías ido a la cama acabamos hablando de que al menos tú tendrías derecho a conocer el nombre de tú padre. Tú te levantaste por la discusión y en el mismo momento en el que entraste en la habitación yo dije el nombre de Inuyasha, noté como algo dentro de ti se quebraba espiritualmente y algo de demonio rodeó tú aura, tú pelo se volvió blanco y creció hasta llegarte a las rodillas. En ese preciso instante supe que tú sello era aquel.

- Lo que me pregunto es… ¿por qué ese sello?

- Seguramente porque durante el tiempo que estuve embarazada de ti juré y perjure que jamás te diría ni el nombre de tu progenitor, no sabrías nada de Sengoku, ni de mi vida anterior. Todos mis recuerdos para ti empezarían a partir de que tú nacieras. Y el embrión inconscientemente recogió esa promesa y la convirtió en el sello.

- Pero yo no me enteré de que Inuyasha era mi padre hasta que tenía doce años…

- Ya y de hecho supliqué para que lo hubieras olvidado y el sello volviera a reconstruirse, pero algo así una vez roto no se puede recuperar.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque durante los años de mi depresión el pelo volvió a tornarse negro .

- Yo también me los planteé, pero tampoco cambió mucho la cosa, tus ojos seguían siendo iguales, tus uñas empezaron a crecer más deprisa de lo normal y tu condición física aumento. Seguramente el hecho de no tener una pizca de vitalidad en el cuerpo y querer morirte continuamente, junto con lo calmada que estabas apaciguó momentáneamente tú parte de demonio.

- Vale, ahora que la duda está arreglada… ¿por qué no me lo contaste? De todas formas, una vez roto el sello ya te daba igual que intentara pasar desapercibida – volvió a mirar el plato de comida que no había tocado y ya seguramente estaba frió y suspiró.

- Esa presencia que has notado cuando has ido al Sengoku… - me puse tensa por miedo a que hubiera oído la conversación en la que Shippo me decía que se trataba de Náraku y mucho pero que supiera que tenía su araña en la espalda.

- Sí…

- Bien, es muy peligrosa…

- Sí, pero a mí eso no me responde a lo que te he preguntado… - Soltó un suspiro demasiado alto para no ser intencionado y tras mirar a su comida alzó la cabeza.

- Los demonios son puertas, receptores de cualquier cosa sobrenatural, pero por ese mismo hecho son capaces de controlar las fuerzas naturales que tienen alrededor y son inmunes a que les puedan controlar. Los humanos, al contrario no tienen ningún poder sobre estos y en un principio están cerrados a las fuerzas sobre-naturales. Pero por esta misma razón si una fuerza-sobrenatural consigue entrar en el cuerpo de un ser humano son muy fácilmente manipulables. ¿Hasta ahí bien?

- No

- ¿?

- Técnicamente, por lo que he oído, los humanos son los seres a los que es más fácil poseer y me acabas de decir que están cerrados a las fuerzas sobre-naturales.

- No, no, me he explicado mal… - volvió a suspirar intentando buscar algo con que explicarlo – vale, imagínate una bombilla ¿Vale?

- Sii – dije intentando imaginarme a donde querían llegar.

- Vale, una bombilla, apagada en medio de la noche, no atrae nada, es como una roca más. Pero si la enciendes todos los bichos y moscas se acercan.

- Vale, entonces los demonios son como la bombilla encendida y los seres humanos como la bombilla apagada.

- Lo has entendido, bien, sigamos con la bombilla. ¿Qué pasa con los bichos si la bombilla está encendida?

- Que se acercan y mueren.

- Exacto y la bombilla sigue intacta. Los demonios atraen a las fuerzas sobre-naturales, y pueden utilizarlas a su antojo, pero es muy, muy complicado que sean poseído por estas.

- Creo que empiezo a pillarlo.

- En el caso de los humanos, pasan desapercibidos, pero están completamente indefensos a estas ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

- Sí, sí.

- Bien, en el caso de los medio-demonios y los cuarto-demonios es un poco diferentes.

- ¿Un poco?

- A ver… Dentro de un mismo cuerpo tienen ambas esencias, la de demonio que atrae las energías sobrenaturales, pero es inmune a ellas y las humanas que no las atrae, pero está completamente indefenso. Los medio demonios pueden soportar energías no muy poderosas, pero pueden ser poseídos con mucha más facilidad que los demonios. Es por eso que la parte humana intenta sellar a la demoniaca, para pasar desapercibido.

- Creo que empiezo a pillarlo.

- Vale, ahora viene lo que te incumbe… los cuarto-demonios tienen el mismo problema que los medio-demonios pero en mucha mayor medida

- ¿?

- La pequeña parte de demonio que tienes atrae a las fuerzas sobre-naturales, pero no tiene el suficiente poder para proteger a tu parte humana. Es por eso mismo que la humana sella la parte demoniaca, para no estar expuestos a las fuerzas sobre-naturales y en un lugar como el Sengoku que todavía lo sobre-natural manda sobre lo normal, es un lugar muy peligroso para seres como tú.

- Por eso cuando llegué al Sengoku por primera vez perdí el conocimiento… - dije pensando en la diferencia de poder que había sentido al atravesar el pozo por primera vez.

- ¡¿Qué, qué? – menuda metedura de pata… pensé que lo sabía.

- Nada, nada, nada – ella levantó una ceja – continua.

- Bueno… - continuó sin estar muy convencida – en nuestra época, al no haber casi seres-sobrenaturales no pasa nada y por eso hasta ahora no me había importado que el sello se hubiera roto…

- ¿pero?

- Pero lo que amenaza el bosque en el Sengoku puede hacerte realmente mucho daño, atraes las fuerzas sobrenaturales pero no tienes absolutamente nada de protección. Durante años he intuido lo que había allí y no quise terminar de romper el sello por si pasaba algo así y por no hacerte daño – ahora venía la parte sentimental – pensé que jamás tendría que volver a enfrentarme a mi pasado y no quería que conocieras todo lo que había pasado y sobretodo, cómo había acabado – se le escapó una lágrima, no pude aguantar más, me levanté, me acerqué a donde estaba y la abracé.

- Ey, mamá, sea lo que sea lo que te pasara en el pasado, antes de que yo naciera, no va a cambiar la opinión que tengo de ti, ni voy a dejar de quererte más o menos, eres mi madre, eso no va a cambiar – ella me miró a los ojos y sonrió secándose las lágrimas – y ahora come, dejaremos esta conversación para mañana, ya me has metido suficientes datos en la cabeza por hoy – fue a decir algo, pero se lo pensó dos veces y asintió.

- Vale – y empezó a comer y yo me volví a sentar en frente

- Una pregunta…

- dime

- Tú ¿cómo sabías todo eso?

- Cuando alguien murió – ya empezábamos, no quería darme el nombre de ese alguien… - me hizo prometerle algo y ella dijo que me protegería – era "ella" al menos sabía que era una chica – antes de saber que estaba embarazada me lo contó todo.

- Pero… ¿no está muerta?

- Sí, pero me hablaba en sueños

- Sueños… - dije intentando creérmelo.

- Sí

- y ¿te sigue ayudando?

- No, volvió a la vida y jamás volví a hablarla – yo levanté una ceja pero antes de que pudiera decir nada se terminó la cena y luego me mando a dormir con la excusa de que era muy tarde y mañana tenía colegio, ¡ni que tuviera cinco años! Pero no rechisté y me fui a dormir.

* * *

Nada más cerrar los ojos me quedé dormida, al principio tuve miedo de que aquella horrible sensación volviera a invadirme y me atacara. En vez de eso me encontraba en medio de un campo de flores blancas que cubrían todo lo que tenía antes mis ojos haciéndolo parecer nieve.

- Por fin nos conocemos Miku – me di la vuelta y mi sorpresa fue tal que me quedé sin palabras.

Delante de mí estaba… ¿mi madre? No, no, no era mi madre, a primera vista podían parecer iguales, pero no lo era… La mujer que tenía ante mí era un poco más alta, el flequillo estaba perfectamente recto y el pelo tan largo que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, sus ojos eran más rasgados y aunque tenía una expresión tierna en el rostro imponían autoridad y poder. Iba vestida de sacerdotisa, pantalones rojos y parte de arriba blanca. Tenia un arco casi tan grande como ella y el pelo lo llevaba recogido casi abajo del todo con un lazo blanco.

- Puede que no sepas quien soy – en ese momento reconocí en ella la voz que me había despertado cuando Naraku se había metido en mis sueños.

- La verdad es que no… pero gracias por lo del otro día – ella sonrió y se acercó a mí. Yo estaba sentada en el suelo así que ella me imitó y se puso a mi lado – Tú sabes mi nombre, ¿no sería justo saber quién está dentro de mi cabeza ahora mismo?

- La verdad, mi nombre es irrelevante ahora, y te confundiría – yo ladeé la cabeza y ella sonrió – te pareces a Inuyasha.

- ¿Así? – no sabía por qué pero eso me alegraba - ¿en qué sentido?

- El pelo, la forma de mirar, los gestos – sonreía mientras lo decía, ¿qué tipo de relación habría tenido aquella sacerdotisa con mi padre? – pero no he venido aquí a hablar de esto.

- Me lo imaginaba, ¿qué quieres decirme?

- Tenía que decirte que lo que te ha estado rondando tiene dos propósitos contigo…

- ¿dos? A mí solo me dijo que quería vengar su muerte, no sé qué tiene que ver conmigo – ella sonrió.

- El primero es vengar su muerte, haciendo sufrir a tus padres y una forma es torturándote – fruncí el ceño al recordar la araña que tenía en la parte baja de la espalda – el segundo es ocupar tu cuerpo – me quedé atónita.

- ¿ocupar mi cuerpo? ¿Y de qué le serviría eso?

- El cuerpo que alberga ahora es un cuerpo defectuoso, un cuerpo artificial, creado en un momento de necesidad.

- Espera, ¿el cuerpo que tiene forma de…? ¿cómo se llamaba? Kikio, sí, no hacían más que repetir que el cuerpo tenía forma de esa mujer… - ella sonrió.

- Exacto, y ahora quiere tu cuerpo, porque el que ocupa ya no le sirve.

- Pero no lo entiendo ¿por qué mi cuerpo?

- Bien, es un poco largo de explicar, pero creo que tienes que saberlo…

- te escucho.

- desde el mismo momento en el que el cuerpo con la forma de m… Kikio – levanté una ceja pero no dije nada – apareció enfrente del grupo, envolvió de los pies a la cabeza a Inuyasha – fruncí el ceño - por lo que te ha explicado tu madre esta noche entenderás porque fue Inuyasha el primero en caer.

- Sí.

- Bien, fue una posesión tan rápida y de tanto poder que no pudo hacer nada, de hecho no se dio cuenta hasta que su cuerpo no le respondió. Pero durante estos dieciséis años la conciencia de Inuyasha ha estado despierta, pero no tenía el control de su cuerpo.

- Espera, espera, espera, ¿me estás diciendo que durante todo este tiempo… Inuyasha, el que se supone que es de verdad, ha estado "poseído" sin poder hacer absolutamente nada?

- Es verdad que ya se había enfrentado antes a ese tipo de situaciones, pero nunca salía solo, siempre estaba Kagome a su lado. Pero tu madre salió corriendo en cuanto Inuyasha, sin voluntad propia, eligió al cuerpo de la que antes creían que era Kikio. Y no la culpo, yo también habría hecho lo mismo.

- Es un plan maestro, conseguir alejar a Kagome de Inuyasha por propia voluntad para que no regrese.

- Exacto.

- Pero… ¿por qué mi madre no se dio cuenta de toda la peste que desprendía aquel cuerpo?

- Por lo que he visto, durante los primeros dos años el cuerpo era perfecto, un recipiente sin defectos que albergaba toda aquella esencia putrefacta perfectamente…

- ¡Ah! – dije intentando adivinarlo – pero se empezó a deteriorar y por eso se nota tanto.

- Exacto, además tu madre tampoco lo nota porque desde la "traición" de Inuyasha fue tal el disgusto que sus poderes de sacerdotisa no han vuelto a ser los mismos. Es verdad que tiene y los emplea, pero antes era mucho más poderosa.

- Puff, no me la quiero imaginar más poderosa, sí es capaz e saber lo que estoy haciendo estando en la otra punta de la casa… - ella soltó una risa corta.

- Eso es porque es tú madre – yo resoplé.

- Bueno… ¿y entonces…?

- Sí, bueno, que Inuyasha lleva poseído 16 con la consciencia despierta, hasta ahí bien ¿no?

- Sí.

- Vale, imagínate como tiene que estar tu padre de destrozado – me intenté hacer una idea pero no fui capaz – entonces, cuando la esencia cambie de cuerpo, la posesión de Inuyasha desaparecerá. Y si la esencia consigue apoderarse de tu cuerpo la primera persona que poseerá sera…

- ¡Mi madre! – todo empezaba a encajar de una manera pasmosa.

- Exacto, entonces Inuyasha intentará explicarle a Kagome que todos estos años estuvo poseído, pero tú madre no tendrá el control de su cuerpo, comprenderá a Inuyasha porque su conciencia seguirá despierta, pero no podrá hacer nada para remediarlo – Me estaba quedando de piedra.

- Dios mío… - me llevé una mano a la boca – espera… ¿cómo va la esencia a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, si yo ya tengo mi alma dentro? – un pequeño engranaje se movió en mi cabeza y sin darme cuenta murmure – matándome….

- Has dado en el clavo, imagínatelo, tú muerta, tu madre dándose cuenta que durante todos estos años Inuyasha no la traicionó, pero sin poder hacer nada, e Inuyasha desesperado porque lo entienda – no podía decir nada. Realmente era algo terrible, mis padres realmente querrían morirse después de eso.

- ¿Por qué no le contaste todo esto a mi madre?

- Además de que dudo mucho de que me hubiera creído. Solo soy capaz de hablar así contigo cuando la mente de la persona está relajada y equilibrada, desde que has arreglado las cosas con Shippo – me sonrojé y ella sonrió – ya no estás tan frustrada. Además de que lo he intentado tú madre ha cerrado completamente su mente, es imposible.

- ¿Cómo que ha cerrado su mente?

- Tras la posesión entré en sus sueños y la intenté convencer de que lo que había visto no era real, pero casi nada más entrar en su cabeza me echó y durante este tiempo la ha fortalecido y la ha cerrado al mundo.

- Hay pocas personas más testarudas que ella.

- Inuyasha – dijo sonriendo – bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya – se levantó

- Al menos dime tú nombre – ella sonrió y me miró unos segundos

- Kikio – inmediatamente después estaba despierta y me levanté, sentándome en la cama.

- ¿Kikio? – mi tic en la ceja no podía ser más grande, ¿las dos personas de las que se había enamorado mi padre era prácticamente iguales? ¡dios, que falta de personalidad! ¡aahh! Que locura…

* * *

Sé que ha sido mucha información de golpe, pero si tenéis alguna duda no dudéis en preguntarla^^.

Me apetecía escribir mucho la parte del final, porque a mi nunca me ha caído muy bien Kikio, pero siempre he sabido que lago bueno tenía que tener y siempre he supuesto que cuando su espíritu se calmase y muriera definitivamente sería algo así, alguien dispuesto a ayudar, como lo era en el pasado.

Intentaré tardar lo mismo para el próximo capítulo:P

Reviews:

Tania 56:

Acertaste en todo lo que dijiste^^ la proxima vez intentare tardar lo mismo que ahora^^

NiceGoingLife:

Lo intento actualizar una vez a las semana o cada semana y media, epro hay veces que me paso mucho tiempo fuerasin internet asiq ue leugo intento ir mas rapido. Y bueno si ya has visto lo que ha pasado... en cuanto a si le hace algo al chico de Kendo.. nooo, no creo, una vez arregladas las cosas... no es necesario

Arlenes:

Buenos ya has visto como ha ido todo, en cuanto a lo de INuyasha, creo que ahora se explica un poco porque actua así, la verdad nunca me lo imaginaria actuandod e otra manera sin estar poseido, porque todos sabemos que INuyasha nunca haría daño a Kagome^^. Gracias! de hecho ahora tengo bastante^^

MUchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia^^

Hasta la proxima^^


	8. Chapter 8, Bienvenido

Bien, os dejo esto aquí prontito porque me voy al pueblo y no se si tendré Internet para, así que^^ bueno que os siga gustando^^

**CAPITULO VIII, BIENVENIDO:**

- ¿Miku? ¿estás despierta?

- Si mama, me ducho primero.

- Vale – nada más decir eso cogí mis cosas y salí disparada a la ducha. Necesitaba la tranquilidad del agua corriendo alrededor de mi cuerpo para pensar y asimilar todo lo que me habían contado mi madre y Kikio en tan poco tiempo.

Vale, la conclusión de todo esto era que… ese tal Náraku no había terminado de morir y después de que mis padres destruyeran la joya esa, se había materializado con la forma de la ex de mi padre, haciéndose con el control de su cuerpo, consiguiendo que Kagome se muriera de celos y lo abandonara sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Durante todos estos años Inuyasha seguramente ha querido morirse por lo que estaba pasando y ahora el recipiente que contenía el "espíritu de Náraku" se había deteriorado y me quería a mí para ser su nuevo cuerpo y terminar su venganza psicológica contra mis padres. Era realmente retorcido…

* * *

Tras casi media hora de ducha, en la que ya contaba con llegar tarde al instituto, salí decidida a contarle todo a mi madre, tenía derecho a conocer la verdad, y técnicamente no debería creer a una completa desconocida, pero una pequeña vocecita me decía que todo eso era verdad, siempre que no había seguido mi instinto había acabado mal.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – la busqué por toda la casa, pero no había ni rastro de ella – mamá – al final todo lo que me encontré fue una nota al lado de una fiambrera que decía que se había ido más pronto a trabajar para cubrir a una enfermera que estaba de baja – genial, genial. ¡Aaah! – pero una llamada me sacó de mi desesperación.

- ¿Sí?

- ¡¿Se puede saber donde está condenada! ¡Ayer medijiste que ibas a venir y hoy no has aparecido para la primera hora!

- Hola Sakura – dije tranquilamente – yo también me alegro de que estés bien – ella soltó un suspiro.

- Hola amor, dime… ¿pasa algo? – sonreí ante la doble personalidad fingida de mi amiga que tanto le gustaba interpretar.

- Algo ha pasado, pero estoy perfectamente, estaré allí para la segunda clase.

- Vale, te espero, yo también tengo algo muy fuerte que contarte.

- Esta bien, nos vemos en un rato

- Hasta ahora – colgué y tras desayunar lo más rápidamente posible cogí la mochila y salí corriendo al instituto.

* * *

Llegué por los pelos a la segunda clase, por lo que tuve que pasar una aburrida charla sobre las bombas atómicas en la que nos explicaban que la radiación podía durar años y años aunque la bomba hubiera desaparecido, para poder hablar con Sakura sobre todo lo ocurrido.

- Bueno… ¡cuenta, cuenta, cuenta! – dijo asaltándome cuando todavía no había terminado de recoger mis cosas y quitándome de encima a las mosquitas de todos los días.

- Relax…

- Bueno, pues te cuento yo – me cogió del brazo, dándome tiempo escaso a cerrar mi mochila para que no se cayeran los libros – tu príncipe azul – fruncí el ceño – tiene una nueva presa – me llevó a la ventana y vi a un grupo de chicos y chicas aparentemente normal, pero entre ellos estaba Taiga demasiado cerca y amistoso con una chica. Durante unos segundos me enfadé porque me había beso la noche anterior y ahora estaba con otra, pero luego me di cuenta que no tenía ningún derecho a estarlo, porque yo había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Suspiré y me encogí de hombros consiguiendo que se me pasara todo el enfado sin sentido que me había entrado - ¿lo puedes creer?

- Sinceramente… no me importa – me miró perpleja y levantó una ceja.

- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Miku? – Me siguió observando mientras yo miraba por la ventana – espera, espera, espera, esa sonrisa la conozco yo – hasta entonces no me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo - ¿Quien es?

- ¿Sabes? Me asusta que me conozcas tan bien.

- Soy tu mejor amiga, es mi deber conocerte mejor que tu propia madre, bueno, cuenta, cuenta, cuenta.

- Se trata de… Shippo

- ¡¿Qué qué? Anoche cuando hablamos no me dijiste nada, además ya hablamos de ese tema ayer y quedamos que…

- Chsst – dije poniéndole la mano en la boca – cierra ese pico de oro que tienes y escucha – ella asintió y yo le quité la mano de la boca.

- Resulta que lo que creía que pasaba con Shippo no pasa

- ¿No?

- No, me confundió el hecho de que la chica viviera con él, pero son solo algo así como compañeros de piso, la única relación que tienen es de mejores amigos. De hecho la chica tiene una relación seria con otra escultura andante.

- Dios mio… ¿dónde los consiguen? – pensé que me iba a decir que estaba muy contenta de que pudiera estar con Shippo y sin embargo me preguntaba eso… no sé porque intento cambiarla. Pero en el fondo era una muy buena persona, en el mismo segundo que había visto que estaba bien había vuelto a bromear – pero que me hace mucha ilusión que las cosas con Shippo se hayan arreglado.

- Ya… ¿sabes? Te recuerdo que tienes novio.

- ¿No me digas? – utilizó la ironía – y todo es genial, pero los chicos de los que me hablas tienen algo que los hace… increíblemente atractivos – claro, todos son demonios me dije a mi misma.

- Si tú lo dices – dije intentado restarle importancia.

- Bueno… y entonces… ¿qué?

- Pues… Creo que es lo mejor que podría haberme pasado nunca – recordé como me había besado y sus ojos y… me di cuenta que mi amiga me miraba atónita.

- Estás enamorada ¡estás enmorada! – todas las chicas se volvieron al oír eso y yo volví a ponerle la mano en la boca.

- Quieres callarte – ella negó la cabeza – no quiero que se entere todo el instituto – susurré para que todas las personas que querían escuchar el resto de la conversación no se enteraran – además, me gusta mucho, pero no sé si he perdido la cabeza por él – a quien quería engañar, Shippo realmente me había calado hasta los huesos. Me quitó la mano de su boca.

- Podría apostar todas mis uñas postizas a que estás enamorada – susurró a mi lado.

No pude quejarme porque sonó la campana y tuvimos que volver a nuestros sitios. Y después de la tercera clase salí corriendo a buscar a Taiga para dejar todo claro, pero sobre todo para evitar los gritos de Sakura que conseguirían alertar a todo el instituto que estaba con alguien.

Lo encontré saliendo de los vestuarios de chicos mientras hablaba animadamente con otros chicos de un curso por encima del suyo.

- Miku – parecía sorprendido y algo nervioso.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – miró por encima del grupo de chicos, yo seguí la dirección de su mirada y vi a la chica esperándole – no te voy a robar más de cinco minutos.

- Claro – se despidió de los chicos que siguieron andando.

- Es sobre lo que pasó ayer…

- Mira…

- Se que te gusta – dije señalando a la chica

- ¿Qué? Espera.

- Y también sé que no estás enamorado de mí, aunque tú creas que sí – el frunció el ceño – lo que hicimos ayer fue muy divertido, pero es algo que podría hacer con mis amigos, y ayer cuando nos besamos no sentí absolutamente nada.

- Mm… sinceramente, no sé que decir – fruncí el ceño – me he pasado toda la mañana pensando las palabras más sensatas para decirte lo que me acabas de decir en tan solo dos párrafos – yo sonreí.

- Y para terminar bien, mira no quiero mentirte, salí contigo porque quería olvidar a alguien, quería saber si era capaz de sentir algo por otra persona para olvidar a ese chico, pero es imposible y no quiero convertirte en una marioneta, ni que te sientas atado a mí, por lo que solo quería que sepas que por ti siento lo que sentiría por un amigo o un hermanos pero nada va más allá – me miró perplejo durante unos segundos y estuve pensando si tendría que habérselo contado.

- Pues para ser sinceros, yo también tengo algo que decirte, es verdad que me gustabas, pero hará cosa de una semana esa chica empezó a interesarme, pero tú me mandaste el mensaje y como todavía no había nada sólido entre nosotros decidí aceptar, pero tienes razón, yo tampoco sentí nada en aquel beso – yo sonreí dándome cuenta de la situación.

- Entonces ¿estamos en paz? – el asintió.

- ¿Amigos?

- Claro, te daría un abrazo pero está ella delante y no quiero que se le pase nada raro por la cabeza – le di la mano y tras despedirme de él me fui con un sonrisa y despidiéndome ya de paso a la futura novia de Taiga.

* * *

Todo lo bueno no terminó ahí, cuando salí del instituto me encontré con Shippo, vestido como la época actual, pantalones negros vaqueros, una camisa blanca con tres botones desabrochados, Una coleta alta y unas gafas de sol… ¿de dónde había sacado todo eso?

- Guau, guau, guau – miré a mi izquierda y me encontré a Sakura con los ojos abiertos – yo también quiero un modelo de cosplays – sonreí para mis adentros.

- Quieres callarte – dije dándole un codazo

- Pero si no nos oye – lo que pasaba era que Shippo si nos oía. Se acercó a nosotras bajo un montón de miradas femeninas que luego fueron a parar a mí entre envidiosas y sorprendidas.

- Hola Miku – yo sonreí – y tú eras… Sakura

- ¡te acuerdas de mi nombre! – me di una palmada en la frente – bueno, yo me tengo que ir, hablamos luego – salió disparada sin darme tiempo a replicar y Shippo me miró a los ojos

- Definitivamente tu amiga está muy mal de la olla.

- Dímelo a mí – Él me miró con detenimiento.

- Pasa algo…

- Sí, te tengo que contar un montón de cosas, pero quiero que me prometas una cosa.

- Miedo me das – volvió a utilizar la ironia - ¿el qué?

- cuando termine necesito que vayas a buscar a Inuyasha y lo traigas a mi época, tengo que comprobar algo…

- Vale…

Según salíamos de instituto bajo un montón de miradas asesinas en mi espalda le empecé a contar todo, lo que mi madre me había contado, el sueño con Kikio, al principio pareció sorprendido cuando la mencioné, pero luego su cara era la personificación del alivio. Le conté lo que Náraku quería hacer conmigo, con mi madre y con mi padre y le conté que Inuyasha no tenía la culpa de nada, es más, era el que más había sufrido.

Acabamos sentados en un parque cerca de mi casa, Shippo me escuchaba entre fascinado y asustado mientras yo le relataba con pelos y señales todo lo ocurrido. Cuando terminé el me miraba, pero no decía nada.

- Bueno, ¿Qué crees? – dije un poco asustada.

- Creo que ahora todo empieza a encajar de una manera que me asusta muchísimo. Y si lo que dices es cierto ahora entiendo la reacción de Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué reacción?

- Vale, ¿te acuerdas que antes de encontrarte en el parque…?

- Sí, acabaste espiando a mis padres – me estaba acostumbrando a decir padres y sonaba bien pero me era raro..

- Bien, la esencia que rodeaba a Inuyasha, la que le poseía, Naraku

- Sí, si, sigue.

- Bueno, al estar tan lejos del "cuerpo de Kikio" se debilitó tanto que la posesión abandonó a Inuyasha y por un momento volvió a ser él – yo sonreí.

- Eso era lo que quería ver, sí podía hacer que por un rato Inuyasha volviera a ser el mismo…

- Creo que vamos a poder lograrlo – se levantó y me cogió la mano.

- Bien, vamos a por tu padre – le cogí la mano y tiró de mí hasta que nuestros cuerpo se juntaron y mi barbilla tocaba su pecho mientras miraba hacia arriba.

- Pero es peligroso que entres en el Sengoku, ahora que sabes lo que pasa...

- Lo sé – me dio un rápido beso en los labios y se separó de mí – por eso voy a ir, tú me vas a esperar en tú época, yo lo traigo – empezó a tirar de mí y yo caminé a su lado.

- Vale – sonreí y caminamos, con ese silencio en el que no es necesario que nadie lo llene porque no hace falta decir nada, yo ahora mismo era feliz, parecía que todo se iba a arreglar y tenía a mi lado una persona increíble que sabía que me quería.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a casa mi madre no estaba, estaba cubriendo también la sesión de tarde de otra enfermera, lo que quería decir que no quería pensar en su vida personal y ocupaba todo su tiempo trabajando. Shippo salió corriendo tras darme otro beso en los labios y yo me dirigí a casa, el estómago me rugía e intuí que tardarían un poco.

Dio la casualidad de que mamá había dejado comida para un regimiento porque los últimos días, en un intento desesperado de no pensar en lo que estaba pasando había estado cocinando como loca, así que simplemente tuve que abrir la nevera y…

- Miku – no me dio tiempo a comer nada porque Shippo se había dado más prisa de la que esperaba. Miré por encima de la puerta de la nevera y vi a Inuyasha que tenía el ceño fruncido que miraba en mi dirección y a Shippo sonriendo.

- Hola papá - era la primera vez que lo llamaba así y se me hacía extraño, pero noté, en los ojos del medio-demonio, que gran parte de la esencia de Naraku lo había abandonado y lo poco que quedaba estaba debatiéndose con el verdadero Inuyasha – Has sido rápido – dije mirando a Shippo – no me has dado tiempo a comer nada – empecé a meter las cosas dulces en una bolsa.

- Yaa, es que últimamente Inuyasha da más su brazo a torcer – soltó con una sonrisa de complicidad que le devolví.

- Bueeno, ¿Qué quereis? – hablaba un poco despacio, como midiendo las palabras que iba diciendo. Yo miré a Shippo y me encogí de hombros mientras cerraba la bolsa de comida.

- ¿Por qué no damos un paseo? – sin venir a cuento Inuyasha le pegó un capón a Shippo como si fuera un niño pequeño, haciendo que me saltara un tic en la ceja.

- ¡Me has molestado para dar un paseo! – antes de que pudiera decir nada Shippo agarró una sartén y se la estampó en la cara a Inuyasha dejándole medio inconsciente. La escena en si era graciosa, exteriormente parecíamos tres adolescentes haciendo el tonto, pero la verdad era que mi novio acababa de dejar inconsciente a mi padre de un sartenazo. Ambas cosas podrían haber sido parte de una película de humor, pero a mí me empezaba a preocupar que tipo de relación habían tenido esos dos en el pasado.

Cuando terminé de auto-mentalizarme de todo eso Shippo ya había cargado a Inuyasha en su hombro y lucía un chichón en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Me mordí los labios por dentro para no reírme.

- No sé cómo pude decir alguna vez que echaba de menos los capones de Inuyasha – dijo saliendo por la puerta detrás de mí.

- ¿Antes te daba capones?

- ¿Qué si me los daba? Había veces que tú madre lo mandaba al suelo de cómo me dejaba – hizo una mueca sacando la lengua y yo sonreí.

- ¿Mandar al suelo? ¿Qué se supone que es eso? – sonrió y yo fruncí el ceño como cuando no sabes lo que te pueden responder.

- ¿Ves el collar que tiene Inuyasha? – con la mano libre, le retiró un poco el pelo y me mostró un collar de lo que parecían perlas negras.

- Si

- Que me hayan contado se lo puso Kaede, la hermana de Kikio, que en paz descanse…

- ¿Qué tú sepas?

- Sí, la única persona que conozca que vio a Kaede ponerle el collar es Kagome

- Mm… ¿y qué pasa con ese collar? ¿no me digas que le ponen una correa y lo sacan a pasear? – Inuyasha, que aun estaba inconsciente se revolvió a modo de respuesta.

- No…

- Jup

- Cada vez que Kagome decía al siéntate o algo por el estilo, Inuyasha se caía de bruces contra el suelo – me reí recordando que lo había visto el primer día que conocí a Inuyasha.

- ¡Ah! Era eso…

* * *

El resto de camino, en el que intentamos caminar por las áreas menos transitadas para que nadie nos mirar raro por llevar a un chico con orejas de perro y pelo blanco desmallado transportado como un saco de patatas, estuvo contándome anécdotas graciosas en las que Inuyasha acababa incrustado en el suelo o Shippo con un chichón más grande que él.

Cuando ya empezaba a atardecer llegamos a un parque bastante alejado del santuario, tenía un bonito puente de madera blanca y un pequeño río que pasaba por el medio, nos sentamos debajo de un cerezo, pero como aun no era la época de flor parecía un árbol normal.

Nada más dejar a Inuyasha en el suelo, Shippo le echó agua a la cara y este se despertó maldiciendo y jurando que mataría a la persona que lo había despertado. Pero yo casi salté de alegría al comprobar que ninguna parte de la esencia de Náraku estaba dentro de su cuerpo y él dándose cuenta de ello suspiro de alivio.

- Bienvenido – murmuró Shippo levantándose después de que Inuyasha lo tirar al suelo. Inuyasha nos miró a los dos entrecerrando los ojos, como intentando discernir si eso era un sueño o la realidad o intentando creerse que le estábamos insinuando que sabíamos lo que le pasaba, había estado 16 años solo abandonado en su propio cuerpo, era normal que hubiera cambiado o no terminara de creerlo.

- Sabemos lo de la posesión – dije mientras me sentaba en frente de él y Shippo se sentaba al lado de ambos.

- ¿Cómo diantres lo sabéis? – dijo sin terminar de creérselo.

- A mí me lo ha contado ella – Shippo me señaló e Inuyasha me miró.

- Y a mí me lo ha contado Kikio

- Ps – se intentó levantar, pero de un coletazo Shippo le hizo perder el equilibrio y tumbarse – ¡la Kikio que está ahí fuera no es Kikio, es un ser horrible manipulador!

- ¡Quieres callarte! – aunque estaban discutiendo el aura de entendimiento y buen rollo no se había perdido, realmente esos dos debían conocerse demasiado bien, más de lo que me gustaría - ¡Ya lo sabemos perro inútil!

- Me lo ha dicho al verdadera Kikio – me apresuré a decir e Inuyasha volvió a centrar su atención en mí, yo cogí aire y continué – sabemos que la imitación del cuerpo de Kikio no es la verdadera. Kikio, la de verdad, me visitó en un sueño, como hacía con mi madre después de muerta y antes de destruir la joya – cuando levantó ambas cejas a la vez supe que un pequeño engranaje en su cerebro encajaba, parecía que se había dado cuenta de algo más.

- ¿Qué hay de Kagome? – parecía que le costaba pronunciar esas palabras, estaba segura que estaba deseando abrazarla y contarle todo - ¿Por qué Kikio no se lo dijo a ella?

- Bueno, de hecho lo intentó – dije recordando las palabras de Kikio – pero mi madre la echó de su cerebro y lo cerró a todo ese tipo de cosas.

- No me extraña – susurro tan bajo que casi me costó oírlo y miró al suelo.

- Lo que quiero decir, es que Naraku…

- Espera ¡¿Qué? ¿Naraku? No puede ser ¿Naraku está vivo?

- es lo que lleva poseyéndote todo este tiempo – dije entrecerrando los ojos.

- Noo, no era su esencia la que sentí dentro de mí y la voz que me hablaba no era la suya, puede que parte de la esencia fuera la de Náraku, pero no toda…

- ¿Qué que? – Shippo saltó como un resorte – pero entonces la marca que tiene MIku…

- ¡¿Qué marca! – Inuyasha parecía repentinamente alterado.

- Menudo pico de oro que tienes Shippo – dije mirándole y él se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué marca? – yo suspiré, me di la vuelta y me levanté parte de la camiseta hasta dejar ver el tatuaje de la araña que estaba en la parte baja de mi espalda. Durante casi diez segundos Inuyasha dejó de respirar y su corazón se aceleró de nerviosismo o tal vez miedo – yo también la tengo, pero más grande y con más signos.

- ¿? – miró a Shippo que lo observaba con aire interrogativo e Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y levantó el Kimono dejando al descubierto toda la espalda. Era verdad, en el centro tenía una araña un poco más grande que la mía, pero alrededor de esta había un montón más de signos del abecedario Japonés antiguo que no terminaba de entender, también tenía un montón de trivales que se entrelazaban unos con otros y una cicatriz enorme de tres uñas de una garra que le atravesaba la espalda de lado a lado.

- Dios, tu espalda es un auténtico cuadro – murmuré pensando que apenas dejaba verse un trozo de piel libre.

- Ya lo sé, han ido apareciendo según han ido pasando los años – se la bajó y se volvió a colocar el kimono.

- Pero entonces… ¿no es Naraku? O si lo es pero en parte… ¡aah! – me llevé las manos a la cabeza intentando llegar a algún dato que no recordaba o simplemente no me habían contado, para entender esta locura.

- Si en parte es Náraku y se supone que la cosa esa se quiere vengar porque Inuyasha y Kagome lo mataron, pueden ser los espíritus de todos los demonios que os cargasteis con el colmillo de Acero y la flecha sagrada de Kagome.

- Que yo recuede no maté a ningún demonio chica… ¿o sí? – ladeó la cabeza exactamente como hacía yo y Shippo sonrió.

- Bueno – dijo Shippo interrumpiendo nuestros pensamientos – no estamos aquí para saber de quien se trata, que eso es secundario lo importante es que esa cosa va tras Miku…

- ¿No me digas? Si se ha molestado en marcarla y todo… - usó la ironía pero a mí me entró miedo, era verdad, la cosa esa me había marcado y ni siquiera mi madre era consciente de ello.

- Bueno, lo que quiero decir, es que ahora que hemos conseguido sacarte esa cosa de encima, no tiene por qué volver…

- En cuanto me acerque voy a volver a dejar de tener el control de mi cuerpo y volveré a ser una marioneta.

- Pero no tienes por qué volver.

- ¿Y me voy a quedar aquí de por vida, aislado en un mundo que no conozco?

- Aun no sabemos que hacer, pero Inuyasha, no quiero que te vuelvas ha convertir en una marioneta, quédate por aquí aunque sea temporalmente.

- Hmm…

- Por favor – le supliqué - solo esta noche, mañana veremos que haremos, de hecho mi tío Souta vive por aquí cerca, seguro que no le importa acogerte una noche.

- Espera… ¿Souta? ¿El hermano de Kagome? – preguntó entre medio confundido y con una sonrisa algo retorcida

- Sí – empezaba a darme miedo que supiera tanto de mi vida…

- ¿Tienen un gato? – yo ladeé la cabeza, cosa que le hizo que le brillaran los ojos a Inuyasha, no se si de emoción o sorpresa.

- Pues de hecho tienen dos – y ahora que lo pensaba la noche anterior no me habían dado la lata intentando utilizarme como un rascador… ¿dónde se habrían metido? Miré a Inuyasha y sonreía de una forma siniestra… Sin hacer caso a eso empecé a sacar la comida ya que mi estómago amenazaba con dejarse oír por todo Japón y la repartí entré todos.

- Mm… - Los dos chicos se zamparon todo antes de que pudiera darme cuenta - ¿tienes esa cosa?… ¿cómo se llamaba?... r…eran como fideos…

- ¿Ramén?

- ¡Eso! – a Inuyasha le brillaron los ojos y yo sonreí.

- Aquí no, pero podemos ir a un puesto de Ramen – miré la cartera – venga que cuando termine de comer os invito – Inuyasha y Shippo se relamieron y me pregunté cuando diantres habían probado el Ramen…

- Miku…

- ¿?

- ¿me dejas 20 yens? – miré a Shippo entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Desde cuando sabes tú lo que es un yen?

- Desde que pagaste esta ropa con eso y aquel día te lo pasaste entero cambiando cosas por billetes… no estoy ciego… - seguí entrecerrando los ojos – tengo sed… porfa, andaa… - suspiré, que remedio, se me había olvidado meter una botella de agua.

- Tomaa – me sonrió y tras levantarse sonriendo y coger el dinero se encaminó a una de las tiendas que había en frente del parque. En ese momento Inuyasha me miró como cuando mi madre me iba a decir algo delicado y maldije por lo bajo.

* * *

No quería dejaros así, pero como ya os he dicho, no sé si voy a tener Internet la próxima semana así que la subiré cuando vuelva^^

REVIEWS:

NiceGoingLIfe:

Ya, yo también estoy de acuerdo, Kikio e Inuyasha quería un futuro juntos y se lo merecían, pero yo siempre he sido de InuKago, además Kikio cuando resucita, nunca ha estado entre mis personajes favoritos, aun así sé que ella, cuando no es un alma corrupta, es buena.

Arlenes:

Bueno, no te puedo decir nada de como liberan, pero solo decirte que acabar con todo va a ser un pelin más difícil que liberar a Inuyasha^^, no teniendo Internet te aseguro que tendré mas inspiración que de costumbre porque tengo más distracciones^^. Bueno, me alegra muchíiiisimoq ue te halla gustado^^.

Muchas a gracias al todos lo que lo seguís leyendo.


	9. Chapter 9 Un momento de debilidad

Bueno, jeje, siento el retraso, pero es que en vacaciones voy cogiendo Internet donde lo pillo, cuando vuelva a casa del viaje pues intentaré ser más regular :P, bueno y sin más dilación os dejo con la conversación de padre e hija, jeje.

**CAPITULO IX, UN MOMENTO DE DEBILIDAD:**

- MIku… - dijo, tragué el último trozo de chocolate y lo miré a los ojos – mira… ya sé que es muy tarde, han pasado 16 años.

- ¿Por qué va a ser tarde? – murmuré cautelosamente - Es verdad que no me has visto pasar de enana mocosa a adolescente insoportable – repetí las palabras que mi tutor a veces utilizaba conmigo "adolescente insoportable" - pero no me voy a morir mañana… - el suspiro y soltó una risa nerviosa.

- Vale, no sé cómo hacer esto… soy un desastre – yo sonreí.

- Inuyasha – fui despacio – papá – me lo pensé, pero luego lo dije - papi, como prefieras que te llame, a mí esto tampoco se me da bien, pero absolutamente nada, soy más de actuar y menos de hablar – su mirada me dio la razón, intuía que Inuyasha era tan impulsivo como yo.

- Ya pero, esto es nuevo, hasta hace un día la conciencia solo se me carcomía por lo que pasó con Kagome – al tocar ese tema se le quebró la voz, pero la volvió a recuperar – pero ahora sé que durante todo este tiempo la dejé sola en esto, en algo que hablamos que haríamos…

- ¿Hablasteis de tener hijos a los 16?

- De hecho… yo ya rondaba el siglo y medio por aquel entonces.

- Mira que eres viejo…

- Soy de los más jóvenes – en ese momento me acordé de Sesshomaru, con esa belleza que caracterizaba a los inmortales dioses griegos y no me quise ni imagina cuantos años tenía – pero el caso es que sí, queríamos formar una familia y ahora veo que la dejé sola en todo esto y… - se le iba a volver a quebrar la voz.

- Eh… nada deprimirse, no ha sido culpa tuya.

- Si lo hubiera sabido habría luchado más contra el ser que me había poseído, pero al ver a Kagome marcharse corriendo sin figurarse por un segundo que todo podía ser una ilusión, que no era yo mismo, por un segundo estuvo dudando, pero eligió pensar que yo habría sido capaz de hacerle algo así y se fue; sinceramente, se me cayó el alma a los pies y dejé que me poseyera hasta el fondo de mi mente, cuando volví a intentar sacármelo de encima para correr tras ella, estaba demasiado débil y no era capaz de echarlo de mi cabeza – suspiré varias veces y parpadeé rápido quitándome las lágrimas de las ojos.

- Mira, lo hecho, hecho está, no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero si podemos arreglar el futuro; es verdad que ahora no estás con mi madre, pero si hacemos bien las cosas, y escoges las palabras adecuadas, en un futuro todo podría arreglarse.

- Y después de todo ¡¿Qué?! ¿ser una familia? ¿Decirle a Kagome que la Kikio que vio no era la de verdad y la real te ha visitado en sueño? Sinceramente en su posición no creo que se lo trague– dijo como cuando un adolescente le hecha en cara a un padre que se está olvidando de su madre por salir con otra persona. Yo suspiré, esto tenía que ser al revés, yo la adolescente frustrada que no quiere ni ver al padre por haber hecho daño a mi madre y él intentando hacerme entrar en razón, pero no, el frustrado era mi padre y la que explicaba las cosas era yo, cualquiera que nos hubiera vista hubiera pensado que algo no cuadraba…

- Mira – pensé en lo que iba a decir – Inuyasha, papá, hace un tiempo es verdad que deseé con todas mis fuerzas tener un padre en casa y mi único deseo de Navidad era que volvieras – el ladeó la cabeza sin entender que era la navidad pero a la vez suspiró – pero hace no mucho tiempo, descubrí que viviendo donde vivo solo tengo una misión en la vida y es ser feliz. Mi forma de ser feliz es que los que estén a mi alrededor lo sean, por eso no puedo serlo si tú no eres tú y mi madre no sabe si odiarte o quererte.

- … -

- Lo que quiero decir, es que yo no voy a pedirte que seas mi padre, sería genial, pero no te lo voy a pedir, lo único que quiero es que si realmente quieres a mi madre, estés a su lado y la hagas feliz, es lo único que te pido – me seguía mirando a los ojos y aunque parecían perdidos intentando buscar en algún lugar de mi mente, sus orejas estaban giradas en mi dirección completamente atentas – luego lo de ser padre viene de serie – sonrió ante el comentario y yo suspiré, me costaba soltar este tipo de discursos… sobretodo que no me trabara en las palabras y se me entendiera.

- ¿Sabes? Puede que tengas razón, mi primera prioridad es la felicidad de Kagome, de hecho lo prometí y aún sigo queriendo cumplir esa promesa…

- ¿Qué promesa? – dije ladeando la cabeza.

- Una vez – su mirada cambió, se perdió en un recuerdo, muy lejos de aquel parque, tan atrás y tan diferente a los tiempo que corrían ahora que me era imposible visualizarlo, pero el siguió hablando - antes de destruir la joya y de matar a Náraku, casi pierdo a tú madre, pensé que moriría, pero no fue como las otra veces, que ella luego despertaba - ¿las otras veces? Me gustaría sabes cuantas ves mi madre había estado a punto de morir – no, aquella vez fue diferente, tardó casi tres días en despertar.

- ¿Tres días?

- Sí, no sabíamos si respiraba o no y yo no era capaz de oír su corazón latir, tenía la piel fría y demasiado blanca. Así que la noche del tercer día cogí su cuerpo, después de estar esos días encima de una mesa en la aldea y la llevé al bosque, estuve llorando toda la noche con el cuerpo de tu madre en brazos maldiciéndome porque no le había demostrado cuanto la quería…

* * *

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Y aunque me hubiera gustado retener esas lágrimas en el fondo de mi alma y guardarlas para mí, caían sin poder impedirlo por mis mejillas hasta el cuerpo inerte de Kagome. Después de todo lo que había pasado, cuando ya parecía que estábamos a punto de conseguirlo, el mundo me había arrebatado a Kagome que ahora yacía muerta en mis brazos._

_- ¿Por qué? – dije juntando mi cabeza con la suya – si hubiera llegado un poco antes, solo un poco antes, tú estarías viva._

_Era verdad que le había confesado mis sentimientos, pero no le había demostrado ni la mitad de lo que sentía por ella y quería hacerlo, me hubiera gustado que supiera que no podía vivir sin ella, que se había convertido en mi mundo que si moría no iba a tener tierra donde apoyar mis pies._

_Estaba sentado en una de las ramas del árbol del tiempo, sin sabes si convertirlo en su tumba y santuario o ir a su época y tener que darles la noticia a su familia y entregarles el cuerpo. Pero me negaba a creer que todo hubiera acabado así._

_De repente, una luz, tan pequeña como una luciérnaga y con la complexión de un la flor de un diente de león se posó en mi nariz y nada más tocarme desapareció. Miré hacia abajo, hacia el cuerpo de Kagome y pude ver que poco a poco esas luces se iban acercando y allí donde tocaban su cuerpo esta parte se iluminaba._

_Abría apartado aquellas luces si hubieran podido hacerle nada al cuerpo de Kagome, pero fue cuando este empezó a flotar que me aferré a él, no podía dejarlo marchar ¿Adónde se lo llevaban?, entonces escuché la voz de Kikio._

_- Déjala – parecía resonar en mi mente, como si no tuviera boca para hablar y su voz fuera un susurro del viento. Me fie de ella y dejé el cuerpo de Kagome volar junto con las luces._

_Sin perderlo de vista vi como poco a poco se iba elevando e iluminando convirtiéndose en un lucero en aquella fría y cerrada noche, Kikio me murmuraba algo pero yo no era capaz de escucharlo._

_De repente un estallido de luz inundó el cielo y tras eso volvió la oscuridad absoluta y vi como el cuerpo de Kagome se precipitaba contra el suelo. Salté lo cogí al vuelo y cuando me posé en el suelo la volví a mirar._

_Había recuperado el color en sus mejillas y su piel volvía a estar cálida, pero…_

_- Cof, cof – tosió dos veces y luego cogió una enorme bocanada de aire a la vez que su corazón volvía a latir y abría los ojos. Yo no me podía creer que estuviera viva - ¡Inuyasha! – me abrazó y yo la estreché en mis brazos desbordando felicidad._

_- Pensé que te había perdido._

_- Yo también – dijimos sin querer separarnos._

_- No quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca más – murmuré en su oído_

_- Yo tampoco, quiero estar contigo para siempre – en cuanto oí eso supe que me quería, que realmente lo había dicho en serio, entonces, teniéndola en brazos me levanté y empecé a andar – a donde vamos._

_- Ya verás._

_Caminé despacio sin dejar de mirarla, hasta que llegué a la colina donde estaban los restos de mi madre y dejé a Kagome en el suelo._

_- Quiero demostrártelo realmente – ella miró la tumba y luego me miró a mí._

_- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo aquí?_

_- No, no me va las uniones humanas, son muy materialistas – hice que se riera – solo quiero jurarte que estaré contigo siempre – Kagome se mordió el labio y sonriendo…_

_- Yo también…_

_- Bien – me aclaré la garganta y Kagome sonrió y me cogió la mano – juro, y pongo a mi madre por testigo, que te voy a querer siempre y estaré contigo pase lo que pase y que te amo como no he amado a nadie jamás – varias lágrimas se le escaparon del rostro a Kagome, no quería saber donde había estado estos tres días o que le había pasado, lo único importante era que ahora estaba viva…_

_- Vale – se aclaró la garganta – juro y pongo a Izayoi como testigo que mi amor por ti es lo más grande que he llegado a sentir por alguien, que no habrá ser ni persona que sea capaz de separarme de tu lado y jamás voy a dejar de quererte – cuando terminó se mordió el labio, miró a las manos que sujetaba y en cuanto me miró no pude soportarlo más y la besé._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Dios… me marea tanto rosa... casi parece una de esas telenovelas baratas…

- Si lo piensas, es un poco rosa, pero en aquel momento todo eso era perfecto – lo miré mientras recordaba el momento, consiguiendo que sus ojos dorados brillaran como soles – y luego hablamos de eso, formar una familia, pero ya… - suspiró

- de todas formas… no tienes pinta de ser buen padre…

- ¿A no? – levantó una deja.

- Hombre, después del pedazo de capón que le has pegado a Shippo… - dije sonriendo.

- ¡Aah! Shippo, es otro tema.

- Claaro… - utilicé la ironía pero intentaba no reírme

- Me quedo más tranquilo… ahora sé que Kagome no ha estado tan sola como esperaba – yo sonreí durante unos segundos y luego lo miré como cuando te das cuenta tarde de un broma que te han hecho…

- espera ¿pensabas que era una carga? – Inuyasha se rió.

- Teniendo en cuenta lo inaguantables que son las niñas repipis de esta e... – me levanté y le tiré agua a la cara – ¡pero! – se levantó - ¡ven aquí enana!

- ¿Enana? – dije mientras corría en dirección a la puerta del parque – Si aparento tener tú edad – en ese momento casi choqué con Shippo, per lo esquivé y me puse detrás de él.

- Eres más pequeña que Shippo, eres una enana

- ¡Eh! Que tampoco soy tan pequeño – se quejó el demonio, pero antes de poder decir nada más las tripas de ambos chicos rugieron, paramos de "jugar" y yo suspiré dos veces para no reirme.

- Venga, la enana os va a invitar a ramen… - a ambos chicos le brillaron y los ojos y tras coger nuestras cosas les guie hasta mi restaurante de ramen favorito.

* * *

Llegamos a un restaurante callejero, perdido por una parte de los barrios bajos, que a pesar de tener las calles vacías y un alto riesgo de vandalismo, el restaurante estaba abarrotado. Era pequeño y acogedor y no parecía gran cosa hasta que probabas el ramen que Nokama-sama preparaba. Nokama-sama era un señor de unos cuarenta años, viudo con dos niñas pequeñas a las que de vez en cuando cuidaba o recogía del colegio, era como el típico tio guay que le puedes contar lo que sea y de hecho le conocía desde hacía mucho.

- ¡Miku! – dijo nada más verme – que alegría verte, hacía ya una semana que no venías y me tenías preocupado.

- Jaja – me senté y ambos chicos a cada uno de mis lados mirando por encima del hombro, un poco abrumados por la cantidad de gente, que por la hora ya se empezaban a marchar a sus casas – la verdad es que he estado un poco ocupada, con cosas familiares y esos temas.

- No te preocupes, es bueno saber que estás bien.

- Sí.

- Y tus amigos… nunca los había visto…

- Sí bueno, este es Inuyasha…

- Vaya, ¿también se lava el pelo con legía? – miré a mi padre…

- ¡Que noooo! Joooo, que no me lavo el pelo con legía, soy alvina por naturaleza, jooo

- Ya, ya, ya, ¿Y tú también?

- Es mi color natural de pelo… - le miró de reojo.

- Somos… familiares

- Oohh… vale…

- Y este es Shippo es…

- ¿Tú novio? – a Inuyasha se le movió la oreja derecha en mi dirección y Shippo sonrió mientras me miraba. No sabía como Nokama lo había adivinado, pero había dado en el clavo

- Sí – no podía evitar sonreír mientras notaba la miraba de Shippo. Miré a Inuyasha que había pasado de mirarme a mí a mirar a Shippo, luego sonrió, como satisfecho y volvió a mirar hacia delante, al otro lado de la barra donde Kokama estaba preparando nuestro ramen, siempre pedía el especial, para todos los que venían conmigo y hoy no era distinto, él ya lo sabía de memoria.

- Bueno… pues un placer a ambos – los dos dijeron algo parecido y el otro se los quedó mirando, percatándose de las orejas de Inuyasha y su vestimenta y di gracias a dios que no pudiera ver las patas y la cola de Shippo - ¿Y esas orejas?

- Son m… - le tapé la boca.

- Es parte de un cosplay para una revista, acabamos de salir y no apetecía cambiarse.

- Hmm… están muy bien hechas… - Inuyasha me miró sin volver la cabeza y yo sonreí.

- Bueno… aquí está, vuestro Ramen, el especial de la casa – En cuanto nos llegó el olor a los tres se nos hizo la boca agua, sobretodo a Inuyasha, que parecía no haber comido en siglos por como miraba el plato.

- ¡Que aproveche! – y acto seguido empezamos a comer aquel delicioso plato de ramen que te hacía ver el mismísimo cielo y sinceramente, sabía que era algo muy común pero era mi comida favorita.

Seguimos hablando con Nokama hasta que se tuvo que ir a atender a otros clientes y ellos siguieron contándome las anécdotas graciosas que perecía interminables. Cuando terminamos pagué y llamé a mi tío.

- ¿Souta? Hola soy Miku

- ¡Aah! ¡hola Miku! Perdona que haya tardado es que Miyu está de viaje de negocios y se me había olvidado dejar el teléfono a mi lado.

- No pasa nada

- Bueno, dime ¿Pasa algo?

- De hecho… ya que Miyu no está, que es mejor… me gustaría pedirte algo.

- Dime ¿el qué?

- Es mejor que veas algo primero, ¿me puedo pasar por tu casa?

- Claro, las peques ya están durmiendo, y yo no tengo sueño.

- Chachi, estoy ahí en quince minutos.

- ¿Estás por aquí cerca?

- Sí, acabo de salir del restaurante de ramen que tanto me gusta.

- Sabes que no me gusta que vayas por ahí sola… espera, ¿te ha pasado algo?

- No, no, no estoy perfectamente, y de hecho no voy sola no te preocupes, estoy bien.

- Vaale – no lo dijo muy convencido – te espero aquí.

- Ok – colgué y miré a ambos chicos.

- ¿Por qué no le has dicho que estabas conmigo? Él me conoce.

- Sinceramente, después de lo que él cree que le hiciste a su hermana, no creo que te deje poner un pie en su casa si le digo que te voy a llevar allí – fue a decir algo pero…

- Verdad… por cierto ¿cómo podías hablar con él por esa cosa? – yo me pegué una palmada en la frente… ¿iba a tener que explicar otra vez todo?

- Es como una especie de portal que comunica dos lugares – dijo ShIppo y yo sonreí.

- Mmm… y pensé que esta época tenía poca magia – decía para sus adentros y yo sonreí. Volví a coger el móvil y vi un mensaje de mi madre: " ¿Dónde estás? Es tarde" y yo le respondí: "He salido con Shippo, volveré tarde, no te preocupes" y ella me respondió casi instantáneamente:"¿? ¡! Ok" lo que más o menos se traducía a… ¿Con Shippo? ¿Y eso? ¡No hagas nada raro! Que te diviertas.

* * *

Volvimos a atravesar el parque en el que habíamos estado y llegamos a estar casi enfrente de la casa de mi tío.

- Aquí es donde te encontré por primera vez – miré alrededor y me di cuenta que era verdad, aquella farola era donde había dejado a los cuatro matones inconscientes y Shippo me había hablado haciendo que me sobresaltara.

- es verdad, aquella noche mencionaste a Sango… - sonreí y me abracé al brazo de Shippo – es aquí – me separé, llamé al telefonillo y esperé mientras miraba a Inuyasha y a Shippo que parecían estar midiéndose con la mirada, suspire pensando "hombres" y me volví cuando Souta habló.

- ¿Miku?

- Sí, soy yo, ¿me abres? – sonó un pitido y acto seguido abrí la puerta del portal y subimos las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos al piso les dije a ambos que se quitaran de en frente de la puerta para no asustar a mi tío. Llamé a la puerta sin pulsar el timbre y esperé. Al cabo de unos segundos se abrió y uno de los gatos intentó saltar encima de mí pero me aparte y acabó cogido a la pierna de Inuyasha.

- Perdona no me ha dado tiempo a meterlos en su habitación – decía intentando sujetar al otro gato.

- No te preocupes – dije sonriendo.

- Bueno ¿qué era eso que me tenías que enseñar? – sonreí, como cuando has hecho algo que crees que es malo y me aparte dejando a la vista a ambos seres sobre-naturales. Souta frunció el ceño mientras abría de par en par los ojos – Hola Inuyasha y…– fue lo único que consiguió articular.

- Shippo – dijo este sonriendo ante la extraña reacción de Inuyasha ante el gato, que ahora colgaba patas abajo cogido por ambos pies por las manos de Inuyasha.

- Vaaaya, quien lo diría, tú sí que has cambiado.

- Ya bueno, han pasado dieciséis años – se hizo a un lado – creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

- Creo que sí – dijimos Inuyasha y yo a la vez y todos entramos y nos sentamos en el salón. Antes de que Souta pudiera traernos unas bebidas dos pequeñas cabecitas asomaron por detrás de la puerta del corredor.

- ¿Vosotros dos no deberíais estar en la cama? – dije sin volverme, Inuyasha miró en su dirección y Shippo también. Los dos mellizos salieron, Kokone llevaba un camisón blanco con lazos rosas largo hasta los pies y Yuuma un pijama azul.

- Es que… hemos oído que había gente

- Y queríamos saber quienes eran.

- Anda venir aquí – ambos se sentaron en mis piernas, porque estaba sentada en el suelo recostada contra el respaldo del sillón.

- ¿Quién es el chico de las orejas de perro…?

- ¿…Y el de la cola de zorro? – me encantaba la capacidad que tenía el uno para terminar las frases del otro.

- El del pelo blanco es Inuyasha y el de pelo rojo se llama Shippo y es mi novio.

- ¡Hala! ¿Cómo en las pelis de príncipes y princesas? – yo me reí.

- Algo así.

- Y también hacéis eso raro que hacen en las pelis, eso de juntar las cabezas – esta vez ambos nos reímos, pero Inuyasha me miraba con mirada inquisitiva. Souta me salvo de tener que explicarle a mi padre mi vida amorosa con mi novio, porque llegó con las bebidas y frunció el ceño al ver ambos mellizos en mis rodillas.

- Vosotros dos, que no esté mamá no quiere decir que podáis hacer lo que queráis.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, mañana hay colegio.

- Jooo, vale – ambos se levantaron y anduvieron hasta la puerta del salón. Pero antes de salir Kokone se dio la vuelta, corrió hasta donde estaba Inuyasha y le tocó las orejas.

- ¿Son de verdad? – la cara de Inuyasha era todo un cuadro, entre sorpresa, enfado contenido, y diversión.

- Algo así.

- Pues molan mucho, cuando sea mayor quiero tener orejas de perro como tú – tras decir eso soltó a Inuyasha y salió corriendo, cogió la mano de su hermano y desaparecieron juntos por la puerta del salón. Hubo unos segundos de silencio y luego Shippo y yo estallamos en carcajadas y Souta tenía una risa contenida.

- No tiene gracia – decía Inuyasha entre divertido y un poco irritado - ¿Por qué todos los miembros de tú familia les gusta tocarme las orejas? – dijo recordando a Kagome y la madre de Kagome y ahora Kokone.

- Estará en los genes – dije mientras Souta se sentaba en frente nuestra y se nos iba a pasando la risa. Mi tío nos miraba simultáneamente a mí y a Inuyasha, al final suspiro.

- Bueno, ¿alguien va a contarme que está pasando? – dijo cruzando los brazos.

- Bien… - miré a ambos chicos y crucé los dedos por debajo de mis piernas para que entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Empezamos entre los tres a contarle todo poco a poco, Kagome seguro que no nos iba a creer, pero Souta siempre había intentado mantenerse al margen y tenía un poco idolatrado a Inuyasha por lo que sabía, así que a lo mejor podría entrar en razón.

Estuvimos hasta bien entrada la noche contándole todo, absolutamente todo lo que estaba y había pasado. Él nos escuchaba atentamente, sin decir nada y no sabía explicar si su silencio me inquietaba o es que estaba muy concentrado.

Al final cuando terminamos me mordí el labio esperando su respuesta y cogí la mano de ambos. Pero lo único que hizo fue suspirar y sonreir.

- Pues, aunque parezca imposible – yo empecé a sonreir – os creo, no sé porque, pero os creo – no se porque pero se me iluminó el rostro y di gracias a cualquier dios existente por tener un tío tan genial.

- ¿En serio? – todavía no me lo creía.

- Sí y por lo que veo Inuyasha necesita un sitio donde pasar la noche – yo sonreí – vale, pero Inuyasha…

- ¿? – levanto la vista del gato

- Intenta no tomarla mucho con los gatos…

- ¡Son ellos los que se meten conmigo! – sonreí y supe que estaría bien.

Empezamos a hablar todos de cosas sin importancia y al fin por el sueño que tenía me quedé medio-dormida en el hombro de Shippo. Cuando ya estaba a punto de quedarme dormida noté que me cogían en brazos.

- ¿No os quedáis a dormir?

- No, Kagome nos espera en casa y estará preocupada por Miku.

- Vale, ha sido un placer Shippo, cuida de ella.

- Siempre, adiós Inuyasha, no destroces la casa.

- Preocúpate tú de cuidar de Miku.

- No te preocupes, estará bien.

* * *

Tras eso noté un cambio de temperatura, unos pequeños botes y otro cambio de temperatura.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando empezamos a darnos cuenta de todo esto se me erizó el pelo – hablaba como cuando le cuentas algo a un perro o a alguien dormido, como si quisieras desahogarte pero no muy seguro de que se quiera acordar – todo era muy confuso, pero era verdad y no esperaba que nadie nos creyera y nos tuviéramos que enfrentar a todo esto tu y yo solos. Pero ahora empiezo a ver que si contamos con las personas adecuadas podremos conseguirlo. ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir eso? – noté su cola alrededor de mi cuerpo cubriéndome del frío – Que todo podrá ser como en un futuro tanto tus padres, como Sango y Miroku han soñado, libres de la joya y Náraku. Sólo tiempo para ocuparse de estar juntos y ahora en mi caso estoy deseando que todo esto acabe, quiero que estés a salvo, quiero estar pensando en ti porque… porque… - suspiró - porque te quiero y no porque esa cosa pueda estar acechándote… - en ese momento abrí los ojos y lo besé. Él al principio se sorprendió porque seguro pensaba que estaba dormida, pero luego respondió a mi beso.

- Yo también te quiero – me dejó en el suelo sin dejar de besarme, entrelacé mis manos en su pelo y acabé desatando su coleta, de repente tuve la sensación que la calle se nos quedaba pequeña. Acabe con la espalda pegada a una pared y Shippo besándome con verdadera pasión. Sus manos empezaron a bajar por mi espalda, pero antes de que pudiéramos llegar a hacer algo más alguien tosió. Miramos en esa dirección y nos encontramos con una pareja de personas mayores que estaban dando un paseo nocturno. Nos separamos un poco y miramos en su dirección

- Perdon – murmuramos un poco sonrojados y ellos siguieron caminando… cuando estuvieron demasiado lejos nos empezamos a reir y Shippo me volvió a coger en brazos.

- ¿Sabes? ¿Tengo piernas?

- Lo sé, pero me gusta llevarte en brazos.

- Vale – dije sonriendo y poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Le miré a los ojos y todo se me olvidó, los problemas, Náraku, mi padre, mi madre, estábamos solo Shippo y yo en una pompa de felicidad que el aire de la noche había creado para nosotros.

* * *

Bueno y os dejo aqui, espero no tardar mucho, seguramente suba la continuación el lunes, intentaré que sea larga porque luego voy a estar un tiempo sin internet, eso me dara tiempo para escribir más así que no os preocupeis^^. Y cuando este fuera voy a acabar de hacer unos dibujos de Shippo y de MIku asíq ue cuando vuelva a tener Internet los subiré y os los enseñaré^^

REVIEWS:

KaITOsCaRLEt PF:

Sí, a mi me pasa muchas veces que no me gusta esperar, por eso tardo lo menos que puedo :P ten por seguro que no os hago esperar por gusto^^.

NiceGoingLife:

Bueno pues a partir de ahora ira mejor, hehe

Yui-nya:

joooo, ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra muchiiisimo que te guste y sí, en todo moemnto estuve pensando en juntarles, porque Shippo de mayor tenía que ser guapíiisimo^^

Haha, bueno muchísimas grcias a todos por seguir leyendo^^


	10. Chapter 10 Tengo que salvarla

Perdón, perdón,perdón, me hubiera gusta subirlo antes pero es que sin Internet era un poco complicado, sorry! Bueno en compensación he seguido escribiendo y he ehcho el capítulo más largo y con más contenido, espero que os guste, ahora que ya no me voy a ir a ningún sitio de vacaiones esto irá más rápido^^.

Espero que os guste^^

**CAPITULO X, TENGO QUE SALVARLA:**

Aquella noche, muy a pesar de lo que se nos estaba pasando a los dos por la cabeza, solo dormimos juntos, yo recostada sobre el pecho de Shippo que sonreía y me acariciaba el pelo. Porque estando mi madre en casa no era plan de pasarnos de la raya…

* * *

Me levanté por la mañana por el estruendo que hacía mi teléfono en la mesilla de noche, me restregué los ojos, me estiré, haciendo que Shippo empezara a salir de sus sueños y alargué la mano hasta coger el teléfono, vi quien llamaba: Sakura, ¿qué hacía llamándome a estas horas de la mañana?

- Mmm… - solté a modo de saludo para darle a entender que estaba dormida.

- ¡Se puede saber qué haces dormida! ¡Arriba! ¡Que a quinta hora tienes examen! – fue tal el grito que pegó que Shippo se despertó de un salto

- ¿Qué pas...? – automáticamente le tapé la boca con la mano

– Espera… ¿hay alguien más contigo? – me sonrojé y miré el despertador ¡Eran la once de la mañana! quedaba solo una hora para quinta hora.

- ¡mierda! ¡Ya voy para allá! – dije saltando de la cama.

- ¡Responde a mi pregunta!

- Si – dije sin pensar lo que decía, luego me paré en seco y pensé con racionalidad – ahora nos vemos adiós – la colgué antes de que pudiera pegar un grito o preguntarme quien era.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Shippo aun restregándose las legañas.

- Nada, que voy a llegar tarde a un examen – cogí mi uniforme mientras le oía suspirar y volver a tumbarse ruidosamente y sin dejar de correr me metí en el baño.

Me vestí, aseé y arreglé el pelo, con el que tampoco tenía que preocuparme mucho, lo más rápido que pude y salí de allí de vuelta a mi habitación. Cogí la mochila y viendo que Shippo aun remoloneaba en la cama tiré de las sábanas haciendo que casi se cayera, pero no pareció importarle mucho.

- Cinco minutos maaaas – resoplé.

- ¿No se suponía que tenías que proteger a Rin? ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

- ¡Ostras! – Se levantó de golpe dándose con una estantería en la cabeza - ¡Au! Tenía que estar en casa por la mañana – oí mientras bajaba las escaleras con pies en polvorosa poniendo los ojos en blanco. Cogí varias galletas, me las metí en el bolsillo y cuando iba en dirección a la puerta casi me tropiezo con Shippo. Él me abrazó cuando me empotré contra él consiguiendo que no me cayera.

- Te quiero – le di un rápido beso en los labios y tras deshacerme de su abrazo salí corriendo por la puerta en dirección al instituto. Hice uso de las pocas habilidades de demonio que tenía y corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Lo peor es que llegué cinco minutos antes de que empezara la clase y lo único que recibí fue un capón de mi indignada amiga porque no le había contado que había pasado la noche con alguien.

- ¡Au! Yo también te quiero – dije frotándome la cabeza.

- ¡Pasas la noche con un…! – le tapé la boca ante la mirada de todos los que teníamos alrededor.

- Con un catarro enorme – dije para tranquilizar a todo el mundo y que dejaran de mirarnos - ¿te importaría no ir predicando toda mi vida privada a los cuatro vientos? – Sakura estaba con el ceño fruncido y asintiendo lentamente.

- con un chico – susurró en cuanto la solté.

- No hicimos nada raro… ¡espera! ¿Cómo sabías que era un chico?

- ¡Lo sabía era un chico! – se me calló el alma a los pies, ni siquiera lo sabía, solo lo había supuesto, ¿por qué no podía imaginarse que había decidido dormir con mi madre como cuando era pequeña?

- Si, era Shippo.

- ¡Lo sabía!... espera ¿cómo que no hicisteis nada raro?¿No… no… no…? – la miré de reojo mientras sonaba la campana pero no dejó que me fuera.

- No, simplemente hemos dormido juntos – ella levantó ambas cejas – no hicimos nada, además estaba mi madre en casa.

- YA, ¿sabes que los chicos se cansan de las chicas con las que no tienen relaciones sexu…?

- Señorita Haruko, Sakura – se encogió ligeramente ante la intervención del profesor – sería muy interesante seguir hablando de sus actos privados – la clase se rio y enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo – pero tenemos un examen que hacer – ella refunfuñó y no sentamos, me di la vuelta y me volví hacia ella.

- No es ese tipo de relación – la dije muy bajito y ella abrió los ojos como platos – creo que esta vez… realmente le gusto.

- Oh Dios mío, estás sonriendo como una tonta mientras lo dices – la fulminé con la mirada – realmente te gusta ese chico, no era un encaprichamiento – giré los ojos mientras me volví a mirar hacia delante antes de que el profesor me dijera algo.

El examen solo consistía en una pregunta de redactar con todo detalle el por qué de la radiación de las bombas atómicas que últimamente parecía ser de lo único que hablábamos en clase. De haberlo oído ya tantas veces hice el examen con tanta facilidad que tuve la sensación que me estaba regalando el diez. Rellené dos hojas por ambas caras explicando absolutamente todo lo que recordaba, porque tenía que admitir que no había abierto ni un solo libro.

Cuando terminé el examen todos mis compañeros parecían haber terminado hace mucho y me miraban con el ceño fruncido y algo extrañados, yo intenté pasar de ellos pero cuando entregué la hoja el profesor anunció que era la última, así que me senté al lado de Sakura que me miraba igual que el resto.

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara? ¿Por qué todo el mundo me mira así?

- ¿Qué diablos has escrito en el examen? ¿Tú testamento? Porque sinceramente, yo lo he dejado en blanco.

- ¿? Pero si llevábamos hablando de eso toda esta semana, deberías sabértelo de lo aburrida que tienes que estar de escucharlo – ella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Si no hemos hablado de eso en ningún momento, solo había una página al final del tema que lo mencionaba, y tú no eres de estudiar, es más pensé que dejarías el examen en blanco…

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Si durante toda la semana lo hemos dado – fruncí el ceño ante lo que me había dicho mi amiga. Algo no encajaba aquí, era imposible que no lo hubiéramos dado y yo lo supiera, porque era verdad, normalmente en los exámenes solo escribía los que decían en clase y si estaba despierta.

- Bueno – mi amiga sacudió la cabeza y pasó de los temas complicados – dejemos a parte que tú cabeza lleva toda la semana en un mundo paralelo – y de qué manera pensé para mis adentros - ¿Cómo fue ayer? Desapareciste a la salida del colegio con Shippo o como lo llaman ahora en el instituto "el chico zorro"

- ¡Lo sabe todo el instituto!

- Hombre, te vino a recoger a la salida y está más bueno que un queso. Algunos han adivinado que se trata de un modelo de cosplays – sonreí para mis adentros – otros piensan un poco peor y dicen que se trata de un fanático de los animales que se a trasplantado patas y cola de animal – fruncí el ceño – Y otros piensan que pertenece a bandas callejeras. Pero todas absolutamente todas estan de acuerdo en que se trata del tío mas bueno sobre la faz de la tierra y están deseando saber el día en que rompas con él para ser su paño de lágrimas.

- Da gustos tener compañeras asi…

- De hecho también compañeros – levanté ambas cejas sorprendida de que no me sorprendiera tanto el comentario.

- Ya, ya lo sé, ¡no sería adorable! – me di un cabezazo contra la mesa, estaba imaginándose a mi novio besándose con otros chicos…

- Sería genial por tu parte que dejaras de buscarle compañero a mi novio…

- De hecho yo ya estaba pensando un trío – puse los ojos en blanco y me levanté en dirección al baño pero el profesor me paró los pies.

- señorita Higurashi.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Por supuesto ¿pasa algo?

- La verdad, me ha sorprendido tú examen.

- ¿?

- El tema que he puesto a penas lo hemos hablado en clase y me has respondido dándome una explicación que podría superar a una tesis doctoral.

- Pero si durante esta semana… - me callé antes de preocupar al profesor, el levantó las cejas y yo sonreí – es que me sorprenden todo este tipo de cosas, me resultan realmente e inexplicablemente fascinantes.

- Ya, pues felicidades, tienes una matrícula de honor, lo que me ha dado que pensar, podrías pensar sobre una carrera de ingeniería, sé que se te dan bien los deportes y que incluso uno de los entrenadores ha hablado contigo sobre los estatales y posiblemente las olimpiadas, pero… reconsidéralo – me quedé de piedra ante lo que me acababa de decir, en ningún momento me había planteado una universidad científica pero eso le subiría la autoestima a mi madre haciéndola pensar que valía para algo más que hacer deporte y dibujar.

- Lo tendré muy en cuenta, muchas gracias por decírmelo – y tras un leve reverencia me alejé en dirección a la puerta.

* * *

El resto del día fue tranquilo a excepción de un pequeño moscardón revoloteando alrededor de mí llamado Sakura preguntándome sobre Shippo y un montón de moscas que habían llegado a escuchar la conversación siguiéndonos para saber más cosas de mi nuevo novio.

* * *

Cuando pude salir de instituto, respiré libertad y volví a casa, pero allí no me esperaban ni de lejos buenas noticias.

- ¡Shippo! – dije sonriendo pero en cuanto se volvió y le vi la cara - ¿Quine se a muerto? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Se trata de… es que… - no conseguía articular nada coherente. Estaba sudando de cansancio los hombros echados hacia delante y rasguños en al cara.

- Ey, tranquilo, ven aquí – lo acerqué a un banco, le obligué a sentarse y deje que respirara mientras le miraba las heridas – vale inspira, espira, inspira, espira.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Tú solamente respira profundamente – el asintió.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- …Kanna – fue lo que consiguió decir tras un largo rato.

- ¿Cómo que Kanna? ¿Quién és esa? ¿Qué pasa? – intenté decir con calma y el respiró hondó.

- Kanna, es un alter-ego de Naraku o era, no lo sé. Pero cuando estábamos Rin y yo en casa ha aparecido y ha intentado robarle el alma.

- ¡¿Qué, qué?!

- No lo ha conseguido, pero…

- Eh, eh, eh, eh, tranquilo, Rin esta bien ¿no?

- ¡No lo sé! – dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza – No sé cómo después de proteger a Rin he perdido la conciencia y cuando he despertado Rin no estaba – se me heló la sangre. Rin estaba en peligro y… de repente sentí la presencia de Inuyasha acercarse.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada nos pasó de largo y se metió en el pozo, estaba segura de que nos había oído, ¡pero el muy idiota no podía volver al pasado! ¿¡No se daba cuenta de que si la cosa esa rara volvía a hacerse con el control de su cuerpo no podría ayudar!? ¡Aaah!

- Tenemos que ir a buscar a Rin – murmuré.

- Y a ese idiota de Inuyasha – aun se me hacía raro la facilidad que tenía esos dos para insultarse, pero asentí y él sonrió – ya sé que no me vas a hacer caso, pero ¿me harías el favor de quedarte aquí?

- ¿Estarás de broma no?

- Qué conste que lo he intentado.

- Se trata de mi padre y mi primo y mi supuesta tía, no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados mientras mi familia se desmorona – Shippo frunció el ceño y abrió la boca.

- No me había dado cuenta, el bebé de Rin es tu primo… - torné los ojos y tiré de él hacia el templo mientras seguía asimilando que Rin era mi tía política. Cogí mi espada, que seguramente no me serviría de nada llevarla pero me daba seguridad y un arco con flechas - ¿Sabes lanzar con arco?

- Mi madre es una sacerdotisa, además estoy metida en el club de tiro con arco.

- No lo había pensado.

- Ya, últimamente tienes la cabeza en las nubes – dije sonriendo. Corrí a mi casa y le dejé una nota a mi madre en la nevera y acto seguido me encontré con Shippo en frente del pozo.

- ¿Sabes que tu madre me va a odiar por ponerte en peligro una y otra vez no?

- Bueno, si me traes entera seguro que te perdona – le guiñé un ojo y me lancé al interior del pozo. Noté toda la energía sobrenatural pasar a través de mí y aunque los primeros segundos me sentí mal enseguida recuperé la compostura y me acostumbré a esa sensación.

* * *

Apenas unos segundos después Shippo apareció a mi lado y saltamos fuera del pozo. El olor de Inuyasha empezaba a alejarse en una dirección, pero enseguida corregía el camino hacia el interior del bosque, hacia el falso cuerpo de Kikio, lo que quería decir que no había tardado mucho en ser poseído de nuevo.

Shippo suspiró olfateó el ambiente y tras cogerme de la mano salimos corriendo en dirección sur este, pero antes de poder haber recorrido unos cuantos metros…

- ¡SHIPPO!¡¿Dónde te crees que vas sin nosotras?! – se giró y vio a las dos gemelas montadas sobre Kirara.

- Corre – me susurró

- ¿Por?

- He visto a esas dos crecer desde que nacieron, como les pase algo sus padres me crujen…

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas sin nosotras?

- Rin desaparece y tu más callado que una tumba.

- Sabes que no puedes hacer nada sin nosotras.

- Esto es más serio de lo que parece – según iban hablando iban sacando poco a poco de sus casillas a Shippo, era como si supieran que poniéndole de los nervios podían conseguir que las dejase ir.

- Además necesitas a Kirara para transportar Rin

- ¿O pensabas hacerla caminar hasta casa?

- ¿Sabes la que te puede caer si Sesshomaru se entera de que la han secuestrado y luego encima la has hecho caminar hasta casa? y no te quiero contar nada si le pasa algo.

- Shippo, sabes que….

- ¡Vale,vale! ¡Podeis venir, pero callaros! Por favor ¡callaros! – las dos chicas chocaron los puños con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo solté una pequeña risa y tras mirar a Shippo seguimos corriendo con Kirara a nuestra derecha transportando a las dos chicas.

* * *

Estuvimos corriendo lo que quedaba de día, pero no llegamos a encontrarla y aunque yo insistí en seguir corriendo, Kirara necesitaba descansar y es verdad que me empezaban a doler las piernas.

Shippo encendió un fuego con la misma facilidad con la que respiraba y tras comer unas cosas que sabían a pollo pero con un aspecto asqueroso, me tumbé sobre el pecho de Shippo y cerré los ojos con la esperanza de quedarme dormida, pero estaba muy preocupada por ella y él también lo estaba, se le notaba bastante.

Estaba mirando las estrellas mientras me acariciaba el pelo, yo abrí los ojos, moví la cabeza para mirarle y al verle mirando las estrellas, alce la mano y le acaricié la barbillas y el me miró.

- Necesitas dormir, no podrás rescatarla si no estás descansada – él sonrió y asintió. Bajó la cabeza para besarme.

- ¡Oh! Por favor, dejar vuestro rollo de pareja feliz

- Nos vais a hacer vomitar.

- Vosotras dos – le dijo sonriendo – a dormir que es muy tarde para enanas.

- ¡Oye!

- ¡No somos enanas! – pero Kirara, en su estado grande medio ronroneo y las envolvió a cada una con una cola – Hmp.

- Buenas noches noches – Kirara se medio enroscó alrededor de ambas tapando su campo visual. Shippo movió los labios formulando la palabra "gracias" y Kirara cerró los ojos a modo de asentimiento.

Me besó en los labios de una forma muy dulce y tras separarse volví a mover la cabeza para estar cómoda cerré los ojos y aunque le había pedido que se durmiera le sentí observándome durante casi diez minutos más, antes de que cerrara los ojos y diez minutos después nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron y nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

Las primeras luces de la mañana me despertaron, pero no estaba calentita sobre el pecho de Shippo rodeada de los fuego fatuos, Kirara no estaba en frente de mi con las dos gemelas envueltas por sus colas; sino que estaba sola, tumbada sobre la hierba, húmeda, sin ningún arma, sin zapatos, solo con el uniforme del colegio. Tenía todo el cuerpo frío y me dolía la cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado?

- ¡Shippo! ¡Shippo! – me levanté de golpe buscándolo, anduve en la dirección en la que nos dirigíamos, gritando sus nombres, pero no los veía. Entonces recordé que mi sentido del olfato se había desarrollado muchísimo en los últimos días así que lo utilicé.

Encontré un rastro conocido, que llevaba oliendo desde que estábamos en el Sengoku y lo seguí corriendo, pero tenían las piernas entumecidas y me dolían los pies por tener que andar descalza.

Me empezaba a desesperar, no sabía cómo volver a casa, no encontraba a nadie y me dolían las piernas tanto que me costaba andar. Fue entonces cuando en el lugar donde tenía la marca de la araña en la espalda me empezó a doler, era como un escozor terrible en la zona lumbar que me hizo caer de rodillas.

Miré hacia delante y empecé a ver cosas, como ilusiones. De repente estaba en una cueva y luego de nuevo en el bosque, de repente aparecía una niña totalmente blanca con un espejo delante de mí y luego volví a desaparecer, volví a estar en la cueva y luego de nuevo en el bosque.

Me dolía la cabeza, me pesaba como un plomo y un dolor terrible amenazaba con partirme la cabeza en dos. Al final no pude soportarlo más y perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba todo muy oscuro, toda mi espalda estaba fría y algo húmeda. Inspiré hondo un aire tan frío que me hizo temblar, provocando que me levantara y me abrazara a mí misma para entrar en calor.

Me di cuenta de que tenía tanto mis zapatos, como mis calcetines y la espada y el arco. Mi vista ya se había acostumbrado a la poca luz que inundaba la habitación: que en realidad se trataba de una cueva de piedra marrón sucio, había varios palos de madera repartidos por las paredes a lo largo de la estancia, que haría algún tiempo habrían estado encendidos con fuego y cerca de alguno de estos palos había pieles de animales cubriendo las paredes.

Oí unos tintineos de cadenas en la zona más oscura de la caverna, donde las sombras aun me impedían ver nada. Me acerqué y distinguí una persona sentada en el suelo, sujeta por las manos y los pies a unas cadenas que estaba sujetas a la pared.

- ¿Miku? – susurró una voz femenina.

- ¡Rin! Dios mio ¿estás bien? – dije arrodillándome a su lado

- Sí, más o menos; pero eres tú la que me tenía preocupada, llevas casi un día entero sin moverte.

- ¡¿Un día?! – ella asintió y yo me pregunté porque aun no había venido nadie a buscarnos. La observé ahora que mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad: tenía unas ojeras enormes y el rostro estaba un poco demacrado como si no hubiera comido nada en algún tiempo y temblaba.

Me levanté, cogí una de las enormes pieles de animal que había colgadas, tirando de ellas y se la puse alrededor de los hombros cubriéndola entera.

- Gracias – miré las cadenas, que donde se unían con la roca parecían estar tan oxidadas que se caerían a pedazos debido al agua que circulaba por las grietas, si le daba un golpe seco allí podría liberarla y sacar a Rin de allí. Fui hasta donde estaba la espada y la cogí – no creo que puedas hacer nada, están reforzadas con energía demoniaca, el aspecto da igual - yo me encogí de hombros al llegar.

- Por intentarlo… - le di un golpe seco a las cadenas y aunque sonaron ha roto solo se resquebrajaron un poco, lo intenté varias veces, pero parecían reírse de mi. Al final desenvaine la espada y clavé la punta consiguiendo resquebrajar un eslabón, pero me llevé de regalo una descarga eléctrica que me hizo soltar la espada.

- Ni lo intentes – un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo, al oír esa cantidad de voces hablar a la vez: una era infantil, pero tranquila, otra masculina y joven, la tercera era de una mujer y por último una voz grotesca y casi de ultratumba. Me di la vuelta y vi a la niña albina que había visto antes de desmayarme.

- Kanna… - susurró Rin y yo ladeé la cabeza

- Esas cadenas solo puedo romperlas yo, un débil e insignificante ser como tú jamás podría hacerlas ni un rasguño – por cada sílaba que pronunciaba me daba un escalofrío, me daba la sensación de estar en frente de la niña del exorcista.

- Piérdete un rato ¿quieres?

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

- Según tengo entendido Kanna…

- No – susurró Rin – tú no eres Kanna – la niña se rio haciendo que las cuatro voces crearan un coro de carcajadas tan grotescas que me temblaron hasta los huesos.

- Premio para la mamá.

- Bueno, ¿y qué tal si…? Tú eres la cosa esa que se ha estado metiendo en mis sueños.

- Vaaya, esta generación es un poco más inteligente que la anterior – fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Pero no se supone que estaba dentro del cuerpo de Kikio? – le susurré a Rin.

- De hecho estoy en el cuerpo de Kikio, pero tú te empeñas en estropear todos mis planes – las voces femeninas se apagaron un poco dejando que las grotescas sonaran mucho más fuertes – así que tengo que crear cuerpos que pueda ocupar sin tener que molestarme en matar a nadie, porque TÚ te empeñas en interferir.

- No si encima será mi culpa querer ayudar.

- Mira niña, me sacas de quicio.

- Toma, y tú a mí, y ya que estamos cara a cara, ¿te importaría decirme quien coño eres? – volvió a reírse haciendo que me tapara los oídos en un deseo de no oírlo.

- Pensé que eras más inteligente, me has decepcionado, pero no tengo tiempo, he venido a llevarme a Rin, hay un yokai demasiado cerca.

- No sueñes – susurró Rin – estás sentenciando tu propia muerte, porque jamás serás capaz de tocar a Sesshomaru.

- Tú nunca vas a madurar ¿no Rin? Tu querido perro no podrá hacer nada contra mí si te tengo – se empezó a acercar y rápidamente solté la espada y cogiendo el arco y una flecha la apunté.

- Ni un paso más

- No me hagas reír, solo un flecha espiritual podría hacerme algo

- Puede que no tenga poderes de sacerdotisa como mi madre, pero nunca fallo un tiro y la flecha atravesándote la cabeza no sería nada bueno para ti – dio un paso y yo tensé más el arco – no me tientes.

- Tú nunca has matado a nadie, no vas a ser capaz de soltar esa flecha – dio otro paso y sin vacilar un instante abrí la mano haciendo que la flecha volara en dirección al centro del su frente. La acción la pilló un poco desprevenida, pero le dio tiempo a alzar el espejo que se tragó mi flecha, como si se tratase de un agujero negro.

Yo me quedé de piedra unos segundos, pero reaccioné en cuanto la flecha salió disparada del espejo en dirección a Rin; ya había cogido flechas al vuelo con la mano antes, así que alargue el brazo, pero mis manos, aun estaban un poco insensibilizados por la descarga eléctrica y en vez de coger la flecha se me clavó en la palma de la mano izquierda.

- ¡Ah! ¡Mierda!

- ¡Miku!

- Estoy… bien – partí la flecha y me saqué la flecha haciendo que el suelo se manchara de sangre.

- Podemos seguir jugando a esto hasta que tengas que parar una flecha con el corazón, pero no tengo tiempo para eso

- Vete a la mierda, tocarás a Rin por encima de mi cadáver

- Miku no…

- Hmm… aceptaría la oferta de no ser porque te necesito viva un poco más de tiempo.

- Ya bueno, yo no te quiero vivo así que…

- No me hagas reír – la impotencia de lo que ocupaba el cuerpo de Kanna me sacaba de quicio.

De repente me la encontré en frente de mí, como si se hubiera teletransportado, me agarró el brazo y me lanzó contra una pared, haciendo que volara casi cinco metros. Parte de la pared se aboyó, pero me clavé una roca super dura en la zona del tatuaje que empezaba a escocerme. Luego caí al suelo poniendo ambas manos, pero haciéndome daño en las rodillas e hice una nota mental de que la próxima vez que fuera al Sengoku no se me olvidara cambiarme el uniforme por unos vaqueros y una sudadera.

- Miku

- Estoy bien – dije entre dientes aguantándome el dolor de las rodillas y la espalda que no me dejaba ponerme de pie, solo alzar la espalda.

La niña iba a tocar a Rin y se me pusieron todo los pelos de punta cuando sus manos se dirigieron hacia su tripa. Cogí el arco con la mano buena y aguantándome el dolor cogí con la otra una flecha, tensé el arco y se la lancé, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y se le clavó en la garganta, atravesándola de lado a lado.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al saber que me acababa de cargar a alguien, pero no lo pensé mucho, corrí hasta donde estaba Rin mordiéndome la lengua para aguantar el dolor de la espalda, la mano y las rodillas.

- ¿estás bien? – dije examinándola de arriba abajo.

- Si, si, si no te preocupes.

No nos dio tiempo a decir nada más porque empezamos a oír un ruido muy chillón, como cuando un gas a presión se escapa por un agujero muy, muy pequeño. Miré detrás de mí y vi que por donde la flecha había atravesado el cuerpo de la niña salía un humo tan negro como el ala de un cuerpo y tan denso que en cuestión de segundos cubrió toda la estancia y no podía ni ver a Rin, esto se parecía demasiado a mi sueño, además la temperatura había bajado.

Temiéndome lo peor busque a Rin con las manos y cuando la encontré la abracé, para que entrara en calor, pero sobretodo para protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera venir de esa oscuridad.

- No te preocupes – me susurró – Sesshomaru va a venir.

- Ya pues como no se de prisa le pienso patear el culo cuando lo vea – ella soltó una risita

- No creo que te deje

- ¡Oh si! Si que lo hará, su padre es mi abuelo, tengo derecho a cantarle las cuarenta – ella volvió a reírse y me abrazó más porque una ráfaga de viento inundó el lugar.

De repente algo venido de la nada a tanta velocidad como una bala o una flecha me arañó la espalda abriéndome una herida, y luego otra y después otra; parecían volar por el sitio sin rumbo fijo, dándome en cualquier parte indiferentemente. Pero no solo iban a por mí, también a por Rin y lo supe cuando pegó un grito y se sobresaltó.

- ¿Estás bien? – Dije cubriéndola todo lo que pude de su cuerpo con la enorme piel de animal que la protegería durante un rato - ¿dónde te ha dado?

- En el brazo – respiré tranquila y cuando me aseguré de que estaba bien cubierta volví a abrazarla haciendo de escudo.

Después de que me hicieran más de quince rasguños, consiguieran atravesarme una vez el brazo izquierdo, inmovilizándolo y habiendo perdido mucha sangre todo paró, dejamos de oír ese pitido tan chillón y la temperatura volvió a subir.

- … - volvimos a oír esa grotesca risa que hizo que Rin se encogiera mientras oía unos cortos y casi inaudibles sollozos, haciendo que la abrazara más fuerte – Esto es realmente divertido, pero voy a conseguir que te separes de ella como sea.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños

- Ya veremos– el humo se empezó a dispersar y un pequeño atisbo de luz me permitió distinguir las paredes de la cueva y pude ver que el cuerpo de la niña había desaparecido. Pero no me sirvió de mucho ver la cueva porque vislumbre como el techo empezaba a bajar amenazando con aplastarnos.

- Mierda – sin dejar de sujetar a Rin con una mano intenté romper las cadenas a pesar de la descarga eléctrica me que daban – esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto – murmuré para mis adentros.

- ¿Miku? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué pasa? – recordé que era humana y su vista no llegaba a captar la milésima parte de luz que me dejaba distinguir formas.

- Estoy aquí no te preocupes.

Intenté romper las cadenas, partirlas, sacárselas por las muñecas, pero no había forma de liberarla y el techo ya me empezaba a obligar a encogerme y Rin se daba cuenta de ello.

- ¡Miku que pasa!

- ¡Mierda! ¡Pasa que como tu yokai no se de prisa y aparezca ya mismo voy a darle tantas patadas en el infierno que no podrá ni moverse! – entonces Rin pegó un grito y pensando que le había pasado algo giré la cabeza hacia ella y…

* * *

Tuve la sensación de abrir los ojos de nuevo, como cuando te despiertas de un sueño. Me encontraba de nuevo en la caverna con mucha más iluminación, como al principio, el techo estaba en su sitio y sin ningún indicio de empezar a moverse, la temperatura era normal, pero hacía tanto viento que parecía que estábamos en medio del ojo de un huracán que se empeñaba en separarnos, pero Rin me sujetaba con ambas manos y ella estaba sujeta por las cadenas.

- Dios mío Miku ¿estás bien? – dijo al verme reaccionar

- Sí, sí, sí

- Cuando la luz ha vuelto has entrado en una especie de inconsciencia ¿seguro que estás bien? – yo asentí y de repente el viento aumentó en fuerza y velocidad y Rin tras soltar un grito me agarró con más fuerza.

Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad un rayo cruzo la estancia cortando el aire haciendo desaparecer el tornado y haciendo que la esencia negra se encogiera hasta quedar en un pequeño rincón del techo. Giré la cabeza sin dejar de abrazar a Rin, pero el yokai que nos había salvado estaba a menos de cinco centímetro de mí, como si yo no existiera, rompiendo las cadenas con tan solo las uñas, como si se tratase de mantequilla. Cuando Rin se deshizo de las cadenas se lanzó a los brazos del demonio al grito de…

- ¡Sesshomaru! – cuando se me pasó el aturdimiento miré a la curiosa pareja: Sesshomaru, alto e imponente con una belleza fría e inmortal parecía brillar como el solo mientras abrazaba a Rin, tenía la cara tapada por el pelo de la chica, pero podía ver que tenía los ojos cerrados y ambos brazos la apretaba contra su pecho y Rin tenía la frente apoyada en su pecho mientras intentaba aguantarse las lágrimas. Ella asintió como si el demonio la hubiera dicho algo y luego sonrió.

- ¡Miku! – ese grito hizo que la pareja dejara de abrazarse, pero Sesshomaru siguió muy cerca de Rin. Me giré hacia la entrada y vi a Shippo con un chichón enorme y un ojo morado mientras corría hacia mí preocupado

- ¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado? – solté

- Nada, cierta persona me ha preguntado que porque no había protegido a Rin – me mordí el labio para no reír y pude ver que Sesshomaru pasaba completamente del comentario mientras Rin le daba un flojo codazo - ¿estás bien? – en ese momento me acodé de las heridas y todo el dolor volvió de golpe.

- Mm… ¿dónde estabas cuando me desperté? – dije pasando de la pregunta para no preocuparle.

- ¿Cómo que donde esta? Eras tú la que había desaparecido cuando nos despertamos…

- ¿? – entonces me vino a la cabeza la conversación con mi madre…

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_- La pequeña parte de demonio que tienes atrae a las fuerzas sobre-naturales, pero no tiene el suficiente poder para proteger a tu parte humana. Es por eso mismo que la humana sella la parte demoniaca, para no estar expuestos a las fuerzas sobre-naturales y en un lugar como el Sengoku que todavía lo sobre-natural manda sobre lo normal, es un lugar muy peligroso para seres como tú._

_- Por eso cuando llegué al Sengoku por primera vez perdí el conocimiento… - dije pensando en la diferencia de poder que había sentido al atravesar el pozo por primera vez._

_- ¡¿Qué, qué?! – menuda metedura de pata… pensé que lo sabía._

_- Nada, nada, nada – ella levantó una ceja – continua._

_- Bueno… - continuó sin estar muy convencida – en nuestra época, al no haber casi seres-sobrenaturales no pasa nada y por eso hasta ahora no me había importado que el sello se hubiera roto…_

_- ¿pero?_

_- Pero lo que amenaza el bosque en el Sengoku puede hacerte realmente mucho daño, atraes las fuerzas sobrenaturales pero no tienes absolutamente nada de protección. Durante años he intuido lo que había allí y no quise terminar de romper el sello por si pasaba algo así y por no hacerte daño_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

* * *

…entonces lo de despertarme sin nadie había sido una manipulación y lo del techo cayéndose también… era una bombilla en medio de una noche oscura sin ninguna protección…. Pero lo peor era que no podía distinguir entre la realidad o las posesiones…

Pensar me empezaba a hacer que me doliera la cabeza y todo esto me escamaba, tenía un montón de rasguños por todo el cuerpo y me empezaba a marear, haciendo que todo diera vueltas a mi alrededor.

Shippo me sujeto y oí su voz muy muy lejos preguntándome que me pasaba. Pero había perdido mucha sangre, dejé de mantenerme en pie y al final perdí el conocimiento y me desmayé en brazos del demonio.

* * *

Bueno, Espero no haberos dejado muy mal el cuerpo con este capitulo, pero Miku y Rin estrecharán aun más los lazos y saldrán cosas a flote sobre el ser que controla a Inuyasha^^

Espero que os haya gustado^^ bueno, siento no haber subido esto el lunes, pero ni Internet ni nada, no lo cogí ni aunque hubiera querido. La proxima vez intentaré no tardar tanto^^

REVIEWS:

Yaelinuyasha:

No te preocupes al fic aun le queda para que lo termine hehe, pero creo que te va a gustar. Y bueno, esa convesación de Inuyasha y Miku me costó bastante, pero quedó como yo quería^^ jeje. espero que te siga gustando!

InuxKag:

Gracias por seguirla, me hace mucha ilusión que te guste^^

Y muchas gracias a todos por seguir viéndolo, ¡ESPERO LOS REVIEWS CON ANSIA!


	11. Chapter 11 Sorpresa Inesperada

Bueno, no sé si he tardado mucho más de lo que debería, pero más o menos intentaré colgarlo cada este tiempo. espero que so guste!

**CAPITULO XI, SORPRESA INESPERADA:**

Mi consciencia me dejó volver a tomar el control de mi cuerpo tras haber pasado algún tiempo dormida, porque no sabía hacía cuanto me había desmayado en los brazos de Shippo y teniendo en cuenta la sangre que había perdido podían haber sido días.

Me di cuenta de que no había tenido ningún sueño extraño, o a lo mejor ahora me encontraba en uno de ellos, pero esperaba que no, estaba harta de no poder distinguir la realidad de mi subconsciente y en consecuencia herir a las personas que quería por ello, porque sabía que las mentes de "gente" como la que controlaba a Inuyasha eran muy retorcidas.

El cuerpo me pesaba un poco, pero tenía la cabeza calentita y apoyada sobre algo que no era tan duro, como el suelo sobre el que descansaba mi espalda. Moví los dedos y la sensación de articular mis extremidades después de mucho tiempo me dio una punzada de placer que me recorrió toda la columna vertebral y me hizo abrir los ojos.

Tarde unos segundos en enfocar lo que había a mí alrededor y así poder juzgar por mi misma si se trata de uno de esos sueños causados por la extraña esencia o me encontraba tranquilamente en la realidad.

Cuando pude ver lo que tenía a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que fuera era de noche, estaba en una pequeña cabaña con un fuego en medio, recocí que era la casa de Rin, pero no podía ver donde estaba ella ahora mismo. Me di cuenta que estaba apoyada sobre las piernas de Shippo, que dormía apoyado contra la pared, una de sus manos descansaba sobre mi pelo y la otra me cogía mi mano derecha cruzada sobre el pecho.

No quería despertarle, seguro que había estado mucho tiempo sin dormir, y su rostro, relajado, con la simple expresión de paz que solía estar tapada por una gran sonrisa que me había vuelto loca días atrás, ahora parecía mucho más joven, como de mi edad o incluso más, su rostro de niño parecía no terminar de encajar con su cuerpo de adulto y a la vez era una combinación que lo hacían parecer un joven dios del olimpo.

Alcé la mano para acariciarle el rostro, un rostro que podría haber pertenecido a una chica más guapa, más obediente y más poderosa que yo, pero sin embargo sabía que esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, cuando despertara reluciría por mí.

Algo me hizo parar mi mano a escasos centímetros de su rostro, un olor familiar que me llegó desde la puerta dándome cuenta de que tenía compañía, y aunque la columna vertebral me tembló un poco, porque ante mí tenía a uno de los demonios más poderosos que había visto, sabía que no me iba a hacer daño.

Giré la cabeza lentamente para no despertar a Shippo y bajé la mano hasta posarla encima de la de la suya. Sesshomaru me miraba con una leve inclinación de cabeza, entre tranquilo y curioso; el ceño fruncido y la sensación de peligro que desprendía cuando había ido a rescatar a Rin habían desaparecido.

Si no hubiera respirado habría creído que se trataba de una estatua de algún dios griego. Era realmente era hermoso, pero era un belleza, que aunque era perfecta, a mí personalmente, no terminaban de atraerme; era verdad que era perfecto en todas sus facciones y proporciones, era verdad que los ojos que tenía, amenazadores y tan misteriosos que con una sola mirada podían envolverte y jamás soltarte; pero sin embargo eran los mismos que los míos, era verdad que todo su porte era el de un príncipe medieval y su cabello, tan brillante a la luz de la luna que parecía hecho de hilos de plata y aunque nuestro pelo era el mismo ahora mismo no le encontraba similitud.

Me di cuenta de que él también me observaba igual que yo a él, de una forma meticulosa y sin embargo buscando las similitudes y las diferencias, y no era de extrañar, era mi tío, pero no creía que le guardase ningún sentimiento especial a mi padre. Sin embargo no me importaba, la relación entre los dos hermanos era exclusiva de ellos, yo no tenía nada que ver.

Haciendo que saliera de mi ensoñación y reflexión, él agachó levemente la cabeza, como cuando te despides de alguien o das las gracias, no sé a cual de las dos se refería en ese momento, pero yo cerré los ojos por no mover la cabeza y cuando los volví a abrir solo me dio tiempo a verlo andar fuera del campo visual que me dejaba la puerta, andando con una elegancia y una delicadeza completamente sobrehumanas.

Volví a mirar a Shippo, también perfecto en sí mismo, pero a diferencia de Sesshomaru que parecía un gran y poderoso Dios del olimpo, él parecía un joven aprendiz a Dios, si eso existía en la mitología, alguien lo suficientemente poderoso y hermoso como para permitirle entrar el Olimpo, pero que el tiempo aun no ha borrado la sonrisa de su cara y sin convertirlo en un ser frío y aparentemente sin sentimientos.

Shippo se movió un poco, medio despertándose, primero bostezó sin hacer ruido, pero de una forma exagerada y yo sonreí. Estiró los brazos y la espalda, sin ni siquiera mover las piernas y tras ese pequeño ritual abrió los ojos y bajó la cabeza hasta encontrar su mirada con la mía.

Sonrió con esa sonrisa que conseguía que me volviera loca y sentí el corazón querer explotarme del pecho, me acarició el pelo, aun un poco adormilado y me tapó la tripa con la cola.

- Al fin despiertas – dijo en otro bostezo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? – susurré.

- Unos cuatro días.

- ¡Cuatro días! – me levanté de golpe, pero me mareé en seguida y me volví a tumbar.

- Relájate – me acarició el pelo y yo respiré profundamente – habías perdido muchísima sangre, gracias a tu sangre de demonios has sobrevivido – parecía entre aliviado y preocupado, como si quisiera decirme algo y a la vez no encontrara la forma de hacerlo. Al final acercó su cara a la mía y habló muy bajito – cuando te desmayaste en mis brazos y no reaccionabas pensé que te había perdido – yo junté mi frente con la suya.

- Estoy aquí ¿vale? – él sonrió y asintió levemente mientras volví a levantar la cabeza.

- Y no has comido absolutamente nada solido, así que te vas a sentir muy mal si intentas levantarte o hacer movimientos bruscos – yo asentí y dejé que posara un suave beso sobre mis labios mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del momento de estar con él. Cuando en el viaje al despertar no lo había visto me había temido lo peor, pero ahora estaba conmigo en este momento de tranquilidad en el que no tenía a mi madre, a mis amigas, a ningún demonio acosándome, ni siquiera los problemas que todo este mundo albergaba, tenía la sensación de estar en un pompa de tranquilidad, que aunque no duraría mucho en desaparecer, me hacía sentir en una paz que no tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Vale – en ese momento mi tripa decidió que los momentos rosas se había acabado y sonó estrepitosamente haciendo que me sonrojara y la mirara como queriendo fulminarla.

- Realmente tienes hambre – me cogió la cabeza y tras apoyármela en una manta se levantó – ahora vuelvo – al cabo de unos segundos volvió con algo de fruta, nada de lagartijas ni bichos raros.

Volvió a sentarse detrás de mí, me levantó con una facilidad pasmosa dejando que recostara mi espalda en su pecho y me ofreció la comida.

- Gracias – empecé a devorar todo de la forma más delicada posible, teniendo en cuenta el hambre que tenía en esos momentos – bueno ¿Qué ha pasado al final?

- No mucho, la cosa volvió al "cuerpo de Kikio" porque ya no es tan poderosa, y no lo será hasta que encuentre un cuerpo vivo, así que de momento no puede vencer a Sesshomaru y lo teme. Todos han estado muy preocupados por ti estos días, incluso Sesshomaru – yo levanté una ceja – has salvado a Rin y al bebé que llevaba dentro, algo de gratitud te tendrá que tener ¿no? – yo suspiré y seguí comiendo – Inuyasha ha vuelto a ser poseído porque es idiota perdido – y sonreí y tragué rápido por si me empezaba a reír – y tú tatuaje a crecido – yo fruncí el ceño y me puse algo nerviosa.

- No te preocupes no es gran cosa, simplemente la araña parece posada sobre un círculo, no sabemos que significa, pero si seguimos observando tu tatuaje y si pudiera ver con más atención el de Inuyasha, seguro que conseguimos dar con quien está detrás de todo esto.

- Ey no te frustres, estamos todos bien, eso es lo que cuenta.

- De momento – entonces me miró raro – realmente perder sangre a ti te afecta muuuucho.

- ¿Qué? – la verdad no me sentía con fuerzas para enfadarme, pero de ahí a que me afectase.

- Si estuvieras en condiciones normales ya estaría pensando algo para sacar a Inuyasha de aquí y dar con la cosa esa.

- Bueeno – a lo mejor tenía razón, pero tampoco me veía con fuerzas como para compararme – pero sacar a Inuyasha es muy fácil, solo hay que dejarle inconsciente y sacarlo como un saco de patatas – él sonrió – no… - una punzada de dolor me martilleó la cabeza e hizo que me mareara un poco – au… - susurré.

- No pienses, necesitas todas las energías posibles para recuperarte.

- Es un poco complicado que no lo haga.

- Lo sé, tú cabecita no deja nunca de maquinar cosas, pero lo necesitas – tragué el último trozo de fruta mirando a Shippo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Oye! ¿eso me lo tengo que tomar a bien o a mal?

- Aun no te has recuperado del todo – dijo eludiendo mi pregunta - necesitas descansar y aun es de noche, así que duerme.

- ¿No vas a responder a mi pregunta?

- ¿No vas a dormirte?

- ¿Piensas dejar de responderme con otra pregunta?

- ¿Y tú? – yo suspiré, me empezaba a marear y tenía unas ganas enormes de dormir, Shippo, haciéndome pensar había conseguido que me entrara sueño… espera… ¡lo sabía desde el principio! Me había hecho "hablar-discutir" con él para que me entrara sueño… ¡aahh!... me conocía demasiado, y el martillo había aparecido en mi mente no paraba de moverse…

- ¡Au! – me volvió a doler la cabeza.

- Deja de maldecirme mentalmente y duerme – yo suspiré, esta batalla la tenía él ganada desde el principio y estando como estaba no tenía nada que hacer. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el calor de sus brazos y su cola de zorro a mí alrededor me mecieran hasta volver a dejar arrastrarme por mi subconsciente.

* * *

Esta vez cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba con una rosa, me sentía muy bien, incluso un poco más fuerte, lo único que no había cambiado era que mi estómago rugía como si lo tuviera desnutrido. Tenía alrededor de mis hombros la chaqueta de Shippo y una sensación cálida en los labios. Fuera ya estaba atardeciendo y empezaba a refrescar.

- Se ha ido hará cosa de un minuto – busqué a Rin con la mirada y me la encontré al lado de fuego sentada y preparando algo que parecía sopa – tenía que ir a buscar algo para esto – señaló el recipiente.

- Huele delicioso – ella sonrió y yo me levanté junto con un ruido que produjo mi tripa parecido al de un trueno.

- Con el hambre que tienes cualquier cosa te parecería rica.

- Creerme, jamás me comería bichos, puag – saqué la lengua y ella se rio.

- ¿Hacemos la prueba?

- No hace falta – ella sonrió - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Yo estoy bien, gracias a ti – sonreí y me levanté agarrando la chaqueta que tan bien olía a Shippo.

- Bueno… ¿necesitas ayuda?

- No, solo me faltaba el conejo, que Shippo ha ido a buscar, pero no veas lo que me ha costado separarlo de ti, se aferraba como una lapa.

- No exageremos – nos volvimos y estaba en la puerta con un conejo muerto en la mano – es verdad que me he negado a ir – se acercó y le tendió el animal muerto a Rin y abrió los brazos – pero tampoco es que haya montado un numerito – yo le abracé y pegué mi mejilla a su pecho mientras el me envolvía con el brazo con el que no había tocado el conejo y la cola. Rin empezó a despellejar, deshuesar y trocear al pobre conejo, acción que no quise ni mirar.

- Bueno… déjame dudarlo… de todos los que hay en esta casa eres el más infantil.

- ¡¿Qué, qué?! - yo me reí, era gracioso verlos discutir de una manera tan sana – esta hablando la que sigue recogiendo flores para Sesshomaru.

- Ese no es el tema.

- A no, no, no, tú has sacado el tema de las infantiles…

- Yo no soy infantil, lo de las flores es…

- Intenta arreglarlo ahora – ella le sacó la lengua y se concentró otra vez en lo suyo. Sin venir a cuento Shippo me cogió en brazos.

- ¿Y esto?

- Me la llevo un rato – le dijo a Rin ignorando por completo mi pregunta.

- Pero no la alejes mucho de la barrera espiritual de la casa.

- Descuida mamaíta cuidare bien ella – ella entrecerró los ojos.

- Te estás ganando que le eche veneno a tu plato.

- No importa, no me afectaría.

- Ponme a prueba – se midieron con la mirada hasta que yo tiré de la camiseta de Shippo.

- ¿No nos íbamos?

- Es verdad, ¡Adiós! – rompió el contacto visual y dándose la vuelta me sacó de ahí.

- ¿Sabes? – el bajó la cabeza – estoy empezando a tener la sensación de que te gusta llevarme en brazos.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? – yo sonreí.

- Bueno ¿Y qué me quieres enseñar?

- En realidad te quería sacar de ahí, te estabas poniendo mala con lo del conejo – no me había dado cuenta pero era verdad, eso era algo que no podía ni mirar, no era vegetariana, pero desde pequeña ir a las carnicerías se me hacía algo completamente inhumano.

- Gracias.

- Bueno, ahora que ya estamos fuera… ¿Qué quieres hacer? Vale cualquier cosa menos, ir a tú época…

- ¡Ey! ¿Por qué no?

- Porque para empezar eso supondría salir de la barrera espiritual de la casa, y no sabes como es Rin cuando se enfada.

- Si, tiene que ser terrible – exageré la ironía hasta casi un grado cómico

- Créeme, ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Sesshomaru…

- Seguro… - me miró de reojo y luego cogió aire

- Y segundo – dijo volviendo al tema – sí no comes nada tú madre no me dejará volver a traerte… y tercero – dijo pasando de mi cara con el ceño fruncido – nada de ir a por Inuyasha.

- pero…

- De momento, ya iremos luego y nada de ir a ver el cuerpo de Kikio.

- Vaaaale – dije resignada anulando todo lo que tenía en mente hacer – pero por ser tú…

- Ya, ya, ya, claro.

- Por cierto – quería contarle la extraña sensación que me recorría las venas, me había levantado con muchísima más vitalidad de lo normal, y era algo que me chocaba porque no es lo normal que alguien siente cuando se despierta después de casi haberse desangrado - me siento, mucho mejor, como más fuerte – él sonrió de una forma sarcástica y a la vez como si hubiera dicho algo obvio, yo ladeé la cabeza.

- Será el haber estado hecha un asco todos estos días te ha ayudado a recuperarte interiormente.

- Hmm, no sé, me siento como con más energía demoniaca y según lo que me ha dicho mi madre no tiene mucho sentido – ella me había dicho que según conociera su pasado iría recuperando mis poderes, pero a mí nadie me había contado nada.

- A lo mejor es el hecho de haber visto a Sesshomaru – yo ladeé la cabeza.

- A lo mejor… - me sacudí la cabeza – bueno, no sé, no entiendo nada, y paso completamente de saberlo – él sonrió – esto es demasiado complicado.

- ¡La cena está lista! – en la misma fracción de segundo que esa frase llegó a nuestro oídos Shippo salió corriendo de vuelta a la casa.

- Ya me estaba muriendo de hambre – soltó el demonio al entrar en la casa.

- Tú siempre tienes hambre.

- No me compares con Inuyasha – me dejó en el suelo.

- Hmm… que bien huele – dije cerrando los ojos.

- Mejor sabrá – me tendió un bol lleno según me sentaba a su lado – y no te comparo con Inuyasha, pero eres un glotón.

- Demuéstralo – se sentó a mi lado y cogió el bol que le tendía Rin.

- Mmm… - pensó mientras se llevaba comida a la boca y Shippo y yo la imitábamos - Unos días antes de la última luna nueva cazaste un ciervo…

- ¡ese no cuenta!

- Y – siguió como si no lo hubiese oído – lo cociné, comí lo que quise y dejé el resto del animal, que era prácticamente todo para ti y te lo comiste entero, aun me pregunto si te comiste los huesos.

- No me los comí, se los guardé a tu querido demonio – ella entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Me estás retando a ver que es mejor un perro o un zorro?

- Venga, porque todo lo que tiene tú demonio de frío y fuerte lo tengo yo de guapo y amable – le di un pequeño capón a Shippo y me miró entrecerrando los ojos - Tú también no por favor, ya tengo suficiente con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru – Rin y yo no reíamos.

- perdón, ha sido instinto…

- Eso es lo que me preocupa – nos volvimos a reír.

El resto de la comida fueron argumento y discusiones amistosas de ese tipo, era verdad que Sakura era la persona que mejor me conocía pero aquel día me sentí como en casa. Como si realmente encajara en esa pequeña casa, con esas dos personas, me sentí realmente bien, sin nada que desentonase, incluso el hecho de que fuéramos un demonio, una humana y una cuarto-demonio parecía darle a esta peculiar reunión personalidad a la velada.

* * *

Cuando terminamos, aunque no conseguí convencer a Shippo para que me dejara ir a por Inuyasha, me dijo que iría él, así que después de acompañar a Rin al pueblo fuimos al pozo y me dijo que esperar al otro lado.

A mí, como no me apetecía que esa cosa volviera a jugar con mis sueños decidí que esta vez haría caso a Shippo y volvería a mi época, salté, llegué a mi época y de un pequeño salto me posé con elegancia en el borde del pozo dentro del templo.

Fui a casa y no había absolutamente nadie, y yo fruncía el ceño, eso era raro, eso si que era raro. Hoy era un día entre semana, lo que significaba trabajo, lo que significaba que mamá llegaría cansada de trabajar y no querría saber nada que no estuviera relacionado con relajarse.

En ese momento me percaté de que me había pasado todo el maldito fin de semana durmiendo, menuda perdida de tiempo, de siete días a la semana, solo puedo "divertirme" dos y me los paso durmiendo, realmente necesitaba plantearme seriamente cuando iba al Sengoku.

Fui a mi habitación cogí el teléfono y no quise ni mirar el buzón de mensajes: 50 mensajes, llamadas: 18 llamadas; dios mío no me podía creer las cifras, los mensajes eran de Sakura, mi tío, Haruto, algunas chicas de clase y las llamadas más de lo mismo. Suspiré y decidí llamar para no eternizarme respondiendo.

Después de casi media hora dando explicaciones y haber conseguido colgar a una Sakura histérica que pensaba que me había ido del país de forma ilegal y no la había avisado, esa era una de las muchas historias que se había imaginado para darle explicación a por qué no la contestaba.

Tras darme una ducha y vestirme con un cómodo chándal decidí ir a dar un paseo, por alrededor de la casa, porque a pesar de ser de noche estar lejos del pozo me relajaba, y más ahora que toda la esencia de esa cosa estaba al otro lado.

* * *

Pero cuando estaba bajando las escaleras me encontré algo que hizo que se me salieran los ojos como platos, frunciera el ceño y dejara de jugar con el Ipod que tenía en el bolsillo.

Estaba mi madre… ¡puag! Con uno de lo médicos del hospital besándose… ¡puag! Esta es una de las cosas que debería estar prohibido ver para una hija… Lo peor llegó cuando una ráfaga de aire me trajo el olor de…

Me di la vuelta y vi a Inuyasha con los ojos como platos y Shippo frunciendo el ceño. Yo me tapé los ojos con la mano simulando darme un golpe en la frente… la que has liado mamá. Entonces como captando mi pensamiento miró hacia la escalera y pasando de mí a Inuyasha y por último a Shippo su cara de Oh-dios-que-he-hecho fue lo único que se distinguía en su rostro.

Mi mente se debatía entre dos opciones: 1: sentarme en los escalones y con un bol de palomitas ver la que se montaba o no se montaba, ¿quien sabía?; o 2: hacer algo y parar que lo que a mis dos padres se les estaba pasando ahora mismo por esas cabezas que en tantos problemas me habían metido, parase y razonaran la situación.

Me giré rápidamente hacia Shippo decantándome por la segunda opción, pero con unas ganas enormes de hacer la primera. Le miré a los ojos y sin articular palabra, solo moviendo los labios le dije: "Que Inuyasha no vuelva al Sengoku" sabiendo que este se volvería pensando "que ya no merecía la pena luchar por Kagome" pero la pregunta era… ¿desde cuando mi madre salía con alguien?

Miré al tipo de arriba abajo, mientras mis padres seguían en un semi-estado de shock. Sinceramente no era ni de lejos el tipo de mi madre, aquella persona tenía pinta de solterón, unos cuarenta años le echaba como poco, por lo que no pegaba ni con cola con mi madre que a pesar de tener treinta y uno aparentaba a penas veinte (no sabía como lo hacía).

El tipo llevaba ropa cara, como esos ricachones, de abrigos negros largos y guantes de cuero, que no tienen paciencia y pegan a sus mujeres porque piensan que son de su propiedad y se dedican a tirarse a las gals a cambio de dinero; era demasiado sofisticado, demasiado asqueroso, demasiado… ¡agh!... ¡demasiado pijo y repelente! ¡puag! Me daba hasta asco.

Durante años mi madre había rechazado docenas de hombres, incluso hubo uno con el que acepto salir una vez, era su hombre perfecto, gracioso, no muy posesivo, pero con mirada dulce; pero a la segunda cita dejó de verle. Y así durante años, hombre tras hombre. Incluso hubo algunos ricos que prometieron no tocarla a cambio de que fuera su esposa de cara a la sociedad y rechazó absolutamente todas las ofertas.

Y ahora que Inuyasha "estaba de vuelta" mi madre decidía salir con el hombre más repelente y menos apto para ella que había podido encontrar en todo Tokio, ¿para qué? Sinceramente aun no lo entendía; yo había decidido salir con Haruto porque era un chico que me iba, era un amigo y porque lo mio y lo de Shippo por aquel entonces no era nada sólido. Pero después de lo que había conseguido adivinar de la historia de mis padres, lo que acababa de hacer Kagome no tenía explicación ni para mí.

Notando agitación por encima de mí volví a girarme en dirección a Shippo y llegué a vislumbrar que estaban ya un poco lejos de las escaleras y Shippo retenía a Inuyasha como podía, pero sin hacer el más mínimo ruido por parte de los dos.

Miré otra vez a mi madre que se había vuelto hacia el médico que tan mal me había caído ya sin conocerle; entonces me miró cuando Kagome ya empezaba a subir las escaleras después de haberse "despedido", lo miré a los ojos y las ganas de bajar y partirle la cara por mirarme como me miraba incrementaban por momentos, me observaba con una lujuria mayor de la que soportaría de alguien como él; puto pederasta de mierda.

La presencia de mi madre a mi lado hizo que se me bajaran los humos, respirara hondo y me centrara en lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – me preguntó entre asustada y arrepentida. Yo miré hacia arriba, ella siguió mi mirada y salió corriendo a buscar a Inuyasha que prácticamente había desaparecido junto con Shippo.

Subí las escaleras, pero cuando llegué arriba lo único que me encontré fue a mi madre sola contemplando toda la explanada que había delante del templo. El olor que el viento me traía indicaba que Shippo se dirigía con Inuyasha a algún lugar lejos de allí y yo suspiré de alivio al saber que no había vuelto al Sengoku.

Me acerqué a mi madre lo suficiente como para ver que estaba llorando. Yo la cogí por los hombros, la guie hasta casa, la senté en una de las sillas de la cocina, la puse una manta por encima, la puse una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos y me senté en frente de ella, sobre la encimera de la cocina. Durante un largo rato estuvo contemplando la taza de chocolate humeante que no tardó mucho en templarse, sin decir absolutamente nada.

- No sé – dijo de repente – no sé por qué sigo llorando por él – yo ladeé la cabeza y ella frunció el ceño – después… - estaba a punto de sollozar – después de todo lo que me hizo, no tendría que deberle ni una sola explicación, ni una. Y sin embargo sigo corriendo detrás de él como una colegiala – estuve a punto de soltar un: "¡Oye!" pero me contuve.

- A lo mejor es que le sigues queriendo – mi madre se sobresaltó – puede que tú mente no encuentre ningún motivo seguir haciéndolo, pero a lo mejor tú corazón sí.

- ¿Estás diciendo que aun hay algún motivo para quererle?

- Tú misma lo estás diciendo

- ¿Y tú me estás alentando a pensar que le sigo queriendo?

- Bueno… - me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Desde cuando estás de parte de Inuyasha?

- ¿Desde cuando estoy de parte de alguno? Yo soy completamente neutral – mi madre suspiró – pero piénsalo, ¿por qué si no, ibas a preocuparte por lo que Inuyasha piense si ya "te rechazó"? – dije haciendo comillas con los dedos.

- ¿Cómo que me "rechazó"? – imitó mis comillas – no es nada ficticio, me rechazó abiertamente, después de todo lo que me dijo… después – y se volvió a poner a llorar y yo le supliqué a algún dios existente que armara de la paciencia que normalmente no tenía.

- Mamá, ¿no te das cuenta de la evidencia que tú misma estás diciendo? – ella levantó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sin entender.

- Después de todo – dije imitándola – lo que te dijo, después de todo lo que hizo por ti, ¿en serio crees que te habría hecho eso?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – suspiré.

- es muy fácil, ¿recuerdas que Shippo nos dijo que esa cosa no era Kikio? ¿Recuerdas que nos dijo que Inuyasha había estado hechizado todos estos años? – ella tardó un poco en llegar al recuerdo, por al cabo de un rato asintió – Inuyasha no te traicionó, estaba poseído, pero no te diste cuenta.

- QUÉ – dijo en un casi un susurro inaudible - ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¿Inuyasha? Es que, conociéndote, ni siquiera me puedo creer que le hubieras dejado hablar.

- Me lo ha contado Kikio – ahora parecía enfadada

- ¡Ah! Perfecto, ¿cual de todas? Porque aunque la que esta "viva" no sea la verdadera Kikio Inuyasha la eligió, antes de darse cuenta de que no era la de verdad.

- ¡Qué estaba poseído! – salté de la encimera - Deberías saberlo basándote en la explicación que me diste el otro día de los medio-demonios y cuarto-demonios, Inuyasha no tenía el control de su propio cuerpo.

- ¿Y te crees eso?

- Sí – su cara de decepción fue un golpe un poco duro y yo suspiré tragándome las ganas de gritarle que su cabezonería y orgullo no arreglarían nada- Durante años has sido mi modelo a seguir mamá, tú siempre tenías razón y éramos un equipo. Por eso quiero abrirte los ojos, para que veas la verdad que yo veo y tú te niegas a admitir.

- Lo que quieres decir es que crees lo que Kikio e Inuyasha te han dicho – paciencia me dije a mi misma, paciencia.

- Lo que quiero decir es que le des al menos a Inuyasha una oportunidad para explicarte todo, lo que es tan evidente pero te niegas a creer que es verdad.

- … - me miraba intentando hacerme sentir culpable pero no lo iba a conseguir, llevaba dieciséis años viéndola sufrir por algo que no era verdad y ahora que estaba en mi mano ayudarla no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados siguiéndola el juego de la chica traicionada.

- Solo una, dale al menos la oportunidad de contarte su versión de los hechos – me siguió mirando igual, como dolida y triste - ¡deja de mirarme así y madura! ¡Afronta tus problemas de cara y no salgas corriendo como hiciste la última vez!

- Miku… - me relajé antes de que ella pudiera retomar el papel de madre para pegarme un grito y castigarme a mi habitación

- Solo una, dale una oportunidad, solo una, por favor – dije intentando calmarme.

- Bueno – dijo suspirando – iré a hablar con él – yo sonreí, al final sus ganas de arreglar las cosas habían ganado a la cabezonería.

- Venga que te llevo - tras dejar la taza de chocolate, la manta y ponernos una chaqueta salimos de casa.

* * *

Bueno, ya sé que he liado un poco la historia, pero no lo he hecho por placer, todo tiene un sentido ya veréis. Ya falta poco para llegar a una parte que seguro que os gusta^^

REVIEWS

InuxKag:

Jooo, me hace mucha ilu que sigas leyendo mi fic, intentaré no tardar mucho más la proxima vez^^

Guest:

Bueno pues aqui está, gracias por leerlo y espero que os siga gustando^^

Y muchas gracias a todos los que seguis leyendolo ¡ESPERO REVIEWS!^^


	12. Chapter 12 Un Mundo hecho pedazos

LO siento lo siento lo siento, se que no tengo perdón. Pero mi madre me quitó el ordenador porque no estaba estudiando y lo conseguido coger hoy terminar de escribir, sorry. Voy a tener en un ordenador que no es el mio hasta que consiga el mio otra vez, espero que no me lleve mucho tiempo conseguirlo, pero mientras tanto a lo mejor tardo un poco más, pero prometo no dejar de subir continuaciones.

Bueno, que os guste:

CAPITULO XII, UN MUNDO HECHO PEDAZOS:

La guié por Tokio en dirección a la casa de Sota que era donde acababa el olor, bueno… de hecho, más concretamente, al parque que esta tenía en frente.

Cuando llegamos no fue muy difícil encontrar a dos seres sobrenaturales maldiciéndose a gritos… no me quería ni imaginar si algún día se arreglaban las cosas como convivirían Inuyasha y Shippo, no por el ehcho de que no lo hubieran hecho antes, si no porque como ya había dicho antes, eran mi novio y mi padre.

En cuanto nos olieron Shippo, desapareció para llegar hasta donde estaba sin que le vieran y yo también me deslicé fuera del campo visual de mis padres antes de que Kagome se pudiera dar cuenta.

Nos encontramos a los pies de un árbol que más o menos nos permitía observar sin ser observados. Inuyasha y Kagome se seguían mirando sin articular palabra y yo me empezaba a impacientar. Entonces vi que el medio-demonio se giraba y empezaba a irse y mi madre corrió hasta donde estaba él, le cogió una manga haciendo que se girara y la mirase.

- Espera – dijo en un susurro apenas inaudible mirándose los pies.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos dejarles a solas? – me susurró Shippo al oído.

- Pero… - fui a rechistar, pero tenía razón, no estaba bien espiar ese tipo de cosas. Me di la vuelta y con Shippo a mi lado nos empezamos air.

Caminamos entre los árboles, mirando un cielo tan oscuro y negro como la boca de un lobo, estuvimo un rato sin decir nada, hasta que...

- No hay estrellas.

- ¿?

- Tu cielo no tiene estrellas, solo una pequeña luna.

- Eso es porque hay mucha luz alrededor y por las nubes de contaminación.

- ¿Nunca has querido ver las estrellas?

- Las veía cuando iba a la montaña con mi madre – me cogió la mano y yo inspiré disfrutando del momento.

- No es lo mismo, cuando Kaede estaba viva, después de cenar nos llevaba a Rin y a mí a una pequeña ladera elevada desde donde se podía ver todo el cielo para enseñarnos los nombres que ella misma le había puesto a las constelaciones. Me parece algo triste que no se vean estrellas.

- Esa es una de las cosas buenas del Sengoku – el sonrió…

- ¿No hueles algo raro? – dijo de repente, yo fruncí el ceño y acto seguido empecé a sentir como un aura negra a nuestro alrededor, algo que estaba realmente enfadado.

- Sí, es… - un dolor horrible en el tatuaje de la espalda, como si me fueran a explotar cada molécula de mi anatomía apareció en mi espalda, no me dejó terminar la frase y la sustituyó por un grito de agonía que salió de mi garganta a la vez que caía al suelo de rodillas llevándome una mano a la espalda.

- ¡Miku! – me mordí el labio para no gritar, pero al cabo de unos segundos ya sentía el sabor de la sangre en mi boca; lo solté y otro grito de puro dolor se escapó de mis labios - ¡Miku! – Siguió la dirección de mi mano y subió un poco mi camiseta dejando ver el tatuaje - ¡Qué coño…!

- ¡¿Miku?! – esa era la voz de mi madre… ¡genial, lo que faltaba!... volví a gritar, de dolor pero no oí a mi madre decir nada más, seguramente se había quedado paralizada al ver el tatuaje.

- ¡Kagome purifícale la espalda! – oí a Inuyasha.

- ¡Qué! No puedo necesito canalizarlo con una flecha - El dolor era tan inmenso que aunque me hubieran tenido que sacar las tripas con un cuchillo de cocina habría aceptado, cualquier cosa con tal de parar aquello.

- Dispárame – dije haciendo que se callaran los tres durante unos segundos.

- ¡Pero estás loca! Te mataría – otro grito de dolor salió de mi garganta mientras sentía que el tatuaje se empezaba a extender por mi espalda junto con el dolor agonizante que sentía.

- ¡Qué me dispares! – empecé a notar que la cosa esa iba quebrantando las defensas que la impedían entrar en mi cabeza, unas defensas que antes no estaban.

- ¡No puedo! – la barrera se quebrantó, mi mente se quedó en blanco, mi visión desapareció y mi subconsciente me arrastró al fondo de mi mente de una forma brutal y brusca.

Intenté mantenerme despierta, pero el dolor era demasiado para aguantarlo de forma consciente, aun así, si sucumbía aquella cosa volvería a apoderarse de mi mente y podría hacer cualquier cosa conmigo.

- "¡Kikio!" – Grité mentalmente – "¡Kikio ayúdame por favor!" – Sentí que tiraban de mi como si de cadenas de hierro se tratasen, yo intenté impedirlo, pero no sabía a que aferrarme – "¡Kikio!" – entonces una pequeña luz apareció en mi mente y me la cogí con las dos manos. Nada más tocarla se hizo enorme obligándome a cerrar los ojos, cuando los volví a abrirlos me encontraba en el mismo prado donde había hablado con la sacerdotisa la última vez.

El dolor había desaparecido y la sensación de paz me envolvía por todos lados, la busqué por todos lados hasta que di con ella, de pie, no muy lejos de mí mirándome preocupada. Salí corriendo y sin pensármelo dos veces la abracé, al principio le sorprendió mi reacción, pero luego puso ambos brazos a mí alrededor.

- No te preocupes, ya no pasa nada, estás bien – yo me separé de ella y parpadeé para no dejar escapar ninguna lágrima – ahora que me has llamado me ha sido más fácil entrar en tu mente.

- No sabes lo que me alegro de verte – ella sonrió.

- Yo también me alegro de que estés bien, pero tengo que avisarte de algo.

- ¿? – ladeé la cabeza.

- Has enfadado al ser alberga la imitación de mi cuerpo, así que seguramente intente robarte el alma dentro de muy poco, tienes que estar alerta – yo asentí intentando figurarme por qué le había enfadado tanto pero Kikio me observaba detenidamente - ¿Has visto tu espalda? – ladeé la cabeza.

- ¿Te refieres al tatuaje ese raro? – ella sonrió ante mi aparente falta de vocabulario y como de la nada creó una superficie reflectante. Yo me quedé de piedra - ¿cómo has hecho…?

- Estamos en tu sueño, puede pasar todo aquello que imagines.

- ¿En serio? – sonreí como cuando se te está ocurriendo una travesura.

- sí, pero pruébalo más tarde, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- Vale – me levanté la parte de la camiseta que tapaba mi espalda y dejé que se reflejara en el espejo. Nada más ver mi espalda solté un pequeño grito de terror, pero la observe con más detenimiento.

Como saliendo de las patas superiores de la araña había unas líneas que se transformaban en seres horribles, grotescos y alargados que me recorrían el lado derecho de la espalda, se doblaban en el omoplato y terminaban en unas horribles cabezas en la mitad superior.

- Son demonios menores… - dijo en apenas un susurro mientras se acercaba – pero también hay demonios superiores – me tocó la espalda, era la primera vez que me tocaba y tuve la sensación que de alguna manera me tocaba el alma y el cosquilleo que sentí me recorrió toda la espalda como un escalofrió de placer. – uno… dos… tres – dijo muy bajito y luego retiró rápidamente la mano como si la hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica.

- ¿Pasa algo? – ella frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarme la espalda.

- No es posible… no puede ser

- ¿Qué pasa Kikio?

- Pero si Kagome…. – dijo antes de que el sueño temblara como si de un terremoto se tratara.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con mi madre? – su figura empezó a desaparecer - ¡¿Kikio?! – intenté alcanzarla, pero cuando alargué la mano lo hice en la vida real, despertando e incorporándome - ¡Kikio!

- ¿Miku? – los tres estaban a mi alrededor con el ceño fruncido y la palabra preocupación pintada en el rostro. Estaba en los brazos de Shippo, aun en el parque y mis dos padres, cada uno a un lado intentando saber que pasaba.

- Dios mío Miku – mi madre me abrazó haciendo que me retumbara la cabeza por la efusividad del gesto, aun me sentía algo mareada – No sabes el susto que me has pegado – yo puse mis brazo a su alrededor mientras miraba a Inuyasha que me miraba detenidamente, inspeccionando que estuviera bien.

- Ya estoy bien, mamá, ya estoy bien – ella se separó y me miró muy seriamente a los ojos y yo me preparé para la regañina - ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del tatuaje? – por la pregunta me figure que Inuyasha y Shippo se lo habrían explicado, en vez de dejarla imaginarse que me acababa de salir y ahorrarme un castigo.

- Mm…

- Porque ¿sabes como me he quedado cuando me he enterado? ¿Cómo no me contaste esto? Porque además es… es… - los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pero no parecía querer soltarlas.

- Por eso… no quería llegar y decirte que algo que te hizo sufrir en el pasado y pensabas que estaba muerto había destrozado los últimos dieciséis años de tú vida – las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, instintivamente yo la abracé y ella enterró el rostro en mi hombro.

Me apretó demasiado fuerte la espalda y solté una pequeña queja, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y se acercó a mí mientras mi madre se separaba preocupada y acto seguido Shippo me levantaba la parte de atrás de la camiseta.

- Tiene que ser una broma – soltó el demonio – Jamás pensé que sería tan grande… - mis padres se pusieron al lado de Shippo. Nada más verlo Inuyasha soltó una palabrota y mi madre se llevó la mano a la boca.

- Dios mío ¿qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó mi madre.

- Vale, yo me llevó a Miku a casa – me cogió en brazos y se levantó – Inuyasha tiene que quedarse por aquí, la esencia cerca del pozo es demasiado fuerte para él. Mañana mismo iré al Sengoku y hablaré con Sesshomaru.

- ¿Con Sesshomaru? – soltaron los dos a la vez entre extrañados y sorprendidos

- ¿Para qué vas a hablar con ese bastardo? ¿En qué se va a dignar a ayudar?

- El otro día salvó la vida de Miku haciendo algo que no muchos demonios se dignan a hacer, yo confío en él para protegerla, y más aun, creo que ha cambiado desde que lo conoces, la pregunta Inuyasha ¿puedes confiar tú en tu hermano para proteger a tú hija? – la mandíbula de Inuyasha se tensó y mi madre frunció el ceño.

- ¿A qué te refieres con algo que no muchos demonios se dignan a hacer? – preguntó Kagome.

- Es algo que no tengo derecho a contar, si él quiere hacerlo os lo contara en el futuro – ella frunció el ceño – no os pido que confiéis en Sesshomaru, pero confiad en mí.

- Mientras Miku este bien – estuve a punto de decir que podía cuidarme yo solita y que si tenían que ponerme niñera al menos podría escogerla ¿no? Porque estaban hablando de mí como si estuviera inconsciente.

- Claro – Shippo dio media vuelta - ¿Vienes Kagome?

- Mm… - yo miré por encima del hombro del demonio – tengo que hablar una cosa con Inuyasha – yo levanté una ceja – iré en un rato.

- Vale – empezó a andar y cuando ya estuvimos muy lejos, casi a punto de ver las escaleras del templo…

- ¿A qué te refieres con que Sesshomaru hizo algo que no muchos demonios se dignan a hacer, y ¿por qué no puedes contarlo? – el suspiró.

- Soy un poco bocazas ¿no?

- Naa, no mucho... – él sonrió ante la ironía - ¿y bien?

- Bueno, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que habías perdido mucha sangre? – yo asentí – no es que hubieras perdido mucha sangre, es que, literalmente te habías desangrado, a penas te quedaba sangre en el cuerpo. Si hubieras sido un demonio con suerte habrías sobrevivido, pero no lo eres. Digamos… - intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas - que necesitabas una transfusión de sangre parecida a la tuya y… - me quedé de piedra.

- ¡¿Sesshomaru me dio la suya?!

- Era lo que necesitabas, y yo le habría suplicado que lo hiciera y seguramente Rin y en ese caso no creo que se hubiera negado; lo que me sorprendió fue que te miró y sin que le dijera nada, te cogió de mis brazos y te pasó una cantidad enorme de sangre – me estaba quedando de piedra, ¿en serio estaba hablando del demonio que había visto la última vez?

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – él asintió

- Sí, es por eso que te sientes algo más poderosa, la sangre de Sesshomaru está ahora en tus venas y seguramente te siga protegiendo un mes más hasta que tu verdadera sangre termine por sustituirla.

- Por eso dijo Kikio que había enfadado al ser ese… - él frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta de mi casa – porque ahora estoy protegida por el poder de un youkai superior y le va a costar mucho poseerme…

- Y esa es una de las razones por las que estoy muuuucho más tranquilo – yo sonreí y le besé en los labios – pero haz como si no te lo hubiera contado, Sesshomaru es capaz de matarme si lo descubre.

- ¿Incluso si me lo cuentas a mí?

- Prefiero no descubrirlo – me reí mientras me dejaba en el sofá.

- Vale no le contaré nada – se sentó a mi lado y me levantó para ver el tatuaje.

- Es que me resulta familiar, de alguna mane… ¿qué es esto? – me cogió la tira del sujetador y tiró un poco de ella para luego soltarla.

- Au

- Ups, lo siento.

- Eso es la tira del sujetador.

- Suje… ¿qué?

- Sujetador, es la parte superior de la ropa interior femenina- ¿por qué estaba yo hablándole de esto? Después de esta conversación no me quería imaginar que se lo podría pasar por la cabeza.

- Yo pensé que la ropa interior de las mujeres tenía más… ¿tela? – yo sonreí.

- Posiblemente en el Sengoku si, pero aquí en mi época es así. Un sujetador y unas braguitas.

- Bra...¿qué?

- Es algo parecido a los calzoncillos que te pusiste.

- ¡Ah! Fiuu, pensaba que los únicos que sufrían en esta época eran los hombres – yo sonreí - ¿y para qué sirve el sujetador? – yo me sonrojé… ¿en serio tendría que explicárselo?

- Pues… a ver… ¿no es obvio? Se llama sujetador porque nos sujeta… los pechos.

- ¿Es qué se os caen? – yo me di una palmada en la frente.

- No… pero… - no continué porque mi madre me salvó de aquella conversación llegando con el ceño fruncido - ¿ha pasado algo? – pasó de largo sin decir nada en dirección a la cocina y Shippo y yo nos miramos frunciendo el ceño ¿Qué habría pasado?

Me levanté corriendo, la espalda ya no me dolía y el no haber tenido que andar hasta casa seguramente había ayudado; Shippo me siguió de cerca. Cuando llegué a la cocina mi madre tenía ambas manos sobre la encimera y los hombros echados hacia delante, señal de que había llorado o seguía haciéndolo.

- Mamá – se sobresaltó un poco y se dio la vuelta secándose las lágrimas por debajo de la línea del ojo, como se hace cuando estás pintada.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dije intentando ser tierna y no impulsiva. Me adelante hasta estar a su altura noté que Shippo se quedaba en el umbral de la puerta.

- Mm… - abría la boca y gesticulaba con las manos pero no decía nada claro – pues…

- relájate – la senté en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina y yo me senté al lado – cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Pues… pues – le puse una mano encima de la suya y ella suspiró - ¡que las cosas no pueden ir como antes! No pueden… - siguió sin encontrar las palabras y yo sin entender de que hablaba – no puedo volver a como era todo antes como si estos dieciséis años no hubieran existido… no… no puedo – estaba como derrumbada.

- ¿Por qué no?

- porque… porque, resulta que Naraku no está muerto, y estoy empezando a tener la sensación de que es inmortal, y por su culpa tú estás en un peligro constante. Y…

- Mamá, mamá… no te preocupes por mí, está Shippo e Inuyasha, incluso Sesshomaru y Yuuna y Nanami - suspiré y la miré a los ojos – esto solo te concierne a ti, sois Inuyasha y tú. Solo quiero que por una vez, una vez, en estos dieciséis años pienses en ti, en lo que realmente quieres tú.

- No puedo Miku, no puedo volver a saborear un sueño, y luego darme de bruces contra el suelo – yo ladeé la cabeza – sufrí demasiado cuando ocurrió aquello, no puedo pasar por lo mismo, no podría con ello una segunda vez – se iba a levantar pero la cogí ambas manos.

- ¿Quién te dice que tengas que sufrir? Lo de la última vez fue algo ficticio, Inuyasha estaba poseído, él en ningún momento te traicionó.

- Pero ¿Quién me garantiza eso? ¿qué realmente estaba poseído? ¿Tú puedes demostrarme que realmente no era Inuyasha? Cuando ni siquiera habías nacido – la poca confianza que en ese momento parecía tener hacia mí me sentó como una patada en el estómago, pero me tragué mis ganas de echárselo en cara y la miré a los ojos.

- No te digo que me creas a mí – mis nervios empezaron a desatarse - ¡si no en la persona que amabas! ¡En aquella por la que hubieras estado dispuesta a dar la vida! ¡Aquella con la que estaba dispuesta a crear una vida! ¡Una familia! – Le toqué el pecho – Esa persona que aun amas y tú te niegas a aceptar – se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – y sinceramente, es a él quien deberías creer, en quien deberías confiar más que en nadie.

- Miku, no puedo hacer como si estos 16 años no hubieran existido.

- ¿Y por qué no? No es como si de repente te hubieras enamorado de alguien – yo levanté una ceja - por qué no lo has hecho ¿verdad?

- No es eso, durante estos 16 años…

- Fiu… que susto – porque el médico ese me ponía los pelos de gallina – lo que has estado haciendo estos 16 años es criarme, ahora es tiempo de que pienses en ti – me miró – yo sé cuidarme sola, y tienes la oportunidad de reconstruir tu vida ¿y no lo haces?

- Miku, con Naraku dando vueltas por el Sengoku no puedo reconstruir mi vida, además, si Naraku sigue vivo, tampoco sería muy raro que la perla de Shikon no estuviera destruida.

- No lo digas muy alto a ver si va a ser verdad – dijo Shippo desde el salón, que raro no le había oído irse… - se me ponen los pelos de punta solo de pensar – iba diciendo según se acercaba – que ese pedazo de cristal sigue dando vueltas por el mundo.

- ¿La perla de Shikon? – era verdad que Miroku y Sango la habían mencionado, pero jamás me habían explicado el verdadero papel de esa joya en todo eso.

- Pues… - empezó Shippo.

Después de casi media hora hablando, preguntando y aclarando cosa me había dejado de piedra me di cuenta del porqué del sufrimiento de mi madre. Así que después de todo había sido ese puñetero pedazo cristal el que había causado todos los líos que aun no querían terminar de contarme

- Entonces mamá – me giré para preguntarle algo otra cosa, pero no estaba en la cocina, ni alrededor.

- Ha dicho que estaba cansada y que quería pensar, que se iba a la cama hará cosa de diez minutos – yo suspiré y bostecé – y me da que alguien también está cansada.

- ¿Quién? – Se me pegó otro bostezo - ¿Yo?

- No – soltó sarcásticamente – la que está detrás de ti – me di la vuelta para seguirle la corriente y me encontré con mi reflejo.

- Ja,ja,ja.

- Venga – me cogió la mano y tiró de mí – a dormir.

- No soy una niña pequeña.

- Ya pero despertarse de haber estado recuperandose de un desangramiento y un espíritu oscuro y horrible te intente poseer en el mismo día cansa a cualquiera así que – empezó a subir las escaleras – a la cama.

- Si papa – dije irónicamente. Cuando llegamos a arriba me puse el pijama en el baño y me tumbé en la cama al lado de Shippo.

Al notar la suavidad de la almohada, lo calentito que estaba Shippo y lo mucho de menos que había echado mi cama, mi sueño se incrementó haciéndome bostezar y que me entraran unas ganas horribles de dormir.

- ¿Lo ves? La que se quejaba porque no tenía sueño – no me apetecía discutir, me sentía cansada, así que me acurruqué al lado suyo y casi me quedé dormida en el acto.

* * *

Kagome:

Me senté en la cama, cerré los ojos y dejé que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas repitiendo una y otra vez la conversación con Miku:

- No te digo que me creas a mí, ¡si no en la persona que amabas! ¡En aquella por la que hubieras estado dispuesta a dar la vida! ¡Aquella con la que estaba dispuesta a crear una vida! ¡Una familia! Esa persona que aun amas y tú te niegas a aceptar

Se me encogía el corazón, pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué sabía que mi hija tenía más razón que yo? Porque había sido tan tonta y tan ingenua como para no poder dejar de amar a un hombre que me había hecho tanto daño, y seguía haciéndolo.

- Lo de la última vez fue algo ficticio, Inuyasha estaba poseído, él en ningún momento te traicionó

Quería creer esas palabras con todas mis fuerzas, pero me había pasado dieciséis años pensando que él no me amaba, que me había utilizado para no sentirse solo y ahora resultaba que todo era mentira, todas las barreras de indiferencia y no sentimientos que había tejido alrededor de mi corazón y mi mente se habían desmoronado al ver un pequeño rallo de sol que podía desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Me encogí sobre mi misma, como si el dolor que sentía en el pecho fuera a desaparecer si me acurrucaba. Seguí llorando, soltando todas las lágrimas que durante años me había tragado y había conseguido guardar gracias a esa muralla que ahora estaba hecha pedazos.

Inuyasha no se había mostrado muy enfadado por lo de Sho, en parte entendía por qué, pero eso me daba más pruebas para creer en todo lo que no quería aferrarme para sufrir de nuevo. Inuyasha a lo mejor pensaba que yo tenía derecho a enamorarme de nuevo, porque él me "dejó" por Kikio, ¡ah! ¿Por qué le pongo comillas? Él me dejó…

No sé a quien quiero engañar, mi corazón se aferra a esa historia de una forma casi agónica, pero ¡no puedo dejar que esto me pase del nuevo! Dejé de lado el Sengoku hace mucho, cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada y decidí criar a Miku, de la forma más normal posible, y al parecer no ha sido posible…

Volví a soltar más lágrimas, llorando en silencio, no quería que mi hija se diera cuenta, sabía que sufría por este tema, aunque no lo admitiría nunca, es igual de impotente que su padre, así que no quería darla más motivos para preocuparse.

En el parque Inuyasha y yo habíamos tenido un pequeña pelea no muy subida de tono relacionada con los celos, lo que había sido peor, porque me había llevado a darme cuenta de que era el mismo demonio que yo había conocido 16 años atrás, no el que se había presentado en mi casa casi una semana antes

- Kagome… - me había dicho Inuyasha con ese brillo en los ojos que había conseguido derretirme tantas veces – por favor, tienes que creerme – todas mis barreras se habían derrumbado y unas ganas locas, casi enfermizas de abrazarle, decirle que le creía y que no me volvería a separar de él se había apoderado de mi cuerpo – sé que es difícil de creer, pero algo, aquel día me poseyó, no era yo, tienes que creerme – encerré todas esas emociones, porque mi mente racional me advertía del sufrimiento que conllevaría aquello.

- Inuyasha – había conseguido susurrar temblando, por lo que me costaba no seguir lo que me decía el corazón y abrazarle – yo… no… no puedo – y como una chiquilla asustada había salido corriendo de allí. Sabía que en cualquier otra circunstancia me habría seguido, me habría agarrado el brazo y me habría abrazado diciéndome que era la única persona que amaba, pero no esta vez, y una pequeña parte de mí había deseado desde lo más hondo de mi ser que lo hubiera hecho. Cuando me había cansado de correr, había andado hasta casa alimentando mi frustración y mi odio hacia mi misma.

Además, luego, al llegar a casa, Miku parecía tener todo muy claro, ella si que creía que Inuyasha hubiera estado poseído los último 16 años, pero ella era una niña que acaba de descubrir a su padre después de haber estado toda su vida soñando con él, ¿cómo no iba a creerle? Pero lo que había conseguido era despejarme la mente, y no quería que lo hubiera hecho, aclararme que después de todo, yo seguía incondicionalmente enamorada de Inuyasha y eso no podía cambiar.

Cogí el Ipod, me puse los cascos, con la esperanza de olvidarme de todo y transportarme a un mundo paralelo en el que no tenía este tipo de problemas. Pero para mi desgracia, una canción que ahora mismo parecía escrita para mí empezó a sonar a través de los cascos y me hizo soltar más lágrimas.

Con la melodía de esa canción me quedé dormida sintiendo una calidez a mi alrededor que hacía años que no me envolvía y creía olvidada

En mi sueño estaba en un campo, como aquellos que están cerca de la aldea del Sengoku, el aire soplaba a mí alrededor despejándome la mente y provocando que me volviera,

Al hacerlo vi una figura detrás de mí. No es muy alta, pero si esbelta, tenía el pelo muy corto y vestía ropas de mi época.

- ¿Mamá? – cuando por fin se dejó ver resultó que realmente era mi madre.

- Kagome – me lancé a sus brazos y ella me abrazó y como si supiera lo que le iba a contar me dijo - ¿Qué ha pasado con la Kagome que yo conocía? La que se lanzaba al pozo sin saber lo que la esperaba, la que luchaba contra demonios que la superaban en fuerza y tamaño.

- Se quedó plantada en el Sengoku en el mismo momento en que le rompieron el corazón.

- ¿Cuándo te lo han roto?

- Oh, no, tú también no – ella se separó de mí y sonrió.

- ¿Por qué niegas la realidad? – yo miré hacia otro lado y suspiré.

- ¿En serio crees realmente que Inuyasha ha estado poseído estos dieciséis años?

- ¿En serio dudas que no lo haya estado? – yo volví a suspirar.

- No sé, mamá, todo eso pasó hace muchos años, he cambiado.

- No mi niña, no lo suficiente, sigues queriéndole más que a tú propia vida, pero te niegas a aceptarlo, la pregunta es… ¿por qué?

- Tengo… tengo miedo de sufrir.

- ¿No eras tú la Kagome que mató a Naraku? ¿Aquella que pudo vivir con Kikio dando vueltas, sabiendo los sentimientos de Inuyasha? ¿Aquella que le gritaba porque le quería demasiado como para enfadarse de verdad? ¿En serio tienes miedo de volver sentir mariposas en el estómago? Porque tampoco es tan malo.

- Tengo miedo de que no sean mariposas si no dagas afiladas.

- Pero no lo son mi niña – me cogió ambas manos – confía en lo que te dice esto – me puso una mano en el pecho – que es lo único que aun la ciencia no puede explicar. Sigue tú corazón que al final es lo último de lo que tienes que desconfiar – entonces se me pasaron por la cabeza todas aquellas imágenes de Inuyasha que me había hecho sentir un torbellino de emociones y…

Las lágrimas volvieron a recorrerme las mejillas y la abracé lo más fuerte que pude, pero repentinamente todo aquello desapareció y desperté en mi habitación abrazada a una almohada, por la mañana. Me senté en la cama y…

¡Espera un momento! Mi madre no estaba muerta, estaba en Hokkaido, ¿cómo…? ¿cómo se había colado en mi sueño…? Ella no tenía energía espiritual y… Entonces todo encajó… había sido Kikio.

- Muy buena actuación – dije al aire en el que aun podía sentir su presencia. Entonces se empezó a condensar a mi lado, muy cerca de mí, porque era la única forma en la que podía tomar forma.

Kikio, con el kimono y su pelo recogido estaba sentada en mi cama, pegada a mí, relucía como las almas de las que ella misma se había alimentado años atrás, pero también era transparente y algo más plateada, se le diferenciaba la cara y algunas formas, pero no terminaba de ser una imagen nítida.

- No tenía otra opción, no me ibas a escuchar – sin dejarla decir nada más la abracé, era una sensación rara porque no terminaba de tocar nada, pero no podía traspasar ninguna parte de su cuerpo y allí donde tocaba la sensación de calidez y bienestar se incrementaba. Al cabo de unos segundos sentí eso en mi espalda, como si ella también me hubiera devolvuelto el abrazo.

- Gracias – fue lo único que murmuré. Se separó de mí y me miró.

- Inuyasha te necesita, y tú a él – yo asentí secándome las lágrimas, pero no me dio tiempo a decirle nada más porque desapareció y su alma ascendió hacia arriba saliendo de mi habitación.

- ¡Kagome! – oí gritar a Shippo desde el otro lado de la puerta con un tono de problemas en la voz que hizo que saltara de la cama. Yo la abrí de golpe y me lo encontré muy angustiado con un trozo de papel en la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es Miku, no la encuentro – me tendió la hoja, en la que podía: "EL TATUAJE SE HA COMPLETADO", le di la vuelta y solté una exclamación de horror al ver lo que significaba

- No puede ser.

- Lo sé – dijo Shippo – hay que encontrarla antes de que haga ninguna tontería – yo asentí enérgicamente.

- Vale, yo iré a avisa a Inuyasha, Shippo, tú ve al Sengoku y que cualquier persona capaz de rastrearla la busque, tenemos que encontrarla.

- Sí – asintió y cada uno fuimos en una dirección

* * *

Bueno y hasta aquí, intentaré tardar lo menos posible en traeros la continuación.

REVIEWS:

kazumi kioto:

Arigato! Aqui esta, intentaré que al espera sea mas corta esta vez^^

InuxKag:

Jooo graacias, bueno aqui tienes ^^

Guest(1):

Bueno las cosas iran... bueno ¡es que no puedo contar nada , pero tampoco me gusta estar callada! xdxd bueno, yo solo digo que todo ira... m... bien xdxd y siento haber tardado, intentaré que sea más corto la próxima vez^^

Yaelinuyasha:

Hahaha, la verdad es que tuve que meterme un poco en el papel de Kgome, porque tenía que ahcerla muy dada a negar que sigue enamorada de Inuyasha, pero bueno, ya irá avanzando la historia y verás^^. Siento haber tardado tanto :(, pero intentaré subir cuanto antes la proxima vez :)

Guest(2):

Hahaha, me hace mucha ilusión que te halla gustado, y bueno como has visto als cosas no han salido muy bien, pero todo es posible xdxd hasta resucitar de la muerte xdxd.

BUeno, un beso a todos! y crucemos los dedos para que consiga pronto mi ordenador^^


	13. Chapter 13 El Fin

Tenía pensado subir este capitulo la noche de Halloween, pero es que llegue tan tarde que no veía ni la cama del cansancio que tenía encima... pero os lo dejo unas horas más tarde^^.

¿Sabéis? Me hace mucha gracia que este capítulo sea justamente el 13, ya veréis porqué y no os preocupéis; no es el final del fic^^

**CAPITULO XIII, EL FIN:**

_Una presencia algo extraña se abalanzó sobre nosotros, olía a muerte y putrefacción y a su alrededor tenía un aura de poder que no me gustaba nada._

_- ¡Cuidado! – Rin, que no había pasado del umbral de la puerta se metió en la casa y a mí solo me dio tiempo a darme la vuelta y ver como un enorme zorro se abalanzaba mordiendo y arañando contra aquel ser, sin ninguna forma reconocible, con dientes, huesos y pelo repartidos por el cuerpo como si lo hubiese diseñado un niño de tres años._

_El zorro arremetió contra él varias veces pero aquel ser era muy escurridizo y alargado. Su cuerpo que se enrollaba alrededor del enorme animal como una serpiente, tenía varias cabezas repartidas por el cuerpo que mordían allá donde podían, además de que se le veía gran parte del esqueleto y volaba sin tener alas, era algo realmente repugnante._

_Estaba reviviendo aquel momento en el que Shippo había intentado defender a Rin y Yuuna y Nanami había aparecido montadas sobre Kirara. Miré hacia la derecha, técnicamente deberían haber aparecido ya gritando el nombre del demonio, pero no estaban. En lugar de eso vi una nube de humo negro que ascendía hasta el cielo, desde el lugar donde se encontraba el pueblo._

_- ¿Pero qué? – miré hacia Shippo que parecía tener serios problemas con el monstruo aquel, Esto no podía estar pasando. El enorme zorro le arrancó una de las cabezas principales y el horrendo ser cayó al suelo arrastrando consigo a Shippo. El enorme zorro atrapó a la bestia bajo sus poderosas garras mientras creaba fuego en ellas y mordía desgarrando allí donde podía._

_Parecía que todo se iba a arreglar, entonces la larga cola de la "serpiente" dejó de intentar dañar a Shippo y salió disparada en nuestra dirección. No me dio tiempo a hacer nada, la cola rompió todos los cimientos de la casa y me tiró al suelo._

_En cuanto me levanté busqué a Rin que debía de estar sepultada por los escombros. Empecé a quitar todo de encima con la esperanza de que estuviera bien o de que solo se hubiera golpeado la cabeza y que de alguna forma sus bebé estuviera bien._

_- ¡RIN! – grité cuando la encontré inconsciente, con sangre en la boca y aparentemente sin respirar - ¡Rin! – empecé a quitar madera, pero cuando había quitado la gran mayoría me di cuenta de que era inútil, Rin estaba muerta, tenía una viga atravesándole la tripa de lado a lado - ¡Rin! – las lágrimas empezaron a caerme por las mejillas de forma incontrolada - ¡Rin! Dios mío ¡Rin! – entonces oí un rugido de agonía a mi espalda, miré hacia atrás y pude ver que Shippo tenía serías heridas por todo el cuerpo, pero lo que hizo que mi semblante se convirtiera en un máscara de terror fue que una de las cabezas principales que quedaban le estaba mordiendo el cuelo de un forma salvaje._

_Me quedé congelada, petrificada por el miedo sin poder hacer nada, entonces el monstruo hizo más fuerza con sus mandíbulas partiéndole el cuello al zorro._

_- ¡NO! – Lo lanzó en mi dirección mientras su cuerpo recuperaba su forma normal y caía a mis pies completamente muerto - ¡No, no! ¡SHIPPO! – me arrodille y le puse en mi regazo como esperando un milagro - ¡SHIPPO! – pero su cuerpo yacía lánguido y muerto en mis brazos - ¡SHIPPO! – empecé a llorar sin entender por qué sucedía todo eso ¿por qué?_

_El monstruo se abalanzó sobre mí y yo abracé con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida del demonio, pero antes de que nos engullera de un solo bocado un enorme perro blanco cegado por la rabia se abalanzó sobre el monstruo destrozándolo con garras y colmillos._

_En cuestión de segundos el monstruo colgaba muerto de las fauces del enorme animal. Miré al enorme demonio-perro de arriba abajo, sin dejar de sujetar a Shippo, y reconocí a Sesshomaru por la luna que lucía en su frente. Pero antes de que el demonio pudiera acercarse al cuerpo de Rin, en medio de la transformación, aparecieron de la nada cinco serpientes el doble de grande que la anterior y atacaron por sorpresa al demonio abatiéndolo en segundos._

_- ¡Miku! – me giré hacia la izquierda y vi a mi madre con un arco en la mano. Sonreí tan contenta de verla que se me volvieron a saltar las lágrimas. Cogió una flecha, disparó hacia las serpientes y tras seis disparos las purificó, como si fuera algo tan sencillo como hacer la cama. Pero antes de que me pudiera alegrar por nada, me miró a mí y su mirada había cambiado, era como si no tuviera sentimientos, cogió otra flecha y sin el menor atisbo de vacilación la disparó en mi dirección._

_Mi miedo no dejó que me moviera y la flecha se incrustó en mi pecho, cerré los ojos de dolor_ y cuando los volví a abrir no sentía nada, me encontraba en mi habitación sudando. Estaba tumbada en la cama, un poco incorporada por el sobresalto, en brazos de Shippo que me miraba preocupado.

Pero el simple hecho de verlo vivo me hizo abrazarlo muy fuerte, sobresaltándolo, él también me abrazó y yo me aferré a él. Durante todo el sueño pensé que lo había perdido, había creído que jamás volvería a verlo sonreír, que jamás podría besarle que…

- Ssh… - me dijo muy bajito – ha sido una pesadilla, venga, yo estoy aquí, ya ha pasado todo – yo asentí aun llorando, de miedo y felicidad.

- Sí – me terminé de convencer - tú estás aquí – me cogió el rostro entre las manos y me hizo mirarle, sus preciosos ojos verdes casi negros mostraban preocupación y cariño. Sin poder evitar lo contenta que me sentía por verlo vivo y preocupado por mí, lo besé en los labios, haciendo que, por la fuerza que no podía controlar, lo empotrara contra la pared a la que estaba pegada la cama. Él tardó un poco en reaccionar, ya que se acababa de despertar unos minutos atrás y seguramente le sorprendió mi reacción. Pero me respondió al beso con pasión y parte del salvajismo que escondía su esencia de demonio.

Él estaba con la espalda pegada a la pared y yo medio sentado sobre el desorden de sábanas que hacía llamarse mi cama. De alguna manera había acabado sobre él mientras me atraía más y más hacía su cuerpo, hasta estar completamente pegados.

Su boca dejó de ser suficiente para mí, quería a Shippo más que nada en este mundo y lo quería todo para mí esa noche. Puede que fuera el éxtasis del momento o lo mucho que había sufrido al pensar que estaba muerto, pero mi mente racional dejó de mandar a mi cuerpo y mi boca bajó por su barbilla y empezó a descender por su garganta mientras mis manos empezaban a explorar todo su torso, por debajo de la camisa. Sus manos se movieron de mis caderas a mi camiseta, para terminar quitándomela, dejando a la vista mi precioso sujetador morado de encaje.

Shippo me cogió de la cintura y me movió de forma rápida, dejándome tumbada en la cama, con él encima mirándome con el mismo deseo que yo le miraba a él, pero había algo en su rostro que me desconcertó, ¿control? ¿Inseguridad? ¿Qué adolescente a punto de hacer el amor se controlaba? Luego recordé que Shippo, aunque tuviera las hormonas por los aires, fuera un chico y estuviera enamorado de mí, había nacido más de 500 años antes que yo, y quisieras que no algunas formas de pensar eran diferentes, y posiblemente no le agradaba mucho la idea del sexo antes del matrimonio, o posiblemente era otra cosa…

- ¿Pasa algo? – alargué mi mano, le acaricié el rostro y el reaccionó cerrando los ojos.

- No esta noche ¿vale? – el respiró hondo y se tumbó a mi lado – no quiero hacer nada con esa cosa rondándote, con un… - le puse un dedo en lo labios y sonreí.

- Vale, no te preocupes, pero sigue durmiendo aquí conmigo, abrazarme fuerte y dime que nunca me vas a dejar sola – posiblemente era el miedo que aun sentía en el cuerpo lo que me hizo decirle eso porque nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pronunciar eso a un chico. Pero en vez de reírse de mí, sonrió y me abrazó fuertemente.

- Sabes que jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza y no porque seas la hija de Kagome y de Inuyasha o la sobrina de Sesshomaru, y llegarían a matarme si te hiciera daño, sino porque me he enamorado de ti y no podría vivir sin ti – era más de lo que me había esperado, e hizo que sonriera y que el corazón se me fuera a salir del pecho. Le besé en los labios y sin a penas separarme

- Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti – le volví a besar mientras él sonreía y acto seguido me di la vuelta, aun sujeta bajo el agarre de su abrazo que al moverme paso de los hombros a la cintura. Alargué la mano para coger la camiseta, pero Shippo me la quitó y la dejó fuera de mi alcanzce

- Estás más sexi sin la camiseta – yo volví a mirarle mientras sonreía pícaramente.

- Serás pervertido – dije divertidamente.

- Aprendí del mejor – yo levanté una ceja y el me mostró los dientes al ampliar más la sonrisa, negué la cabeza de forma divertida y volví a darme la vuelta, pegando mi espalda todo lo que pude a su cuerpo. Me besó cerca de la oreja y una pequeña sensación de placer recorrió de arriba abajo mi espalda – a dormir mi princesa – con ese susurró repitiéndose en mi cabeza como una nana volví a cerrar los ojos y esperar a que mi conciencia fuera arrastrada de nuevo al mundo de morfeo.

* * *

Pero aunque estaba abrazada a la persona que más amaba y aunque mi consciencia estaba tranquila, no conseguía dormirme. Al final cuando Shippo ya parecía estar en el séptimo sueño y se aferraba a mi cintura de una forma un poco menos fuerte que cuando esta consciente, una presencia empezó a materializarse en la habitación y abrí los ojos de golpe.

Delante de mí estaba la niña albina a la que habían llamado Kanna, con el espejo en ambas manos. Me incorporé un poco sin salir por completo del agarre de Shippo que seguía durmiendo.

"¿Has visto ya lo que podría haber pasado y de lo que soy capaz?" – dijo en mi mente con la misma asquerosa voz que había empleado en la cueva, sin abrir la boca, pero… ¿no se suponía que la sangre de Sesshomaru me protegía? Y como oyendo mi pregunta su grotesca risa resonó en mi cabeza haciéndome cerrar los ojos de dolor – "Claro que estás protegida" – volví a abrir los ojos – "Solo puedo hablarte o mostrarte imágenes como en el sueño, tú mente está protegida así que no me hagas perder el tiempo" – volvió a mostrarme todo el sueño a una velocidad de vértigo haciendo que el miedo volviera a apoderarse de mi corazón y me lo oprimiera como si lo tuviera en un puño, consiguiendo que volviera a llorar – "Esto es lo que pasará si no haces lo que yo quiero" Intenté moverme de forma brusca para depertar al demonio pero la esencia se rio "Niña estúpida, ni te molestes, lo he drogado para que no nos moleste"

- "¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres?" – pensé entre lágrima y lágrima, sabiendo que iba a oír mis pensamientos.

- "Aunque no pueda llegar al control de tu mente, el simple roce con mi esencia amplia mi poder sobre ti" – fruncí el ceño sin entender muy bien lo que decía, hasta que me acordé del tatuaje – "exacto, el tatuaje, al menos eres algo más inteligente que tu padre y no hay que explicarte las cosas" – aquella cosa cada vez me caía peor. Salí de la cama como pude para no despertar a Shippo y me puse delante del espejo. Llevaba puesto mi pantalón negro a cuadros del pijama y el sujetador, me di la vuelta y pude ver un notable cambio en lo que había en la espalda.

El revoltijo de demonios que había en la parte derecha se había transformado en tan solo tres demonios, de apariencia más poderosa, La araña de Náraku seguía en la base, pero en la parte derecha había una mujer que a primera vista parecía que vestía de samurái, pero recordando las lecciones de historia recordé que en los comienzos, hacía tanto que a penas se tenía información, las sacerdotisas vestían algo muy parecido a los samuráis, por lo que… ¡No puede ser!

- "Parece que a la niña le han contado la historia" – aquella mujer era Midoriko, la sacerdotisa que luchó contra los tres demonios que estaban dibujados en mi espalda. Lo que había estado atormentándonos todo este tiempo había sido la mismísima perla de Shikon, pero... – "bravo para la cuarto de demonio" – dijo en mi mente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos – " si no quieres que esto pasé" – me volvió a mostrar el sueño a la misma velocidad, haciendo que me arrodillara de dolor y volviera a empezar a llorar – "vendrás dócilmente al Sengoku, hasta donde se encuentra el cuerpo con el que puedo actuar y allí hablaremos tranquilamente, sin la presencia de tu novio molestándome"

- "¿Y qué pasa si me niego?" – volvió a mostrarme la pesadilla, una y otra vez, una detrás de otra, haciendo que acabara en el suelo llorando de dolor y con las manos en el pecho.

- "Que tú peor pesadilla se hará realidad, te quedarás sola y cuando pienses que nada puede ir peor y no te puedo arrebatar nada más te obligaré a vivir recordando ese día hasta que tú cuerpo no se aguante en pie" – acto seguido la presencia se esfumó dejándome allí en el suelo llorando de desesperación y dolor.

Pero había algo que no terminaba de encajar en nada de lo que me habían contado… la perla de Shikon no tenía conciencia por si sola, otorgaba poder o volvía malvados a los que la poseían, pero nunca actuaba por su cuenta, más que nada porque era imposible. Además nadie me había dicho que Náraku formaba parte de la perla de Shikón, ¡había demasiadas cosas que no encajaban en ninguna parte! Sin embargo sabía que se trataba de esa piedra que en tantos quebraderos de cabeza había metido a mis padres en el pasado…

Pero si iba hasta allí y se mostraba ante mí en su forma plena tenía una posibilidad de matarla, si las perlas se podían matar. Tenía que intentarlo, para mí iba a ir todo mal en ambos casos, decidiera o no decidiera ir, pero no podía permitir que Shippo muriera, ni ahora que lo de mis padres parecía que iba a arreglarse se fuera al traste, ni tampoco que Rin muriera, sabía que ella y el bebé que llevaba dentro eran el motivo por el que el frío demonio que yo veía había descubierto que tenía corazón y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Me levanté aun con lágrimas en los ojos, salí de la habitación, cámara en mano, me hice una foto en la "oficina" que en tiempos anteriores había sido la habitación de mi tío Souta. La imprimí y atrás escribí: EL TATUAJE SE HA COMPLETADO.

Fui a mi habitación, dejé la foto en la mesilla de noche que estaba al lado de la cama. Miré a Shippo y se me encogió el corazón de pensar que esa era la última noche que le besaría, pero si jugaba bien mis cartas y con mucha suerte podría terminar con todo eso de raíz.

Anduve de puntillas hasta el armario, incapaz de mirar a Shippo porque sabía que me echaría a atrás pensando en lo que me diría: "No vas a hacer esto sola" "No te puedo perder" y todas esas cosas que me harían creer que todo esto funcionaría si me ayudaba, pero había revivido una y otra vez perderle, tener su cuerpo muerto entre mis brazos y saber que no le iba a recuperar y no podía vivir con eso.

Cogí la primera sudadera que encontré, que resultó ser una que me había regalado Sakura de color Gris con letras en rosa que ponía "BFF" se me escapó una lágrima.

- Perdóname Sakura – susurré casi tan bajito que ni siquiera me oí a mi misma – no sé si saldré de esta.

- Miku – me giré sobresaltada pensando que había despertado a Shippo, pero cuando lo vi… - Miku – estaba pronunciando mi nombre en sueños. No me lo podía creer, además sonreía, estaba soñando conmigo. Se me escaparon lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, cogí el primer calzado que pillé y salí de allí lo más rápido posible. Corrí escaleras abajo, abrí la puerta de casa, salí fuera y tras cerrarla me senté con el respaldo en la puerta y lloré aun más si parecía posible.

Tenía que elegir entre vivir el resto de mi vida sabiendo que la muerte de todos aquellos que quería había sido mi culpa y no poder morir con ellos o ir allí, plantarle cara a aquella cosa y casi con total seguridad morir y dejar que se apoderar de mi cuerpo.

¡Pero bueno! ¿Desde cuando tenía tan poca confianza en mí misma? ¡Podía hacerlo! No necesitaba mucho para acabar con ese espíritu, solo una espada o una flecha. No me podía creer que me hubiera derrumbado y preocupado tanto si podía estar de vuelta por la mañana y nadie me habría echado de menos.

Respiré hondo, me puse la sudadera y las botas y corrí hasta el templo, allí me hice con un arco, una de las flechas sagradas de mi madre, en las que hacía años iba haciendo más poderosas con su energía espiritual y una espada.

* * *

Fui hasta el pozo y me lancé a él. De un salto llegué a la parte superior en el Sengoku y caminé decidida hacia donde sentía que aquella repugnante esencia que se suponía que era la perla de Shikón, que yo aun no entendía por qué, estaba.

Antes de poder llegar a mi destino el viento se huracanó a mi alrededor, la sensación de repugnancia aumentó hasta un punto inimaginable, casi me dieron ganas de vomitar. Y el cuerpo, aparentemente muerto de una sacerdotisa vieja y que casi se caía a trozos que en algún momento habría sido similar al bello cuerpo de Kikio, se apareció ante mí sonriendo de una manera que hizo que me estremeciera de miedo.

Se creó un campo de energía a nuestro alrededor, donde todo estaba en calma, pero la sensación de asquerosidad estaba comprimida en esa pompa de oxigeno y oprimía mi alma consiguiendo que cayera de rodillas.

Fuera del campo de fuerza el aire se seguía moviendo de forma huracana, pero en diferente dirección, como queriendo atacarnos, era algo muy raro, era como si el viento tuviera vida propia.

- Sabía que al final vendrías – las voces volvieron a hablar y esta vez las reconocí, la de la mujer pertenecía a Midoriko, la del hombre a Náraku y la de ultratumba a los tres demonios superiores.

Apreté con fuerza el mango de la espada, esto no lo tenía previsto, había planeado atacarle sin ser vista, para tener el factor sorpresa a mi favor, pero tenerla de frente, ante mí era como saber que tenía un 99,99% de posibilidades de perder.

- Ni lo intentes – saqué la espalda del cinto, tenía una sola oportunidad, pero se esfumó con un simple movimiento de mano de aquel aparente cuerpo sin vida; que para estar muriéndose aun le quedaba suficiente poder para convertir mi vida en un infierno.

La espada voló fuera de mi alcance y se desintegró delante de mis ojos, ahora todas mis esperanzas estaban perdidas. Ahora no tenía ni un 0,01% de posibilidades de salir de allí con vida.

La espesa masa negra se abalanzó sobre mí, cubriéndome por completo. Me alzó hasta quedar por encima de la cabeza del cuerpo putrefacto y tras eso comenzó a presionarme el alma, no era un sensación puramente física, si no más bien espiritual, era como si intentara romperme el alma, traspasarla y entrar en ella.

Reuní todas las fuerzas que tenía y junto con el poder que la sangre de Sesshomaru me había otorgado conseguí fortalecer mi espíritu y quitarme de encima a aquella cosa tan repugnante. Pero como resultado caí al suelo haciéndome daño en el tobillo, lo que me faltaba ¡un esguince!

- Parece que tu tío te ha hecho un buen regalo.

- Déjame en paz, ¿ves? No puedes llegar hasta mi alma – me miró unos segundos y volvió a reírse de una forma descontrolada, algo que me puso los pelos de gallina e hizo que el viento de fuera se volviera más loco y fuerte.

- ¿Qué no puedo dices? ¿Que no puedo? – Volvió a reírse – la sangre de Sesshomaru solo te protege en el estado que estás – ladeé la cabeza sin entender nada – pero cuando rompa el sello tu nivel perceptivo demoniaco habrá aumentado, serás un cuarto de demonio completo y tu cabeza y tu cuerpo me pertenecerán.

- No hay forma de que tú puedas romper mi sello, ni toda la fuerza espiritual del mundo podría – volvió a reírse y yo tragué saliva.

- Al final resulta que no eres tan inteligente – levanté una ceja – ¿Crees que soy nuevo en esto niña? Ya sé que el tuyo no es un sello normal. Pero conozco el modo de romperlo, y es contarte todo el pasado de tú madre y en consecuencia el de los que estuvieron con ella – iba a dar un poco igual que lo supiera, la única forma de romperlo plenamente era sabiendo hasta el más mínimo detalle y eso era algo que ni siguiera la perla de shikon podía contarme… ¿o sí?

Volvió a reírse grotescamente, como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos, lo miré a los ojos pero no me dio tiempo a ver gran cosa porque el espíritu negro se abalanzó contra mí, tirándome hacia atrás, pero cuando pensé que tocaría el suelo mi espalda siguió bajando, yo cerré los ojos de puro terror y cuando los volví a abrir, empecé a verlo todo, el pasado de mi madre, el de mi padre, el de Kikio, el de Miroku y el de Sango, incluso el de Shippo, y todos aquellos que interfirieron en la vida de mi madre antes de que yo naciera, lo veía como si fuera una mera espectadora en una película, y aunque todo pasaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, no perdía detalle.

Según iban pasando las imágenes por mis retinas sentía que algo dentro de mí se resquebrajaba, se rompía en mil pedazos y desaparecía haciendo que un enorme peso que no sabía que portaba desapareciera, dejando una sensación de libertad y poder a mi alrededor que me hacía sentir en la gloría

Pero cuando la última imagen desapareció las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas de forma descontroladas, no me lo podía creer, mi madre era una auténtica heroína después de todo. Había luchado, sufrido, amado, protegido, se había enfado y había discutido y se había reconciliado. Pero lo que me hacía ver a lo que tenía delante de mí como un auténtico monstruo era que había destruido la vida de Shippo, la de Sango, la de Miroku, la de Kikio y la de Inuyasha (en su gran mayoría) y después de haber luchado para acabar con ello y poder llevar una vivida tranquila, después de haber sacrificado todo lo que tenían para proteger al resto del mundo de esa amenaza, ni siquiera después de eso, les dejaba en paz y volvía de entre los "muertos" para destrozar la vida de mi madre y de mi padre por completo.

No podía ni imaginarme que existiera un ser así de retorcido ni de malvado, toda persona tiene un límite, todo ser tiene un corazón, algo que le hace ablandarse, Sesshomaru es la prueba viviente de ello, ¿o es qué esa cosa no tenía corazón? ¿Eso era posible?

Pero no me dio tiempo a pensar nada más ya que la masa negra y el cuerpo-zombi vestido de sacerdotisa se acercaba a mí de una forma muy amenazadora. Pero entonces recordé que aun tenía la flecha sagrada de mi madre ¡mi última oportunidad! La cosa esa estaba demasiado cerca como para lanzarla, así que agarré la flecha bien fuerte en mi espalda y cuando estaba a punto de tocarme, se la clavé en el pecho, muy cerca del corazón.

La cosa retrocedió sorprendida, tambaleándose y antes de que pudiera hacer nada la barrera espiritual desapareció y todo el aire huracano se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa despellejándola, alzándola por los aires.

- "¡Corre!" – tuve la sensación de que el viento me susurraba eso – "¡Corre!" – vale, el viento me estaba susurrando eso… ¿desde cuando el viento hablaba? - ¡¿Quieres correr niña estúpida?! – esta vez no era el viento era una voz real, me di la vuelta y me encontré con Kagura… el alter ego de Náraku que había conseguido su libertad… ¡muriendo y transformándose en viento! Ahora esto tenía algo más de sentido.

Se puso delante de mí, abrió el abanico que portaba y con un simple movimiento de muñeca creó lanza de aire tan cortantes que destruyeron la parte de bosque que había a nuestro alrededor.

- No tengo paciencia para esto – se quitó una pluma de su pelo y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta volaba por encima del bosque sobre una pluma en la que también iba Kagura - ¿Qué parte de la palabra corre no entiendes niña? – ladeé la cabeza – Dios como se nota que eres hija de tu padre – estaba empezando a cansarme esto de que insultaran mi inteligencia nombrando a Inuyasha.

- Gracias, pero ¿sabes quien soy?

- Sí, la hija de Inuyasha y Kagome, sé perfectamente quien eres, soy el aire ¿recuerdas? Yo lo veo y oigo todo.

- ¿Y me has salvado por?

- No hagas que me arrepienta – miré hacia abajo donde el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa estaba partido en varios pedazos y la cosa negra alrededor de estos se movía de forma inestable – eso nos dará tiempo.

- Pensé que estabas muerta.

- Técnicamente… pero… ¿no está muerta Kikio y también has hablado con ella?

- No de forma tan corpórea

- Bueno, yo no terminé exactamente de morir, mi espíritu se convirtió en el aire y mi cuerpo se fundió con él. Puedo adoptar esta forma, pero durante poco tiempo – la miré más detenidamente y me di cuenta de que lo que eran rayas rojas-rosas en su vestido ahora eran azul muy claro, casi tanto que parecía blanco, las mariposas parecían volar por este como si estuvieran vivas y su pelo, que lo había visto fuertemente recogido ahora era un simple moño, que dejaba suelto gran parte de su pelo.

- ¡Miku! – miré hacia abajo, ahora sobrevolábamos el pozo y Shippo estaba debajo entre preocupado y enfadado.

- Mierda – no quería que me echara la bronca ahora. Kagura descendió y cuando se posó en tierra la pluma desapareció. Antes de poder siquiera tocar el suelo Shippo me abrazó.

- No me pegues estos sustos ¿quieres? – Miró por encima de mi hombro – pensé que estabas muerta – dijo refiriéndose a Kagura – pero gracias.

- ¿Dónde estás Rin? – pregunté muy nerviosa.

- No te preocupes, está con Sesshomaru – yo asentí y le abracé más fuerte. Pero la felicidad me duró poco tiempo porque sentí a la perla de Shikon aproximándose y supe que Shippo también lo notaba porque se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

- Dijiste que nos daría tiempo

- No dije todo el tiempo del mundo – se quejó Kagura. Abrió el abanico y creo una barrera de aire ardiente - ¡Shippo! No puede hacerse con Miku, si no, se apoderará de su cuerpo y ya no habrá forma de matar a esa cosa.

- espera, ¿me estás diciendo que esa cosa no morirá si se hace con Miku?

- exacto, se comerá su energía vital, energía viva y se volverá muchísimo más poderoso

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

- ¿Quieres creerme? ¡qué no estoy gastando mi energía demoniaca por gusto!

- ¿Kagura? – nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Sesshomaru con el ceño fruncido y la espada desenvainada.

- Sesshomaru – susurró y sus miradas se juntaron creando una especie de conversación sin palabras

- ¿Dónde está Rin? – preguntó Shippo

- En el pueblo con el bonzo y la caza-demonios – miró hacia delante y su ojos veían más allá de la barrera de Kagura, donde estaba el espíritu de la perla de Shikon (que no terminaba de creerme que tuviera vida propia, porque… ¡era imposible!) – la cosa esa se digna a dar la cara… tengo yo un tema pendiente con eso – la espada empezó a brillar peligrosamente.

Entonces una grotesca serpiente, muy parecida a las de mi tatuaje consiguió atravesar la barrea de aire, no sin antes quemarse toda la piel, y abalanzarse sobre mí, pero una flecha sagrada voló por encima de mi cabeza desintegrando al monstruo.

Todos nos giramos y vimos a Inuyasha y a Kagome en la base del pozo, lo extraño era que mi padre no estaba poseído… aquí fallaba algo.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – oímos al otro lado del muro de aire – ya está toda la familia reunida. Cada vez me lo ponéis más fácil, ahora ya no tengo que buscaros.

Varias rocas salieron disparadas atravesando la barrera como si de balas se tratasen. Shippo me cubrió con su cuerpo, Inuyasha a mi madre y a Sesshomaru no llegaron ni a tocarle. Pero entonces miré por encima del hombro del demonio y Kagura estaba sangrando en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera ir a ayudarla desapareció en un soplo de viento al igual que la protección de la pared de aire.

- Una menos, así no estorbará por un tiempo – la esencia parecía intentar tener una forma corpórea, pero era algo completamente asqueroso y horrible, no tenía nada de agradable o humano.

- Apestas – Sesshomaru movió elegantemente la espada en el aire y una descarga de poder salió de esta destrozando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, pero aquella repugnante esencia la traspaso como si no estuviera allí haciendo que se echara a reír de forma grotesca.

- Mierda – murmuró mi padre y arremetió contra aquella cosa a la vez que Sesshomaru y al poco tiempo Shippo… pero que parte de " no podeis hacerle nada" ¿no habían pillado cuando el ataque de Sesshomaru ni le había hecho cosquillas? Demonios…

Entre todo el barullo de la pelea en que el ser retrocedía o avanzaba, lo que quería decir que algo podían hacer las espadas, algo salió disparado en mi dirección, era esencia negra, pero parecía una lanza bien afilada, iba a tal velocidad que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, se clavó en mi pecho, me perforó el corazón y salió por mi espalda.

Mi cuerpo dejó de moverse, no sentí absolutamente nada, me precipité hacia delante… ¿ya estaba? ¿eso era todo? ¿así iba a acabar? De una forma tan simple… Antes de que todo se tornara negro y cerrara los ojos oí a mi madre gritar mi nombre, muy muy lejos.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, a partir de aquí es donde voy a empezar a explicarlo todo, y a partir de aquí se va a poner más interesante^^ espero que os siga gustando^^

REVIEWS:

kazumi kioto:

Hahaha, espero que no te quedes sin uñas por mi culpa xdxd, ya verás se va a poner incluso más interesante ahora^^

InuxKag:

Hehehe, gracias^^

Yaelinuyasha:

Hehe, esta vez si que te lo he dejado para que te piques xd, pero intentaré poner la conti cuanto antes. Y yo tampoco son fan de Kikio, pero estoy segura de que siempre ha tenido un lado bueno y la puse en este fic de mediadora, y a mi misma me ha empezado a caer bien Kikio según hacía el fic, antesno me gustaba xdxd, la acabas cogiendo cariñoxdxd

Bueno y al resto que leais espero que os haya gustado

Un beso y hasta la proxima^^


	14. Chapter 14 Camino de Vuelta

Perdonad si he tardado muuucho, pero estoy en mitad de semana de exámenes^^ Pero hoy hemos tenido una hora libre y en vez de volver a casa, me he quedado en el colegio escribiendo y bueno, he conseguido terminar:P

Bueno, espero que os guste:

**CAPITULO XIV, CAMINO DE VUELTA**:

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo estaba en un campo lleno de flores, con un río tan brillante que sus aguas parecían plateadas. En la otra orilla estaba mi bisabuelo y… ¿mi abuela paterna?... eso quería decir que… ¿realmente estaba muerta? Miré a mi derecha y vi a Kikio que me observaba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Estoy muerta? – ella sonrió con tristeza lo que entendí como un sí – pero ¿cómo?.. ha… Todo ha sido muy rápido y…

- No te preocupes, ya no hay vuelta atrás, no le des más vueltas – suspiré y me senté a su lado viendo como la barca se acercaba lentamente desde la otra orilla.

- ¿Por qué tú no has cruzado aun?

- Mi alma no está completa – yo ladeé la cabeza.

- Aaah – ahora entendía – estás esperando a Kagome – ella sonrió.

- Cruzaremos juntas el río dentro de un tiempo – yo la miré, la luz que reflejaba en su rostro la hacían parecer mucho más bella y sabia de lo que nunca me habría imaginado, había sido alguien muy respetada en su tiempo y su espíritu lo reflejaba.

- Pero hay algo que no entiendo…

- ¿El qué?

- La perla de Shikon no tiene consciencia, no puede de repente decidir que se va a vengar y adoptar una personalidad y ponerse a destrozar vidas, es que es imposible.

- Hay algo que se te escapa – ladeé la cabeza – recuerda todo lo que te ha pasado estos días. Busca la clave en los último días de tu vida – suspiré y me puse a pensar.

- Shippo, clase, Shippo, Sakura, Inuyasha, mi madre, Shippo, el Sengoku…

- Piensa un poco más.

- Inuyasha, las clases – me acordé de las malditas lecciones sobre las bombas atómicas que parecía que solo las había escuchado yo - las bombas atómicas… ¡espera un momento! Eso es algo que tampoco encaja en ningún sitio, ¿cómo es qué nadie dio el tema de las bombas atómicas y yo me lo sabía de memoria? si siempre apruebo de casualidad – sacudí la cabeza – perdona que me salgo del tema…

- No, no, no, eso me ha interesado – yo levanté una ceja - ¿Qué es una bomba atómica?

- Pues… es un aparato, que al explotar, además de destruir la carcasa, destruye todo lo que tiene a su alrededor, pero lo peor es que queda radiación durante años.

- ¿Radiación? – no entendía porque le interesaba tanto este tema.

- Sí, a ver, la acción de la bomba sigue durante años impidiendo la vida allí donde haya radiación – ella sonrió y yo fruncí el ceño.

- Acabas de encontrar tú sola la solución.

- ¿En las bombas atómicas? – no entendía absolutamente nada.

- Cuando una bomba de esas explota, el objeto en sí y la capacidad de volver a actuar se destruyen ¿no?

- Técnicamente…

- Igual que la perla de Shikon que se destruyó – empezaba a entender algo... - tambien en una bomba atómica su acción sigue durante años de una forma pasiva.

- Sí.

- Bien, todos estos años he estado observando la acción de esa cosa y me he dado cuenta de que actúa exactamente igual que Naraku, no cambia ni una sola cosa de su manera de ser.

- ¿? – no entiendo absolutamente nada.

- La joya se destruyó el día que tu madre se lo pidió, pero el poder que se tuvo que emplear para acabar con algo tan poderoso no desapareció, como la radiación de una bomba atómica.

- Creo que empiezo a pillarlo.

- Vale, Naraku no llegó a ser una parte real de la joya, pero estaba allí por lo que tampoco desapareció por completo. Al parecer lo que no se perdió de él fue su odio hacia Inuyasha y sus recuerdos. La energía los adoptó e inconscientemente la personalidad de Naraku.

- Lo que me estás diciendo es que estamos luchando contra algo que no está vivo, pero no está muerto, que estamos luchando contra…¿un fantasma?

- Algo así.

- Deja que me aclare… la joya real se destruyó aquel día dieciséis años atrás – ella asintió – y toda la energía empleada por la joya para destruirse no desapareció, adoptó los recuerdos y sentimientos de Naraku, pareciendo un ser que tenía vida. Pero… ¿por qué en el tatuaje de mi espalda está la joya si ya está destruida?

- Porque la energía demoniaca que perdura y la que adoptó a Naraku es la energía de la joya…

- Tiene que ser una broma, y… ¿cómo se lucha contra algo que no está ni vivo ni muerto? Porque no creo que sirvan las estacas y el agua vendita – ella frunció el ceño – déjalo, era una broma.

- Vale, dime, ¿cómo se combate contra fuerzas demoniacas? - utilizando los recuerdos del pasado de mi madre hallé la solución.

- Con fuerza espiritual.

- Exacto.

- Vamos que lo único que hay que hacer es purificar esa cosa.

- No parece tan fácil

- Lo sé – la miré a los ojos - ¿Por qué no me contaste esto antes?

- No lo sabía, no lo tuve claro hasta que vi el resultado de tu tatuaje en el sueño, y ya no tenía fuerza para continuar en tu mente – suspiré de frustración y miré hacia la izquierda. La barca que me llevaría a la otra orilla estaba esperándome – pero eso ya no es problema tuyo, debes irte.

- Pero no quiero, tengo que avisarles de todo esto, tengo… - puso sus manos en mis hombros y me miró a los ojos.

- Yo me encargo de eso, ahora ve, te esperan al otro lado, tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a tus abuelos paternos – sonreí – olvida todo esto, ahora solo preocúpate de ti misma – se me escaparon algunas lágrimas pensando que no volvería a ver a Shippo, en mucho tiempo, y cuando lo hiciera ya no me pertenecería.

- Ey, no te preocupes, el final llega para todos, algún día volverás a verlos – yo asentí sonriendo

- Diles todo eso y que les quiero.

- No te preocupes – miré hacia la barca que me llevaría a aquel lugar del que contaban maravillas, donde vería a Izayoi y a Inu no Taisho, mis abuelo paternos, donde vería a mis abuelos maternos, suspiré y me dirigí hacia allí con el corazón en un puño por no poder hacer nada más que mirar desde allí como lo solucionaban todo.

Cuando puse el primer pie en la barca noté que algo tiraba de mí hacia atrás y hacia abajo. Empecé a caer y a caer arrastrada por una fuerza que no me dejaba agarrarme a nada. Mi vista se tornó negra y de repente choqué contra algo durísimo, tanto que me dolió siendo un alma sin cuerpo.

Tenía algo pesado sobre mí, algo tridimensional, caliente y frío. La garganta me escocía y me pedía algo que se me había olvidado como dárselo; Tenía un fuerte escozor en el pecho que me quemaba y aquella fuerza que me presionaba desde arriba y me mantenía en el suelo me dolía como nunca.

¿Qué era aquella sensación tan desagradable en comparación a la paz que había sentido cuando estaba con Kikio? ¿Aquella calma y tranquilidad tan desmesuradas que mi alma había aceptado tan gustosamente y ahora me habían sido arrebatados de golpe?

* * *

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE KAGOME**

Corrí todo lo que pude atravesando calles, aceras, semáforos y casi saltando dos veces por encima de coches y a punto de llevarme a algún peatón por delante con el arco de Kikio que no entendía porque lo había guardado no tenía la velocidad ni la resistencia de los seres sobrenaturales, pero el corazón quería salírseme del pecho y la fuerza que empujaba a una madre a hacer cosas imposibles hizo que llegara hasta donde estaba Inuyasha sin pararme a descansar.

- ¿kagome? – Se extrañó de verme tan agitada - ¿Qué pasa? – le tendí la hoja.

- Se trata de Miku – nada más darse cuenta de lo que el tatuaje significaba se puso pálido como la leche, la hoja resbaló de sus manos y si no fuera porque su orgullo se lo impedía, habría caído al suelo – la muy idiota se ha ido sola al Sengoku, y después de dejarme eso no puede ser nada bueno.

- Tenemos que ir a sacarla de ahí, si la perla de Shikon esta entretenida en ella no me poseerá, esta muy débil – yo asentí – bueno – pregunto un poco cohibido - ¿vamos? – me hizo un gesto para cargarme a su espalda y en mi estómago revolotearon un montón de mariposas y mi corazón latió más rápido, si cabía la posibilidad. Pero no podía mostrarme indecisa cuando la vida de mi hija corría peligro.

- Vamos – me subí a su espalda y salimos a una velocidad que no había conseguido alcanzar momentos antes. Por unos instantes cerré los ojos y me vi años atrás cargada, de la misma forma luchando contra Naraku, corriendo en persecuciones o viajando de forma más rápida. Podría sentir el viento en la cara y esa pequeña sensación de poder extender los brazos y volar, pero sobretodo el contacto con Inuyasha que sin darme cuenta había echado tanto de menos.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos Inuyasha pegó un salto introduciéndose ya en el pozo ¿tan poco habíamos tardado? ¿O era que sin darme cuenta aquella sensación me había envuelto y el tiempo se me había pasado volando? Me sonrojé, pero en seguida sacudí la cabeza, tenía que concentrarme.

De otro salto salimos del pozo y aterrizamos. Aunque me esperaba algo parecido me sorprendió de enorme manera lo que nos encontramos… Estaba Sesshomaru, Shippo y Miku, protegido de algo por una barrera de aire ardiendo creada por… ¡Kagura! Pero… ¿no estaba muerta?

No me dio tiempo a pensar en nada más, un demonio atravesó la barrera abalanzándose sobre Miku, cargué el arco tan rápido que casi pensé que ya tenía la flecha preparada, y disparé con una puntería que no sabía que conservaba. El demonio se desintegró, pero antes de que me pudiera acercar a Miku…

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – se oyó al otro lado del muro – ya está toda la familia reunida. Cada vez me lo ponéis más fácil, ahora ya no tengo que buscaros.

Varios trozos de roca salieron disparados con una puntería más bien penosa, sin llegar a dar a ninguno de los que estábamos lejos de la barrera. Por desgracia desapareció porque dieron a Kagura y esta se evaporó.

- Una menos, así no estorbará por un tiempo – Ante nosotros había una especie de masa negra con una silueta algo parecida a la de un ser humano

- Apestas – El ataque de Sesshomru no llegó a rozarle algo que me inquietó demasiado.

- Mierda – Dijo Inuyasha y se lanzó contra la joya a la vez que su hermano

La esencia se intentó defender y entre ataque y ataque disparaba miles de esas piedras que ya empezaban a peligrar en puntería. Miré a Miku que estaba en medio de todo aquello, pero se me calló el alma a los pies cuando descubría la cantidad de energía sobrenatural que emanaba, era ¡un cuarto de demonio completo! La joya me lo iba a pagar y esa jovencita no se iba a librar de una buena regañina cuando…

No pude seguir pensando nada más una de las piedras le atravesó el pecho de lado a lado. Durante un segundo no reaccioné, mi mente se me quedó en blanco y pensé que me moriría en ese momento. La vi caer en brazos de Shippo y pensé que se me partiría el corazón de dolor.

- ¡Miku! – grité desesperada - ¡Miku! – noté que la espada de Inuyasha dejaba de moverse, pero no lo miraba a él; solo podía centrar mi atención en mi hija, esto era una pesadilla, no podía…

Llegué casi cayéndome y me planté de rodillas ante Shippo que sostenía el cuerpo de Miku en brazos. No podía estar muerta, ella no, no… ¡no! Sabiendo que Shippo no la soltaría muy fácilmente la cogí la mano y todo mi mundo se rompió cuando vi que no tenía pulso, su cuerpo no se movía estaba lánguido en los brazos del demonio y no sentía su alma ni ninguna fuerza sobrenatural en él.

Sentí a Inuyasha arrodillarse apresuradamente a mi lado y fue entonces cuando Shippo alzó la cabeza toda llena de lágrimas.

- No – murmuró el medio-demonio - ¡No! No, Miku, tú no…

Sentía tanto dolor que ni siquiera mi cuerpo me permitía derramar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mi pecho a tanta velocidad que dolía hasta respirar. Me levanté, cogí el arco, temblando de ira, tristeza y pesar… ¿qué sentido tenía ahora todo esto? Cargué lentamente la flecha, mirándome fijamente a aquella esencia.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Sesshomaru, pero la apartó antes de que pudiera ver ¿qué? ¿miedo? No, eso no podía ser ¿pena? Tampoco me lo creería. Dejé ese pensamiento a un lado y volví a centrarme en la perla de Shikon, corrí hacia ella, concentré todo mi odio, el dolor que sentía y la amargura que en segundos había cubierto mi alma y disparé con todas mis fuerzas una flecha rodeada de aura negra.

Fue a tal velocidad que no le dio tiempo a apartarse, dio en el centro y lo desintegró. Tras eso caí al suelo de rodillas llevándome la mano al pecho del dolor que sentía.

- Kagome – para mi sorpresa, fue Sesshomaru quien me llamó, estaba plantado delante de mí – levanta - ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía pedirme que me levantara? ¿En serio el demonio lo decía en serio?

Al ver que no le hacía caso se alejó de allí, seguramente resignado y hasta un poco enfadado. Pero pedirme que me levantara en ese momento era no tener corazón… Pero para mi sorpresa lo oí regresar. Le oí dejar algo en el suelo y fue entonces cuando levanté un poco la cabeza y vi el cuerpo de Miku tendido delante de mí.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me lo podía delante si ver el cuerpo sin vida de mi hija me producía tanto dolor que me costaba respirar? ¿Por qué? Entonces sacó una de sus espadas, la que su padre le había entregado y él había aceptado a regañadientes. Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo dio varios mandobles al lado del cuerpo de Miku. Sin dañarlo, pero de repente sentí fuerza sobrenatural dentro del cuerpo e instantes después un alma.

Alcé más la cabeza, con una minúscula esperanza floreciendo en el medio de mi pecho. Y entones Miku se levantó tosiendo y abriendo los ojos estrepitosamente. No me lo podía creer… no podía creerme que Miku estuviera viva, ni tampoco que se me hubiera olvidado la capacidad del arma de Sesshomaru.

Las lágrimas que no había dejado escapar antes corrían ahora por mis mejillas como locas, pensé que el corazón me iba a estallar de felicidad y sin esperarlo dos segundos más la abracé los más fuerte que pude para asegurarme que era de verdad, que se trataba de mi niña.

- Au, au, au, vale, que revivir duele – se quejó y yo le dirigí una pequeña mirada a Sesshomaru y me pareció ver una ¿sonrisa? No me lo habría imaginado… La abracé mucho más fuerte pese a las quejas de mi hija – mama…

Pero no hubo mucho más tiempo para quejas porque volví a sentir la esencia de la perla de Shikon recomponiéndose en frente nuestra… ¿no lo había matado?

* * *

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE MIKU:**

En cuanto descubrí que había revivido y que tenía que respirar porque si no volvería a morirme lo hice y, sinceramente, no creo que hubiera segundas oportunidades en este tipo de cosas… pero al intentar meter aire en los pulmones por primera vez me atraganté, como si la acción en sí le molestase, y me levanté estrepitosamente abriendo los ojos y tosiendo.

Y para rematar, antes de poder recuperarme mi madre me abrazó con intención de sacar el poco aire que había conseguido introducir en mis pulmones.

- Au, au, au, vale, que revivir duele – y como si no me hubiera estrujado lo suficiente me abrazó aun mas fuerte – mama…

Debería haber un manual para estas cosas: "Qué hacer si su hija muerta revive"; primero: déjela respirar y no intente estrujarla, que a revivido pero no se ha vuelto inmortal… Pero pare mis reflexiones mentales cuando me percaté de la presencia de Sesshomaru detrás de mí y rememorando los recuerdos que tan "amablemente" la perla me había mostrado, supe que había sido él quien me había revivido.

De repente, sin ningún motivo aparente, mi madre se quedo de piedra y la fuerza de su abrazo casi desapareció, así que aprovechando yo me levanté y abracé a Shippo, sin pensar ni por un segundo porque mi madre me había soltado tan de repente.

Me recibió como alucinando, pero me abrazó rivalizando con la fuerza que había empleado mi madre, pero sabía que si utilizaba toda su fuerza podría partirme las costillas de verdad, seguramente por eso se contenía. Inspiró profundamente con la cabeza pegada a mi pelo y yo sonreí. Pero en seguida me soltó y me cogió el rostro entre las manos.

Sus ojos estaban rojos de haber llorado y aun podía ver las mejillas mojadas. Bajó sus manos a mi cuello y luego a mis hombros mientras me miraba de arriba abajo,

Yo le hice mirarme cogiéndole el rostro con las manos y secándole las mejillas. Pero cuando ya me disponía a besarle sentimos fuerza demoníaca ofensiva y antes de que pudiera hacer nada Shippo me empujó alejándome del filo de Colmillo de Acero.

Miramos a Inuyasha completamente poseído y para nuestra desgracia convertido en "demonio" con los ojos rojos y unos caninos tan grandes que tenía que mantener la boca abierta. Me había dado miedo verlo en el pasado, pero tenerlo delante me estaba calando hasta los huesos.

Sentí el brazo de mi madre cogiéndome por detrás para ayudar a levantarme mientras buscaba con la mirada a Shippo que se había transformado en el enorme zorro que ya había visto anteriormente, y atacaba a Inuyasha, mas que intentando dañarlo, intentando arrebatarle la espada.

- Pero no tiene sentido

- ¿El qué? – miré a mi madre en cuanto estuve de pie.

- ¿La espada no impide que se transforme en demonio? – suspiró y miró hacía Inuyasha viendo algo que mis ojos no detectaban. Frunció el ceño y eso me preocupó

- La mitad de la esencia de la perla está en la espada y la otra consigue poseer a Inuyasha – dijo con frustración y cargando el arco – si consiguiera acertar en la espada podría purificarla e Inuyasha volvería a la normalidad – entre cerró los ojos – pero se mueve demasiado.

- Solo hay que quitarle la espada – miré a mi espalda y Sesshomaru caminaba hacia nosotras – la Perla está pasando lentamente de Inuyasha a la espada, si lo consigue la Colmillo de Acero se convertirá en la nueva Perla de Shikon – me quedé mirándolo un poco asombrada, era la primera vez que se dirigía mí abiertamente y que le oía formular una frase tan larga, mi madre también estaba perpleja.

Me miró un segundo y luego siguió andando hacia allí con un tranquilidad pasmosa, realmente los demonios me impresionaban… Cuando llegó hasta donde estaban Shippo e Inuyasha, desenfundó la otra espada a una velocidad de vértigo y paró un ataque que iba directo a al pata izquierda de Shippo, sonreí con un poco de ironía.

Los hermanos se enzarzaron en una lucha chocando espadas y retrocediendo, lanzando ataques que eran parados por las espadas sin mucho esfuerzo… la pelea se iba decantando por uno o por otro, pero no había ningún claro vencedor.

Entonces Sesshomaru cambió de estrategia, en vez de volver a lanzarse al ataque tras retroceder, se movió rápidamente desapareciendo de la vista del medio-demonio y se internó en el bosque. Inuyasha se volteó intentando buscarlo por todos lados, pero en seguida se olvidó de su hermano y nos miró a nosotras y lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza fue un "mierda". Antes de que le diera tiempo a acercarse Sesshomaru salió del bosque que estaba a la espalda de Inuyasha.

Se dio la vuelta solo a tiempo para parar el ataque, pero en consecuencia la espada se le escapó de y por la fuerza del ataque esta salió volando.

- ¡Mama la espada! – soltó una maldición por lo bajo, alzó el arco y sin pensárselo dos veces disparó, ya fuera de peligro de poder herir a Inuyasha. Según vi la flecha avanzar supe que no daría en el blanco, pero la flecha lanzada con mucha más fuerza de la que yo podía imaginarme, dio en el medio de la espada que aun seguía en la forma que tenía cuando Inuyasha la empuñaba. Esta brilló como una estrella y luego cayó al suelo muy muy lejos, más allá del bosque - ¡Dios mamá que pasada! – ella sonrió y nos volvimos a concentrar en la batalla.

Inuyasha atacaba con garras y colmillos, Sesshomaru guardó la espada y atacó también con sus propias garras, llenando su cuerpo de veneno que lo iría debilitando poco a poco. Pero la parte de la perla de Shikon que había salido de la espada había desaparecido y supimos donde estaba cuando no muy lejos, pero lo suficiente como para preocuparme oímos gritar a Rin.

Vi a Sesshomaru maldecir por lo bajo y dando la espalda a Inuyasha, algo que me dejó perpleja porque era signo de descuido, salió corriendo hacia el bosque, Inuyasha se llevó las garras a una de las heridas, las impregnó de sangre y las lanzó en dirección a su hermano.

Shippo reaccionó y lo tumbó aplastándolo con una de sus garras aprobechando que estaba distraído. Sesshomaru miró hacia atrás, pero al ver que Shippo le cubrió desapareció en la espesura en dirección al grito de Rin.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Inuyasha consiguió salir del agarre del enorme zorro y empezó a atacarlo. Shippo era grande y muy fuerte, pero mi padre era resbaladizo y rápido, consiguió subirse a la espalda del demonio y empezar a herirle, haciendo arañazos demasiado cerca del cuello como para que no me preocupase.

- ¡Shippo! - con un atronador gruñido de dolor desapareció en una nube y reapareció en su forma normal. Estaba tirado en el suelo con toda la espalda ensangrentada y heridas horribles pero intentando levantarse - ¡Shippo! – corrí hacia él con la esperanza de poder parar a Inuyasha, pero era verdad que no era mi cabeza la que pensaba, más bien mis piernas y mi insensatez.

- ¡Miku! – dijo mi madre a mi espalda. Cuando llegué a él me arrodillé y le examiné la espalda.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – fui a cogerle y arrastrarle fuera de la vista de Inuyasha, pero el medio-demonio se levantó antes de lo que tenía previsto y nos encontró. Shippo fue a ponerse una hoja encima de la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada el medio-demonio me cogió por el cuello y me alzó, mientras ponía un pie encima de la cabeza de Shippo para no dejarle transformarse.

Empezó a apretar las manos con intención de ahogarme, sentí que el aire me faltaba y aunque intentaba respirar el aire no quería pasar por mi garganta, empecé a ver motas blancas y luego negras por la falta de sangre que me llegaba al cerebro.

- ¡Inuyasha! – esa era mi madre - ¡Reacciona! – me miró a los ojos y la mano apretó menos mi garganta.

- Recuerda – conseguí decir – soy yo, Miku – frunció el ceño – Papá… - bajó la cabeza mientras apretaba los dientes y se debatía contra su demonio interior. Se llevó la mano suelta a la muñeca de la que me agarraba por el cuello e intentó soltarme.

- Inuyasha bájala o disparo.

- Papá, por favor…. – le empezó a temblar la mano, algo que hizo queme mareara un poco. Pero noté más esencia de la Perla de Shikon entrando en su cuerpo, necesitaba que me soltara ya, porque si algo más lo poseía me iba a matar, así que le mordí la muñeca con todas mis fuerzas y de la sorpresa me soltó lanzándome por los aires.

- ¡Miku! – volé mientras gritaba, pasando por encima de los árboles y cayendo en medio de un lago, no muy grande pero por suerte profundo. Lo reconocí como el lago donde los primeros días en el Sengoku mi madre se había bañado para quitarse la sangre de encima. Caí en medio del lago introduciéndome casi hasta el fondo.

Miré a mi alrededor, sintiendo algo poderoso en el fondo y para mi sorpresa visualicé a Tessaiga incrustada en unas rocas con la flecha de mi madre clavada en la aparentemente oxidada hoja de la espada. Quise cogerla pero el gritar no me había dado tiempo de coger aire antes de introducirme en el agua así que tuve que subir a la superficie.

Volví a llenar mis pulmones de aire, que el mundo parecía empeñarse tanto en querer dejarlos vacíos ¡Ya era la tercera vez en menos de quince minutos que casi me ahogaba! Visualicé la espada desde la superficie, para no tener que emplear mucho tiempo debajo del agua y tras coger una enorme bocanada de aire me volví a sumergir hacia el fondo.

Cuando llegué hasta abajó empezaba a notar la falta de aire así que tiré de la espada con intención de sacarla y subir rápidamente pero parecía que esta no quería ayudar mucho y se quedó quieta en el fondo. Tienes que estar broma, fue lo único que pensé mientras forcejeaba con la maldita espada que parecía querer empeorarme el día. Cuando ya casi no me quedaba aire en el cuerpo la espada cedió, se soltó de la roca en la que estaba incrustada y pude subir a la superficie.

Nada más llegar volví a respirar de forma exagerada. Me costó mucho llegar hasta la orilla porque una cosa era revivir pero es no quería decir que todas las fuerzas te volvieran de golpe, había estado a punto de ser ahogada por mi propio padre y una de mis manos estaba ocupada sujetando una espada.

Cuando conseguí alcanzar tierra lancé a Tessaiga a un lado y me tumbé en la orilla cogiendo aire. Mi cuerpo ahora mismo tenía una sensación de cansancio exagerado, e hice una nota mental de que si moría y me volvían a revivir durmiera todo el día siguiente. Respiré profundamente y saboreé la delicia de introducir aire fresco en mis pulmones.

- ¡Juro! – le grité al bosque - ¡Que si salgo de esta voy a respirar tanto que el mundo se va a quedar sin aire! ¡Aahh! – grité levantándome y cogiendo a Tessaiga.

Saqué la flecha con más esfuerzo del que normalmente me habría costado y tiré al suelo, pero antes de poder ponerme a andar espada en mano, Tessaiga se transformó y el pesado filo me hizo caer al suelo.

- Tienes que estar de broma – susurré exasperada. Pero no podía dejar la espada allí, pertenecía a mi padre y si cualquier persona la encontraba y se la llevaba no creo que la volviéramos a recuperar; pero tampoco me podía quedar allí y esperar a que todo terminara y vinieran a buscarme - ¡yuju! Mira que complicas las cosas - dije mirando la espada.

Me senté aun sosteniendo la espada, cerré los ojos, intentando relajarme. Me di cuenta que al estar agarrando la espada podía sentir su poder encerrada en la hoja, seguramente era eso lo que lo hacía pesada… si conseguía hacer que ese poder se moviera por todo mi cuerpo, el peso se equilibraría y podría alzar la espada.

Inspiré profundamente e intenté mover mi energía espiritual para que moviera la de la espada, pero no funcionó. Había varias razones, jamás había asistido a clases de yoga, hasta hacía un poco más de una semana no había necesitado ni plantearme ningún problema con respecto a mi energía espiritual y además, todos los problemas anteriores.

Probé más opciones, pero todas agotaban las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, me desesperé, me levanté y le pegué una patada a la espada gritando de frustración. La intenté levantar bastante enfadada conmigo misma por ser tan inútil y sin darme cuenta la espada se levantó y lancé un Viento cortante sin darme cuenta, destrocé toda la parte de bosque que tenía delante de mí, abriendo un camino hasta el claro donde aun seguían Inuyasha, Shippo y Kagome.

Instantáneamente la espada se volvió ligera como una pluma en mi mano, pero lo que no entendía es como yo podía empuñarla… No me hice más preguntas, corrí sorteando los tocones y llegué al claro jadeando.

- ¿Miku? – soltó mi madre bastante sorprendida, pero tenía el arco tensado con una flecha en dirección a Inuyasha, Shippo estaba transformado en un zorro del tamaño de un caballo que se lanzaba sobre Inuyasha en el momento en el que puse mi vista en él.

- "Miku" – miré hacia todos los lados buscando la voz de la persona que me hablaba – "Miku delante de ti" – miré al frente.

- Kikio… pero… ¿cómo te puedo ver?

- "El poder de la espada, pero, no he venido aquí para esto, utiliza Ryuurin no Tessaiga, para absorber la fuerza demoniaca de La Perla y devolverlo a Inuyasha a la normalidad"

- Pero no sé como

- "Sí que sabes, lo llevas en la sangre" – suspiré exasperada.

- ¿Y después? no puedo contener toda esa energía dentro de la espada…

- "Hay que purificarla" – antes de poder quejarme de que yo no podía hacer eso vi que Inuyasha había cogido al zorro por la espalda y le clavaba las uñas con intención de sacarle la columna vertebral y no pensé, simplemente seguí mis instintos…

Corrí, atravesando la imagen de Kikio y queriendo salvar con todas mis fuerzas a Shippo alcé la espada, sin saber como el filo de la hoja se llenó de escamas, y en cuanto toqué a Inuyasha un remolino de poder empezó a pasar de mi padre a la espada.

Mi madre sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo apuntó dos flechas hacia el filo de la espada y espero. En cuanto toda la energía de la joya se encontró en la hoja de la espada y amenazaba con pasar a mi cuerpo mi madre disparó y las dos flechas se clavaron en la espada purificándola y haciendo que esta volviera a parecer un trozo de metal oxidado.

Miré a Inuyasha que había vuelto a la normalidad, le tendí la espada cogiendo el filo. Él asintió, la tomó y antes de que me pudiera decir nada me acordé de Shippo y salí disparada hacia él.

Estaba tumbado en el suelo, aun respirando pero con heridas horribles en el pecho y la espalda, cuando llegué a su lado me miró y acto seguido perdió la consciencia. Sus heridas ya habían dejado de sangrar y por eso no me preocupé del todo. Miré a mi madre que parecía estar hablando sola pero adiviné que se trataba de Kikio.

Inuyasha se arrodilló a mi lado, miró a Shippo y lo cogió en brazos para no moverlo mucho.

- Tenemos que llevarlo a la aldea, esto aun no ha terminado – yo me levanté y me dispuse a seguirle pero oí algo de la boca de mi madre que me inquietó.

- Pero no hay dos personas con la capacidad espiritual suficiente para hacer eso – me acerqué un poco y gracias al poder de mi madre distinguí la silueta de Kikio

- Si que las hay – ahora las dos me miraron – tú y Kikio.

- "Yo estoy muerta, soy solo un espíritu, no un cuerpo que pueda materializar tanto poder" – en cuanto oí eso se me pasó una descabellada idea por la cabeza.

- Posee mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué? – soltó mi madre un poco asustada.

* * *

Bueno, aquí os dejo hasta el próximo^^ espero que ho se os haya hecho muy larga la espera, la semana que viene termino varios exámenes y tendré tiempo de escribir un poco más rápido^^

REVIES:

Yaelinuyasha:

Hahaha, Nuca había pensado en la posibilidad de Miku con tanta capacidad tan a lo bestia de recuperación^^, me lo planteé pero para no dar pie a confusiones la atravesé el corazón, creo que a Inuyasha nunca llegan a atravesarle el corazón, abrirle muchos agujeros en la tripa sí xD, pero creo que el corazón no; pero sí, aunque parezca mentira, me he cargado Miku xD, pero claro; la historia no sería divertida si todo termina así ^^. Bueno, espero que la espera no haya sido muy dura^^ Un beso

kazumi kiotoi

Hahaha, pues con lo que tengo en mente para la continuación yo me iría comprando una peluca xD creo que os gustará tanto o más que todo lo anterior^^. Ya verás, no me voy a contentar con la muerte de MIku y su resurrección^^, ya verás ya verás^^ UN beso:

Vale, dejadme reviews,plisssss me encantaría saber que pensáis al resto^^ y si no habeis entendido algo de la explicación decidmelo que lo reexplico en el prologo o epílogo del próximo capitulo^^

Hasta la próxima.


	15. Chapter 15 ¿Mi o Su muerte?

Aqui está la conti, no he tenido muchos reviews esta vez, pero bueno no pasa nada, tenía la necesidad de continuar la historia, así que aquí está la conti^^ espero que os guste:

**CAPITULO XV, ¿MI O SU DESTRUCCIÓN?**

- Posee mi cuerpo, tú puedes salir y entrar de él. Si te cedo el control de mi cuerpo durante un rato si que podrás materializar energía espiritual – mi madre me miraba perpleja y Kikio un poco entre indecisa y pensativa.

- "sabes que puede ser arriesgado"

- Si, lo suponía, pero es la única forma... – Kikio miró a mi madre como pidiendo permiso y esta suspiró.

- Adelante… - Kikio se acercó a mí, puso una mano en vertical, yo puse la mía igual y para mi sorpresa la sentí, su tacto era suave como el pétalo de una rosa y cálido como un rayo de sol. Realmente Kikio tenía un alma hermosa. Poco a poco esa sensación fue extendiéndose desde mi mano, por mi brazo, mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi mente, entonces sentí que mi alma se soltaba de las extremidades de mi cuerpo y retrocedía hasta quedar en un rincón de mi mente. Podía ver, oír y pensar; pero no mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Durante unos instantes me entró miedo de no poder recuperar de nuevo mi cuerpo, pero la sensación de paz que irradiaba Kikio disolvió todos mis miedos, ella alzó la mano para mirarse, se tocó el pelo y se miró la ropa.

- "Bueno… ¿y ahora qué?" – le pregunté.

- Ya verás – y sonrió – vamos – le dijo a mi madre, ella aun un poco extrañada asintió y caminaron en la dirección en la que había ido Inuyasha, hacia el pueblo.

- "¿Por qué vamos al pueblo?"

- Tengo que coger un arco, y…

- Necesitamos a Miroku y a Inuyasha – dijo mi madre intuyendo la pregunta que había hecho.

- "Pero… ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?"

- Ya verás – me removí inquieta en el fondo de mi mente sin poder disimular mi nerviosismo e impaciencia.

Corrimos hasta el pueblo, Kikio y yo nos desviamos hacia el templo y Kagome siguió la en dirección que había tomado Inuyasha, hacia la casa de Miroku y de Sango.

- "¿Para qué vamos al templo?"

- Necesito coger un arco y flechas, de ellas depende todo esto

- "¿?"

- Ya veras…

- "Pero… ¿por qué no me lo cuentas?" – encontramos un arco en y flechas en uno de las habitaciones traseras del templo.

- Porque es muy largo y no tenemos tiempo – salimos corriendo y esta vez nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Miroku y Sango. Cuando llegamos estaba Kirara transformada en su forma grande, Miroku estaba a su lado y Sango salía con el equipo de cazadora de demonios.

- Y yo que pensé que había engordado – dijo haciéndose una coleta – y no me iba a servir.

- Estás perfecta – ella sonrió y le besó en los labios.

- "¿Dónde está Shippo?" – dije viendo que no estaba Inuyasha por ningún lado y había sido él el que le había triado.

- ¿Dónde está Shippo? – preguntó Kikio en alto.

- Está dentro, le están atendiendo Yunna y Nanami, pero su capacidad de curación es asombrosa no te preocupes Miku – quise mover mis pies para introducirme en la casa y llegar hasta donde estaba Shippo, pero no podía, era Kikio quien tenía el control de mi cuerpo y no podía hacer nada, algo que me molestaba de sobremanera, pero era lo que tenía que hacer, si que Kikio tomara el control de mi cuerpo era la única forma de que todo eso acabara, tendría que tragarme mi frustración y aguantarme.

- Mm… Miroku, Sango… Kikio está dentro del cuerpo de Miku.

- ¿Qué que? – soltó Sango.

- Señora Kikio, es bueno saber que sigue estando igual de bien – formuló Mirku y Sango le pegó una colleja.

- Que sigue siendo el cuerpo de Miku.

- "Y yo sigo aquí dentro, no me he ido a ninguna parte" – Kikio sonrió.

- Miku sigue dentro de este cuerpo.

- "Gracias" – Kikio siguió sonriendo, pero antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera hacer ninguna otra pregunta, Kikio tomó la palabra.

- Debemos de movernos, adivino que Inuyasha ya habrá llegado hasta la parte del bosque donde la Perla de Shikon que ha atacado a Rin – miró a Kagome y esta asintió – tenemos poco tiempo hasta que toda esa energía que ahora está debilitada se recupere – Sango y Miroku asintieron entendiendo algo que a mi no me había explicado.

- Vamos – Sango se subió a Kirara con Hiraikotsu a su espalda y Miroku detrás, cargado de sellos.

- Bien, Kagome ¿sabes donde está la parte norte?

- Sí – Kikio asintió y salimos corriendo fuera de la aldea, Kagome nos siguió, pero al llegar al bosque nos separamos yendo en direcciones completamente contrarias. Kirara se alzó por el cielo y voló veloz como un rayo hacia el corazón del bosque.

- "Bien, ¿a dónde vamos?"

- "A la parte sur del bosque" – pensó de tal manera que pudiera oírla…, suspiró – "¿recuerdas que te dije que para derrotarlo había que purificarlo?"

- "Sí"

- "Bien, no es así de simple, como has visto cuando Kagome lo purificaba con las flechas lo hacía desaparecer unos instantes, debilitándolo, pero luego volvía a aparecer"

- "Sí"

- "Eso es porque la esencia en sí impregna todo el bosque y se aprovecha de ello para recuperarse, así que si no purificamos el bosque entero de golpe la esencia será inmortal"

- "¿Y cómo se purifica un bosque entero de golpe?"

- "Es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo. Primero debemos marcar el centro con algo que atraiga a la esencia, el bastón del bonzo será suficiente. Luego hay que marcar todo el perímetro, sellarlo" – me acordé de todos los sellos que había visto portar a Miroku – " y cuando la esencia esté concentrada en el centro Kagome y yo desde ambos extremos, norte y sur iremos activaremos los sellos con una flecha, cuando llegue al centro supuestamente el bosque entero se purificará.

- "¿Supuestamente?"

- "Nunca hice nada parecido en vida, solo viví 21 años ¿recuerdas? Pero lo vi hacer en una ocasión, cuando aun era una aprendiz, aunque no con un bosque tan grande" – pensó un segundo – "ni con algo tan poderoso"

- "genial" – solté con ironía.

- "No desesperes, va a funcionar, tiene que funcionar" – seguimos corriendo sin volver a hablar, ella pensando cosas que no llegaba a oír y yo deshojando margaritas mentalmente: "ganamos" "perdemos" "ganamos" "perdemos" el problema era que los pétalos de mi margarita eran infinitos.

De repente vimos a Sesshomaru salir del bosque con Rin en brazos y Jaken agarrado a su estola, me sorprendió el hecho de que era la primera vez que veía en persona en persona a aquel ser verde, pero me pareció más gracioso de lo que me imaginaba.

- "Inuyasha ya debe de haberse hecho con la parte que faltaba de la esencia de la perla de Shikon que faltaba" – miramos a Rin que dormía tranquila y protegida por los brazos del demonio – "Y debe de haber alertado a Sesshomaru, tenemos que darnos prisa" – apretamos el paso y seguimos corriendo hacia el sur.

También pasaron Sango y Miroku por nuestro lado marcando árboles con los sellos a una velocidad de vértigo. Cuando por fin llegamos, pude figurarme el agotamiento que Kikio sentía por sus jadeos.

- "¿Y ahora qué?"

- Tenemos que esperar la señal

- "¿Qué señal?"

- Tanto el báculo que con el sello que debe de haberle puesto el bonzo comprimirá la energía de la joya, como la espada de Inuyasha, que tiene el espíritu malígno, están en el centro del bosque. Cuando ambos no resistan más, la fuerza de la joya saldrá disparada, esa es nuestra señal.

Poco a poco empezamos a sentir que el ambiente se cargaba de algo que nos oprimía y nos hacía sentir de una forma terrible. Kikio cargó el arco y apuntó, aun así seguimos esperando. Cuando pensé que ya no podía resistir más aparecieron Sango y Kirara.

- ¿Está todo?

- Sí, Miroku e Inuyasha están al otro lado con Kagome.

- Bien – Sango se bajó del espíritu mononoke a una velocidad pasmosa. Con tanta elegancia y flexibilidad como un gato, sus hijas a su lado eran una pequeña sombra. Sango era realmente increíble, después de todo era la única que no era demonio o tenía poderes espirituales; y para colmo Náraku había entrado en su vida a la misma velocidad que su hermano mató a su familia, el resto del grupo ya lo llevaban medio asumido. Sango era una heroína a mis ojos – estate atenta para salir volando, puede pasar cualquier cosa.

Los siguientes momentos estuvimos en silencio mientras la presencia de la joya me iba haciendo daño y oprimiéndome aun más de lo que ya estaba. Me ponía enferma aquella sensación, pero tenía que esperar quieta para que Kikio no perdiera la concentración.

Entonces oímos un sonido que oscilaba entre explosión y grito que desgarró el cielo rompiendo el silencio y soltando una honda de poder que movió el aire a tal velocidad que cuando llegó a nosotras lo recibimos como una bofetada. Pero mi horror se incrementó cuando la esencia negra se alzó al cielo, tan alto que podíamos verlo y empezó a cubrir el bosque…

Kikio esperó unos segundos más y tras oír el segundo chillido terminó de cargar la flecha de la mayor cantidad de energía espiritual y la lanzó. En cuanto lo hizo cogió otra a una velocidad de vértigo, la clavó en el suelo y dirigió la energía espiritual que le quedaba hacia ella. La energía espiritual viajó a la velocidad del rayo de árbol en árbol activando todos los sellos.

Tras eso mi cuerpo cayó al suelo de rodillas, sudando y jadeando de cansancio, con un temblor en las manos que no era normal, en ese estado no me apetecía nada que me devolvieran mi cuerpo.

- ¡Kikio! ¿esta bien? – Sango se acercó, pero Kikio no se movió. Miró al frente y la flecha continuó avanzando rompiendo todo aquello que se encontraba en su camino. Cuando la dejamos de ver Kikio no se levantó y no apartó la mirada, como si pudiera seguir viendo la flecha.

Tras unos segundos de angustia, en los que la esencia de la joya se iba extendiendo por todo el bosque, vimos una luz salir del mismo centro en el cual estaba el cuerpo principal de la joya, partiéndola desde abajo y convirtiéndola poco a poco en luz.

La esencia gritó a pesar de no tener boca, era un grito agónico y de dolor pero que de alguna forma me reconfortó, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que lo oiría. Pero algo salió mal, cuando la luz de ambas flechas iba por la mitad empezó a debilitarse. La joya ensuciaba esa esencia, la debilitaba.

- ¿Qué?

- "¿No es lo suficientemente poderoso?"

- No puede ser – jadeó Kikio.

- "Tenía que funcionar"

- Una segunda flecha.

- "¡No espera!" – intenté pararla, mi alma inconscientemente intentó alcanzar las extremidades del cuerpo para detenerla, y pensé que sería imposible como al principio, pero mi alma avanzó por mi cuerpo, como si el alma de Kikio se hubiera hecho más pequeña, pero no era eso…

Intenté adivinar por qué Kikio había encogido su alma, entonces, cuando su alma volvió a entrar en contacto con la mía lo comprendí. Si en ese momento hubiera tenido cara se hubiera convertido en la mayor máscara de terror jamás vista. Kikio había lanzado parte de su propia alma en una de las flechas, pero no había funcionado y se había destruido. No podía ser cierto… si alguien muere, su alma sigue viva, pero si el alma se destruye esa persona desaparece para siempre.

Tenía que hacer algo, Kikio no podía desaparecer. Comprobé que los sellos seguían activados, así que si se lanzaba otra flecha con la cantidad de energía suficiente, podríamos acabar con todo esto… pero ¿cómo?

¡Tenía que salvar a Kikio, no podía dejarla hacer algo tan estúpido como eso! Por mucho que en el pasado hubiera sido la guardiana de la joya y hubiera sido su deber en vida no podía sacrificar tanto por destruirla, no se lo iba a permitir.

Entonces un pequeño engranaje giró en mi cabeza y se me ocurrió una idea demasiado arriesgada como para que me dejara hacerla, pero pensándolo, era la única forma de que eso funcionase. El alma de Kikio ahora estaba debilitada y no me podría impedir nada.

Tenía el arco cargado y tensado y aunque le temblaba la mano mantenía la cuerda firme y la flecha fija en el objetivo. Entonces una milésima de segundos antes de que soltara el arco me introduje en la flecha, toda mi alma echó a la pequeña parte del alma que Kikio había puesto en la flecha y antes de poder evitarlo la lanzó.

- ¡NO! ¡Mikuu! – pero ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, estaba demasiado débil si quiera para moverse. La flecha voló por todo el bosque tan rápido que apenas distinguía los árboles de una mancha y con tanta fuerza que me costaba creer que la hubiera lanzado Kikio que estaba tan debilitada en esos momentos.

Al llegar, se clavó con tanta fuerza en el bastón que mi alma salió dispara hacia arriba en dirección a la perla. En cuanto la perla se dio cuenta de quien era dejó de expandirse y se centró en mí.

Toda la esencia, incluyendo la parte del bosque, retrocedió hasta formar una bola a mi alrededor que me encerró completamente. Utilicé toda la fuerza con la que me había lanzado Kikio y la esencia purificadora que había adquirido al ser lanzada con la flecha y empecé a destruir la bola desde dentro.

- "Por fin nos vemos cara a cara" – volvió a formular la grotesca voz que tanto me repugnaba.

- "No he venido aquí para hablar precisamente" – me di cuenta que no tenía boca cuando lo que dije salió en forma de pensamiento. Seguí destruyendo poco a poco lo que quedaba de esencia de la joya que se notaba mucho más debilitada ahora que parte había sido destruida por las flechas de mi madre y Kikio.

- "Ni lo intentes, no tienes ni la mitad de poder que las sacerdotisas"

- "No me cuentes cuentos, si estás hecho una porquería" – intentó dañarme pero toda aquella parte suya que tocaba mi alma se purificaba y desaparecía.

Entonces una parte afilada de alma consiguió alcanzarme si ser purificada haciendo que me debilitara, y perdiera fuerza. Pero al estar en contacto con él pude visualizar que el alma de Kikio no se había destruido, estaba allí dentro.

Pero si destruía todo ello también lo haría esa porción de Kikio, así que me adentré en las entrañas del ser, a pesar de que me debilitaba y me hacía mucho daño. Pero no era un dolor físico, era como los sentimientos, puedes seguir avanzando pero el dolor no desaparece. Conseguí llegar hasta el alma de Kikio, que parecía una pequeña y asustada estrella en medio de toda esa oscuridad y la envolví a mí alrededor, como la perla de Shikon había hecho conmigo.

Cuando me dispuse a seguir debilitando a la joya me di cuenta de que protegiendo el alma de Kikio no había forma de moverme, y estaba muy muy débil, pero había sido tan idiota que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Me maldije a mi misma y me hice una nota mental de que si salía viva me preocupara un poco más de mi estado físico.

- "Jajajaja" – esa risa hizo que me estremeciera de arriba abajo, pero escuché una pequeña voz dentro de mí.

- "Déjame ayudarte" – entonces me di cuenta que se trataba de la pequeña parte del alma de Kikio – "Puedes hacerlo"

- "¿Cómo?"

- "La única forma es purificándolo todo de golpe"

- "Pero para eso tendría que…" – antes de seguir hablando entendí a que se refería, pero eso quería decir que a lo mejor no volvía a salir viva de esta, pero si conseguía salvar el alma de Kikio y matar a la perla de Shikon, me daba igual tener que vivir los siguientes años con mis abuelos.

- "Será sencillo, yo lo haré primero, tú solo tendrás que envolverte a mi alrededor"

- "Vale" – me sentí cansada, como si fuera una batería con poca carga, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera movilizarme la Perla de Shikon consiguió atacarme formando una daga con su propia materia, concentrándola tanto que incluso reflejaba la poca luz que mi alma emitía, pero en cambio dejaba agujeros a través de los cuales se podía ver el exterior.

Tras atacarme me sentí aun más cansada como si me fuera robando vida en cada ataque que lanzaba y si hubiera tenido cuerpo seguramente estaría jadeando y sudando. Entonces cuando la daga se volvió a formar, desenvolví mi alma dejando ver la de Kikio y con una pequeña descarga eléctrica la lancé a través del pequeño agujero que se había creado, salió al exterior y se lanzó sobre el resto de su alma de forma magnética al grito de…

- "¡No!"

- "Lo siento Kikio, no sé si este plan va a funcionar y estaré más tranquila si estás a salvo" – la grotesca voz se volvió a reír.

- "La caballerosidad y el valor solo conducen a la muerte"

- "Entonces te arrastraré conmigo" – volvió a reírse e instantáneamente me empecé a encoger y a encoger, con el propósito de hacerme diminuta y luego explotar como un pequeño Big Bang, tal y como Kikio me había dicho.

La Perla se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba, o al menos lo intuyó y volvió a dirigir el ataque hacia mí. Me atravesó de lado a lado y sentí que las fuerzas se me iban de las manos, mi alma terminó por apagarse y no la distinguía de la esencia de la Perla.

Y al parecer la joya tampoco me distinguía, actuaba como si ya no estuviera allí, pero no era de extrañar, casi estaba muerta, las fuerzas que me quedaban solo me dejaban pensar y era completamente transparente. Había desaparecido…

Me sentía oprimida, porque aunque había conseguido matar gran parte de la esencia de la Perla de Shikon, yo apenas existía en esa dimensión y el poder que me rodeaba era enorme en comparación a la pizca de energía que me mantenía con vida.

Me encogí asustada en un rincón del pequeño espacio que tenía dentro de aquella prisión de esencia negra que parecía atentar continuamente contra mi vida. Pero la Perla ya no parecía interesada en mí y eso lo agradecía, seguramente había puesto su atención a algo que había en el exterior.

Si hubiera tenido lágrimas habría llorado, pero no tenía ojos por los que salieran, si hubiera tenido cuerpo me habría abrazado a mi misma intentando no temblar de terror, porque no era lo mismo morir de repente sin que te avisaran, que saber que no puedes hacer nada y agonizar lentamente en un rincón de un lugar oscuro donde la luz no existe.

Entonces me di cuenta de que al encogerme había recuperado un poco de luz. La pequeña chispa de vida que conservaba se había concentrado en algo más pequeño y lucía un poco. Entonces decidí que no moriría esperando, si tenía que morir sería por alguna causa.

Como la Perla no tenía su atención puesta en mí, empecé a encogerme más y más y cada vez que lo hacía sentía que el poder crecía, pero lo único que pasaba es que yo me hacía más pequeña. Pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente, era como una pequeña bombilla que brillaba poco, sabía que no era suficiente para destruir la Perla.

Me daba rabia no poder hacer más, así que saque fuerzas de flaqueza, si es que un espíritu tenía de eso y me seguí comprimiendo más y más. Eso me cansaba pero a la vez me volvía hacía sentir mejor.

Entonces supe que estaba lista cuando ocupaba tan poco que me habría sido imposible medir esa distancia de haber estado en mi cuerpo, cuando sentía un poder comprimido en mi interior casi incontrolable que luchaba por salir fuera y cuando me veía como una estrella brillante en medio de una noche oscura.

Noté que la Perla volvía su atención hacia mí al notar el poder comprimido, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar exploté, dejé que todo ese poder saliera de forma descontrolada y purificara de golpe la perla de Shikon.

* * *

Pero yo no supe si realmente eso funcionó porque cuando abrí los ojos estaba en un lugar soleado, tenía la forma de mi cuerpo, pero no sabía si se trataba de algo material, o era mi alma que había tomado forma. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de alguien que me acariciaba el pelo de forma cariñosa.

Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con la cara de alguien que conocía pero nunca me había encontrado realmente en persona.

- Miku… - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Hola abuela – Le brillaron los ojos a Izayoi cuando la llamé así. Ante su reacción alguien se movió por detrás y pude ver a Inu no Taisho.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Pues no sé – me incorporé un poco pero la cabeza me dio vueltas e Izayoi me hizo volver a tumbarme – es ya la segunda vez que me muero y esta vez ni siquiera he cruzado el rio por mi propio pie – él sonrió, de una manera que jamás habría creído que podría sonreír un demonio (teniendo de referencia a Sesshomaru…), su sonrisa era dulce… - pero aun me da vueltas la cabeza.

- No me extraña – su voz era potente, pero paternal, como si durante los años que llevaba muerto la parte fría que caracterizaba a los demonios se hubiera derretido un poco – Tu alma ha estado a punto de desaparecer, pero ha llegado a esta dimensión a tiempo – empecé a preguntarme si después de todo había conseguido algo, al menos haber acabado con su capacidad de auto-regenerarse y haberles dado la oportunidad de poder matarlo. Pero me daba igual saberlo, ya no podía hacer nada, estaba muerta y que yo recordara la espada de Sesshomaru solo funcionaba una vez y de todas formas había muerto fuera de mi cuerpo, porque Kikio lo ocupaba. Realmente mi cuerpo seguía vivo, era mi alma la que había dejado de pertenecer al plano material.

- Bueno, lo importante es que estas bien – dijo Izayoi mientras me observaba ahora que estaba despierta y sonreía - ¿Sabes? Tienes los ojos de Inuyasha, pero la mirada es la de tú madre – Inu no Taisho se sentó al lado de Izayoi cruzando las piernas, igual que Sesshomaru.

- Sin embargo tiene las manos de su abuela - Izayoi puso una de sus mano encima de la mía y las alzamos y para nuestra sorpresa mi abuelo tenía razón.

- Me hace sentir un poco vieja que me llamen abuela – Inu no Taisho sonrió y la pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Pues… teniendo un hijo de casi 200 años, un hijastro de más de 500 años y tú pareja sea un demonio… - ella sonrió – yo creo que deberías sentirte muy joven.

- También, es la primera vez que nos llaman así – les miré a los dos y me di cuenta de algo.

- ¿Sabéis que soy la única chica que sus abuelos parecen tener 30 años y su padre 16? – ambos se rieron.

- Al menos en tú época sí. En esta época hay muchísimos demonios y tanto ellos como sus hijos pueden parecer tener la misma edad.

- Sí, pero si siguiera en el plano material tendría que tener una excusa enorme para explicarle a mi mejor amiga porque mi madre sale con un chico que parece de mi edad, que además es mi padre y posiblemente tenga más años que sus abuelos – Inu no taisho sonrió y yo suspiré.

Me levanté y esta vez ya no me dolía la cabeza, así que Izayoi dejó de acariciarme la cabeza y al ponerme de pie y sacudirme la ropa en un acto instintivo me di cuenta de que llevaba puesto el chándal y la sudadera de BFF.

- ¿Voy a vivir el resto de la eternidad con esto puesto? – Izayoi soltó una risita, algo contenida y bonita, como cabía de esperar de una princesa del Sengoku.

- No te preocupes, aprenderás a cambiar, es fácil una vez coges práctica – Inu no Taisho tornó los ojos.

- Lo malo es cuando uno se vuelve adicto – dijo mirándola y ella en vez de quejarse le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

- Bueno, a lo que íbamos – mi abuelo se levantó y ayudó a Izayoi a levantarse. Caminamos por un precioso prado, pero tenía la impresión que por cada paso que daba avanzaba kilómetros y kilómetros Y tenía razón, antes de poder darme cuenta estábamos andando por el borde de un acantilado al que el bosque casi comía, con árboles al borde del precipicio y matorrales camuflando la letal caída.

Durante el camino mis abuelos me preguntaron cosas sobre el mundo material, como estaban Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, porque aunque de vez en cuando eran capaces de ver algo, eran solo imágenes sueltas que no terminaban de contarles nada. Y de hecho mi abuelo se quedó de piedra cuando se enteró que Sesshomaru había decidido formar una familia con Rin e Izayoi se alegró tanto que casi se dignó a soltar una lágrima de felicidad.

De repente los árboles se abrieron a un claro que daba al final del acantilado, donde había un precioso palacio, sin murallas y aparentemente sin sirvientes. Parecía construido con oro macizo, pero al acercarme pude comprobar que se trataba de madera dorada, también tenía colores rojizos para las barandillas, ventanas y el tejado era negro, pero parecía reflejar las luces del cielo como si de agua se tratase, alrededor de este había un precioso campo de flores blancas y perfectas que parecían nieve.

- Guau – ambos sonrieron.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es precioso

- Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, aunque la mayoría de las almas acaban creando su propia casa, seguro que cuando Shippo venga te animarás – se me subieron los colores, al recordar que no les había mencionado a Shippo en ningún momento, entonces, ¿cómo lo sabían?

- Pero ahora – dijo mi abuelo y la boca se me abrió en un gran bostezo – es hora de descansar señorita – yo asentí y me condujeron hasta una de las estancias que parecía perfectamente ocupada con todo y yo me pregunté quien habría preparado eso.

- Descansa, lo necesitas, además el tiempo aquí no es igual que en el mundo material, si no te cuidas te cansaras con más rapidez y te quedarás dormida en cualquier lugar – me tumbé, me puse el kimono sobre el cuerpo y en cuestión de segundos me quedé dormida, tal y como Izayoi e Inu no Taisho había dicho.

* * *

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve dormida, ni si pasaron días, semanas o meses, pero cuando desperté me sentía tan bien y con tanto poder corriendo por mis "venas" si es que un espíritu tenía de eso, que me levanté y salí fuera.

No había visto a mis abuelos por el camino, pero tampoco me importaba mucho, ahora que me sentía con fuerzas quería explorar el nuevo mundo que se extendía ante mí como una gran explanada de misterios.

Quería recorrerlo palmo a palmo, saber que había más allá del acantilado, más allá del bosque, quería saber cuales eran mis poderes y mis debilidades, hasta donde era igual que el mundo material y cuales eran las diferencias.

El aire lleno de gotas saladas de mar me salpicó en la cara haciéndome sentir bien, pero algo que me entristeció fue que no tenía frío o calor, solo un bienestar general. Entonces sentí una presencia delante de mí, alcé la cabeza pensando que se trataba de Izayoi pero en su lugar me encontré una guerrera, una mujer que portaba algo que parecía peligroso.

- ¿Quién eres? – la mujer salió de los árboles y la pude observar bien, tenía el pelo oscuro y largo con un flequillo recto que apenas me dejaban distinguir los ojos, solo pude un destello violeta por detrás de este, su boca, fina y delicada tenía una herida en el labio inferior, pero estaba sanada y solo se veía la cicatriz. Su armadura era muy antigua, casi tanto que no le otorgaba mucha protección en los tiempos que corrían, pero a lo mejor se trataba de una guerrera de hacía siglos. Pero su fuerza espiritual era enorme, por lo que deduje que se trataba de una antigua sacerdotisa.

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes? – Ladeé la cabeza y entonces retrocedí asustada – tranquila, no he venido aquí a hacerte daño.

- Midoriko – alzó la cabeza y me mostró sus ojos, rasgados pero grandes con la pupila del mismo color que la perla – pensé que había destruido la perla, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella – sonrió.

- La perla se destruyó hace dieciséis años, pero yo descendí al infierno junto con los tres demonios porque la perla no llegó a separarse. Pero después de lo que has hecho me has liberado y ya puedo descansar en paz – hizo una reverencia – gracias.

- Mm – miré hacia otro lado incomoda, que me dieran las gracias por algo que no terminaba de entender siempre me había parecido raro, después de todo no sabía que había pasado en el plano material - ¿De nada?

- Y he venido a devolverte el favor.

- ¿?

- ¿Miku? – me di la vuelta y me encontré con Izayoi.

- Abuela – ella observó de arriba abajo a la sacerdotisa y su cara se llenó de entendimiento y tristeza - ¿Qué pasa? – pero entonces sonrió y se acercó a mí.

- Nada, nada malo no te preocupes.

- ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que me vas a devolver el favor? – ella sonrió

- Hay una sacerdotisa ocupando tú cuerpo esperando para devolvérselo a su dueña – solté una exclamación de sorpresa.

- Pero eso es imposible – dijo Inu no Taisho apareciendo por detrás – si Miku no hubiera cruzado el río aun podría volver a la dimensión mortal y aun no sabe lo suficiente como para poseer un cuerpo, además si fuera tan simple apropiarse de un cuerpo muchas almas ya lo habrían hecho.

- Es imposible si no se cuenta con la ayuda adecuada y solo se pude hacer si el cuerpo es tuyo y si no está muerto.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada, sacó una segunda espada que no recordaba habérsela visto en los recuerdos que la Perla me mostró, y me la clavó en el pecho. Técnicamente no debería haberme afectado, sin embargo hizo que cayera al suelo con un dolor horrible en el pecho y con la sensación de que se me escapaba la vida de enter las manos, pero cuando volví a ver la espada…

- ¡¿Qué?! – era la espada de Sesshomaru, una espada que puede acabar con almas. Solo se me pasó una idea por la cabeza, no había conseguido matar a la Perla, todo esto había sido una ilusión a la que ella misma me había conducido, para matarme cuando tuviera la guardia baja pensando que ya estaba a salvo

- ¡Miku! ¿Por qué has hecho esto? – preguntó mi abuelo. Pero no pude oír la respuesta porque perdí la consciencia, mi vista se nubló, todo el poder que sentía desapareció como consumida por una llama y mi alma murió haciéndome desaparecer del mundo para siempre.

* * *

Solo quiero que no me odiéis y que no os voy a defraudar con la continuación, lo prometo. Palabra de escritora, lo digo en serio^^

Vale esta vez solo he tenido un review, pero me encantaría que hubiera más plissssss:)

Yaelinuyasha:

Bueno, no hice que Kagome lo mandara abajo para darle más tensión, aunque luego si lo piensas habría hecho mucho daño a Miku :) ^^ Intentaré tener el próximo lo antes posible^^ palabra^^

Bueno y eso, al resto que sería genial que me mandarais reviews^^


	16. Chapter 16 Sigo viva

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero la espera no ha sido en vano ^^. Me habeis motivado mucho con los reviews, así me animo a escribir muuucho xdxd, en serio me han gustado mucho^^. Bueno espero que os guste e intentaré subir la continuación lo antes posible:)

**CAPITULO XVI, SIGO VIVA:**

PUNTO DE VISTA DE KAGOME

Había visto que la primera flecha que había lanzado junto con la de Kikio había dado en el clavo y había conseguido destruir la mayor parte de la joya, pero para mi sorpresa esa cosa seguía con vida. Me dispuse a cargar otra flecha, pero miré al cielo y una flecha más brillante de lo normal se había abalanzado sobre la Perla, había destruido otra gran parte reduciéndola a una pequeña bola que había envuelto a todo el poder que Kikio había lanzado.

Durante unos instantes la bola parecía luchar contra ese poder que parecía vivo. Observé atentamente y en una de las veces que la Perla dejó ver lo que había en el interior me di cuenta de que se trataba de un alma. Solté una exclamación y me llevé la mano a la boca.

La Joya volvió a dirigir sus ataques hacia nosotros, pero no le dio tiempo a hacer mucho porque explotó haciendo aparecer del centro una luz tan cegadora que la confundí con una estrella. Todo ese poder se extendió por toda la cúpula del bosque y al llegar a los sellos los quemó y tras una explosión de poder desapareció.

Había funcionado, no me lo podía creer, ¡Había funcionado! ¡Habíamos acabado con la perla de una vez por todas! pero no me quería precipitar en conclusiones demasiado positivas.

- Vamos a comprobarlo – dijo Inuyasha como leyéndome la mente – yo me subí a su espalda y corrimos hasta el centro del bosque donde nos encontramos el bastón de Miroku soltando humo y Miku con el arco de Kikio llorando y con los puños apretados… se me pusieron los pelos de punta y empecé a pensar en lo peor.

- ¿Miku? – alzó la cabeza y pude advertir que Kikio seguía dentro, controlando el cuerpo de mi hija, pero ¿dónde estaba Miku? – Kikio ¿dónde está mi hija?

- No ha sido culpa suya – el color huyó de mi cara cuando Sango pronunció esas palabras.

- ¿Dónde está Miku?

- Tras el primer disparo – dijo Kikio intentado mantener una serenidad y seguridad que no sentía – Miku se dio cuenta de que ponía parte mi alma en las flechas. Y cuando solté la segunda flecha se introdujo en ella echando a mi alma. Momentos antes de la explosión la parte de mi alma que creía perdida ha regresado, pero Miku… - me volví a quedar sin habla, sentí que el corazón se me paraba y me faltaba el aire, esto era demasiado. No podía perder dos veces a mi hija en un día, tenía que haber un límite para las malas noticias.

Inuyasha me cogió en brazos, porque a penas me podía mover, no podía ser, el cuerpo de mi hija seguía vivo, pero su alma había desaparecido para siempre, el dolor y desesperación que había sentido al ver el cuerpo muerto de Miku en mis manos no se comparaba con lo que ahora mi corazón sentía.

Era tal el dolor que ni siquiera podía moverme, no veía lo que tenía delante, no sabía si era porque tenía los ojos cerrados o había perdido la vista por la conmoción, que sería lo más probable. Inuyasha cargó conmigo hasta el pueblo mientras caían sobre mis manos y mi pecho una cantidad incontable de lágrimas.

No consigo llegar a saber que pasó después, yo estaba concentrada en todo el dolor que el corazón se molestaba en transmitirme, como mil agujas de metal incandescente que se clavaban en mi cuerpo sin matarme ¿Por qué no podía arrancarme el corazón del pecho y terminar con todo? ¿Por qué no podía aparentar que todo me resbalaba como la sensación que me llevé de Sesshomaru la primera vez que lo vi? ¿Por qué tenía que existir algo tan doloroso como los sentimientos?

Solo recuerdo un grito de dolor, frustración y desgarro por parte de Shippo y un montón de lamentos, recuerdo que Inuyasha me llevó a alguna habitación, me tumbó en el suelo y apoyó mi cabeza en sus piernas. Y cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie cerca pegó su frente a la mía y lloró como no lo había hecho nunca, murmuró maldiciones, protestas y gritos durante horas, dijo todo aquello que el dolor no me dejaba gritar al cielo y lloró todas las lágrimas que mi cuerpo ya no era capaza de producir. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que de algún modo acabó dormido abrazándome, y no me importó, le necesitaba, ahora más que nada en este mundo.

Yo no era capaz de arrastrar mi consciencia a mi subconsciente, más que nada porque dudaba que siguiera teniendo subconsciente, seguramente estaría muerto igual que mi vista. Así que cuando alguien entró en la sala lo oí, era una mujer, y llevaba algo que olía tremendamente bien. Lo puso a mi lado y empezó a embriagarme, como drogarme, ayudándome a dormir.

- Aun no sé como decirte que lo siento – oí la voz de mi hija, pero sabía que se trataba de Kikio y el pecho volvió a dolerme como mi lo estuvieran comprimiendo. Pero aquella droga nubló mis sentidos y me durmió haciendo que olvidara todo eso durante un rato.

* * *

Me desperté, pero sin poder moverme, al sentir una poderosa presencia en la habitación, tal vez Sesshomaru… pero no era posible, porque no se trataba de una presencia demoníaca.

- ¿Quién va? – preguntó Kikio con la voz de Miku.

- Kikio – era una voz endurecida por el paso del tiempo pero dulce como un soplo de viento

- Midoriko…

- He venido a ofrecerte algo – al no obtener respuesta continuó – estás dentro de un cuerpo mortal

- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes – a mi tampoco

- Puedo devolverte tú cuerpo – continuó como si no hubiera oído nada - utilizando este como base, como agradecimiento por los que has hecho por mí – no podía estar hablando en serio.

- No es a mí a quien tienes que agradecer nada.

- Miku, sé que es ella la que ha acabado destruyendo la esencia de la Perla de Shikon… pero ella ya está muerta, no puede regresar… - Kikio se quedó en silencio – piénsalo, al atardecer del día de hoy volveré a presentarme ante ti por si quieres aceptar mi oferta, no tengo más tiempo - Acto seguido esa presencia desapareció, Kikio se levantó y salió de la sala.

Si Midoriko en persona se había presentado ante Kikio para ofrecerle el cuerpo de mi hija, eso quería decir que su alma había desaparecido para siempre, ni siquiera podría verla cuando muriera, no podía ser ¡no! Una cosa era perderla en la dimensión mortal, y otra cosa es que desapareciera para siempre…

- Kagome, Kagome – era Inuyasha que parecía preocupado así que abrí los ojos pero todo seguía negro, no conseguía ver nada – Kagome respira – en ese momento me di cuenta de que había estado jadeando, como si me faltara el aire. Intenté murmurar su nombre, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca – por favor, respira

Intenté regular mi respiración y no pensar de nuevo en lo que había oído decir a Midoriko. Si lo hacía el dolor que palpitaba en mi pecho volvería a aumentar y ya si que no podría respirar.

- Así…

- Inuyasha – conseguí murmurar y sentí que acercaba su oreja a mi boca – no puedo verte – sentí que durante unos segundos dejaba de respirar, pero en seguida reaccionó y me besó en la frente.

- No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí y no te pienso dejar – me cogió de la mano y no dijo nada más.

Al cabo de un rato volví a jadear de forma inconsciente, noté a Inuyasha a moverse y tras eso el incienso que me había drogado volvió a llenar la sala y sin darme opción a pensar nada más volví a caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Me desperté cuando una oleada de poder pasó a través de mí y el sobresalto hizo que me incorporara, algo de lo que no me creía capaz.

Tenía un montón de presencias a mí alrededor y a la vez solo estaba la presencia de Inuyasha dormido en la habitación. Oleadas de poder pasaban a través de mí y a la vez me sentía sola. Respiré hondo varias veces y todo ese poder que parecía estar a mí alrededor se calmó y se esparció, como si hubiera sido una montaña enorme de granos de arena y al soplar se esparcieran volviendo cada uno a su sitio.

Podía sentir todas las presencias, tanto animales, como humanas, como demoniacas. Por alguna razón que no me explicaba podía saber exactamente donde estaba Inuyasha y en que situación se encontraba a pesar de que seguía sin ver nada. Podía saber donde estaban las paredes y quienes estaban a otro lado de estas.

Así que me levante sin hacer absolutamente nada de ruido, de una forma que no era normal. Era como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo guiado por unas cuerdas de marioneta, casi flotaba sobre las maderas. Caminé hasta fuera de la casa y con tan solo sentir los rayos del sol pude saber que era por la tarde.

Caminé evitando todo contacto con cualquier persona, me deslicé entre las pocas casas que me separaban del bosque alejándome de las presencias humanas que se me acercaban y guiándome por los animales que oía y percibía para llegar a donde mi corazón se empeñaba en llevarme.

Al cabo de un rato de flotar entre los árboles supe a donde me dirigía, el árbol de Inuyasha. Seguí avanzando, sintiendo el bosque a mí alrededor como un aura pacificadora y completamente pura, como si del alma de Miku se tratase, que intentaba intentar envolver mi alma y calmarla como si me acunaran. Pero mi corazón ya no tenía salvación, había caído en un pozo sin fondo del que nadie podría salvarme.

Pero cuando estaba en la última fila de árboles antes de llegar al pequeño claro donde se encontraba el enorme árbol me detuve al sentir un poder inmenso que había estado a mi lado unas horas a tras… Midoriko.

De repente sentí la presencia de Kikio acercándose y me coloqué detrás de un arbusto, escondiéndome para que no me viera. Ambas presencias eran muy poderosas, pero Midoriko era un alma centenaria que había pertenecido nada más y nada menos que en la Perla de Shikon, era normal que fuera más fuerte. Y aun así, sentía algo raro en Kikio… portaba algo, era una fuerza demoniaca de fuerza latente, era la espada de algún demonio.

- Kikio

- Midoriko – sentir esas dos esencias a mi lado era como ver a algo tan poderoso como la misma naturaleza y tan hermoso y terrorífico como el invierno.

- Veo dudas en tu corazón.

- No las hay, quiero seguir viviendo – me quedé sin respiración ¿en serio pensaba volver a la vida en el cuerpo de mi hija? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que Inuyasha volviera a correr a sus brazos y yo me volviera a quedar sola? muriéndome poco a poco, dejando que el agujero que Miku había creado en mi interior me fuera envenenando poco a poco, como un asesino lento, dulce y letal.

- Bien – empecé a notar que el poder en el ambiente aumentaba y se concentraba alrededor de Kikio pero…

- He dicho que quiero seguir viviendo – el poder paró de golpe – pero no así. Yo ya tuve mi vida, he caminado por este mundo con dos cuerpos, no quiero hacerlo con un tercero. Yo ya me he enamorado, he vivido y he muerto en paz, y ahora le toca a esta niña vivir su vida.

- Ya te he dicho que eso es imposible.

- Tú sabes que cabe la pequeña posibilidad de que su alma no se desintegrase y viajara hasta el otro lado del rio.

- Sí, pero en ese caso, al haber atravesado el rio de forma inconsciente esta atada a ese mundo de forma irremediable, esa alma ya no podrá volver al mundo mortal.

- Puedes cortar las cadenas que la atan a ese mundo – Kikio movió la espada y se la mostró a Midoriko que soltó una exclamación.

- Tenseiga… - murmuró… ¿Tenseiga? ¿Cómo había conseguido Kikio la espada sagrada de Sesshomaru? - ¿Cómo la has conseguido? – sí, yo también me estaba haciendo la misma pregunta.

- No ha sido fácil convencer al hermano de Inuyasha, pero parece que le ha cogido algo de cariño a la niña - ¿Qué Sesshomaru le había cogido cariño a mi hija? – esa niña es la prueba de que el retoño de Rin podrá salir a delante – empezaba a entenderlo – Además Rin la quiere mucho.

- Bien, pero sabes que no tendré poder suficiente para volver, ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

- Absolutamente – Midoriko cogió la espada y al instante todo su ser, su aura y su poder desaparecieron.

Sonreí, al final Kikio había decidido salvar a mi hija, a riesgo de que no siguiera con vida, y si eso pasaba se quedaría atrapada en el cuerpo de una cuarto de demonio el resto de su vida. Solo había una pequeña posibilidad de que Miku hubiera sobrevivido y había creído en ella firmemente y no como yo, que ya la había dado por muerta.

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE MIKU:

Y volví a abrir los ojos, en serio ¿Cuántas veces se podía morir y revivir en un solo día? Porque mi caso iba al libro de los records. Al principio solo podía ver una luz blanca y muchas cosas moviéndose a velocidades enormes. Luego mi vista se enfocó y me di cuenta de que estaba en un bosque y que era yo la que me movía a una velocidad de vértigo.

Y no era un movimiento consciente, era como si algo me estuviera atrayendo, como si de un imán se tratase, lo que quería saber era si seguía en la dimensión de almas, era un segundo cielo para almas o de alguna forma inexplicable había regresado al mundo mortal

Me di cuenta de que mi alma seguía teniendo forma por lo que seguramente seguiría en el mundo de almas, pero cuando alargué una de mis manos para rozar la hierba, pasó por mis dedos como si un soplo de viento los hubiera movido. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en el mundo material.

Seguí dejándome llevar por esa fuerza que me iba a atrayendo cada vez más y más. Aquello era un cuerpo material que emanaba poder de sacerdotisa, a lo mejor se trataba de mi madre… pero no estaba segura. Además, no sabía que había sido de Kikio, ¿había vuelto al mundo de las almas? Y si era así ¿qué había sido de mi cuerpo? o… ¿había decidido quedarse con mi cuerpo? Porque en ese caso sería una odisea para mi madre, por muy bien que me cayera Kikio, no creía que fuera bueno que se quedara en el mundo mortal.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi destino y ver quien me estaba "llamando" o "atrayendo" noté una presencia distinta, algo que jamás había sentido antes. Se trataba de un alma dentro de un cuerpo, pero el alma parecía muerta apagada, como si no quisiera vivir, pero tenía una pequeña luz que la anclaba a su cuerpo.

Conseguí parar, sintiendo que me seguían atrayendo, pero tenía que ver que era eso. Me moví por los árboles y para mi sorpresa se trataba de mi madre que estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, tenía los ojos abiertos, pero su mirada no se dirigía a ningún lado.

En cuanto estuve delante de ella se tensó, como si me hubiera sentido y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Mamá – dije acercándome y poniéndome a su altura.

Ella soltó una exclamación y alargó la mano como para intentar tocarme y al rozar mi alma con sus dedos empezó a llorar y la pequeña luz que la mantenía con vida se hizo más grande. Me arrodillé enfrente de ella y pegué mí frente a la suya sin llegar a traspasar nada.

- ¿Miku?

- Sí mamá soy yo, ¿qué le ha pasado a tus ojos? – soltó una exclamación y antes de que pudiera responderme le besé ambos parpados, pestañeó y su vista se enfocó, su pupila se contrajo y me visualizó.

- Dios mío Miku, pensé que te había perdido para siempre – dijo aun soltando más lágrimas. Quería quedarme y abrazarla, pero la sensación de que tiraban de mi se había hecho mayor y me costaba no moverme.

- Venga mamá, soy la hija de las dos personas que acabaron con la mayor amenaza del Sengoku – ella sonrió y yo tuve que agarrarme a su alma para que aquella fuerza no me arrastrara.

- Tienes razón – antes de poder decir algo, me solté de mi agarré por la fuerza con la que aquello me atraía y salí disparada hacia… ¿mi propio cuerpo? Entré en él con la sensación de que caía sobre un suelo durísimo tras una caída desde una zona elevada, pero en seguida mi alma cubrió hasta el último nervio de mis dedos acoplándose perfectamente a él y haciéndolo mío.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con el alma de Kikio, sonreí al ver que se encontraba perfectamente y su alma ya estaba intacta, y fue entonces cuando me acorde de las palabras de Midoriko: "Hay una sacerdotisa ocupando tú cuerpo esperando para devolvérselo a su dueña" Kikio me había salvado, y Midoriko también.

- Gracias

- No hay nada que agradecer, tú salvaste mi alma – me entró un impulso enorme de abrazarla y sin pensar que la atravesaría abrí los brazos y me acerqué a ella.

Para mi sorpresa cuando la toqué mi cuerpo no la atravesó, sentí su contacto con mi piel como un chipoteo de paz y tranquilidad y ella me devolvió el abrazo.

- ¿Cómo es que puedo abrazarte?

- No lo sé, serán los efectos secundarios de regresar del más allá a tu propio cuerpo – me separé de ella y miré hacia donde había dejado a mi madre, que ahora estaba apoyada en el árbol con una mano en el corazón y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Salió corriendo y me abrazó tan fuete que caímos al suelo, pero ella siguió abrazándome y llenándome la sudadera de lágrimas. Conseguí de alguna forma ponernos de rodillas y la devolví el abrazo.

- No me pegues estos sustos ¿quieres? ¿Sabes que te has muerto dos veces en un día?

- ¿sabes que he muerto y revivido tres veces en dos días? – si llegar al mas allá contaba como resucitar y haber desaparecido de allí morir como alma.

- Hazme un favor y no vuelvas a ponerte en peligro de esa manera.

- No te preocupes, si hay otro ser como Naraku, antes de que se meta en nuestra vida atravesamos el pozo y lo hacemos explotar – ella se rio y me abrazó más fuerte – no te preocupes no me pienso ir a ningún lado – siguió abrazándome y empezó a intentar dejarme los pulmones sin aire… ¿es que no había aprendido de la primera vez que había revivido? ¿Qué parte de no ahogue a su hija porque no creo que el revivir se repita no entendía?

- Asegúramelo – suspiré y alcé la cabeza pensando en encontrarme con la sonrisa de Kikio, pero ella no estaba, había desaparecido. Miré hacia arriba y advertí que empezaba a anochecer.

- Te prometo no volver a enfrentarme con un monstruo muerto que pertenezca a tu pasado… ¿eso vale? – ella suspiró y me soltó ¡por fin!

- ¿volvemos? Esta anocheciendo – ella asintió intentó levantarse, pero le fallaron las piernas y volvió al suelo - ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

- No sé como he llegado aquí, no andaba, era como si flotara… pero no he comido nada en dos días y me han drogado dos veces – me pegué con una mano en la frente.

- Y luego soy yo la cría – la cogí en brazos como a una princesa y empecé a andar – tienes suerte de que sea una cuarto de demonio completa porque una humana normal no sería capaz de cargarte.

- ¿Me estás llamando gorda?

- ¡No! pero la gente normal no carga otra gente como si de una pluma se tratase – ella suspiró, se apoyó en mi hombro y tras diez minutos se quedó dormida. Yo suspiré, se pasaba todo el día durmiendo o drogada, según me había dicho, se levanta unas horas para ir al bosque y luego se volvía a quedar dormida, realmente mi madre no tenía remedio.

Cuando solo quedaban las luces doradas del atardecer detrás del pueblo y la noche luchaba por alcanzarnos desde el bosque, llegamos al pueblo. El primero en percibirnos fue Inuyasha que parecía muy alterado, como si nos hubiera estado buscando.

- Kikio ¿Kagome est…? – Me miró ladeando entrecerrando los ojos y yo sonreí - ¿Miku?

- Hola papá – se le abrieron los ojos como platos y me abrazó muy fuertemente sin acordarse de que llevaba en brazos a Kagome.

- No me puedo creer que estés viva – me dejé acunar por ese cálido abrazo y cerré los ojos.

- Kikio y Midoriko me han salvado – él se separó de mí.

- ¿Midoriko? ¿La sacerdotisa de la joya? – preguntó mientras cogía a Kagome en brazos con una naturalidad abrumadora.

- La misma, fue al más allá mientras estaba con mis abuelos, me clavó a Tenseiga en el corazón y regresé al mundo material.

- ¿Tenseiga? ¿La espada de Sesshomaru? – asentí mientras nos poníamos a andar hacia la casa de Miroku y Sango.

- ¿Sabes? He conocido a mis abuelos

- Ya, ya lo has dicho.

- A mi abuelo paternos… - se paró y me miró – a Izayoi y a Inu no Taisho.

- ¿Qué te han parecido?

- Las mejores personas del mundo, tienes mucha suerte de tener unos padres así.

- Sabes que no conozco a mi padre

- Sí, pero no es muy complicado de ver – el ladeó la cabeza pero continuó andando – es un demonio poderoso, pero es cálido. No creo que fuera así antes de conocer a Izayoi, pero tiene una de las sonrisas más perfectas que he visto. Te gustará, y está deseando poder hablar contigo en persona – él sonrió – pero no tengas mucha prisa en morir, mamá te necesita.

- No tengo ninguna intención de morirme, ahora todo está como debería y no pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad, ya tendré mucho tiempo para hablar con él cuando me muera – sonreí, pero acto seguido bostecé - ¿cansada?

- Revivir no es gratis ¿sabes? – dije en otro bostezo y él se rio. Cuando ya quedaba una calle para llegar apareció Shippo, también algo nervioso, y a mí me empezó a latir el corazón de forma desbocada, pero él se dirigió a Inuyasha.

- Menos mal ya la has encontrado ¿dónde estaba?

- En el bosque – al oír mi voz se quedó paralizado, y me miró como temeroso.

- ¿Miku? – yo sonreí y me dio ladeé la cabeza. Se le abrieron los ojos como platos y me abrazó alzándome en brazos – Dios mío Miku – yo le abracé fuertemente, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro hasta que me bajó y me miró – Pero… ¿cómo…? – tenía su cara a escasos de la mía y percibí que aun tenía marcas de haber llorado y unas ojeras terribles, pero las heridas que casi lo habían matado un día atrás eran tiras de piel rosa que se marcaban por todo su cuerpo.

- Kikio y Miodriko – susurré mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y yo lo besaba en los labios de una forma salvaje y posiblemente un poco inadecuada teniendo en cuenta la época el lugar y que seguramente que mi padre estaba mirando, pero me daba igual y supe que a Shippo también cuando me respondió con la misma fuerza.

Cuando tuvimos que separarnos para coger aire, porque por mucha sangre de demonio que corriera por nuestras venas necesitábamos oxígeno, miré de reojo para ver la cara de Inuyasha, pero ya no estaba, yo sonreí y bostecé.

- ¿cansada?

- Cayéndome de sueño

- No me extraña – me cogió en brazos – has revivido dos veces en dos días, has matado a la mayor amenaza del Sengoku utilizando tu propia alma y todo eso sin comer absolutamente nada – apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y me di cuenta de que era razón, no había comido nada… a no ser que Kikio lo hubiera hecho durante el tiempo que había estado en mi cuerpo… pero no tenía forma de saberlo.

Me quedé dormida acunado por paso continuo y tranquilo de Shippo, embriagada por su olor y alentada por el calor que emanaba de él. Realmente anduve entre el pequeño hilo de la conciencia y la subconsciencia mientras entrábamos en casa, oía los gritos de alegría por parte de todos y me dejaban durmiendo al lado de mi madre que se abrazó a mi cuerpo como una lapa; pero no tenía fuerzas para quejarme y me acabé quedando dormida

* * *

_Abrí los ojos y supe que estaba soñando, estaba en el mismo claro en el que hablaba con Kikio, pero había una pequeña diferencia y es que había más gente… Estaba Kikio, claro está, Midoriko y… ¿mi madre?_

_- Ya era hora, mira que tardas a llegar al séptimo sueño – yo ladeé la cabeza por el comentario de Kikio y me acerqué al grupo._

_- ¿El séptimo sueño?_

_- Es como llamamos al sueño más profundo – miré a mi madre._

_- ¿Qué haces tú en mi sueño?_

_- La pregunta es ¿qué haces tú en mi cabeza? Este es mi sueño._

_- Emmm… no es mi problema que te pegues a mí como una lapa mientras duermes – las dos sacerdotisas soltaron una risita._

_- ¿Me he pegado a ti?_

_- Aun estoy dudando de sí me dejas respirar – dije sonriendo y ella rondó los ojos. Volví a mirar al frente y me encontré con la mirada de Midoriko._

_- Toma – me tendió a Tessaiga – creo que su dueño la echará en falta – la cogí y noté las pequeñas vibraciones de poder y me dieron ganas de desenvainarla._

_- Gracias – dije mirándola a los ojos y ella sonrió, pero yo me centré en el increíble color de sus ojos, era violeta brillante, como el de la perla._

_- No hay por qué darlas, nos hemos hecho un favor mutuo_

_Miré a las tres sacerdotisas, la una más poderosa que la otra y era impresionante verlas allí a las tres mujeres que habían estado relacionadas con la Perla de Shikon: la que la había creado, la que la había custodiado durante toda su vida y la que la había destruido. Una vestía una armadura, la otra un Kimono y la otra ropa de calle. Habían pertenecido a épocas completamente diferentes, habían tenido vidas completamente diferentes pero las tres habían acabado de forma involuntaria encontrándose con la Perla, a pesar de haber tenido almas puras, a pesar de haber sido por hacer algo bien, La Perla de Shikon había entrado en sus vidas convirtiéndolas en un desastre, a pesar de que no se lo merecían. Midoriko había sido condenada a luchar toda la eternidad contra aquellos monstruos, pero yo había terminado separándola de la Joya; Kikio debido a la codicia de Onigumo por la joya había sido traicionada y su alma había vagado errante hasta que tras conocer la verdad y morir de nuevo se había limpiado y convertido en un alma pura; y Kagome que había caído en aquel mundo por casualidad había destruido la joya, pero había sido engañada por su esencia y me había criado sola, pero ahora que había acabado con eso para siempre y mi madre conocía la verdad todo sería mucho mejor a partir de ahora._

_Todo había acabado por ahora y las tres sacerdotisas tan unidas por lo que el destino las había deparado, debían separarse, para encontrarse dentro de mucho al otro lado del río: Midoriko iría allí y Kikio se quedaría esperando en la otra orilla a que Kagome muriera para atravesarlo juntas. Aun así, la imagen era impactante, se igualaban con la belleza de las musas, el poder de un demonio y la pureza del agua cristalina; yo las comparaba con tres Diosas del Olimpo._

_- Bueno – dijo Kikio sacándome de mi ensoñación – es hora de irse – miró a mi madre y esta asintió, como si durante todo el tiempo que yo había estado empanada hubieran estado hablando – y vosotras de despertar – yo sonreí miré a Midoriko._

_- Ha sido genial poder conocerte – me dijo Midoriko - cuando yo vivía sobre la tierra jamás pensé que un demonio pudiera sentir algo como el amor hacia un ser humano, tú eres la prueba de que estaba equivocada – sonreí la abracé sorprendiéndola, pero… ¿Quién tiene la oportunidad de abrazar a la sacerdotisa que creó la joya? Y ella me devolvió el abrazo. Asintió y desapareció haciéndome cerrar los brazos._

_- Ha sido curioso conocer a Midoriko – me giré y vi a Kikio hablando con mi madre como si estuvieran tomando un café – jamás pensé que llegaría a hablar con ella en persona._

_- Yo tampoco, realmente es alguien digno de recordar._

_- Nunca lo había pensado, pero siempre ha estado dentro de la joya y nunca pensamos que podría ayudarnos._

_- Sí, nos esforzábamos tanto en purificarla cuando a lo mejor podríamos a ver sido ayudadas por ella…_

_- Bueno ya no hay forma de saberlo – verlas hablar de forma tan tranquila teniendo en cuenta que se habían peleado y durante un tiempo habían tenido una especie de enemistad, por mi padre, me dejaba en un poco en estado de shock._

_- Pero ya no hay de que preocuparse – las dos se miraron y sonrieron, pero… cuando llegase el momento de atravesar el rio ¿Cuál de las dos estaría con Inuyasha? Pero no me apetecía nada formular esa pregunta en alto viendo el buen ambiente que había ahora - ¿ya es hora de irse?_

_- Sí, he estado rondando demasiado por la dimensión material los últimos días y mi alma pide un descanso de algunos siglos – yo sonreí y mi madre asintió._

_- ¿sabes? No sé si de alguna forma lo creía… lo que le pasaba a Inuyasha._

_- Eso era porque tú corazón no aceptaba que fuera de otra forma… tienes un corazón muy puro y grande, más de lo que fue el mío en vida – Kagome negó levemente un poco sonrojada – aunque visto lo que viste tú corazón no quiso creerlo y aunque tú mente bloqueó tú corazón lo seguiste queriendo durante dieciséis años sin importar lo que había pasado._

_- Es mucho decir…_

_- Ahora es tiempo de que aproveches el tiempo perdido, no te lo pases pensando en eso – Kagome sonrió y asintió decidida y para sorpresa de ambas Kikio la abrazó y ambas brillaron juntas. Al final todo había terminado bien y a mi no se me iba a pasar por la cabeza soltar la pregunta que no hacía más que carcomer mi curiosidad._

_Cuando la sacerdotisa soltó a mi madre esta parecía mucho más joven, y no por la luz que había en el claro, ni por la tranquilidad que tenía reflejada en el rostro, mi madre parecía haber perdido los pocos años que aparentaba y ahora parecía una chica de mi instituto._

_- Estarás de broma – solté y Kikio se volvió hacia mí sonriendo bajo el ceño fruncido de mi madre que no entendía mi comentario y no lo haría hasta que se mirase a un espejo._

_- Un pequeño regalo de las almas que han sido liberadas de la joya – mi madre seguía sin entender y yo suspiré – bueno ya es hora de que me vaya._

_- ¡Espera! – corrí y me abracé a ella – volveremos a verte ¿verdad?_

_- Algún día._

_- Digo mientras mi cuerpo siga en la dimensión material – y ella soltó una risa ante la evasiva._

_- Puede que me pase a ver que tal os va de vez en cuando – sonreí y la abracé más, no podía ni pensar que tendría que morirme para ver a la persona que en muchas ocasiones me había salvado al vida._

_- Bien, genial, te echaremos de menos._

_- y yo a ti – me dio un beso en la cabeza y luego se separó de mí – por cierto, el hecho de haber ocupado tú cuerpo durante algún tiempo a lo mejor te da algunas capacidades de sacerdotisa, así que estate atenta – si hubiera sido un dibujo manga una enorme roca con las palabras: "Más cosas de las que preocuparme" me habría caído sobre la cabeza… en vez de eso…_

_- genial – refunfuñe y mi madre se puso a mi lado alborotándome el pelo, instantes después Kikio había desaparecido y mi madre y yo nos miramos._

_- Bueno arriba jovencita que ya es hora de levantarse – la miré de reojo, después de los días que llevábamos no me creía que volvería de golpe a su rutina de madre…_

_- Venga ya… estamos de vacaciones…_

_- Que vacaciones ni que leches, están en semana de exámenes y te las estás saltando por la cara._

- ¿Qué me la estoy saltando por la cara? – no me di cuenta de que eso último lo había dicho en el mundo real hasta que mi voz sonó hueca y me di cuenta que me había incorporado.

- Sí jovencita, así que en cuanto todo esto se arregle vas a volver a los libros de inmediato – soltó levantándose y con eso último conseguimos despertar a Inuyasha de un sobresalto.

- No te preocupes mamá aprobaré, siempre lo hago.

- Pero si los libros tienen el plástico puesto.

- Es que están más bonitos así, además solo es el de filosofía, ¡no sé para que la inventaron solo sirve para liarle la cabeza a las personas! Papá dile a mamá que no me haga estudiar – lo último lo dije en tono de súplica.

- ¿estudiar? ¿Eso que intentabas hacer en el pasado que no conseguías? – yo me reí – si no lo conseguías… ¿por qué vas a obligarla a hacerlo?

- No lo conseguía porque nos pasábamos el día purificando casas, matando demonios y buscando un trozo de cristal, esa niña tiene que pasar el instituto – me apuntó con el dedo índice y yo la saqué la lengua.

- A mí no me metáis en asuntos raros del futuro – dijo levantando las manos y saliendo de la habitación. Mi madre me miró desafiante y yo la indiqué con un movimiento de cabeza a que siguiera a Inuyasha, después de lo que podía intuir todavía no habían hablado del ASUNTO y a pesar de haberse demostrado que ya era agua pasada ese tipo de cosas eran de las que se hablaban. Nadie estaba quince años separados, criaba una hija y luego volvían juntos como si eses tiempo no hubiera existido ¿no?

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí este capitulo, es verdad que ya nos hemos desecho de la joya para siempre pero aunque queda algo por resolver, así que no os preocupeis:)

Me divertí muchísimo escribiendo la reunión de las tres sacerdotisas. La verdad es que ese es uno de los motivos por el cual he tardado un poco más, pensaba dejar el capítulo cuando Miku se queda dormida, pero tuve un momento de iluminación y me pareció tan genial que tenía que escribirlo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Si teneis alguna duda u os parezca raro porque penseis que es imposible lo que escribo xD dejadme las preguntas en los reviews:)

REVIEWS:

bulgeta03: Hehe, espero que te haya gustado:) mi labor como servidora de los fics es no defraudar a los que los leen xDxD al menos es a lo que me obliga mi mejor amiga haha. Ya me dirás si no te ha defraudad^^

Maria: Ey María, me hace muchísima ilusión que te haya gustado mucho mi historia, la verdad es que las conversaciones de las que hablas a mi me encantó escribirlas. Primero me planteé esta historia sin Miku, que fuera Kagome la protagonista, porque la verdad, no soy muy de hacer fics de los hijos de... sin embargo necesitaba algo de fuera, algo nuevo que yo pudiera utilizar como mi propia mano derecha y fue como creé a Miku, el resto vino solo y cuando me vino a la mente la idea de este fic tuve que ponerlo por escrito. así que me encanta que te haya gustado tanto y que al fin hayas podido dejarme un review^^ es una de las cosas que mas aprecio:) Bueno espero que te haya gustado el como Miku vuelve. Debo de confesar que cuando "maté" a Miku por segunda vez no tenía muy claro como hacerla revivir xD un beso.

Kazumi Kioto: Bueno, no pasa nada, me alegra que hayas podido comentar esta vez, y me encanta que te haya gustado tanto mi historia, disfruto mucho escribiéndola pero disfruta más si se que os gusta xD Debo decir que a veces me sorprendo a mi misma cuando se trata de cargarse personajes, pero menos mal que últimamente no he visto muchas películas tristes, si no el fic podría terminar peor xD.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y gracias a los que dejais reviews; me encantaría ver más opiniones vuestras para el siguiente! hasta la proxima


	17. Chapter 17, Esta es mi Historia

Espero no haber tardado, es que acabo de terminar los exámenes(bueno hace unos días) y quería publicar esta parte, la verdad es que llevaba tiempo pensando esto pero no me he decidido hasta ahora. Bueno, a ver si os gusta^^.

**CAPITULO XVII, ESTA ES MI HISTORIA:**

Suspiré y me miré de arriba abajo, aun llevaba el pantalón del pijama, la sudadera y los calcetines, no me podía creer que había hecho todo lo que había hecho y prácticamente me había convertido en una heroína, estando en pijama y sudadera… definitivamente si alguna vez escribía la historia de mi vida cambiaría ese detalle.

Pero hubo algo que me llamó más la atención y de lo que no me había percatado y es que aún tenía en la mano la espada de Sesshomaru… y era hora de devolvérsela a su dueño.

Pero me acababa de levantar y después de una noche con mi madre abrazada a mi como si pensara que volvería a salir corriendo de la calidez de mi propio cuerpo, tenía el pelo despeinado, andaba aun en pijama y seguramente mis ojeras intentaban competir con las de "L"; definitivamente no era plan de presentarse así ante mi tío… ¡Además!, era mi amanecer después de recuperar mi cuerpo y no iba a ser Sesshomaru la primera persona que buscara.

Aún era temprano, apenas unos pequeños rayos de sol asomaban por encima del inmenso bosque y algunas estrellas se dejaban ver por el extremo opuesto. Todos dormían así que decidí que tenía el suficiente tiempo para volver a mi época, darme una ducha y cambiarme la ropa. Lo estaba deseando, necesitaba unos vaqueros, una camiseta, mi abrigo preferido de cuero… porque lo de estar en pijama me parecía la cosa más indigna para lo que acababa de pasar.

Aunque tampoco me quería enfrentar muy pronto a mi propio mundo porque seguramente mi buzón de entrada estaría echando humo si un mes atrás no se me hubiera ocurridos dejarme mi paga en una tarjeta de memoria de 8MG. Y la lista de llamadas perdidas sería infinita, sin contar que el teléfono de casa tampoco habría dejado de sonar. Si alguien era muy paranoico incluso podrían haber llamado a la policía y habernos declarado desaparecidas…

Pero mis ganas de quitarme toda aquella sensación de encima y que el agua caliente me recorriera el cuerpo para que por un momento todo aquello que había pasado desapareciera, ganaron al miedo que sentí por el grito que Sakura me pegaría cuando me volviera a ver.

* * *

_PUNTO DE VISTA DE KAGOME:_

Anduve tranquilamente hasta la salida de la casa, intentando parecer serena, sabía que tendría que hablar con él para aclarar todo, pero lo llevaba odiando y amando durante dieciséis años y era él el único con derecho a odiarme de los dos. Ahora era yo la que me sentía culpable, y me había dado cuenta tarde…

Cuando salí apenas amanecía y me sentí un pelín culpable por haber levantado a Miku; sacudí la cabeza quitándome esa sensación de encima y vislumbré la silueta de Inuyasha en el umbral de la puerta de salida. Caminé distraídamente hasta llegar a su altura, con mi cabeza convertida en un hervidero de sentimientos de auto-culpa; era verdad que le había dicho a Kikio que seguiría a delante, pero en ese momento el recuerdo de que habían sido mis celos lo que había creado esta situación no me afectaban como ahora.

- ¿Damos un paseo? – me tendió la mano y yo se la cogí. Era cálida y aunque durante los últimos días Inuyasha se había mantenido muy cerca de mí, ese roce entre las palmas de nuestras manos me pareció el primero en muchísimo tiempo.

Caminamos en silencio durante un buen rato, el simple hecho de estar a su lado, me reconfortaba y no quería empezar a hablar por si mi boca decía algo fuera de lugar y en vez de recuperarlo lo volvía a perder. Salimos de la aldea y aun así ninguno despegaba los labios para empezar a hablar.

Fue cuando llegamos al bosque que Inuyasha se volvió y me hizo mirarle, pero su reacción no fue exactamente la que esperaba y seguramente fue por lo que vio en mis ojos, después de todo dicen que la mirada es el reflejo del alma.

- ¿Qué pasa Kagome? ¿Por qué ahora tienes esa cara de culpabilidad? – suspiré, no valía hacerse la victima con Inuyasha, y no quería hacérmela. Sabía que tendría que afrontar los problemas de golpe y tragarme mi propia culpa, porque Inuyasha nunca me acusaría de nada.

- Hace dieciséis años… - se me trabaron las palabras

- Hace dieciséis años ¿qué? Kagome, no quiero hablar contigo si lo único que vas a hacer es darte latigazos en la espalda – yo suspiré.

- Tienes razón, Pero hace dieciséis años fui una completa idiota – una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Inuyasha porque lo había dicho más con determinación que con pena – Y si me hubiera dado cuenta – mi tono de voz salía como enfadado de mi boca, algo que ayudaba porque el tono lastimoso no habría servido de mucho – podríamos haberlo parado – Inuyasha me siguió mirando mientras nos sentábamos en el suelo, pero no dijo nada – y… y… - como siguiera la auto-culpa volvería y la conversación sería yo disculpándome e Inuyasha diciendo que no pasaba nada. Así que como no quería eso le puse un dedo en la boca antes de que dijera nada – lo único que me sigue carcomiendo la conciencia es que no confié en ti lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de ello – me atrajo hacia él y me hizo mirarle.

- Pero yo si confío en tí Kagome – me miró unos instantes y luego suspiró – de todas formas el pozo se cerró. No había forma de que volvieras aunque hubieras querido – la conversación no estaba yendo por donde yo quería…

- Pero te… te… - no me salían las palabras y aunque no tenía ningunas ganas de llorar se me había formado un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿me? – dijo tranquilamente.

- Te perdiste los primeros años me Miku… - él sonrió

- Solo han pasado diecisesis años Kagome – dijo en apenas en un susurro – quedan tantos por vivir, y además, me los puedes contar – iba diciendo muy despacio – hay tiempo, ahora nos sobra por todos los lados, ya no hay que preocuparse de humanos chalados con aspiraciones al poder, ni de perlas con segundas vidas, ni siquiera de que mi hermano quiera matarme, solo estamos tú y yo… y a veces Miku – me reí ante el comentario.

- ¿A veces Miku?

- ¿No pretenderás que la retengamos cuando se ha lanzado a los brazos de Shippo? – suspiré, tenía toda la razón, pero me parecía muy pronto para perderla la pista, ¡solo tiene dieciséis años! pensé

- Siendo Shippo… – e Inuyasha asintió.

- Ahora cuéntame – dijo en un susurro muy cercad e mi oreja – los dieciséis años que me he perdido de tu vida – suspiré y comencé, sabiendo que él no hablaría tan fácilmente de esos dieciséis años, decidí empezar yo.

Había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo en el que el amor, el odio y la frustración se habían apoderado de mi corazón, en el que había convertido mi rostro en una máscara sonriente hacia Miku para que no adivinara lo que realmente pensaba. Había estado demasiado tiempo callada sintiéndome traicionada y a la vez una completa idiota por seguir amando a Inuyasha, eran sentimientos tan contradictorios que algunas veces ocupaban mi cabeza y había optado por medicarme. ¿Quién era traicionada y años tras año seguía enamorada de esa persona? Que además la había utilizado como repuesto, o al menos eso creía. Así que ahora que tenía a Inuyasha escuchándome no me iba a guardar nada, me curaría definitivamente cuando alguien me escuchara y yo solo quería que el medio demonio supiera toda la historia para poder juzgarme sabiendo lo que hacía.

Así que empecé desde el principio de todo. Él como había llegado atropelladamente a mi época, llorando y soltando maldiciones que ni yo sabía que conocía, había cerrado la puerta de mi habitación y había llorado durante días, resignándome a comer absolutamente nada. Pero había sucumbido a Inuyasha hacía dos meses y me di cuenta, en ese momento de que algo marchaba mal, durante los últimos días casi, solo me había levantado para devolver lo poco que había comido, pero me quería negar completamente a que nada de eso estuviera pasando.

Cuando mi madre preocupada me llevó al médico tanto por mi salud metal como física decidí preguntarle al doctor cuando ella no se encontraba en la habitación. Él médico me miró de reojo preguntándose si el hecho de que estuviera tan desnutrida, cansada y en mal estado se debía a eso. Cuando terminó el chequeo y me lo confirmó se me calló el mundo a los pies. La última semana había estado intentando morirme de inanición y resultaba que llevaba una vida dentro de mí, no podía permitirme el lujo de ser tan irresponsable. Era el hijo de Inuyasha también, y por mucho que mi cabeza no encontrara lógica para ello lo seguía amando, por mucho que todo lo demás me aseguraba que debía odiarlo.

Aunque mi cara era un auténtico cuadro y me había quedado en estado de shock, cuando llegué a casa me acaricié la tripa y sonreí, era un gesto simple pero en ese momento me había jurado ocuparme de la pequeña criatura que crecía en mi interior, ahora ella sería mi razón de vivir. Porque aunque mi alma se sentía traicionada y no quería seguir viviendo, tenía que hacerlo para sacar a delante al pequeño retoño que crecía en mi interior, no podía dejarlo morir, e iba a agarrarme a esa vida que intentaba agarrarse a la mía para sobrevivir.

Y así fue, durante los siguientes siete meses me agarré a la idea de que aquella pequeña criatura tenía que vivir, ambas nos salvamos la una a la otra, ella porque me necesitaba y yo porque si no ya habría muerto o acabado en algún manicomio. Cada día que me levantaba y me daban ganas de dejar de respirar, mis manos se posaban sobre mi tripa, sonreía y encontraban un motivo para seguir adelante. Posiblemente era el hecho de que tenía miedo de acabar con mi vida, pero había estado al borde de la muerte tantas veces que cerrar los ojos definitivamente no me parecía tan diferente.

El cómo se lo conté a mi madre fue muy simple, no me escondí como muchas chicas lo hacían, no servía de nada y sabía que después de los días que había pasado no preguntaría más que para afirmar si el bebé era de Inuyasha y así fue. Estaba en la cocina con mi abuelo preparando la cena. Ella me miró extrañada de que saliera de la habitación, pero me puso un plato de comida inmediatamente delante. Yo lo rechacé y solté: "Estoy embarazada" ella volvió a acercarme el plato de comida, esta vez obligándome con la mirada. Mi abuelo se había quedado quieto como una piedra y mi madre solo dijo: "¿Es de Inuyasha?" yo asentí ligeramente mientras me comía la primera cucharada: "¿Qué vas a hacer?" la miré con el ceño fruncido y luego respondí: "Me lo voy a quedar, nadie le va a poner un dedo encima a este bebé" – mi abuelo salió de la cocina en silencio y no me volvió a hablar en los siete meses que me quedaban de embarazo, en cambio mi madre siguió delante de mí hasta que me terminé el plato, completamente en silencio, observándome. Sota se acabó enterando y además de formular una amenaza contra Inuyasha se lo tomó bastante bien.

Los siguientes meses me los pasé estudiando con un profesor particular para recuperar todo lo que me había perdido y descansando, porque aún me seguían entrando espasmos, depresiones y ataques de rabia. Muchas noches me las pasaba sin dormir llorando, pero intentaba sacar todo eso de mi mente y llevar una vida lo suficientemente saludable y normal por el bien del bebé. De hecho me sorprendió años después que Miku no tuviera tendencias depresivas continuamente o problemas para integrarse después de que durante el embarazo no había estado psicológicamente estable. Pero fue eso lo que a lo mejor había hecho que Miku tuviera un sello tan poderoso.

El día del parto fue cuando el abuelo me volvió a hablar, de hecho fue él el primero en coger a Miku en brazos y entregármela con una sonrisa. Pude ver su carita apoyada sobre mi pecho, con sus ojos cerrados y sus mofletes hinchados. En ese momento me estaba muriendo de cansancio pero el tener a mi hija en brazos era un peso agradable, hasta que me la quitaron de las manos para limpiarla y para drogarme y que descansara.

Cuando volví a despertarme no estaba a mi lado, pero mi madre me aseguró que en cuanto la hicieran las pruebas me la traerían, mientras tanto me obligó a comer y a seguir durmiendo, porque había estado sin preocuparme de mi salud durante los últimos nueve meses y ahora que el bebé había nacido y tenía que cuidarlo así que tenía que estar perfectamente.

El tema del nombre fue por un sueño que tuve que ya casi ni recuerdo, en el que se repetía constantemente esa palabra y me pareció adecuado porque significaba futuro y era allí donde en ese momento debía de estar y no preocupándose de personas que ya la había dejado atrás, que están muy atrás en el tiempo.

Tras salir del hospital me negué a volver a la escuela y seguí tomando clases particulares, no porque no quisiera que se notara que había estado embarazada, sino porque no quería dejar a Miku sola, quería ocuparme de ella, alimentarla, bañarla, tenerla en mis brazos y ver como se dormía para observarla durante horas. Y durante las noches, fue mucho más fácil cuidarla de lo que me habían contado, aún seguía sufriendo muchas veces insomnio hasta altas horas de la madrugada, por lo que cuando tenía que darle el biberón de noche no me costaba levantarme, no me pareció tan agotador tener que cuidar de ella. Era verdad que no era un bebé normal y que yo no dormía mucho más de seis horas al día, pero Miku era realmente placentera de cuidar, notaba que se relajaba cuando la tenía en brazos y cuando ya pudo moverse un poco se intentaba acurrucar más contra mí.

Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de lo ocurrido en vez de darme de lado como muchas habrían hecho tuvieron la misma reacción que la primera vez que habían visto a Inuyasha, pero con estrellitas en los ojos y soltando: "¡Oooh! Que monada" Y el tema de que había pasado con el padre salió una sola vez y por mi cara y el aura que tenía alrededor no volvieron a preguntar.

Cuando Miku ya tenía dos años decidí volver al instituto y hacer el último año de bachillerato, ya que gracias a mi profesor particular y los exámenes estatales había podido pasar de cursos. Fue ese año que me di cuenta que Miku necesitaba algo más que alguien que la cuidara, necesitaba una madre alegre, que la entendiera en un futuro y que la apoyara, una madre que pareciera que no le importaba que no había un hombre en su vida; y con una determinación que pensé que no tenía decidí cambiar completamente mi cabeza, estuve dos días en Hokkaido, solo para pensar y decidí que el tema de Inuyasha era algo pasado, ahora tenía que criar a Miku y nada podía hacerme mirar atrás. Y así fue como regresé con una sonrisa en los labios y en seguida el trabajo que daba Miku se triplicó, casi no tenía tiempo para mí, pero no me importaba porque mantenía mi cabeza fuera del Sengoku. Poco a poco todo eso hizo que me olvidara de él, o al menos eso me decía, porque muchas noches me derrumbaba, me abrazaba a mi almohada y aguantaba el dolor hasta que el agotamiento por los nervios me arrastraba al mundo de Morfeo.

Cuando obtuve mi diploma estuve varios años dedicándome solo a Miku, estando con ella, llevándola a la guardería, yendo de compras, viajando y enseñándole Japón. Pero realmente terminé de alzar las barreras entre mis sentimientos del pasado y el presente el día que Miku descubrió el nombre de su padre y su pelo se tornó blanco platino cono el de Inuyasha. Me acorde de los vagos sueños que Kikio me había susurrado antes de que la echara completamente de mi mente y se me calló el mundo encima. Así fue como descubrí el selló de Miku y me di cuenta de que la única forma de protegerla era haciendo doblón y cuenta nueva sobre mi pasado, olvidarlo por completo, que no significara para mi nada más que unos meses de vida irreal, porque después de todo la joya ya había sido destruida y no me quedaba nada que hacer allí.

Tardé otro año más en conseguir con determinación que no me importara mi pasado para seguir a delante, aunque seguía rechazando todos aquellos hombres que me invitaban a salir, jamás volví a mirar hacia atrás, solo hacia delante, para agarrar con ambas manos lo que podría ofrecerle a Miku en el futuro.

Al año siguiente decidí empezar la carrera de medicina, Miku ya tenía siete años y ya no me tenía que ocupar de ella todo el tiempo así que necesitaba mantener mi cabeza en otros asuntos, además que no me gustaba nada la idea de abusar de la generosidad de mi madre y mi abuelo. Quería salir adelante y ganarme la vida con algo con lo que Miku estuviera orgullosa, además de que era lo único que parecía dárseme bien.

El problema vino cuando Miku empezó a hacer preguntas, ¿por qué no tenía padre? Si lo tenía qué donde estaba ¿por qué no estaba con ella? Algunas veces me mantenía serena, pero alguna vez había dejado escapar un pedazo del pasado muy, muy pequeñito sin darme cuenta acompañado de un gran dolor y en poco tiempo ella empezó a sacar conclusiones; nada comparado con la realidad, pero al menos pensé que harían que no volviera a preguntar.

Cuando tuvo diez años uno de los chicos de su colegio intentó pegarla y ella al responder inconscientemente hizo que el chico tuviera que llevar el brazo vendado y parches por toda la cara por cosa de más de tres meses. Decidí contarle el por qué era diferente y enseñarla a canalizar su fuerza basándome en lo que sabía de demonios y en mi fuerza espiritual. Ella lo entendió en seguida y me hizo jurar que evitaría cualquier pelea, pero entonces las preguntas volvieron ¿Dónde había conocido a un medio-demonio? Porque ella no sentía casi energía espiritual de ese calibre en Japón ¿Cómo es qué eran más fuertes? ¿Por qué su pelo tenía que ser blanco y no de un color diferente? ¿Qué tipo de demonio era su padre o su abuelo? ¿Pertenecían a la mitología Japonesa? Pero no pude responderlas…

Cuando ya no pude entrenarla más y sus capacidades físicas superaban las mías decidí que aprendiera artes marciales, eso la ayudaría a descargarse, además había muchas de ellas que dedicaban a la meditación y la relajación del alma y era lo que Miku realmente necesitaba.

Al final conseguí mi titulo de doctora y me puse a trabajar, aunque aún seguía viviendo en casa, mi madre se había mudado con un hombre que se lo propuso y aunque al principio dudó yo casi la obligué a irse, podía ver que la quería y ella a él también y no necesitaba dos recién casado en casa restregándome su felicidad por la cara, en cuanto a Sota ya estaba pensando en mudarse junto con su preciosa compañera de clase con la que se acabaría casando.

Miku aprendía rápido y en pocos años ya era capaz de luchar en diferentes tipos de combate, como el karate, el aikido, algo de Kunfu, defensa personal.

Pero al llegar a los trece su mente adolescente le jugó una mala pasada y volvió a preguntar, esta vez se indignaba cuando no respondía a las preguntas y se pasaba días deprimida en su habitación. Siempre conseguía animarla o llamaba a sus amigas para que lo hicieran; así que no me preocupé demasiado. Pero fue con la muerte del abuelo, al que ella adoraba y él había acabado por llamar hija, que se sumió en un mundo negro del que no era capaz de sacarla. Dejó de practicar artes marciales y casi consiguió arrastrarme a mí con su depresión, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Sus amigas acabaron por dejarla de lado, a excepción de Sakura. Durante el primer año de depresión de Miku ella había estado a su lado, pero al año siguiente había tenido que ir al extranjero a estudiar y Miku se había quedado sola y dejó de hablar a Sakura enfadada porque la había dejado de lado. Pero al año siguiente, cuando volvió de su viaje lo primero que hizo fue plantarse en mi casa, tirarle un cubo de agua fría en la cabeza y tras la rabieta de Miku pegarle un bofetada. Tras eso y tres horas de gritos que no sé cómo pude soportar, Sakura le abrió los ojos y Miku se deshizo en lágrimas en los brazos de su amiga.

Tardó no mucho más de tres meses en volver a ser la misma de siempre, pero era algo más madura, un poco más cauta y mucho más inteligente, realmente esos dos años le había dado tiempo para pensar, pero a mí me alegraba que mi niña volviera a estar de vuelta. Su felicidad volvió a animarme y a darme vida. Todo volvió a ser como antes, han pasado dos años desde entonces…

- …Y hasta ahora - así fue como concluí.

Inuyasha había estado callado en todo momento, escuchando el relato con suma atención para no perderse ningún detalle. Había estado hablando durante horas contando pequeños detalles, risas y dificultades de mi vida diaria. Cómo había sido Miku de pequeña, lo que le gustaba, lo que no le gustaba, sus primeros pasos, palabras, días de colegio. Miré al cielo y noté que el sol ya estaba a mitad de su recorrido entre la cúspide de la cúpula del cielo y el este, realmente me había pasado mucho tiempo hablando.

Suspiré cuando ya no supe que más contar, a pesar de seguir exprimiéndome los recuerdos no conseguía alcanzar a recordar nada que no le hubiera contado ya. Alcé la cabeza para mirarlo y él me observaba entre pensativo e ido.

- Tuvo que ser duro… - dijo después de mucho tiempo en silencio, yo sonreí.

- Estaba mi madre, mi abuelo e incluso Sota, sin tener en cuenta los años del pavo – el negó la cabeza, porque no se refería al trabajo que había dado Miku, si no lo que me había costado a mí psicológicamente – Miku me salvó la vida. Ella es el motivo de que siga viva – el me siguió mirando sabiendo que no había terminado - ¿sabes? Muchas hijas les deben a sus madres todo lo que hacen por ellas. Pero Miku me salvó de sumirme en mi mundo y acabar muriendo, convirtiéndome en un alma corrupta, como la primera vez que Kikio murió. Sin embargo el hecho de quedarme embarazada hizo que saliera a delante – sonreí irónicamente – y aunque no quise admitirlo, indirectamente fuiste tú quien me salvaste – él sonrió y se levantó, dio un paso hacia delante y yo rápidamente me levanté y le cogí la manga

- Yo no te salvé, fue Miku –se volvió y juntó su cabeza con la mía – después de que pasara un tiempo estando dentro de mi cuerpo sin poder moverlo, pensé que habías muerto y… me he pasado años sin poder imaginarme cómo pudiste sentirte después de que te había jurado amor eterno. Pensé que durante años había sido mi culpa el no haber… - le puse un dedo en los labios.

- No me digas que fue tu culpa, porque tú no tuviste nada que ver – me cogió la mano y me miró con decisión suficiente como para que me fuera imposible apartar la mirada

- PENSÉ – repitió poniéndole énfasis a la palabra – que había sido mi culpa. Pero luego me di cuenta de que ninguno la tenía, volvíamos a ser marionetas de la Perla… de Naraku – cerró los ojos un segundo y los abrió suspirando – en el pasado siempre conseguimos que las artimañas no nos separasen, o al menos conseguíamos arreglarlas… durante mucho tiempo pensé que no saldríamos de ese engaño, que era definitivo. – abrí la boca pero el continuó – y míranos ahora – sonrió – ya hemos acabado con todo, el mundo y el tiempo es nuestro para recorrerlo o decidir estar en casa, ahora si movemos un dedo será porque queramos, no porque nos veamos obligados a matar para sobrevivir – cuando paró decidí mantenerme callada y al cabo de un rato… - nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero lo hemos hecho y ahora que el mundo está a salvo de esa amenaza, ahora que podemos pensar en nosotros antes que en el resto… - se arrodilló ante mi cogiéndome las manos, me miró a los ojos y tras un intercambio de emociones en silencio dijo - ¿querrías estar conmigo en este mundo y en el siguiente? – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sonreí como una tonta y tras asentir sin poder hablar me lancé a su cuello y lo tiré al suelo.

- Sí, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y la siguiente contigo – conseguí decir y lo besé aun con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos.

* * *

Bueno, hasta ahí, no sabía si contar mucho más o externderme, si alguna vez se me ocurre alguna cosa más sobre el pasado de Miku lo pondré despues de los capitulos como un plus^^. Tiene que ser muy divertido crear pequeñas historietas de la infancia de Miku, así que si se me ocurre alguna no dudaré en ponerlas^^.

REVIEWS:

Maria: Estoy guay, ¡porfín sin exámenes! haha, la verdad es que me encanta que me den ideas, a mi también muchas veces me pasa, que leyendo fics se me ocurren historias diferentes o imágenes; me encanta que me las conteis, es muy divertido leerlas, incluso me dan ideas. De hecho, lo de Sakura que me has dicho ya lo había pensado y va a ser algo graciso, no cuando la vea, si no después, el cómo se lo tome, ya verás creo que te va a encantar xD. El por qué se queda ciega, bueno, hay muchas veces que cuando alguien sufre un gran choque emocional puede perder algún sentido temporalmente por lo que le puede afectar a sea persona. ¡Muchiiisimas gracias! eres genial Maria! joo, que ilu que te guste tanto^^.

Yaelinuyasha: Joo, para mi fue una de mis partes favoritas, lo de las diosas me encantó escribirlas^^. Y no te preocupes, aun hay algunas cosas que tengo que arreglar, aun le quedan algunos capitulos al fic^^ ya veras:) no desesperes aun queda aun queda^^ Que Ilu¡Muchas gracias!

kazumi kioto:Gracias! jooo no sabes la alegría que me das cuando me dices que inspiro, es algo realmente especial muchas gracias!

* * *

Y Muchisimas gracias al resto, estaré esperando vuestros REVIEWS con ansia^^ espero que os guste e intentaré no tardar en el próximo^^


	18. Chapter 18 No todo ha acabado

Soy un auténtico monstruo, ¡¿Cómo he podido dejaros tanto tiempo sin continuación?! Yo quería subirlo para año nuevo, pero no lo había terminado T.T y en cuanto empezaron de nuevo las clases se me fue el tiempo más rápido que un preso a la fuga T.T lo sieeento; deberíais matarme, aunque claro... si no... no habría historia, pero entonces... ¡Bueno! Pongámonos serios; Lo siento mucho, intentaré no tardar tanto la proxima vez^^

Espero que os guste:)

CAPÍTULO XVIII, NO TODO HA ACABADO

Llegué a casa lo más rápido posible, me despojé de toda esa ropa con la cual no sabía que hacer, mis posibilidades estaban entre quemarla o dejarla en remojo durante semanas; pero en ese momento las dejé tiradas en el suelo y me metí en la ducha para poder al fin respirar tranquila. Era verdad que el Sengoku me encantaba, me había enamorado de ese lugar nada más llegar; pero las duchas calientes no estaban a la orden del día y yo las adoraba, así que os podéis hacer una idea de lo bien en ese momento,

Me lavé el pelo, más por costumbre que por que estuviera sucio, ya que a pesar de que todo mi cuerpo parecía haber salido de un partido de futbol americano, mi pelo estaba reluciente y en perfecto estado; supuse que sería por haber roto el sello por completo. Empecé pensar en qué había cambiado, no podía ser solo el pelo; y efectivamente, en el momento en el que me hice esa pregunta toda la pompa de tranquilidad en la que me encontraba se rompió y empecé a notar las diferencias, como cuando tienes una herida pero no te duele hasta que sabes que la tienes, me di cuenta de que sentía un poder inmenso pasar a través de mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo de lado a lado, como si lo estuviera canalizando, mis uñas crecían mucho más rápido de lo ya acostumbrado, mi vista era muchísimo mejor y el color de mis ojos se había vuelto un poco dorado; incluso creo que había crecido algo, haciendo mi figura un tanto más estilizada y mis facciones un poco más agudas. Podía oler, oír y sentir mucho más que antes, pero el agua que caía sobre mi espalda no me afectaba de igual manera, la sentía diferente; no me había percatado nada más meterme debajo del chorro, pero las sentía muy fuertes, casi antes de que me tocaran; sin embargo, no me hacían daño o al menos no las sentía como si pudieran hacérmelo, porque todo sabemos que si el chorro de agua va a muchísima presión, como si fuera una manguera, puede hacerte daño; sin embargo yo las sentía como si de seda se tratase.

Sentía el mundo de manera diferente y eso me inquietaba, porque era verdad que tanto los demonios como los medio-demonios podían sentir y tener afecto como los seres humano. Pero ¿era esto lo que los hacía diferentes? ¿El cómo percibiamo el mundo? ¿Por eso nos consideraban inferiores? El resistir al dolor, el no necesitar apoyo, ¿era por eso que los demonios estaban tan solos? ¿Por qué cerraban su corazón al mundo y al no sentir dolor se convertían en monstruos?; era verdad que yo solo podía experimentar una cuarta parte de lo que tenía que estar pasándole a Sesshomaru o le pasó a mi abuelo, pero… yo había vivido como humana toda mi vida y solo una milésima parte de mí estaba perfectamente cómoda con la parte demoníaca que acababa de despertar

Respiré hondo, me estaba alterando y tenía que relajarme; desde que me ahbía hecho la pregunta me había estado alterando y eso no era bueno. Golpeé una de las paredes de la ducha con la mano y aunque se rompió yo no tenía ningún rasguño. No era como Naraku, que había vendido su cuerpo humano para convertirse en un demonio ¡no! Mi parte demoniaca estaba dentro de mí desde mi nacimiento, pero… pero… ¿cómo enfrentarme a ello cuando yo me había sentido como una humana toda mi vida? Sabía que esto lo había elegido yo, y que era la única forma de hacerlo, de devolverle a mi madre los dieciséis años perdidos. Pero mis sentidos se habían multiplicado desde que había resucitado por segunda vez. No solo podía oír, sentir presencias, ver u oler mejor que antes. Podía sentir auras, oír los susurros de seres que estaban allí y no podía ver. Pero no era eso lo que realmente me dolía, necesitaba serenarme así que me senté al pie de la ducha dejando que todo el agua cayera sobre mí y enterré la cabeza entre las piernas, era la lucha interna que tenía entre el poder de sacerdotisa que Kikio había dejado dentro de mí y mi energía demoniaca lo que realmente empezaba a notar como un fuerte dolor de pecho y malestar.

Sentía como una intentaba destruir a la otra y a mí me estaban matando. No me había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora, porque el verdadero dolor había empezado tras atravesar el pozo, lo había sentido como un golpe hueco en el pecho y aunque había conseguido acallarlo, mi frustración lo había sacado de nuevo fuera.

"Miku" me dije a mi misma "reacciona, no puedes dejar que esto te derrumbe, respira hondo" respiré hondo siguiendo mis propias instrucciones, me levanté y tras mirar el azulejo roto, le eché una mirada al espejo; ante mí había una chica que no era capaz de reconocerse a sí misma, con un pelo plateado perfecto, ojo salpicados de dorado y la piel algo más oscura que estaba intentando calmar su propia alma. Respiré hondo, me terminé de lavar el larguísimo pelo y fue cuando me estaba quitando la mugre de mi cuerpo que descubrí un curioso tatuaje en mi tobillo, esta una especie de pulsera hecha con una guirnalda de alguna planta y en el lugar donde sobresalía el hueso estaba: "¡¿La Perla de Shikon?!" no, no podía ser; como se le hubiera ocurrido resucitar en mi cuerpo me pegaba un tiro. Entonces me fije mejor y me di cuenta de que había un kangi, sonreí al reconocerlo, decía: gracias. Miré hacia arriba y sonreí.

- Tienes una curiosa forma de recordármelo Midoriko – y me prometí a mí misma salir a delante, aunque no sabía cómo.

Cuando salí del baño ya era tarde y estarían empezando a notar mi ausencia, por lo que me puse unos vaqueros, una camiseta, una chaqueta y unas botas. Me guardé un espejo en el bolsillo: Mamá se iba a llevar una sorpresa cuando viera su reflejo dieciséis años más joven.

El mal estar estaba empezando a irritarme y casi enfadarme; me estaba crispando los nervios y estaba que mordía; a eso se juntaba que este estado de animo parecía apremiar a los espíritus a tocar más las narices.

Y aguantándome las ganas de gritar al cielo maldiciendo por el revoltijo de sentimientos y tonterías que no hacían más que pasar por mi cabeza me lancé al pozo. Nada más llegar la energía me volvió a golpear como la primera vez que había estado allí, pero ¿por qué no me había afectado por la mañana? Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme el aturdimiento y el malestar que esta vez no me había hecho perder la conciencia y salté al exterior del pozo con un malestar sensitivo añadido que hacía que se me pusieran los nervios de punta.

Pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino del pueblo me di cuenta de que se me había olvidado la katana en casa y maldije por lo bajo mientras daba media vuelta y regresaba. ¡¿Cómo se me podía haber olvidado algo tan importante como eso?! Me volví a lanzar al pozo, sintiendo menos el golpe de poder y casi volé fuera de lo enfadada que me sentía. Normalmente una cosa tan simple jamás me habría enfadado, pero es que tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, donde la espada descansaba tranquilamente sobre mi cama, empezó a sonar el móvil con un tono que conocía demasiado bien. Maldije por lo bajo, porque no podía ignorarlo, lo cogí de la mesilla y tras respirar hondo descolgué.

- ¿Miku? – al principio la voz de Sakura sonó sorprendida de que se lo hubiera cogido, pero enseguida - ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?! ¡¿SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA?! – mi móvil estaba lo más separado que pude de mi oreja aun así la seguía oyendo con toda claridad - ¡YA ME ESTAS CONTANDO POR QUÉ LLEVAS DESAPARECIDA TRES DIAS! Y… ¡Y NO HABIA NADIE EN CASA! ¡NI SIQUIERA ESTABA TU MADRE! – cogi aire y cuando iba a decir algo – estoy en tu casa en media hora, más te vale no irte – y colgó. Miré el teléfono perpleja ¿Por qué me seguía sorprendiendo de que Sakura hiciera eso si había sido la única capaz de tirarme un cubo de agua congelada en la cabeza?

Suspiré y caminé hacia el armario. Ya que Sakura venía me iba a arreglar un poco más, porque si no me iba hacer ponerme algo diferente… cambié la camiseta por un top de color azul celeste, unos pantalones pitillos y unos botines con tacón de color negro y chaqueta de imitación de curo negro. Me peiné un poco y cuando la oí llegar bajé corriendo las escaleras.

Pero no fue hasta que no la tuve delante que no me di cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos; no había tenido tiempo para añorar a nadie en los último tres días, pero cuando había muerto realmente me había dolido pensar que no volvería a verla en mucho tiempo, esos sentimientos había quedado olvidados una vez me hube resucitado, pero decidieron salir en ese momento; se me echaron encima de golpe, los sentí como un golpe en el pecho y me lancé a sus brazos mientras se me saltaban las lágrimas. La pilló desprevenida, pero en seguida me abrazó y yo lo hice más fuerte.

- Bu…bueno, que me estás ahogando – pero no la solté y tras un momento cerró los ojos y me abrazó mucho más fuerte – oye ¿a qué viene lo de la katana? – mierda, pensé en ese momento ¿Por qué no la había dejado en la habitación para evitar preguntas raras? Me separé de ella y me sequé las lágrimas - ¿no te habrás metido en los Yakuza? – dijo examinándome los dedos y yo me reí.

- No, no – dije sin apartar las manos – no te preocupes, me meto en problemas, pero jamás se me ocurriría algo así, ¡venga ya!

- Durante estos tres días has desaparecido completamente del mapa ¿qué querías que se me pasara por la cabeza? - me encogí de hombros.

- No sé, ¿algo que no implicase drogas, alcohol y sexo? – dije andando hacia el salón, pero me cogió del brazo y me sacó fuera de casa.

- ¿Viniendo de ti? – dijo sarcásticamente mientras me dejaba arrastrar fuera, no sin antes coger mi bolso de la entrada y el móvil.

- ¡Oye! – sonreí.

- Te mueves por los barrios más peligrosos de Tokio…

- Porque tienen los mejores restaurantes de ramen…

- Tampoco entiendo esa afición tuya por el ramen – sacudió la cabeza – será que prefiero la comida occidental – y sonreímos recordando una conversación que nos había durado casi una semana entera comparando la comida oriental con la occidental. Al final la cosa quedó en tablas, pero ninguna nos retractamos, ella preferiría siempre la comida occidental y yo la oriental.

- Bueno… de hecho creo que esa afición me viene por los genes paternos… - solté.

- ¡¿Qué?! - se paró de golpe - ¿has conocido a tu padre? – yo sonreí.

- Sí, algo así.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo qué y? – porque no podía contarle nada relacionado con el tema sobrenatural, no porque no quisiera o porque fuera en plan película de "que no lo descubran que me trataran como un conejillo de indias", si no porque no me iba a creer y si lo hacía iba a flipar.

- Sí, ¿qué opina tu madre? ¿Cómo lo has conocido? ¿Cómo es? ¿Realmente pertenece a la mafia? – me paré de golpe.

- ¿Cuándo te he dicho que mi padre pertenecía a la mafia?

- No lo sé, pero era como me lo imaginaba. Un chico que tiene que alejarse de una chica buena e inocente, aunque la ame, porque si no la mafia la mataría y se marcha sin saber que tiene una hija – ella gesticulaba teatralmente mientras decía eso y a mí me entraba un terrible tic en la ceja.

- Tú has leído demasiado manga rosa.

- Espera, espera. Tengo otra…

- ¿Me tengo que sentar? – dije por si me daba algo, pero sarcásticamente.

- Tú padre pertenecía al ejército, era varios años mayor que tú madre, se enamoraron durante el corto periodo que pudieron estar juntos y cuando el volvió al combate ella estaba embarazada, murió y tu madre prefirió no contarte nada.

- Demasiadas películas americanas – ella puso sonrisa quesitos cuando entramos en una de las calles más transitadas de Tokio - ¿a dónde vamos?

- Al centro comercial – rodé los ojos.

- Como no… - allí nos encontramos con otras amigas que también había estado preocupadas por mí y aunque nos pasamos la mañana riendo y hablando de cosas banales, yo tenía la cabeza en otra parte… ¿Realmente debería esconderle todo esto a Sakura? Después de todo, ella era mi mejor amiga y nunca le había contado nada sobre lo de mi parte demoniaca porque ni yo terminaba de estar segura y porque nunca había tenido ninguna razón para hacerlo. Pero ahora que mi padre había vuelto, el pozo se había abierto y mi novio era un demonio, a lo mejor tenía que contárselo. Pero, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, era algo que para una persona normal tendría rechazo, aunque, si lo pensabas bien, Sakura no era una persona normal.

* * *

Después de comer con esas chicas Sakura decidió que era hora de volver a mi casa y eso me sorprendió, porque ella era de las de quedarse hasta que su madre la llamaba por quinta vez a las doce de la noche. Pero cuando estuvimos subiendo las escaleras del templo.

- ¿Vas a contarme ya que ha pasado estos tres últimos días o te lo voy a tener que sacar con cuenta gotas? Porque, ahora, pongámonos serias. Nada más llegar me has abrazado de una manera que me ha asustado, después de estar tres días sin dar señales de vida, has estado todo el día como ida y tenías una espada. Además estás más… más…

- ¿Más qué? – dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Más guapa, tú pelo brilla de una forma que solo se consigue en las fotos modificadas con photoshop, tú piel está un poco más oscura, tus ojos son más claros y luego aunque parezca imposible se te ha afilado la cara y estilizado un poco más la figura en tan solo tres días. Sinceramente, no he visto suficientes películas para figurarme qué ha pasado, así que… ¡cuéntamelo! – estábamos ya llegando a la entrada del templete que cubría el pozo cuando suspiré y me apoyé en la pared.

- Sakura – la miré a los ojos - ¿por qué crees que tengo el pelo plateado? Y no me digas que me lo lavo con legía, porque si eso fuera así ya se me habría caído y no me llegaría ni a los hombros y tú lo sabes – ella suspiró.

- Genética, alguna mutación o defecto – apoyé la espalda en la pared y me deslicé hasta quedarme sentada. Sakura se sentó enfrente de mí.

- Genética, es genética. Mi padre tiene el pelo plateado y su hermano también y mi abuelo también – suspiré y ella frunció el ceño.

- ¿me está diciendo que es un rasgo genérico? Como...

- Como una raza diferente – ella me miró extrañada. Y cuando iba a abrir la boca, mi madre abrió la puerta del templo cogida de la mano de Inuyasha "¡Genial! Mi madre parecía una adolescente… ahora sí que no me libraba de una explicación completa" Mi mejor amiga la miró perpleja.

- ¿Señora Higurashi? – dijo al cabo de un rato, sin terminar de creérselo y mi madre la miró extrañada.

- ¿Sí Sakura? – yo suspiré y le lancé el espejo que estaba en mi bolsillo. Nada más mirarse al espejo pegó un grito y miró a Inuyasha.

- ¿Tú sabías esto? – él se encogió de hombros.

- Se te notaba, pero seguías siendo tú, Kagome – ella rodó los ojos y tras suspirar se dirigió a mí.

- Todos estaban preocupados, has desaparecido de repente, así que hemos venido a buscarte – Sakura miró dentro del templete.

- Pero si esto es un cuarto cerrado… - miré mal a mi madre y ella sonrió.

- Es tú mejor amiga, se acabaría enterando tarde o temprano ¿no? – así que mi madre había decidido por su cuenta y riesgo que Sakura supiera la verdad, la miré un rato más hasta que apartó la vista y desapareció dentro del pozo. Sakura se levantó corriendo, pero cuando llegó no lo encontró vacio.

- Creo que será mejor que te explique todo desde el principio.

- Creo que sí.

Con un suspiro de resignación y una amenaza de muerte a que me interrumpiera, añadida a un asalto a la cocina para coger helado, empecé a contarle todo desde el principio, pasando por la historia de mis padres, el Sengoku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, la Perla, Naraku y terminando con las últimas semanas. A veces se reía, pero se callaba al ver que lo decía en serio, otras veces fruncía el ceño y otras me miraba como queriendo decir "¿me estás vacilando verdad?", pero no me interrumpió en ningún momento.

* * *

- Así que tu novio es un demonio y las patas de zorro que tiene son de verdad – dijo tras un largo silecio que quedó en la cocina cuando terminé – y ese pozo hace que retrocedamos 500 años en el tiempo – yo asentí esperando tener que noquearla para que no llamara al loquero, pero lo siguiente no me lo esperaba - ¡ES LA OSTIA! – el sobresalto casi me tiró de la silla – siempre supe que había algo raro entorno a tu familia, el porqué de tu capacidad asombrosa para los deportes si ni siquiera te gustan, el pelo blanco, la capacidad para copiar en los exámenes – esperaba que eso no se lo oyese decir mi madre – y… y… ¿podemos ir al otro lado? – me quedé perpleja un segundo sin saber que hacer. Había esperado que saliera corriendo o algo así, pero tanta aceptación me estaba dejando un poco KO.

- Claro – sonreí en cuanto me quité el aturdimiento de encima – pero yo no te recomendaría ir en minifalda.

- ¡Ah! Es verdad, eso de que antiguamente no se enseñaban las piernas y todo eso… - empezó a subir a mi habitación.

- No es por eso, mi madre fue toda su vida con falda, lo que pasa es que no resulta nada cómoda – al cabo de cinco minutos bajó con uno de mis pantalones vaqueros, bueno, en realidad "mis" ya no eran, porque en realidad Sakura y yo habíamos mezclado tantas veces la ropa que ya no sabía que era de cada una y cada vez que íbamos la una a la casa de la otra nuestro ropa cambiaba de manos.

- Así mejor – yo asentí y tras coger la espada de Sesshomaru fuimos la pozo - ¿en serio nos tenemos que lanzar? Está muy alto.

- No te va a doler, antes de que toques el suelo aparecer al otro lado.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¿No eras tú a la que le parecía genial todo esto?

- Si, bueno, una cosa es creérselo y otra cosa es experimentarlo.

- Verdad – dije agarrándola por la cintura – tú aun sigues creyendo que Dracula es real.

- Fue real – se quejó agarrándose a mí.

- Bueno – me encogí de hombros – a lo mejor tengamos la oportunidad de verlo al otro lado – y con eso me lancé al pozo, la luz nos envolvió y el grito de Sakura casi me perfora el tímpano. Al llegar al otro lado el poder me volvió a golpear y tuve que respirar profundamente antes de abrir los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien Miku?

- Sí, no te preocupes, es que a veces me molesta tanto poder.

- Yo no siento nada.

- Porque eres una humana, pedazo de chorlito – pegué un saltó y aterricé suavemente sobre la hierba. Solté a Sakura que de haber sido un dibujo Disney la boca le habría rodado hasta el suelo y sonreí sintiendo que Rin estaba cerca y por consiguiente el amo de la espada que portaba no tardaría en aparecer.

- Aun me sigue pareciendo raro, que haya diferentes razas inteligentes… supongo que al final uno se acostumbra – soltó mientras seguía mirando alrededor – el aire es tan puro.

- Sí, digamos que los coches aún no se han inventado – ella sonrió y extendió los brazos.

- Esto me encanta.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe más?

- ¡Sí! – dijo emocionada y me siguió en dirección a la casa de Rin, haciendo preguntas que a mí me parecían cosas obvias sobre el Sengoku, pero seguramente para ella que acababa de descubrirlo no lo eran tanto. Cuando llegamos a la casita de Rin ella sonrió - ¿dónde está el pueblo?

- Ahora vamos, tengo que devolverle esto a… - un olor familiar llegó a mi nariz y yo olisqué la ráfaga de viento - ¿Shippo? – me volví y estaba detrás de mí con el ceño fruncido a modo de explicación y desconcierto, yo lo abracé y él se destensó – ¿Shippo te acuerdas de Sakura?

- Como para no hacerlo – sonrió, se relajó y tras soltarme puso las manos detrás de la nuca - ¿también puedes atravesar el pozo? – se volvió hacia ella. Era el primer contacto que tenía con un demonio desde que conocía la verdad e iba a ser algo divertido observar.

- Pues al parecer sí, Miku ha querido estamparme contra el suelo – dijo tranquilamente, al parecer no le daba miedo, eso era una buena señal. Ya veremos cuando apareciera Sesshomaru…

- Y ¿dónde os habéis metido durante todo el día?

- Pues… - empezó Sakura.

- Cuando me he levantado he vuelto a darme una ducha, y aquí histérica número uno me ha arrastrado al centro comercial.

- No te he arrastrado – dijo entre divertida y molesto.

- Oh no, simplemente has tirado de mi todo el camino – solté sarcásticamente.

- Vale, vale, lo he pillado, ese sitio con tanta gente – dijo el demonio para parar lo que se avecinaba.

- Y nada, luego ha aparecido mi madre del pozo, así que le he tenido que contar todo

- ¿todo?

- Bueno, no me he detenido mucho en detalles, pero sí, todo – se volvió hacia Sakura.

- ¿y la has creído?

- ¡Oye! – el sonrió y me abrazó.

- ¿Miku? – la voz juvenil y alegre de Rin hizo que me diera la vuelta mientras Shippo me soltaba.

- ¡Rin! – la abracé y la miré de arriba abajo, revisando que estuviera bien. Era la primera vez que la veía desde que había revivido y había estado un poco preocupada – no sabes lo que me alegra que estés bien.

- ¿Qué yo esté bien? te recuerdo que has sido tú la que en menos de veinticuatro horas ha decidido pararnos el corazón a todos dos veces – sonreí y me separé.

- Prometo no volver a hacerlo

- Más te vale, no soportaría a Shippo deprimido – sonreí y me volví hacia Sakura.

- Rin, esta es mi mejor amiga, Sakura. Sakura esta es… - ladeé la cabeza – ahora que lo pienso, eres mi tía.

- Algo así.

- Sí, Sakura, esta es Rin, mi tía, o al menos la madre de mi futuro primo – eso último lo dije dando saltitos de alegría y Rin sonrió mirando hacia abajo.

- Miku… - me volví hacia ella y me di cuenta de que miraba la espada de Sesshomaru - ¿Por qué tienes la espada de Sesshomaru?

- ¡Ah! – me la saqué del cinto – Midoriko la utilizó para revivirme y me la ha dado para que se la devuelva a Sesshomaru, que por cierto ¿Dónde se ha metido?

- Volverá en un rato, ¿quieres quedarte hasta que venga? No creo que tarde mucho – me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Por qué no? – hacía un día magnífico así que nos tumbamos en la hierba, con Sakura haciendo aun preguntas de poca relevancia a Rin o a Shippo, mientras yo me deleitaba mirando a mi demonio. Había pasado más de veinticuatro horas pensado que tardaría siglos en verlo, con miedo a olvidarlo y aunque deseaba que fuera feliz, con miedo a que me sustituyera. Sus facciones estaban un pelín más afiladas, pero sus ojos seguían reflejando esa luz que hacía que fuera tan cálido. Su larguísimo pelo caía despreocupadamente desde la coleta de caballo y su cola estaba junto a mi rostro. Lo tenía cogido de la mano, mientras le acariciaba la palma con el dedo pulgar, creando formas y palabras; sabiendo que ahora era mío, que estaría a mi lado; y aunque sonara como una colegiala inocente que espera a su príncipe azul, estaba hecho para mí, era perfecto.

* * *

Al cabo de lo que me pareció poco tiempo, pero debió de ser alrededor de una hora, noté la presencia de Sesshomaru acercándose. Tranquilamente me erguí sobre mis codos y cogí la espada que hasta ese momento solo había estado rozando con la mano.

Unos segundos más tarde apareció en el claro, nos levantamos y cuando estuvo cerca Rin lo abrazó, miré de reojo a Sakura, que estaba pasando de la adoración al miedo ta rápido que no sabría diferenciarlas, yo no pude evitar soltar una risita por lo bajo.

- Sesshomaru – el alzó la cabeza de los ojos de Rin – creo que esto es tuyo – le tendí la espada – muchas gracias – asintió y cogió la katana, su expresión era mucho menos dura de cómo lo había sido en los recuerdos de la Perla, incluso si te fijabas mucho y tenías mucha suerte a veces podías verlo esbozar una mínima sonrisa. Me imagino que con Rin sería más abierto – Bueno ¿queréis ir al pueblo? – dije volviéndome al resto ya que sabía que Sesshomaru no querría ir.

- Vale – soltó Shippo y yo miré a Sakura que seguía en medio estado de shock.

- Yo me quedo, ¿no vemos mañana? – dijo Rin.

- Por supuesto – y tras eso le di un fuerte tirón a Sakura y los tres nos dirigimos al pueblo. Cuando entramos en el bosque de nuevo…

- Tierra llamando a Sakura ¿sigues ahí? – ella sacudió la cabeza.

- Dios… ¿todos son así?

- Algunos, Sesshomaru viene familia de demonios muy poderosa, por ambas ramas, tanto de su padre como de su madre – dijo Shippo sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Y no tienes ningún hermano? – yo sonreí.

- ¿Mi padre?

- Además.

- No – dije sacudiendo la cabeza – no que yo sepa.

- Jup, ¿por qué todos los chicos así de buenos tienen que estar cogidos? – Shippo miró hacia otro lado mientras suspiraba y yo me reí a carcajadas.

Cuando llegamos al pueblo, entramos por una de las calles principales, donde aún quedaba parte del mercado y con una Sakura que no salía de su asombro y fascinación recorrimos las calles, parándonos de vez en cuando para que Shippo saludara a las personas que conocía y me presentara con la hija de Inuyasha y Kagome, porque aunque el rumor ya se había extendido aun había mucho que los cotillas de turno no sabían y en un pueblo tan pequeño cualquier cosa era novedad.

Cuando llegamos a la casa todos amenazaron con estrangularme al darme el abrazo que ayer por la noche no me habían dado por estar en brazos de Shippo. Presenté a Sakura y a ninguno le extrañó mucho que hubiera pasado el pozo, más bien se quedaron de piedra por sus rasgos occidentales. Les pareció algún muy exótico y Miroku recibió más capones de la cuenta, pero compenetró en seguida con las dos gemelas que la acogieron curiosas por el segundo idioma que podía hablar.

Al principio me preocupó dejar a Sakura sola, pero entre lo abierta y alegre que era y que la mitad de la familia estaba fascinada con la mezcla entre dos razas humanas, pude estar con Shippo todo el tiempo. Porque desde que todo ese dolor parecía querer borrar la felicidad que sentía al ver que todo se había arreglado, estar al lado de Shippo o de papá, incluso de Kirara o Sesshomaru la disipaba completamente, las fuerzas demoniacas acallaban la lucha interna que tenía. Pero Shippo hacía que fuera algo especial.

Al final de la velada, mis padres habían vuelto a desaparecer, pero no le di mucha importancia, y decidí acompañar a Sakura hasta su casa, que desde el medio día no había dado señales de vida y seguro que su madre estaba atacada de los nervios. Shippo decidió ir con nosotras y las gemelas no dejaron ir a Sakura sin la promesa de que volvería.

Ya en la época actual caminamos tranquilamente por las calles desiertas de un Tokio adormecido. Sakura aún estaba alucinando, todo este tema le encantaba, era como demostrarle a una niña que acababa de perder la fe en Papa Noel que realmente existía y presentárselo en persona. Estaba segura que a partir de ahora Sakura se tomaría mucho más en serio las clases de historia y seguro que las aprobaba con creces.

Shippo no me había soltado la mano en ningún momento, de vez en cuando intercambiábamos miradas y sonreíamos de forma cómplice, esos instante hacía que me estremeciera de felicidad y deseara que aquello no terminase nunca: Mis padres ahora estaban juntos, podía pasar el resto del tiempo que me quedaba con Shippo y no tenía que ocultarle absolutamente nada a mi mejor amiga, ¿Quién dijo que los sueños no se hacían realidad? ¿Quién dijo soñar era para los niños? Porque si era así había niños con más de 100 años en el otro lado del Sengoku y yo no quería crecer nunca. Yo solo estaba de acuerdo con la persona que dijo la frase de: "Nada es imposible" y corrijo el "menos la muerte" porque yo era la prueba viviente de que la muerte tenía solución, al menos en mi caso.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, tan solo por la voz de la madre de Sakura supe que estaba atacada de los nervios. Decidimos subir, para intentar, entre los tres inventarnos una excusa creíble. Pero en cuanto vio que estaba conmigo (ella sabía ya de ante mano que yo era capaz de proteger a las dos de cualquier cosa que pasara en las calles) y con un chico se relajó un poco y tan solo la recriminó por no avisar y la castigó sin salir el resto del fin de semana. Así que me despedí de ella hasta el lunes con una sonrisa de culpabilidad, ella me sonrió de forma cómplice y yo terminé sonriendo antes de que su madre cerrara la puerta.

Shippo y yo caminamos en silencio hasta que salimos del edificio. La parte de la ciudad donde vivía Sakura era céntrica y en consecuencia había vida tanto por la noche como por la mañana. Nos escabullimos entre las calles pequeñas hasta llegar a las zonas tranquilas que llevaban a mi casa.

- ¿Sabes? Parece mentira – lo miré, se le iba iluminando la cara según pasábamos por debajo de las farolas, su rostro estaba tranquilo y su mirada serena. Su mano cogía la mía sin querer soltarla, pero sin la desesperación de saber que a lo mejor no había un mañana, ahora sabíamos que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo y podíamos desperdiciarlo o aprovecharlo como nos diera la gana – después de todo lo que hemos pasado, después de todo lo que Naraku y la joya nos hicieron pasar incluso después de ser destruidos, después de todo eso, no siento el rencor por ellos, ¿es irónico verdad? – seguí observándole y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que llegamos al templo y empezábamos a subir las escaleras – después de que mataran a mi padre por ella y que Naraku hiciera todo eso, no siento odio ni rencor por ellos, solo…

- ¿solo…? – se paró en frente de la puerta de casa y me miró.

- Solo siento pena y alivio – sonreí, me giré hacia la puerta y la abrí. Pasamos dentro y volví a mirarlo.

- No esperaba otra cosa de un alma como la tuya – el sonrió, esta vez de forma pícara.

- ¿Y qué más esperas de alguien como yo? – sonrió y lo besé primero despacio, pero en seguida utilicé todo el deseo que se había estado conteniendo en mi ser desde que había sabido que podría estar con él, con todo el salvajismo que mi parte de demonio aun no controlado me daba y toda la desesperación que había sentido pensando que no podría estar volver a verlo.

No tardó ni una milésima de segundo en responderme de la misma manera mientras me ponía contra la pared.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto aquí? – dijo intentando coger aire y sabiendo por donde iban los tiros, yo volví a besarle y lo arrastré escaleras arriba.

- Si estás preocupado… por mis padres – sonreí y volví a besarle mientras le quitaba el quimono – no creo que se interesen mucho por nosotros en estos momentos – él sonrió y sin casi darse cuenta me rasgó el top por la espalda quitándomelo y dejándolo en el suelo hecho pedazos, mientras caíamos sobre mi cama.

Mis labios dejaron de ser suficientes para el hambre del demonio y empezó a bajar por el cuello. Me lo besó con suavidad mientras su manos exploraban mi espalda; encontró el enganche del sujetador y me lo quitó de una forma bastante rápida. Se irguió para observarme; primero me miró a los ojos y luego fue bajando poco a poco, repasó cada fracción de mi cuerpo con sus ojos, como memorizándolo, pero no me sonrojé sino que aproveché para quitarme los tacones con los pie de tal manera que ni se dio cuenta.

Le puse ambas manos sobre su torso desnudo haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, lo recorrí hasta llegar a los abdominales, pasé las mano hasta su espalda y lo atraje hasta mí, provocando que tuviera que apoyar sus codos a ambos lados de mi cara.

- Eres el ser más bello que he visto jamás – susurró y yo lo besé. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y cuando llegaron a los pantalones empezaron a deslizaros poco a poco hacia abajo, con tanta suavidad que casi ni me di cuenta. En ese momento desconecté de una vez por todas mi parte racional y dejé que mi corazón hablara y se moviera por mí.

Lo que realmente no sabía, es que ese momento de felicidad aun no iba a ser definitivo, todavía me faltaba saltar un escalón más antes de ser libre de los fantasmas del pasado de mis padres.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy^^ espero que os haya gustado:) lo que venga no se si os gustará, pero espero que si :P Si no entendéis algo sobre el malestar de Miku preguntádmelo se irá explicando en el siguiente, pero por si acaso^^

REVIEWS:

Yaelinuyasha:

Jooo, que ilu, pues espero que este capitulo te haya gustado; la verdad, como me quedó muy corta la historia de Kagome se me ocurrió abrir otro fic, solo para hacer la historia de Kagome con Miku, en plan más detallada y esas cosas:) o a lo mejor en el final de este fic, así no se lían xD bueno^^ ya veré lo que hago, hasta la próxima!

Maria:

Hahaha, la verdad, mira como estoy yo, pensaba subirlo en día de año nuevo xD y la estoy subiendo hoy 21, justo un mes después de tu review... (no tengo vergüenza T.T) xD siempre había estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre como Miku le iba a contar todo a Sakura y Voila, pero nunca me había planteado lo de Kagome T.T, soy un poco desastre xD; no me lo había planteado, aunque... la verdad... debería para el próximo capitulo, no puedo tener a Kagome holgazaneando todo el día xD, aunque otra opción es que se fuera al Sengoku xD... bueno, bueno ya veré, ¿tú que opinas?

kazumi kioto:

Hahaha, a mi también me pasa eso muchas veces, digo: venga ya me voy a la cama y me quedo en fanfiction^^, me hace mucha ilu que sea mi historia la que te impida irte a la cama xD espero que te haya gustado tanto este capitulo^^

Guest(una adorable personita que no ha dejado su nombre^^):

Aquí tienes la conti^^, y prometo que la próxima vez tardaré menos^^

* * *

Muchas gracias al resto que me seguís y leeis ^^ espero que os haya gustado y sigáis disfrutando con él

Un beso^^ hasta la próxima:)


	19. Chapter 19 Mi Ying y Yang

¡SOY UN MONSTRUO! ¡Soy el mayor monstruo de la historia de los monstruos T.T! ¿¡Cómo he podido no subir el siguiente capitulo!? La verdad es que los exámenes no son compatibles con escribir, pero las clases si con momentos de inspiración, sin embargo; sorry no he podido subirlo antes T.T ¿me perdonareis? T.T

Tambien he llegado a darme cuenta de que los que escribimos siempre ponemos la misma excusa... siempre nos disculpamos por haber llegado tarde, nos dejamos por el suelo y tras un smile empezamos la historia... si es que no tenemos vergüenza...

Bueno... xD espero que os guste, y sorry de nuevo por haber tardado :(

* * *

CAPITULO XIX, MI YING Y YANG

A la mañana siguiente me desperté recostada sobre el pecho de Shippo que subía y bajaba de forma acompasada y casi rítmica. Nuestros cuerpos, aun desnudos estaban enredados entre las pocas sabanas que no habían acabado en el suelo y la luz del día entra

Ahora que veía todo de forma diferente ya sí que no tenía palabras para describir cómo veía a Shippo, para mí su cuerpo parecía relucir como el sol y la tranquilidad de la mañana le daban un aspecto angelical, que se convertirían en algo más amenazador cuando despertara, sonreí. Cuando dormía era cuando más inocente parecía, cuando parecía que le quitaban años y sufrimiento de su rostro y me lo mostraban como un chico inocente y hermoso.

No sé cuánto tiempo más estuve observándolo, aunque a mí me parecieron tan solo minutos, podrían haber sido horas. Me deslicé sin hacer mucho ruido fuera de la cama, pero antes de poder levantarme un brazo me rodeó la cintura y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo aun algo adormilado. En respuesta le di un beso en los labios.

- Al baño – al cabo de unos minutos volvió dormirse y aflojó el agarré.

Conseguí deslizarme fuera de la cama, llegar al baño y meterme debajo del chorro de agua de la ducha. Cerré los ojos y dejé que todos los recuerdos de las semanas pasaran a través de mí, parándome en los buenos momentos, pero sin saltarme los malos, porque eran mis recuerdos y aunque había algunas cosas que no quería recordar, no podía permitirme el lujo de olvidarlas. Pero poco a poco con los recuerdos volvió el dolor, la lucha interna de la energía espiritual de Kikio y la energía demoniaca, junto con un torbellino de emociones que pasaban uno detrás de otro, sin pausa.

Tenía que relajarme y encontrar una solución a todo esto antes de que me volviera loca. La única forma de pararlo era estando cerca de algún ser demoníaco y no entendía por qué. Pero no me iba a pasar toda mi vida pegada a Shippo, por muy buena que me pareciera la idea, no podía depender de él de esa manera. Tenía que haber una solución.

Tras casi media hora de dejar que el agua me recorriera el cuerpo, e intentar pensar con relativa claridad sin encontrar ninguna solución al problema, salí, me puse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y me miré al espejo. Seguía sin reconocerme, estaba demasiado… ¿cómo decirlo? Como si hubieran cogido mi persona y la hubieran estado retocando con Photoshop. Me sentía como yo misma pero al mirarme tenía la sensación de haber salido de una operación de cirugía estética.

Fui a mi habitación para coger la ropa, pero al ver a Shippo aun tumbado en la cama sonreí y me tumbé a su lado. Su presencia era reconfortante y hacía que todo mi ser volviera a calmarse.

- Ha sido una ducha larga – murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

- ¿estabas despierto? – dije en el mismo tono de voz.

- Uhham – casi ronroneo, abrió los ojos y se levantó sobre un codo. Sonreí – tu pelo está mojado.

- Nooo – susurré sarcásticamente – no me había dado cuenta – el sonrió y me besó en la frente. Se levantó y estiró.

- ¿estás bien? – ladeé la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, antes de tumbarte tenías un leve temblor en las manos… ¿ha pasado algo?

- Eh… no, no pasa nada, estoy bien - ¿por qué no se lo contaba? ¿Acaso estaba tonta? Pero tampoco quería que se preocupase… El frunció el ceño, pero lo dejo correr.

- Vaale – me levanté y le sonreí – Sesshomaru va a estar la mañana fuera y con todo esto aún reciente, tengo que estar en casa ¿vienes? – yo negué calmadamente.

- Tengo cosas que hacer aquí en mi mundo, necesito ir a comprar cosas y a sacar a Sakura de su castigo – él sonrió – pero esta tarde ya no tendré nada que hacer, te iré a buscar al Sengoku.

- Eso me gusta – volví a sonreír y me dirigí al armario mientras Shippo empezaba a vestirse. Cogí unos pantalones de campana, unas deportivas y una camiseta de tirantes.

Bajamos a la cocina, cogimos lo que había en la nevera de dulce y tras sentarme en la encimera y me empecé a comer un bol de cereales. Lo miré y él se quedó mirándome, ladeó la cabeza entrecerrando levemente los ojos y yo la ladeé sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¿Qué? – susurré con una sonrisa mientras me apoyaba en mis rodillas. Él me siguió mirando y luego sonrió.

- Me estaba acordando – empezó lentamente - una de las veces que Kikio se presentó ante Inuyasha – ladeé la cabeza y él sonrió – digamos que la tensión se podía cortar con una katana de madera. Luego hubo una discusión y todos volvimos a la aldea, Kagome se pasó casi un mes aquí – yo sonreí, parecía mentira que la misma Kikio que provocó aquello fuera con la que había estado hablando hacía apenas dos días – me dije a mi mismo que nunca me enamoraría, después de todo solo causa problemas, el ejemplo de Miroku me dio cierta fama – gesticulo enormes comillas y yo me reí – y por mucho que Rin me insistía que enamorarse era algo genial, yo no terminaba de entenderlo.

- ¿Y si te lo digo yo? - murmuré despacio acercándome lentamente tras haber dejado el bol de cereales en la mesa - ¿Qué enamorarse es algo bueno? – el sonrió y juntó su frente con la mía.

- Enamorarse no es algo bueno – fruncí el ceño y cuando estaba a punto preguntarle a qué se refería… - es lo mejor que podría haberme pasado – solté el aire que había estado conteniendo y sonreí. Él me dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de separarse – una vez me pregunté si llegaría a enamorarme de verdad, jamás se me ocurrió ni por un segundo que serías tú.

- ¿A no?

- No, después de todas las veces que tu madre mandaba al suelo a Inuyasha empecé a pensar que se había vuelto estéril – nos reímos – pero ahora me tengo que ir a no ser que quiera morir – sonreí, me beso en los labios y salió corriendo por la puerta.

* * *

Suspiré y empecé a ocuparme de la casa. Fui a la compra, la limpie un poco, todo esto mientras hablaba con Sakura por teléfono, a veces cuando la castigaban era peor que cuando no. Ella se sentía encerrada y se pasaba las 24 HORAS del día hablando. Me pasé todo el día intentando reprimir la lucha interna concentrándome en hablar con mi amiga, pero cuando colgó toda concentración se desvaneció y volví a sentirme como si sentimientos contradictorios estuvieran dando vueltas en mi interior haciéndome sentir como una batidora.

Iba a ordenar mi cuarto, pero sin algo que me distrajera iba a ser misión imposible, mi cuerpo se enfriaba y calentaba a velocidades de vértigo, necesitaba salir de mi casa, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba pensar cómo arreglar ese problema y lo necesitaba ya. En cuanto atravesé la puerta de casa empecé a andar sin ninguna dirección concreta, simplemente andar.

Mi parte demoniaca se esforzaba por acabar con la fuerza espiritual que Kikio había dejado dentro de mí. Y la fuerza espiritual no hacía más que intentar purificar mí parte demoniaca; esa era la parte que más me molestaba, que el demonio intentara acabar con la parte espiritual era un dolor medianamente soportable con sentimientos de ira que me calentaban el cuerpo. Pero la parte espiritual intentaba acabar con una parte de mí que ya estaba dentro de mi cuerpo mucho antes de que ella llegara y me dolía de una forma fría y lenta.

¿No había forma de que se quedaran quietas? ¿Por qué simplemente no se quedaban quietos y me dejaban vivir en paz? Si la perla de Shikon hubiera sido una persona ¿se habría sentido igual? Después de todo había tenido diferentes esencias intentando matarse entre sí. Pero la perla de Shikon era un objeto y ahora el problema era yo, que no sabía qué hacer con esto.

¿O era qué no se habían adaptado aun y tan solo dejando que el tiempo pasara, todo volvería a la normalidad? Pero… ¿Quién iba a saberlo? Ya era raro que fuera una cuartodemonio, pero no creo que nadie en toda la historia de Japón hubiera tenido que vivir con un cuerpo en el que fuerza demoniaca y fuerza espiritual tenían que lidiar juntos. Era como intentar juntar la magia negra del malo de una película y la magia blanca del bueno, lo único que hacen esas dos fuerzas juntas es pelear, nada más. No se llevan bien y el malo siempre pierde. Y eso asustaba, la parte mala, en teoría, sería mi parte demoniaca y era la parte con la que más familiarizada estaba, no quería perderla…

* * *

Sin darme cuenta llegué al parque situado en frente de la casa de mi tío. Me senté en un banco, poniendo mis piernas a lo largo de él y cerré los ojos.

Esto se asemejaba al dibujo del Yin y el Yan… el Yin y el Yan… el Yin… y el Yan… ¡espera una minuto! El Yin y el Yan, son un solo objeto, la representación del bien y del mal dentro de un mismo objeto… El yin… la energía espiritual… el yan… la energía demoniaca… ahora mismo eran dos cosas diferentes que se no se entendía, si conseguía convertir en una sola… a lo mejor todo eso acabaría…

- ¿Miku? – abrí los ojos, alcé la cabeza y me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Souta.

- Hola tío – intenté sonreír.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? – quité las piernas del banco y me senté.

- No tranquilo, es simplemente un dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Quieres venir a casa? – miré a esos ojos que parecían querer retarme, pero no estaba de humor ni tenía fuerzas como para ello, bajé la cabeza suspiré y asentí.

- Sí – caminamos uno al lado sin pronunciar palabra, él observándome con detenimiento y yo intentando no pensar mucho en mis pequeños demonios interiores.

Cuando llegamos a casa cuatro pequeñas fieras se abalanzaron contra mi, dos de ellas llamadas primos, que se agarraron a mis piernas mientras gritaban mi nombre, y otras dos llamadas gatos que conseguí parar a mitad del salto cogiéndolos por el pescuezo. Ambos me bufaban con mucho más resentimientos de lo normal.

- ¡Miku!¡Miku!¡Miku! – repetían a coro Kokone y Yunna mientras andaba con ellos dos colgados de mis piernas hasta Miyu.

- Hola tía – ella me abrazó.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- La he encontrado en el parque, por aquí cerca, le he dicho que viniera.

- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo Miyu alegremente - ¿quieres quedarte a comer? Hoy tengo carne asada y puré de patatas – sonreí.

- Claro que me encantaría - ella sonrió.

- Bien, poneros cómodos, la comida estará en seguida – tras eso volvió a la cocina. Yo solté a los gatos, casi tirándolos y salieron corriendo con la cola en alto junto a Miyu. Cogi a las otras dos fieras y me las cargué como sacos de patatas.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer con vosotros dos?

- ¡Joooo, Mikuu!

- ¡Esto es trampaa!

- ¡Síii! ¡Tu eres muy fuerte! – se quejaban mientras los llevaba al comedor.

- Sí – murmuró Souta – muy fuerte, más de lo normal – me miró entrecerrando los ojos, y yo hice como si no lo hubiera oído.

Senté a Yunna y a Kokone en la mesa, a mí me tocó sentarme entre ambos dos. La comida llegó en seguida, mis tíos se sentaron en frente de nosotros mientras nos servían.

- ¿Miku? – me volví hacía Kokone que ya había empezado a hacerme trenzas con el pelo.

- ¿Sí?

- Hoy tienes el pelo muy bonito, me gusta lo que te has hecho – yo fruncí el ceño.

- Pero si está como siempre.

- No – dijo Miyu tras tragar – está más brillante y el color es más blanco y a la vez más plateado, ¿has ido a la peluquería?

- Hmm – Souta me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados – algo así.

El resto de la comida, aunque mis tíos me miraban de manera sospechosa no hice más que entretener a mis primos porque se resignaban a comerse el puré de patatas. Al final mis Souta y Miyu recogieron mientras los pequeños me seguían acribillando a preguntas.

- ¿Miku?

- ¿Sí Yunna?

- ¿Vendras a ver una peli con nosotros?

- ¿Una película?

- Sí, siempre después de comer mama y papa nos dejan ver una película – explico su hermana – ayer papí nos trajo El Rey León, ¿quieres verla con nosotros?

- Mm…

- Tú prima tiene que contarnos cosas – ambos me miraron.

- Prometo ir si termino pronto – y con eso salieron canturreando y yo me enfrente a la inquisición en persona. Nos sentamos en el saló, ellos en el sofá, yo en el sillón.

- Dime Miku, ¿qué ha pasado? – Suspiré – te he encontrado en el parque, sola y no parecías estar en tu mejor momento…

- Y estás… - Miyu gesticuló con las manos - …diferente, no sé, más estilizada, un poco más alta, más… - sobrenatural, murmuré en mi cabeza.

- Ha pasado lo que tenía que pasar – fruncieron el ceño y yo miré a Souta – todo ha terminado, después de dieciséis TODO a terminado.

- ¿Todo…? – Al principio no lo entendía, pero enseguida se le abrieron los ojos – todo, todo ¿todo? – yo asentí.

- Todo, e Inuyasha… bueno… está definitivamente de vuelta.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Miyu frunció el ceño - ¿tú padre? – Yo asentí - ¿Y tú madre le ha dejado? Quiero decir, después de estar dieciséis años fuera de repente aparece así como así salido de la nada – este era el problema que teníamos con Miyu, ella a veces intuía cosas, pero no sabía absolutamente nada del Sengoku y prefería permanecer apartada de todo eso, por miedo a descubrir algo terrible.

- Digamos que mamá vuelve a ser la de antes, la de hace dieciséis años atrás, literalmente – Souta entrecerró los ojos a modo de interrogación y yo lo miré a él.

- Y dime Miku, ¿dónde has estado los últimos días? – muerta, pensé, pero no creo que se lo tragaran.

- Terminando de resolver los problemas de mi padres, bastante lejos de aquí…

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Que yo sepa siguen allí, aún no han regresado – entonces Miyu se levantó.

- Yo prefiero no meterme en este tipo de cosas, me voy a terminar de limpiar la cocina – y cerró la puerta sabiendo que no querría oír lo que decíamos.

- ¿Y bien? – miré a Souta.

- Estuve en el Sengoku, la joya ha sido completamente destruida, junto con su esencia y papá y mamá han vuelto a ser los mismos que siempre, y digo literalmente porque mamá no aparenta treinta pero ni de lejos – el frunció el ceño.

- ¿No me dirás que…?

- Parece una chica de mi edad – Souta se quedó mirándome con la boca abierta sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Y… pero…. Pensé que la joya ya no existía…

- Y todos también, de hecho no existía

- ¿?

- pero se empleó tanto poder para destruirla que por así decirlo quedó radiación en la zona.

- ¿Radiación?

- Digamos que la joya estaba destruida, pero parte de su poder se extendió por el bosque, adoptó la forma de Kikio y poseyó a Inuyasha.

- Espera, espera, espera, ¿me estás diciendo que después de todo no era ese tal Naraku si no…?

- La joya de Shikon.

- Pero ya todo a ha terminado… - yo asentí – no me tengo que preocupar de que en quince años se vuelva a aparecer una cosa negra encima de tu cabeza – sonreí.

- No, no te preocupes, yo misma me ocupé de que estuviera bien muerto – él levantó una ceja.

- Si bueno, es una larga historia, de esas que se cuenta en reuniones familiares para no repetirla.

- Bien, pero ahora viene lo que no entiendo… si tus padres están bien y la perla destruida… ¿qué te pasaba antes? Porque no me creo que fuera un simple dolor de cabeza – mierda, esta era la parte que yo quería evitar - ¿Ha sido por Shippo?

- ¿Eh? No, no, no, Shippo y yo estamos genial, no ha pasado nada – él se cruzó de brazos ante mi silencio, tenía que confiar en él – pero no se lo cuentes ni a papá, ni a mamá, ni a Shippo. Si es algo más grave ya lo diré, pero de momento no tienen por qué saberlo.

- ¿Grave? Miku ¿estás enferma?

- ¿Eh? No… pero tampoco es que me encuentre muy bien… tu tan solo prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie – el frunció el ceño – por favor…

- De acuerdo, no se lo diré a nadie.

- Bien – suspiré – ahora viene la parte en la que te tienes que creer lo que ha pasado – tras otro suspiró procedí a contarle la historia. Desde la mañana en la que había descubierto que se trataba de la perla y no de Naraku, como había llegado al Sengoku, la pelea con aquel ser horrible, hasta el momento que había revivido por… creo que era segunda o tercera vez… y me había dado cuenta que dos esencias en mi interior intentaban matarse. Cuando iba por la mitad del relato Miyu nos anunció que se iba de compras con una amigas, así que no tuvimos que parar en ningún otro momento.

- Vale – estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal, respiró profundamente y se pasó la mano por los cabellos – me estás diciendo, que has muerto dos veces, tres si contamos morir como espíritu, en los últimos tres días y que ahora tu esencia demoniaca y el poder de sacerdotisa que Kikio ha dejado en tu cuerpo están luchando por matarse dentro de ti – yo asentí y el sacudió la cabeza – esto me suena al yin y al yan.

- Gracias genio – dije sarcásticamente – esa misma conclusión había llegado yo cuando me encontraste en el parque – él se levantó y fue a la pequeña estantería que tenía en la biblioteca. Sacó uno de los libros viejos, de hecho el más viejo de todos, destacaba porque su lomo estaba completamente destrozado y sus páginas eran gordas, como si se tratase de papiro.

- Tú bisabuelo solo se dedicaba a traer estupideces a casa, cosas que él decía que eran patas de bestias o amuletos legendarios – yo me reí, recordaba aquello, sus regalos de cumpleaños lo único que tenían de extraordinario era que nadie era capaz de regalarme lo mismo, y menos mal, porque si no me habría pegado un tiro – solo recuerdo que trajera dos o tres cosas útiles, esta fue la única que me pareció digna de guardar – me lo dio. Se trataba de un libro gordo, pero no creo que tuviera muchas páginas, treinta como mucho, pero en la tapadera había un símbolo del Yin y el Yan, pero no era blanco, era… era… era como el color de los ojos del Midoriko, como el color de la perla cuando estaba purificada. Miré a Souta y el asintió.

- ¿Por qué es de este color?

- No lo sé, pero yo lo he abierto muchas veces y nada ha pasado.

- ¿Y qué pone?

- No lo sé

- ¿?

- Hay algunas cosas que sí que pillo, pero está en japonés antiguo y luego hay dibujo extraños que no tienen ningún significado para mí, a lo mejor tú entiendes algo más… - suspiré.

- ¿Me lo puedo llevar a casa?

- Si te ayuda es todo tuyo.

- Gracias, he quedado con Shippo tal que esta tarde – y siendo pasadas las dos ya era por la tarde – y voy a llegar tarde.

- Vale – él sonrió.

- Voy a despedirme de los enanos – fui a la habitación y tras unas quejas de por qué no me quedaba me dieron dos besos y me hicieron prometer que volvería pronto a ver una película con ellos.

- Miku – ya estaba en la puerta cuando Souta me cogió – no diré nada, pero si esto va a peor…

- Sí, si, lo sé – me cogió la cara entre las manos y me dio un beso en la frente.

- Cuídate enana – sonreí – y confía en Shippo, está ahí para eso – asentí y tras un adiós él cerró la puerta y yo casi corrí hacia casa con el libro debajo del brazo.

El libro en si tranquilizaba un poco las esencias, pero era algo muy leve y aun me molestaban, me concentré en correr más rápido y cuando llegué al templo no pasé por casa, fui directamente al pozo y lo atravesé saltando. Llegué al otro lado y continué al mismo paso hasta que llegué al pequeño claro donde estaba la casa de Rin, donde aminoré el paso y empecé a andar.

* * *

Cuando estaba a menos de diez metros para llegar a la entrada de la casa alguien me abrazó por detrás, me dio un beso en la nuca y yo sonreí, sintiendo como su presencia calmaba las esencias dentro de mí y respiraba tranquila.

- Hola amor – el me dio otro beso en la nuca.

- Hola Miku – me di la vuelta y lo besé en los labios.

- ¿estás bien? – murmuró sin soltarme.

- Claro, ¿por qué no lo iba a estar?

- Estás algo pálida.

- No es nada – sonreí y me solté – no te preocupes.

- ¿Miku? – me volví y sonreí a Rin.

- ¡Rin! – La abracé y ella me besó en la mejilla - ¿Qué tal estás?

- Como una reina, desde el susto que me pegué con la perla no me dejan hacer absolutamente nada.

- No me quiero arriesgar a que cierto perro se enfade.

- ¡Oye! Tampoco es tan malo.

- Yo no digo que sea malo, lo que pasa es que es muy bruto – sonreí.

- ¿Bruto? – A Shippo se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo y se puso tieso, yo miré detrás de él y pude ver la figura de mi tío y el pequeño y viscoso demonio que lo acompañaba a su lado - ¿está llamando al señor Sesshomaru bruto insignificante demonio?

- ¡Jaken! – Rin se acercó a él y lo abrazó como si no hubiera oído lo que había llamado a Shippo.

- Señorita Rin – ella le puso un corona de flores en la cabeza y él suspiró.

- Y creo que nosotros nos íbamos – dijo Shippo, me cogió la mano y tiró de mí, pero antes de empezar a andar miré a Sesshomaru, el sintiendo mi mirada giró la cabeza. La ladeó ligeramente y yo sonreí despacio - ¿Miku? – tras unos segundos de sostenernos la mirada me giré y deje que Shippo tirara de mí.

* * *

Me llevó a través del bosque hasta la colina desde la que se podía ver todo el valle, el pueblo, las pequeñas montañas en el horizonte y todos los campos de cultivo.

- Esto es precioso – se sentó y yo me senté a su lado - ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

- ¿Cómo que qué vamos a hacer? – Me recosté en su hombro – la pregunta es ¿qué no vamos a hacer? Después de resucitar contadas veces y acabar con la perla de Shikon deberías estar deseando una semana o una vida entera de no hacer nada – sonreí – y… ¿qué es ese libro?

- ¿? – entonces me acordé que aun tenía el libro en la mano - ¡Oh! Me lo ha dado Souta, es…

- ¿es…? – alargó la palabra y yo suspiré.

- mira, no es nada, pero desde que he… - el me hizo mirarle – desde que he resucitado, desde que Kikio ha dejado mi cuerpo, bueno… - acabé contándole lo que me pasaba y lo del libro, su cara de preocupación fue aumentando, motivo por el cual no quería decir nada, pero había estado pensando sobre lo que Souta me había dicho: "confía en Shippo".

- ¿Por qué no me habías contado esto antes?

- Porque… no es tan grave como parece y además, no quería que te preocuparas… - el besó en la frente y sonrió.

- Hoy no puedo discutir contigo – respiró hondo – entonces dices que a lo mejor en el libro puedes encontrar algo…

- Sí, a raíz de lo que ponga veré que hago.

- Entonces… ábrelo – lo miré largo rato, cogí el libro, lo puse entre ambos y abrí la primera página.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y os prometo que en cuanto los exámenes terminen me pondré a escribir como una loca xD, porque además tengo unas cuantas historias más en mente^_^. Si es muy complicado, ya sabeis, dejad las preguntas en el review y las contestaré^^

REVIEWS:

María

NO me importa nada que escribas reviews largos, ¡me encanta! además así tengo más donde contestar xD; ¿sabes? No había pensado en lo del trabajod e Kagome, sin embargo tienes razón, se me tiene que ocurrir algo... m... ¡lo haré de la forma más graciosa posible xD ¡xD de hecho ya tengo algunas ideas xD te gustará. En cuanto al capitulo de Kagome y Miku... llegará no desespereis^^estoy en ello :) HAsta la próxima, y sorry por tardar tanto :(

kazumi kioto

Hahahaha, a mí eso me ha pasado también con algunos fics... sobretodo los Xovers xD, mi familia piensa que me vuelvo tarumba:) me hace ilu que mi fic haga que se te desatuerquen los tornillos xD

Yaelinuyasha

HAhaha, gracias! en cuanto tenga un nuevo fic avisaré^^... tengo uno en mente de FMA que promete xD pero aun falta desarrollarlo ^^.POr ahí van los tiros en cuanto a la explicación, espero que en este capitulo se te hayan aclarado las dudas, pero para ser más precisa: dentro de MIku hay dos esencias: la demoníaca y la espiritual, una quiere devorar a la otra, por lo que Miku siente en su interior un dolor inmenso porque ambas fuerzas no la dejan en paz.

Guest xD

Aquí está^^

Y al resto de seguidores y de más espero que os haya gustado! (Y los reviews hacen que me ponga muy contenta:) xD)

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	20. Chapter 20 Mis demosnios interiores

LO de disculparse tardar en subir las actualizaciones se está convirtiendo en una muuuy mala costumbre mía... ¡lo siento T.T! Mira que a mi me revienta esperar continuaciones, pero es que, aunque algunas cosas ya las tengo escritas, no puedo evitar tardar algo en escribirlas... ¡Intentaré ser más rápida la próxima vez ^^ Ya no prometo nada, yo lo intento:)

Espero que os guste:

* * *

CAPITULO XX, MIS DEMONIOS INTERIORES

_Antes de poder reaccionar un luz violeta me envolvió y vi a mi alrededor imágenes, letras, demonios y humanos mientras caía hacia un abismo que parecía no tener fin. Antes de empezar a gritar como una chica apreté fuertemente mi mandíbula y observé lo que tenía alrededor: imágenes que me hacían sentir cosas diferentes, algunas hacían que mis demonios interiores se calmaran y mi cuerpo se relajara, otras me ponían nerviosa y el dolor regresaba._

_No pude centrarme en ninguna imagen, rostro o energía porque la luz violeta desapareció y una oscuridad me envolvió por completo_. Pero al volver a abrir los ojos estaba sentada en la ladera con Shippo a mi lado mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Estás bien? – entonces él no lo había visto… había sido solo yo, como una ilusión.

- Eh… sí, sí.

- Bueno, ¿pasamos a la siguiente página? Esta está en blanco – miré al libro y Shippo tenía razón, en la primera página no había nada escrito, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para la siguiente.

- Sí – asentí en contra de mi voluntad racional y moví el papel de izquierda a derecha y al posar mi vista sobre el dibujo del dragón asiático rojo que tenía una esfera blanca ente sus patas, empezó a moverse en la hoja

El ser tornó a negro mientras avanzaba jugando con su bola de luz, se enrollaba y giraba alrededor de esta, pero cuando llegó al centro de la página me miró y escupió fuego en mi dirección, yo grité y cerré los ojos cubriéndome con las manos.

_No sentí absolutamente nada, así que decidí mirar lo que había pasado, no estaba en la colina con Shippo, si no en el prado de mi sueños, donde normalmente Kikio se aparecía a verme, pero la sacerdotisa no se encontraba allí, en vez de ello dos dragones como el del libro, uno negro y uno blanco pasaron por encima de mi cabeza, casi rozándome, peleándose; mordían y arañaban done podían e intentaban quitarse sus respectivas bolas de luz. La bola del dragón negro era de luz clara y transparente, parecía un pequeño sol blanco, en cambio la bola del dragón blanco era negra y opaca, casi parecía absorber la luz que tenía a su alrededor._

_- ¡Basta! – Grité cuando otro de los arañazos que se propinaban me sacudió como si me hubiera dado a mí - ¡Parad! – ambos me miraron, luego se miraron y tras un acuerdo silencioso me escupieron fuego._

Con otro grito volví al mundo real donde me encontré en brazos de Shippo que estaba en disposición de levantarse y correr conmigo. Pero paró al verme parpadear.

- ¿Shippo?

- Miku, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Eh? Sí, si – él frunció el ceño.

- Te has quedado mirando el papel como hipnotizada, luego has gritado y te has desmayado... – me miró directamente a los ojos, rayos, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente guapo? Así una no podía concentrarse en una excusa - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- El… - miré a la hoja y el dragón rojo no se movió, pero parecía brillar como si sobre su cuerpo se reflejasen destellos de brasas aun ardiendo – este dragón se ha movido y…

- ¿En serio?

- Ha sido como una ilusión, como… como aquellas que tenía antes de que Sesshomaru me diera su sangre… que a veces no sabía diferenciar entre realidad y ficción – el asintió – el dragón se ha movido y cambiado de color. Luego me echado fuego.

- Por eso has gritado – yo asentí.

- Y he aparecido en el claro donde hablaba con Kikio en sueños, pero no estaba ella, había dos dragones, uno blanco y otro negro, peleándose. Cuando les he gritado que pararan me han disparado fuego, otra vez – el frunció el ceño y los labios pensando.

- Esto no me gusta nada, deberíamos… - pero antes de que continuara lo interrumpí.

- Pero me afectaba a mí, cada vez que se hacían daño me hacían daño a mí, el mismo que siento cuando las dos esencias dentro de mí se descontrolan – no parecía muy convencido – las respuestas tienen que estar aquí.

- Pero…

- Necesito saber lo que pone en el libro.

- ¿Eso significa que te vas a desmayar cada vez que pasemos una página?

- No lo sé, probemos – puso una mano sobre la mía para pararme.

- Esto no quiere decir que me guste – sonreí de medio lado.

- ¿En serio te crees que a mí me apetece desmayarme o ver dragones atacándome? – él me miró pícaramente.

- Sabes que te encanta caer en mis brazos – quitó la mano del libro y me la puso en la cintura. Se acercó para besarme, pero le puse una mano en la boca.

- Eres un pervertido, para ti cualquier excusa es buena – él sonrió y me cogió la mano que tenía en la boca – tú te has pasado demasiado tiempo con Miroku.

- ¿Quién dice que no haya aprendido nada bueno del bonzo? – me dijo un beso en los labios, juntando los suyo con los míos, dejándome saborear su boca, que sin saber por qué sabía a menta, joder, ¿por qué a mí? La menta era uno de mis sabores favoritos.

Me giré un poco y lo besé más fuertemente. Le mordí el labio para que exclamara y separara los dientes, para poder profundizar más aun. El me correspondió con creces, en una pequeña batalla por ver quien llevaba el control al final acabamos tumbados conmigo bajo él.

- ¿Quién es ahora la pervertida? – murmuró cuando nos separamos.

- Es culpa tuya por provocarme así.

- Oh ¿en serio? – Dijo sarcásticamente – venga – se levantó y cogió el libro - ¿no querías ver la siguiente página? – lo miré perpleja ¿no estaría hablando en serio? ¿No? ¿Me iba a dejar con el calentón? ¿En serio no iba a seguir besándome? Yo quería más, quería que me siguiera besando, entrecerré los ojos, iba a tener que ir a ver a Miroku y preguntarle un par de cosas. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido preguntándome donde estaba todo el truco de aquello…

Refunfuñé y gateé hasta quedar a su lado, me senté y cogí el libro con ambas manos. Respiré profundamente varias veces y tras tranquilizarme puse la mano en la siguiente página. Respiré de nuevo y la pasé.

Había letras en japonés antiguo y garabatos que no entendía, como si estuvieran escritos en otra lengua asiática, pero sin saber por qué sabía pronunciar. La página parecía normal en un principio, pero mientras leía me empecé a marear, como si me hubieran drogado y al cabo de varias frases perdí el conocimiento.

_Volví a encontrarme en el claro de Kikio, pero para variar, ella no estaba. Giré a mí alrededor y en frente de mí se encontraba el dragón blanco con su bola de oscuridad. Sus ojos eran tan negros como la esfera que portaba._

_- "Miku" – cuando habló en mi mente me sobresalté, no tenía tono, ni timbre, era como escuchar el eco en una caverna vacía – "Los demonios no merecen existir, son seres malvados que solo piensan en sí mismos"_

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – el ser sonrió y me lanzó su bola, antes de poder apartarme chocó contra mí y me envolvió._

_- ¿Insistes en marcharte padre? – abrí los ojos al oír esa frase. Estaba en un paraje nevado, con viento y hacía frío, pero no me afectaba. Sesshomaru, que era el que había hablado, estaba parado detrás de Inu no Taishou. Parecía mal herido y la sangre le salía a borbotones del hombro y le bajaba por el brazo hasta caer en la nieve._

_- ¿Me detendrás… Sesshomaru? – estaba serio, pero algo en su mirada me decía que esas heridas no iban a impedirle hacer lo que tenía en mente._

_- No lo haré – entre frase y frase había espacios de silencio que me deban que pensar – Sin embargo, antes de que partas, entrégame tus espadas - ¿qué que? Viniendo del demonio no me sorprendía mucho, pero exigirle algo así a tu padre – Colmillo Nublado y Colmillo de Hierro._

_- Y si me niego… ¿me matarás? ¿a tú propio padre? – joder, el Inu no Taisho que había conocido al otro lado del río jamás me lo habría imaginado tan frío diciendo esas palabras… -¿Hasta tal punto deseas el poder? – una pequeña pausa en la que se podría haber cortado la tensión con un cuchillo de matequilla - ¿Por qué ansias tanto el poder?_

_- Mi sendero es el de la conquista, el poder es el único medio que me permite seguirlo._

_- Conquista ¿eh? – Inu no Taisho parecía algo decepcionado por la respuesta… - Sesshomaru… ¿tienes a alguien a quien proteger?_

_- ¿A quien proteger? – Sí, me dije mentalmente, cabeza de chorlito, alguien así como Rin – Yo Sesshomaru, no tengo necesidad de semejante cosa – su autoestima estaba por los aires… ¿Quién puñetas se creía?_

_Ante tal respuesta el gran demonio se transformó en un inmenso perro, antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera atacarle y rugió al cielo. La oscuridad me envolvió de nuevo y entonces recordé. Se trataba del día en el que mi padre había nacido, por aquel entonces Sesshomaru no podía ni imaginarse que acabaría enamorado de Rin, incluso creo que si alguien se lo hubiera planteado lo más benévolo que habría hecho con él habría sido matarlo._

_"Egoístas" – oí a la voz del dragón._

_"Sin corazón así son todos"_

_- ¡No es verdad! – miré hacia arriba, buscando la procedencia de la voz – Inu no Taisho arriesgó su vida para salvar a mi abuela y a mi padre, él si tenía a alguien a quien proteger._

_"Y mira a cuantas personas asesinó para salvar a tan solo dos, un palacio entero lleno de sirvientes y soldados" "Todos son igual, egoístas, sin sentimientos"_

_- ¡Eso no es verdad!_

_"Y Sesshomaru, que tiene las manos manchadas de tanta sangre que podría crear un mar en su propio infierno"_

_- ¡Pero cambió! ¡Cambió, Sesshomaru ya no es como antes!_

_"¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Hasta que esa humana muera o la maten?"_

_Me mordí el labio, no sabía cómo contestar a esa pregunta, no podía predecir a que tornaría el demonio cuando Rin ya no viviera, ¿seguiría igual? Esperaba que sí, porque ahora que había cambio para bien, no quería que volviera a su antiguo ser. Pero era Rin quien lo hacía ser así, si ella desaparecía…_

_"¿Ves?"_

_- ¡Cállate!_

_"¿En serio te crees que tu abuelo fue bueno todo el tiempo? Incluso antes de conocer a Izayoi…" – tampoco sabía que contestar a eso…" Y tu desciendes de la misma rama"_

_Antes de poder replicar que yo jamás sería así me mostró una imagen de mi padre en su forma demoníaca, con los ojos rojos, y completamente descontrolado intentando matar a sus propios amigos._

_La imagen me abandonó junto con la oscuridad y volvía a estar en el prado de Kikio, pero en frente de mía había un perro blanco, con la bola de oscuridad_

_"¿Lo entiendes?" – el perro habló en mi mente con la misma voz que el dragón, por lo que deduje que eran el mismo ser pero había cambiado de forma_

_- No es verdad – dije con lágrimas en los ojos._

_"No intentes negar lo evidente, tú seguirás esos pasos, lo llevas en la sangre"_

_- ¡No!_

_"Yo puedo ayudarte Miku, tan solo tienes que dejarme que purifique tu parte demoníaca"_

_- Eso me mataría_

_"Eso te salvaría"_

_- ¡No! – El perro frunció el ceño y se abalanzó sobre mí._ Cerré los ojos y lo siguiente que vi fue la cara de Shippo que me miraba curioso.

- ¿estás bien? – ya no estaba alterado, como la última vez que me había desmayado, simplemente algo preocupado y curioso.

- Sí, bueno – aún tenía lágrimas en os ojos – no, pero sí – el alzó ambas cejas. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que su pelo estaba mucho más dorado y reparé en que estaba atardeciendo ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida?

- ¿Qué has visto?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

- Unas cuantas horas, responde a mi pregunta.

- Pues… pues… - ¿Por dónde empezar esto parecía de locos? – había… - me sacudí la cabeza para aclararme las ideas y empecé desde que había visto al dragón blanco

Cuando terminé él estaba serio y era perfectamente entendible, solo había estado diciendo que los demonios eran malos y que solo servían para hacer mal, yo también habría estado así si se hubieran metido conmigo. Pero no era exactamente por eso que estaba callado.

- Esa cosa te ha dicho que te purificaría…

- Sí.

- Entonces… ese dragón o perro o como quieras llamarlo, es la parte espiritual que Kikio dejó en tu cuerpo.

- Pero eso no tiene sentido ¿por qué iba a querer purificarme? ¿Por qué iba a querer matarme?

- Piénsalo, son esencias que al estar descontroladas dentro de ti no tienen conciencia, son la representación pura de energía demoniaca y de energía espiritual, es normal que vayan a los extremos – fruncí el ceño, tenía razón… - es… como si te estuvieran intentado convencer de que el otro es el que tiene que ser eliminado.

- Como… - las piezas empezaban a encajar – como si por ellos solos no pudieran destruirse, como… - Shippo asintió – como si yo fuera la que pudiera acabar con uno o con otro – todo empezaba a tener sentido, eran dos esencia dentro de mí de igual poder y magnitud, podían luchar eternamente pero no acabar el uno con el otro, como la perla de Shikon… ¡genial! Me había convertido en un Perla de Shikon andante, me dije irónicamente, porque claramente no poseía el poder de esta, simplemente tenía dos esencias que si no hacía algo con ellas intentarían matarse hasta que yo muriera… Paciencia era lo que yo necesitaba en estos momentos.

- Aha…

- Puf… ¿no sería más fácil volver a morirme? En serio se estaba muy bien allí arriba – Shippo me cogió por la cintura y me besó el cuello, cerca de la nuca.

- Tú no te vas a ningún sitio, suficientes veces te has muerto ya – yo sonreí.

- Sabes que no pienso irme a ningún sitio.

- Más te vale – fui a coger el libro para pasar otra página, pero Shippo me paró – Yo creo que es más que suficiente por hoy.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Has visto que hora es jovencita? – estaba a punto de anochecer – y…

- ¿Shippo? – esa era la voz de mi madre ¿qué hacía ella aquí?

- ¡Miku! – y ese era Inuyasha, nos giramos y los encontramos en la cumbre de la ladera mirándonos entre enfadaos, divertidos y con ganas de matarnos.

- ¿Qué? – respondimos al unísono

- Hora de cenar – dijo mi padre.

- Os hemos estado buscando durante las últimas horas, en serio, avisar si vais a desaparecer – tenía que estar de broma, mi madre llevaba sin aparecer todo el día y la noche anterior y nos echaba en cara que no sabían dónde estábamos… esto era el colmo.

- Venga – Shippo se levantó y yo lo imité – que te estaban rugiendo las tripas hace un momento.

- ¿A mí? – Levanté una ceja – querrás decir los truenos que salían de la tuya – sonrió.

- Seguro – murmuró irónicamente – seguro que era eso – empezamos a subir y al llegar arriba Kagome se apoderó de mí cogiéndome de la cintura.

- ¿Cómo está mi niña preferida? – y ahora había sacado el papel de madre… que desde mi perspectiva era muchas veces el que más me gustaba, pero aun me resultaba un poco raro que me lo dijera teniendo el aspecto de una chica de mi edad…

- Bien – apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro dándome cuenta que Inuyasha y Shippo no estaba detrás nuestra - ¿Dónde…? – dije volviendo a mirar hacia atrás.

- Ni idea – se encogió de hombros y aun pegada a mí como una lapa empezó a andar – no te preocupes esos llegan más rápido a comer que cuando escapábamos de Náraku – sonreí.

- Me hace muy feliz que ya todo haya acabado.

- ¿?

- Piénsalo, ahora mismo tú podrías estar deprimiéndote por las noches "odiando" a papá y yo sin novio…

- Y estudiando – entrecerré los ojos pillando la indirecta.

- Perdóname mama – utilicé la ironía – por intentar no morirme.

- Te recuerdo que de hecho te has muerto dos veces, y como vuelvas a morirte otra vez te quedas castigada – intenté no reírme.

- Mamá, si muero otra vez no creo que tenga otra oportunidad de volver.

- Oh, no te preocupes, yo encontraré la forma, pero te quedarás castigada – nos reímos mientras llegábamos al final del sendero que entraba en el pueblo

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A casa de Sango y Miroku, les prometí que cenaríamos hoy aquí, y luego a casa, que mañana tienes colegio.

- ¿No me das ni un respiro?

- Oh sí – dijo sarcásticamente – voy a llamar a tus profesores y decirles: "miren mi hija se va a quedar la próxima semana en casa porque en los último dos días ha muerto dos veces y necesita descansar" – luego se puso a imitar a mi profesor – "Oh sí por supuesto, no se preocupe entendemos perfectamente la situación" – mi madre alzó las cejas.

- Los profesores dicen que están ahí siempre para ayudar a los alumnos, seguro que entienden mi situación perfectamente – dije siguiendo el juego.

- Oh, sí, ¿Y tú desde cuando hablas bien de los profesores? – Ahí me había pillado, así que simplemente sonreí y ella suspiró - ¿Y qué es eso? – señaló al libro qué llevaba en la mano izquierda.

- Bueno…

- ¿Bueno? – mi madre levantó la ceja con la antena encendida de me estás ocultando algo.

- Este libro es algo que me ha dado Souta.

- ¿Souta? Has ido… a ver… a Souta – dijo despacio y yo me empecé a intentar imaginarme por qué podía estar molesta por eso.

- Sí…

- Y claro, le habrás contado lo que ha pasado

- Más o menos, estaba Miyu así que simplemente le conté que Inuyasha volvía a estar contigo, les dije que todo había vuelto a ser como antes y…

- ¿Y?

- Y le conté… - ¡esto me estaba poniendo de los nervios! - ¡Basta de dar tantas vueltas! A ver, desde que Kikio abandonó mi cuerpo su energía espiritual, la que se ha quedado dentro, se dedica a intentar matar a mi parte demoniaca, y por si fuera poco, mi parte demoniaca se dedica a intentar acabar con la energía espiritual – mi madre se acababa de quedar a cuadros, y era normal porque le acababa de soltar todo esto a bocajarro - entonces Souta me dio el libro, pensó que me ayudaría – si mi madre no se había convertido en una piedra estaba cerca de parecerse a una en estos instantes

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto?

- Bueno, no es nada muy importante – sí que lo era, pero preocuparla era la último que quería hacer en estos momentos – y no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo hasta ahora – mi madre iba a volver a quejarse, pero se calló dándose cuenta que al menos lo segundo era verdad. Luego sonrió.

Me pidió explicaciones de todo lo que había sentido los últimos días, y yo prácticamente se lo conté todo, omitiendo que lo mucho que dolía. Ella asentía y fruncía el ceño según iba dándole detalles.

Incluso cuando estuvimos cenando en casa de Sango ella de vez en cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos y yo sabía que seguía dándole vueltas a lo que le había contado, no tenía forma de engañarme.

- Miku – dejé de mirar mi madre y me centré en Yuuna

- Dime

- Te estaba preguntando que dónde narices te habías metido hoy.

- ¡Ah! Estaba en mi época, Sakura está castigada por llegar ayer tan tarde y no la dejar salir de casa.

- ¿Qué, qué? – saltó Nanami - ¿la tienen encerrada en casa?

- Sí, cuando te castigan normalmente no te dejan salir… no sé, es normal.

- Normalmente cuando nos castigan a nosotros nos mandan a hacer trabajos duros, pero no nos encierran en casa.

- Supongo que es porque es diferente – ambas gemelas fruncieron el ceño a la vez y Kagome sonrió recordando lo poco que le gustaban a Miku que la castigasen – al otro lado del pozo los adolescentes no tenemos que trabajar hasta los dieciocho.

- ¿Qué? – todos se había quedado mirándome, incluso Sango y Miroku estaba cayados mirándome – mamá ¿puedo vivir al otro lado del pozo hasta que cumpla los dieciocho?

- No – el tono de la respuesta parecía como si hubiera contestado a esa pregunta mil y una veces – pero Miku, ¿por qué no trabajáis? – yo miré a mi madre y ella sonrió

- Todos los niños tienen que ir a la escuela hasta que cumplen la mayoría de edad – contestó ella.

- ¿La escuela? ¿cómo? – Daiki parecía fascinado - ¿Para aprender a leer? Eso ya nos lo enseña papá.

- No solo a leer – continué yo – también nos enseñan matemáticas, historia, geografía, ciencias, física, química…

- ¿Qué es eso? La física y la química – preguntó Miroku.

- En física… - genial, la cena se iba a convertir en una clase… yuju… - estudiamos como se mueven los objetos – el frunció el ceño, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera una tontería – en plan, calculamos cuánto tarda algo que pesa x en llegar a un sitio a una determinada velocidad o…

- No tiene sentido, ¿qué más te da saber eso?

- Tienes razón, no tiene sentido – no era una gran fan de la física – pero nos lo hacen estudiar de todas formas. Y en la química estudiamos de que están hechas las cosas – antes de que Miroku volviera a decir anda mi madre se adelantó.

- Esa es una explicación muy generalizada, gracias a la química se han desarrollado una gran parte de la medicina.

- Hum… interesante… ¿y todos los adolescentes tienen que estudiar eso? – preguntó Sango.

- Sí, estamos obligado por la ley – todos abrieron los ojos.

- ¿En serio?

- Si

- Tiene que ser duro – dijo el chico que a pesar del comentario le brillaban los ojos.

- No te creas, también tenemos clase de arte, de gimnasia, de música y hay mucha gente de nuestra edad, se hacen muy bueno amigos allí. Así es como conocí a Sakura.

- ¿Va a la misma escuela que tú?

- Sí, incluso a la misma clase

- ¿A la misma clase? – dijo Miroku? – ¿es que hay más de un aula? – yo sonreí.

- Claro, en mi instituto posiblemente haya más de quinientas aulas – la familia parecían casi más sorprendidos que cuando Sakura empezó a hablar en inglés y yo la contestaba – pero es normal, mi época es así, después de todo es muy distinta a esta.

- Y que lo digas – dijo Shippo a mi lado – hay aparatos que sueltan un humo apestoso, la luz no se va por la noche y tienen cosas llamadas microondas, por no hablar de cómo va vestida la gente – tembló cómicamente – Miku se pasó más de media hora solo para decidir que iba a ponerme y luego dijo que no le convencía – Kagome se rió – no me quiero ni imaginar la escuela esa…

- Oye, tampoco es tan mala, todos sobrevivimos

- Seguro, y por eso te la has estado saltando deliberadamente esta última semana.

- Eso… - pero me callé – es verdad – el resto se rio y yo no pude protestar.

Cuando terminamos de cenar acompañamos a Rin y a Shippo a su casa y nosotros (mamá, papá y yo) fuimos en dirección al pozo.

- ¿Cansada? – me preguntó Kagome tras verme bostezar.

- No.

- Hoy te vas a acostar pronto – continuó pasando de mi respuesta – mañana tienes colegio.

- Noo – dije sarcásticamente. Parecía mentira que después de todo lo que había pasado, mañana volvería todo a la normalidad, relativamente – pero mamá no quiero…

- Nada de quejas, estás en semana de exámenes, tienes que ir, si fuera otra cedería, pero no esta.

- Genial… dile algo papá – dije quejándome.

- Algo – dijo él y yo suspiré exasperada, parecía que se habían compinchado en mi contra, pero era un poco complicado tomarlos a ambos en serio cuando aparentaban mi misma edad – Kagome tiene razón, no puedes saltarte esta semana.

- ¿Y desde cuando sabes lo que es la semana de exámenes? – Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja – no has sido capaz mamá – ella asintió – se lo has contado, ¡le has contado…!

- Todo, y al parecer lo ha entendido a la perfección – llegamos al pozo.

- No puede ser – murmuré antes de lanzarme y pegar un salto fuera en la época normal. Como vi que aún no venían me encaminé hacia casa. Saqué la llave de debajo del felpudo, que nunca me olvidaba de colocar, abrí la puerta de casa y la dejé entre abierta…

Y ahora que Inuyasha entendía lo que la palabra exámenes e instituto significaban todo estaba perdido, no tenía opción de saltarme clases o que la convenciera para que descansara la siguiente semana en casa… yuju… y además tenía que mirar el libro que Souta me había dado… ¡el libro!

Me acordé que lo llevaba debajo del brazo y quería ver qué pasaba al pasar la siguiente página. Corrí escaleras arriba, me di una ducha rápida, sin lavarme el pelo, para refrescarme, me puse los pantalones del pijama y la primera camiseta que encontré.

- ¿Miku? – era mi madre entrando.

- Estoy en mi habitación – de hecho estaba sentada en la cama deseando abrir el libro.

- Pues a dormir

- ¿tan pronto? Dame… quince minutos

- Quince minutos no van a hacerle daño – oí a Inuyasha.

- ¡Aggh! Vaaaale, pero solo quince.

- ¡Gracias! – me volví hacia el libro, abría la primera página. Estaba en blanco y no pasó nada. Pasé a la segunda página, el dragón rojo estaba allí, donde lo había visto al principio, pero no se movió, simplemente parecía observarme. Llegué a la tercera donde estaba escrito aquello que me había hecho desmayarme, pero que luego no había recordado. Ponía:

_**La posibilidad de que dos seres perfectos de corazón y espíritu hallen la forma de encontrase es tan imposible como que las hojas no cubran el suelo en otoño. **_

_**Porque la luz no existe sin la oscuridad**_

_**Porque el bien no existe sin el mal**_

Eso no tenía ningún sentido, nada que ver con lo que había pasado en mi sueño…

Suspiré, no me había pasado nada en las anteriores tres páginas, veamos la cuarta…

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado hasta aquí:) voy avisando que según tengo previsto ya falta poco para llegar al final del fic, aun así no puedo garantizar nada. Voy a estar una semana sin ordenador, arreglarlo y esas cosas; a ver si cuando lo vuelva a coger (porque me da muuuucha pereza tener que ir a un cibercafé) espero que lo hayais leido y me hayais dejado algún review^^

REVIEWS

Yaelinuyasha

La verdad es que yo tampoco podía imaginarme a Shippo de mayor, sin embargo según lo he ido escribiendo ya me acostumbro a verle mayor, sin embargo estoy haciendo unos dibujos de Shippo en mayor, en cuanto los tenga bien hecho xD los subiré para que los veais^^

Maria

Al final conseguiste dejard el review xD bueno a mi me pasa algo así con mi ordenador, pero no es nada del router, si no del aparato en sí, he tenido que ahcer una copia de seguridad para que no se me borre nada T.T antes de que vaya a arreglarse En cuanto tenga las demás cosas escritas las subiré^^ te va a encantar:)

Marlene Vasquez

Muchas gracias! :) Siempre intento sacar tiempo de debajo de las piedras xD aunque a veces encuentro algo, y en cuanto a los estudios... naaa... ya van bien, una vez se pasa el agobio xD Espero que te haya gustado!

Shinku Koe

Yo también me voy muchísimo por las ramas, de hecho cuando quiero escribir una explicación o una trama con muchas cosas y muy larga tengoque leerme lo que yo misma escribo varias veces porque si no, no me entero ni yo xD Y suerte con lo de la cuenta! A mi también me gusta tener escrito el fic, porque cuando empiezo uno a lo mejor, según le voy dando forma, me olvido d ela idea principal que tenía y desvarío muchísimo, aunque es verdad T.T No mola nada tener que esperar, de hecho a veces tienes al sensación de que la autora ya ah dejado de escribir y tu te quedas en vilo T.T Bueno... Ya he puesto fin a tu sufrimiento hasta que suba el siguiente xD

Y al resto que me seguís, muchas gracias! Aunque sería genial un review de vez en cuando xD pero me gracias!

Nos vemos en el siguiente


	21. Chapter 21 Lo que lleva pensar demasiado

Bien, digamos que soy un monstruo y una malisima persona, no he subido nada en meses y LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO de veras, no sabeis lo que me fastidia que tarden en subir historias que estoy leyendo, pero es que la imaginación no me venía por ningún lado, era como si la inspiración hubiera desaparecido y los exámenes la repelían, no he sido capaz de escribir nada hasta ahora, así que sorry sorry sorry... intentaré subir antes la próxima vez, lo intentaré.

Bueno sorry de nuevo, espero que a pesar de tardar tanto sigais leyendolo^^

Espero que os guste...

**_La posibilidad de que dos seres perfectos de corazón y espíritu hallen la forma de encontrase es tan imposible como que las hojas no cubran el suelo en otoño. _**

**_Porque la luz no existe sin la oscuridad_**

**_Porque el bien no existe sin el mal_**

_Eso no tenía ningún sentido, nada que ver con lo que había pasado en mi sueño…_

_Suspiré, no me había pasado nada en las anteriores tres páginas, veamos la cuarta…_

* * *

CAPIUTLO XXI, LO QUE LLEVA A PENSAR DEMASIADO

Nada más pasarla, me encontré más letras que en seguida empecé a leer, pero volvieron a marearme y al cabo de unos segundo consiguieron que perdiera la conciencia

Me desperté en el mismo prado que siempre y el dragón estaba ahí observándome, pero esta vez se trataba del negro, tenía la pata izquierda apoyada sobre la esfera de luz y me miraba ladeando la cabeza.

"Miku ¿por qué no acabar con lo que nos está matando?"

- ¿Nos? Te recuerdo que eres tú el que quiere acabar con la otra parte de mí.

"¿La otra parte de ti? Noooo te equivocas…" fruncí el ceño "Yo siempre he estado contigo, esa esencia ha aparecido de repente, oprimiéndome…"

- Tampoco es que tú hayas hecho mucho para parar…

"No tenía elección, me habría matado y en consecuencia a ti"

- Pero si acabo con la otra esencia también moriré y en consecuencia tú.

"Pero no tienes que matarla, tienes que echarla de aquí"

- ¿Echarla? ¿Puedo hacer eso?

"La esencia espiritual, es una esencia humana" dijo como si no hubiera oído mi pregunta. Cambiando completamente la conversación "y como humanos solo piensan en ellos mismos, la esencia cuando llegó aquí quería hacerse con tú cuerpo, sin importarle si morías o no"

- Eso no es verdad

"¿No me crees?"

- No sé si creerte o no, pero lo que acabas de decir es una estupidez.

"¿Una estupidez?" el dragón se rio "Yo no lo veo así" Cogió la esfera con a boca.

- Venga ya ¿otra vez? – pero antes de que oyera una contestación una luz inmensa me envolvió.

Pasé a través del momento en el que Kikio casi mató a Inuyasha sellándolo al árbol sagrado, cuando le pidió que se convirtiera en humano. También me mostró me mostró seres humanos que solo pensaban en ellos y mataban sin importarle las consecuencias que tuvieran, incluyendo toda la historia de Unamuno.

- ¡Basta!

Pero las imágenes siguieron pasando una detrás de otra, humanos matando a otros, tanto demonios como los de su misma especie.

- ¡Basta! – entonces una luz igual de potente como la que me había envuelto llenó mi campo visual - ¡No es verdad! ¡Los seres humanos tienen cosas buenas!

"Pero para ellos, no para seres como nosotros" Antes de que pudiera quejarme volvió a mostrarme otra imagen…

Era mi padre, Inuyasha, aparentando no más de cinco años, corría para salvarse de algo. Luego saltó a otra imagen, Inuyasha la primera vez que conoció a Kikio, intentando matarle. Y luego me fue mostrando todas y cada una de las veces que seres humanos había torturado o rechazado los medio-demonios que mi madre había conocido en el Sengoku. Cuando terminó de mostrarme todo aquello, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y bastantes ganas de gritarles a aquellas personas que estaban equivocadas y que eran unas hipócritas.

"¿Ves? Yo solo estaba defendiéndome"

- Pero…

"Tienes que acabar con esto Miku, si no acabará con todos nosotros" inspiré profundamente y cuando espiré me encontraba de nuevo en el mismo prado y el dragón negro se había transformado en un perro negro "Tienes que hacer algo" se acercó y puso su cabeza debajo de mi brazo para que lo acariciara "no puedes dejarme morir" le rasqué las orejas y antes de que pudiera contestar todo se desvaneció.

Me desperté de nuevo en mi habitación, las luces estaban apagadas, el libro estaba cerrado a mi lado derecho de la cabeza y alguien me había arropado. Seguramente mamá pensaba que me había quedado dormida… miré el reloj, las dos de las mañana.

Me giré, arropándome más y cerré los ojos intentando volver a dormirme, pero lo que el dragón negro me había dicho seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza como un tiovivo "tienes que hacer algo"… " me habría matado y en consecuencia a ti"… "Tienes que echarla"… "No puedes dejarme morir"… en esto tenía razón, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. No podía dejar las cosas como estaban… pero… ¿en serio tendría que echar la energía espiritual? No sabía cómo hacer eso… y de todas formas no sabía si eso sería bueno… pensé que ambas esencias eran ahora parte de mi cuerpo, pero… ¿Y si realmente podía echar a una? Y si podía y esa era la única solución ¿a cuál echaría?

Volví a girarme; esto era demasiado complicado. Tenía que relajarme e intentar dormir… relajarme y… pero… Tenía que terminar pronto con esto, porque como Shippo había predicho eran dos esencias con el mismo poder y no podrían matarse a no ser que yo decidiera, pero…

- ¡Aaggh! – grité sin hacer mucho ruido, esto era demasiado complicado… no iba a conseguir volver a dormirme… me senté en la cama y me revolví el pelo. Tenía que relajarme, darme tiempo para pensar, tenía… tenía… definitivamente tenía que salir de esas cuatro paredes.

Me levanté, me puse unos pantalones negros con infinidad de bolsillos, la primera camiseta que encontré y una sudadera negra y las deportivas. Cogí el Ipod y el móvil y salté por la ventana, con la esperanza que estuvieran dormidos.

Aterricé sobre el suelo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, miré a ambos lados y tras colocarme los cascos y poner el Ipod en el bolsillo de la sudadera empecé a andar. Escaleras abajo, en dirección hacia la ciudad.

Cualquier chica de mi edad, altura, peso y capacidad para resaltar no se habría ni atrevido a pensar en meterse en medio de Tokio a andar sin dirección alguna, sin nadie que supiera que estaba allí y completamente sola a las dos de la madrugada, era prácticamente una misión suicida, como en toda capital que se preciara… pero a mi me importaba tres cromos del coyote, si alguien aparecía intentando violarme, matarme o atracarme se iba a llevar una sorpresa, porque tenía unas ganas enormes de pegar algo.

La canción cambio a " Your Guardian Angel" de The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, suspiré hondo y volví al tema que me llevaba comiendo al cabeza… bueno que me llevaba comiendo entera desde que se me había ocurrido morirme ¡Que genial idea Miku! ¿Es qué no prestaste atención en clase? Morirse no es algo bueno, pueden pasar cosas malas… pero claro nadie me avisó de lo que pasaría, por eso de que nadie ha vuelto de la muerte ¡dos veces! ¡Dos jodidas veces!

Respiré hondo… tenía que relajarme tenía que… ¿Se puede saber dónde me había metido? Estaba en una calle más viene estrecha, no reconocía el sitio y… algo no me daba buena espina. Pero tampoco me importaba mucho, seguiría andando hasta que algo me sonara… me había perdido otras veces en Tokio, no me importaba mucho.

Cerré los ojos con el comienzo de la canción de "Numb" de Linki Park. No me apetecía nada tener que decidir, no estaba decidiendo decidir a que universidad ir, porque aunque decidiría mi futuro, de una forma u otra se podía cambiar; pero ahora tenía que decidir lo que yo iba a ser, lo que… lo que me definiría, como ser o persona.

¡Auch! Ya estaban a la carga de nuevo, la cabeza me estaba empezando a hacer papilla las neuronas y mi estómago dolía tanto que pensé que en algún momento me había comido una cuchilla. Señor… ¿algún día acabaría todo esto?

- Parece que esta ratita se ha perdido – pude oír por encima del ruido de mis cascos. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con dos hombres… no, espera, eran tres, mierda la cabeza me dolía. Me quité los cascos para escuchar mejor – Ey Nick ¿Por qué no le enseñamos el camino a casa? – yo respiré hondo, concéntrate, si no piensas en el dolor no te acordarás, tienes que mantener la cabeza despejada.

- Sí, ven aquí muñeca – cerré los ojos y me esforcé en pensar en otra cosa, pegar, pegar, pegar; si, eso me ayudaría a disipar el dolor. Partirles la cara a esos dos era lo que más me apetecía en este momento. Lancé una patada a la cara del primero, pero sorprendentemente la paró y me sujetó la pierna aprisionándola entre su antebrazo y su cuerpo – parece que tiene genio; nosotros no vamos a hacerte nada malo – era muy relativo lo que ellos entendían por malo.

- Suéltame – dije con un tono bastante amenazador, que de hecho, hizo retroceder al que más alejado estaba. Sin embargo el que me estaba sujetado sonrió aún más de una forma que de no haber estado en la posición en la que estaba le habría volado la cabeza.

- Tu debes ser la famosa chica de pelo blanco – ahora mi cara era un cuadro… ¿De qué estaba hablando? – Tú fuiste la metió en la trena a Jack y sus hombres – lo volví a mirar como si no supiera de que me hablaba.

- ¿De qué coño me estás hablando? ¡Devuélveme mi pierna! – Él sonrió y empezó a sobármela. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Apoyándome sobre la pierna que me sujetaba pegué un salto girando paralela al suelo y reventándole la cara con el otro pie. Me soltó al instante y yo caí bocabajo, pero paré con mis manos a pocos centímetros de darme con la cara.

- Sí realmente eres tú, no puedes ser otra – me puse de pie y lo vi levantándose con un mano en la boca de la cual le salía un buen chorro de sangre que empapaba parte de sus dientes – Jack, era el jefecillo de una de las bandas que rondaban el barrio de al lado; desde que su novia lo abandonó se dedicó una temporada a violar por las noches a chicas que se la parecieran; hasta que una madrugada una llamada telefónica anónima llevó a la pasmas hasta donde estaba todo su grupo atado y medio inconsciente – ahhhh, entonces ese tal Jack era el gilipollas al que pateé el culo el día que conocí a Shippo - y aunque él alegó que fue un grupo de más de veinte armarios los que los dejaron KO; tengo mis fuentes y corre el rumor de que una sola chica de pelo plateado y ojos dorados acabó con todos ellos – puse cara de: aahh… que interesante.

- Pues me parece muy bien ¿y?

- Te he estado buscando desde que oí aquello.

- Bien, ya me has encontrado, ahora vas a dejar que me vaya y así todos felices – él sonrió como si le acabara de contar un chiste – lo digo en serio; estoy de muy mala leche, no respondo de lo que pueda hacer.

- Perfecto – miró a los otros dos – cogedla, voy a divertirme esta noche – ambos sonrieron de forma macabra.

- Yo he avisado – se abalanzaron sobre mí, sin embargo pegué un ligero salto, di una graciosa voltereta en el aire; me posé detrás de ambos hombres y con un gesto de muñeca los tiré al suelo, sin embargo uno de ellos tenía un cuchillo escondido que me lazó y me pasó rozando el hombro. Sin ni siquiera darme cuenta solté un rugido y lancé al hombre contra la pared más cercana dejándole completamente inconsciente. Eso le bastó a otro hombre, que no había visto, para ponerme una cadena al cuello y tirar de mi hacia atrás.

El despiste y lo rápidos que eran aquellos individuos fue lo que me costó que me dejaran atada de pies y manos, sin tener en cuenta el hombre de la cadena que me estaba medio ahogando. Levanté las piernas y le romí la nariz al que intentaba sujetarme los pies.

- Joder con la niña - ¿me habían llamado niña? Sí, si lo habían hecho. Le di un cabezazo al que tenía detrás consiguiendo que me soltara el cuello, pero perdí el equilibrio y me caí al suelo golpeándome la cabeza.

Volvieron a cogerme, me pusieron una caperuza negra y tras varios intentos acabaron noqueándome.

* * *

Me desperté en una sala hecha completamente de metal, pequeña y con una puerta delante de mí. Me habían desatado y dejado sobre una mesa. Me senté sobre ella y miré a mi alrededor con curiosidad, ¿Qué demonios era aquel sitio? La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre con una carpeta, se sentó en la silla que había delante de la mesa y me miró. Yo le devolví la mirada y ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un largo rato.

- "Dejad ya de jugar" – sonó una voz por los altavoces y el hombre delante de mí suspiró.

- Miku ¿verdad? – levanté una ceja – dime ¿Qué relación puede tener una chica como tú con la mafia japonesa?

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Capitán de policía Yamato, hemos interceptado la furgoneta en la que una gran cantidad de droga estaba siendo transportada y tú estabas en ella.

- Aaahh ¿Ha dicho la mafia Japonesa? – el hombre asintió.

- Sí, los hombres que la transportaban en la furgoneta pertenecía a una de las bandas que pertenecen a la mafia. Dime ¿qué hacías tú allí?

- ¿Y yo que sé? Estaba tranquilamente paseando cuando esos hombres me atacaron; acabaron por dejarme inconsciente y a partir de ahí no se nada.

- ¿Paseando? Una chica de tu edad, a estas horas… solo estaba paseando.

- Sí, ¿algún problema? Que yo sepa no es ningún delito.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no te creo? Dime al menos tu nombre completo

- ¿no lo saben? Pensaba que la policía tenía registros de todos.

- Los tenemos, pero si nos dieras el nombre completo agilizarías el trabajo – abrí la boca en forma de Oohh.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció un chico más joven con unos papeles en la mano.

- ¡Jefé! La tengo – se levantó y se acercó al joven que le susurró algo al oído mientras le señalaba los papeles.

- "Sus huellas coinciden con las que había en las cuerdas que dejaron atados a Jack y su banda, aquellos que fueron arrestados hará cosa de dos semanas; su voz coincide y la descripción coincide con la de misteriosa chica de la que se lleva hablando desde entonces. Su nombre es Miku Higurashi" – Se volvió hacia mí y yo sonreí, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

- Señorita Higurashi…

- Vaaya, parece que ya tienen mi nombre ¿eso quiere decir que me puedo ir?

- No, digame ¿reconoce a este hombre? – me enseñó una foto del hombre de hace una semana.

- Un capullo

- ¿De qué le conoce?

- Ustedes ya lo saben – dije mirando a las hojas que había dejado sobre la mesa - ¿Para qué me preguntan?

- Solo responda a mi pregunta y podrá irse cuanto antes.

- Volvía a casa desde la de mi tío y me puse a pensar y me equivoqué de calle, ese y sus hombres me rodearon, algunos iban bastante bebidos y simplemente me defendí, luego me acordé del aviso de captura que había salido en los periódicos esa misma mañana y simplemente llamé a la policía.

- Sin embargo, en la llamada decía que había habido una pelea en esa calle, no mencionó que usted los hubiera dejado inconscientes ¿por qué?

- ¿Qué más da quien haya sido? No hice nada malo

- Es verdad no hiciste nada malo; sin embargo no diste tú nombre, ni siquiera señalaste que hubieras sido tú quien había acabado dándoles una paliza. ¿Por qué querrías preservar el anonimato? ¿Acaso es porque quieres esconder algo?

- ¿Quién es usted realmente? – dije ya bastante molesta por todo este teatro. El hombre se quedó bastante sorprendido por mi pregunta.

- Ya se lo he dicho señorita.

- No, me has dicho el nombre que tú quieres que yo sepa, no el de verdad. Por la composición de la celda estaremos en una nave industrial, por la humedad cerca de la costa, en algún puerto de la zona sur-este de Tokio y por el tatuaje que llevas tú has de ser algún rival del grupo que ha conseguido dejarme inconsciente; la verdad, debéis de habéroslo currado mucho porque tenéis pinchados todos los datos de la policía, pero sinceramente sois penosos actuando – el hombre sonrió y soltó los papeles para coger una pistola que se encontraba debajo de la silla.

- Y tú debes de trabajar para la inteligencia especial – me apuntó con la pistola y yo de una patada le estampé contra la pared.

- Fallaste, solo soy una chica de quince años que tiene que ir al instituto así que si me permitís – cogí una silla la tiré al techo rompiéndolo y salí por ahí. Estaba en el tejado de los almacenes que están cerca del puerto. Caminé por ellos con cuidado, quedándome con el número de este, en cuanto dejé atrás todo aquello llamé a la policía dando el número del almacén y caminé hacia casa.

* * *

Ya no me dolía la cabeza, pero era increíble en la cantidad de problemas en los que era capaz de meterme yo sola, en una única noche, en menos de dos horas; y todo por los idiotas aquellos que me tocaron las narices más de la cuenta. Al menos la aventurilla me había despejado la cabeza y ahora ya podía pensar más o menos con claridad. Me puse la capucha y caminé hasta casa, tardando poco más de una hora, para cuando llegué ya eran las cinco.

Me quité la ropa, me di una ducha para relajarme y me vestí tranquilamente. Gracias a mi gran capacidad para perder el tiempo, cuando estuve lista ya eran las seis y media y mi madre se empezaba a levantar. Fui a mi habitación, recogí las cosas, metí los libros del lunes, que ya se me había olvidado cuales eran, y bajé a desayunar.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido? – pegué un salto cuando mi madre habló desde la nevera.

- Me has asustado.

- oh… ¿en serio? – levanté una ceja y me senté a la vez que me dejaban un bol, cereales y la leche delante de mí.

- Gracias – asintió a la vez que aparecía Inuyasha bostezando vestido solo con los pantalones del kimono – bueno días – me lo quedé mirando mientras mi madre se acercaba y le posaba un beso en los labios, no podía negar que mi padre era bastante atractivo y estaba bueno… aunque claro, mi padre ahora mismo aparentaba tener mi edad así que, tampoco era raro que me pareciera bastante guapo… mamá iba a tener un serio problema. En cuanto me terminé el desayuno… – me voy – y con eso salí de allí, me lavé los dientes, cogí mi bolsa y en cuanto cerré la puerta tras de mí respiré tranquila. No se habían dado cuenta de que me había pasado gran parte de la noche fuera, y era un alivio porque no me apetecía tener que explicar nada.

Caminé tranquilamente dejando que el fresco de la mañana me despejase aún más la cabeza y me relajara. Todavía era pronto, la ciudad empezaba a despertarse, ya había algunos coches, sin embargo casi no había gente en la calle, lo que hacía el paseo más o menos agradable, si no te importaba el ruido de los motores.

Sin embargo lo de llegar a tiempo al instituto era una especie de prueba en mi contra, porque por mucho que saliera pronto nunca llegaría a mi hora, había vencido a la muerte en diversas ocasiones, pero parecía que no podría evitar nunca entrar en clase después de que hubiera sonado el timbre; aunque fuera por una diferencia de milésimas de segundo.

Por motivos que ignoraba completamente el profesor aún no había llegado lo que me dio tiempo para sentarme al lado de Sakura y sacar las cosas para aparentar que al menos hacía algo por si el uso dicho elemento entraba por la puerta. Y efectivamente no mucho más tarde ya estaba pasando lista.

- Señorita Higurashi.

- Presente

- Aunque tarde, la he visto entrar después de la hora.

- Y usted también – el hombre levantó la ceja.

- ¿Quiere hacerle una visita al director? – lo miré entrecerrando los ojos y cuando iba a abrir la boca Sakura me pegó un codazo – ya me parecía a mí. Bien… - y siguió pasando lista, lo que me dio tiempo a hablar con mi amiga.

- Miku – me dijo al cabo de llevar un tiempo sin prestar atención a la clase - ¿Cuándo vamos a poder…?

- Señorita Sakura ¿está hablando? – dijo el profesor sin apartar la mirada de mí.

- No – fue la rápida contestación de mi amiga mientras yo levantaba las cejas.

- Eso creía yo, bien. Señorita Miku.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Ha hecho los deberes? – que ganas tenía de pillarme este hombre.

- ¿Qué deberes?

- Los que mandé el viernes; pero como supongo que lleva toda la semana última haciendo pellas no le habrá interesado preguntar que habíamos hecho en clase.

- No he estado haciendo pellas, hemos tenido que resolver unos asuntos familiares que no son de su incumbencia.

- ¿Y le ha ocupado toda la semana? – este hombre me estaba empezando a irritar a pesar de ser el tipo de pullas que solía mandarme en clase, pero estaba cansada y eso me hacía tener los nervios a flor de piel.

- Sí, de hecho he estado fuera de la ciudad.

- Ya – no tenía mucha pinta de creérselo - necesitaré una justificación de su madre – cuando parecía que ya se iba a olvidar del asunto… - aun así eso no la exime de hacer los deberes.

- Es la primera vez que me los pide y no los tengo – siempre me las apañaba para tener el ejercicio que me preguntaría.

- segunda, si no recuerdo mal; a la tercera le hará una visita al director.

- Por supuesto – como si alguna vez fuera a mandarme pensé.

* * *

El resto de la clase acabó por vencerme y me quedé dormida en diversas ocasiones a pesar de los intentos fallidos de los profesores por mantenerme despierta en las diferentes clases. Hasta que finalmente, cerca de la última hora me gané mi primera visita al director. Caminé con los ojos cerrados con ganas de quedarme dormida en cualquier esquina, pero hice un esfuerzo por llegar hasta mi destino ya que hacía tiempo que no veía al director y no creía que se fuera a enfadar mucho.

- Vaya, que sorpresa Miku, hacía mucho tiempo que no te pasabas a verme – dijo a modo de saludo cuando abrí la puerta tras haber llamado. Me senté en el sillón que estaba delante de su mesa y cerré los ojos - ¿Qué te trae por mi oficina?

- Me he quedado dormida en clase.

- Eso puedo suponerlo, por el aspecto que tienes parece que vas a quedarte dormida en frente mía –abrí los ojos y lo miré, más por el respecto que le tenía que por querer estar despierta - ¿En cuantas clases?

- Supongo que en todas – lo que le hizo suspirar.

- ¿Acaso no has dormido bien? – yo negué la cabeza.

- Lo que pasa es que no he llegado ni a dormirme. He estado dando vueltas toda la noche.

- ¿Por algo en especial? ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? – primero negué la cabeza, pero no merecía la pena mentirle; me conocía casi tanto como mi madre ya que me había pasado horas y horas enteras entre aquellas cuatro paredes hablando con él en mi época "difícil", así que asentí.

- es todo lo que ha pasado últimamente; me ha dejado con un dolor de cabeza impresionante y con muchas cosas sobre las que pensar.

- Supongo que será personal – asentí, ya que no quería contarle nada por eso de que me metiera en un manicomio – ¿lo has hablado con tu madre?

- Sí, por supuesto que sí, pero no tiene nada que ver con ella, es cosa mía – él asintió – no se preocupe, es algo que solo yo puedo resolver.

- Y estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás. Bien, te dejo ir; pero tendrás que venir a verme todos los días a última hora para que yo vea como te encuentras – asentí

- Por supuesto – con eso me despedí de él y volví a caminar hacia clase, pero cuando llegué preferí quedarme sentada en el pasillo hasta que sonara la campana. Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya estaba dormida de nuevo.

Un fuerte golpe sobre mi cabeza del peso de mi mochila me despertó y vi a Sakura a mi lado con el ceño fruncido y muchas ganas de irse a casa. Cogí la mochila y me levanté.

- Venga arriba, que tienes que irte a casa a dormir, para tu gran alivio las clases ya han terminado por hoy – caminé a su lado, pero no parecía dispuesta en dejarme dormitar en el camino de vuelta - ¿Qué hiciste ayer por la noche?

- Dar un paseo – noté sobre mí la mirada preocupada de mi amiga al ser conocedora de mis "paseos nocturnos" y los lugares por los que era capaz de perderme sin darme cuenta. Pero se relajó al no ver más rasguños que el labio roto, ya que la herida del hombro no era visible.

- Deberías tener cuidado.

- Lo se, lo intento – con aquello terminó la conversación sobre aquel tema.

Cuando llegué a casa no había nadie, ni mi padre, ni mi madre, ni un solo almas rondaba por los alrededores; tampoco es que me importase mucho ya que nada más tocas la almohada me desmayé.

Mientras tanto Kagome estaba afrontando males mayores. Había ido al hospital.

* * *

Otra vez, sorry sorry sorry, no sabéis lo mal que me siento por no haber subido más cosas antes, sorry.

Bien, ya empeiza a quedar menos, calculo que en no más de tres capitulos esto habrá terminado y vuestro suplicio de tener que esperar a que suba más terminará^^ Así empezaré con más historias que tengo en mente; pero no sé por qué tengo la necesidad de terminar esta antes de nada^^

REVIEWS:

Yaelinuyasha

Jajaja, Sí, la escena de Inuyasha protegiendo a Miku a mi también me gustó mucho escribirla xD aunque ese no será el mal mayor. Bueno a Miku le va a trompicones como puedes ver y no he sacado a Shippo en este capitúlo, aun escasea la inspiración, pero ya verás^^

Maria

Jajajaja, no te preocupes, review corto o largo me hace ilusión que lo escribas^^. Sorry haber tardado tantísimo, no era mi intención... intentaré subirlo más rápido la próxima vez^^

Shinku Koe

Jajajaja, no sabes lo que me divirtió tu review cuando lo leí xD a ver expliquemos todo^^ emmm... Sí, hice lo de los dragones por eso de Ying y el Yang, pero lo transformé en perro cuando vuelve a despertar por el hecho de ser la esencia demoníaca de Miku, como si el libro se adaptara a la persona que lo lee. Y bueno, ya se que se hacen una idea, pero para Inuyasha es como si acabara de tener a su hija, la acaba de conocer y Kagome sigue siendo su madre y no puede evitar sentirse sobreprotectora; además, me apetecía escribir una cosa así xDhehe. La verdad es que a mi también me dan por un caso perdido cuando empiezo a hacer cosas raras leyendo, me pasó el otro día leyendo _El Capitán Alatriste, _en una de las múltiples veces que Quevedo habla, xD. O también cuando leo fics y los escritores hacen una llamamiento tan bueno a la personalidad del personaje que no puedo evitar reírme xD.

MayuxSango

Por fin! hahaha tu puedes con ello^_^

Espero que os siga gustando el fic^^ escribiré en cuanto pueda^^ promise^^


End file.
